DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN! "Lihat, kucing kecil yang mencuri 'ikan' sudah tertangkap hari ini. Apa kabar Park Jimin?" suara berat bernada ejekan itu ditujukan Yoongi pada namja bersurai hitam yang berlutut di depannya. Namjin, KookV, Mafia! Au. DLDR, Typos, Mpreg?.
1. Chapter 1

"Lihat, kucing kecil yang mencuri 'ikan' sudah tertangkap hari ini…" Min Yoongi tertawa jahat menakutkan, namja berkulit pucat duduk di sofa tunggal ruang kerjanya sambil menumpukan kakinya di atas meja.

Mata tajam namja berkulit pucat itu memandang sinis pada 'tawanan' yang berlutut tak jauh di depannya dengan dua _bodyguard_ berbadan besar berdiri tepat disamping kiri dan kanan 'tawanan'. Senyum paling menyebalkan tersampir di wajah dinginnya.

"Apa kabar, Park Jimin?" suara berat bernada ejekan itu ditujukan Yoongi pada namja bersurai hitam yang berlutut di depannya.

Park Jimin, seorang wartawan media _online_ yang sering berburu berita skandal kencan artis.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bohong kalau Jimin tidak ketakutan sekarang. Dihadapannya sedang duduk seorang mafia, menyebut namanya, menanyakan kabarnya dan sebentar lagi akan membantainya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengikuti artis A selama dua minggu, dan tebak apa yang kudapat?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya dengan senyum puas tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Kamera kecil yang selalu berada di kantongnya dimainkannya dengan bahagia.

"Dan siapakah artis A itu, Park Jimin?" Kim Taehyung, karyawan media online yang bertugas sebagai editor.

"Kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui siapa artis A yang ku maksud! Ini akan jadi berita besar. Siapa yang menyangka idol yang berumur belasan itu berhubungan dengan seseorang yang berumur jauh lebih tua dari umurnya! Ini akan benar-benar menggemparkan!" Jimin berucap penuh semangat.

"Oke, jadi kapan aku akan melihat hasil buruan mu itu? Sudah banyak pembaca penasaran sejak aku mengeluarkan berita soal artis A yang dikabarkan berkecan itu" Taehyung berbicara sambil sibuk dengan computer didepannya.

"Tapi aku kasihan padanya. Dia masih sangat muda. Karirnya bisa-bisa tamat kalau aku mengeluarkan berita soal ini" Jimin mendadak bimbang sendiri. Antara rasa kasihan dan uang yang akan Jimin hasilkan dari berita miliknya ini.

"Di dunia sampah seperti ini kau masih memiliki rasa kasihan pada orang yang bahkan tidak tau kau hidup dan bernafas di dunia ini?" Taehyung berucap sinis.

"Dia masih anak-anak. Umurnya bahkan baru 18 tahun kalau kau mau tau"

"Apa kita sedang membicarakan Stevi Kim?" Taehyung memutar kursinya sedikit agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebaknya?" Jimin berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan kearah meja Taehyung.

"Jadi benar itu dia?" Taehyung tertawa.

"Karena kau sudah bisa menebak siapa orangnya, maka, lihat ini" Jimin memberikan kamera kecil miliknya pada Taehyung.

"Kau seperti _stalker_ saja" cibir Taehyung saat melihat hasil jepretan Jimin.

Dikamera kecil milik Jimin terpampang seorang gadis yang wajahnya tertutup dengan masker sedang masuk kesalah satu club malam terkenal, club malam kalangan atas. Foto selanjutnya seorang pria membuka coat milik gadis itu saat baru keluar dari mobil, di foto selanjutnya Taehyung tercengang dengan pakaian yang digunakan gadis itu, gaun malam yang terlalu terbuka untuk dikenakan anak seumurnya.

"Aku mengambil foto itu kemarin, jam dua pagi!" cerita Jimin, mengabaikan cibiran Taehyung.

"Jam dua pagi? Kalau aku menjadi orang tuanya, aku pasti akan menjambak rambutnya dan menguncinya di kamar. Orangtua mana yang membiarkan anak gadisnya keluar tengah malam dengan pakaian bak pelacur kecil seperti ini?" Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

"Orangtuanya?" Jimin tertawa akan jawabannya sendiri disambut dengan tawa Taehyung.

Urusan bergosip, agaknya keduanya memiliki selera dan cara bergosip yang cocok.

"Tapi, siapa yang ditemuinya tengah malam begitu?" Taehyung mendongak kearah Jimin.

"Min Yoongi, dari beberapa info yang ku dapat, dia salah satu pimpinan mafia, entahlah, kabarnya masih simpang siur" Jimin menarik kursi dan duduk tak jauh didepan Taehyung. "Kau tahu, Min Yoongi berumur 35 tahun! Bisa kau bayangkan perbedaan umur mereka? 17 tahun!" cerita Jimin penuh semangat.

"Sebentar, kau bilang Min Yoongi ini pimpinan mafia?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Ne! Tapi, masih belum bisa ku pastikan tentang kebenara kabarnya, aku hanya mencuri dengar dari beberap pengunjung club malam saja" sambung Jimin.

"Jim, kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tau" Jimin mengernyit.

" _Well_ , kalau dia hanya 'dikabarkan' sebagai pemimpin mafia kurasa kita bisa aman. Bayangkan kalau kabar itu benar? Bagaimana kalau Min Yoongi benar-benar pemimpin mafia? Bukan hanya kau, aku pun akan tamat, _stupid_!"

"Aku lebih percaya dia koruptor atau pengemplang pajak daripada seorang mafia" Jimin berucap santai. Mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa selentingan kabar soal Min Yoongi hanyalah isapan jempol belaka.

"Apa ini yang namanya Min Yoongi?" Taehyung menunjukan foto yang terpampang dikamera Jimin.

"Benar! Yang pakai _coat_ hitam berkulit pucat. Itu dia." Jimin berucap semangat.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat kaya. Aku setuju denganmu, daripada seorang mafia, dia lebih cocok menjadi si brengsek pengemplang pajak" Taehyung mengangguk-angguk sambil memperhatikan foto Min Yoongi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita edarkan saja beritanya sekarang?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya sekali lagi.

" _Call_!" Taehyung menarik laci meja, mengambil kabel USB yang akan dia gunakan untuk mengkoneksikan kamera Jimin dan komputer miliknya. "Mari kita pikirkan _headline_ untuk berita besar ini" ucap Taehyung semangat.

"Yay! Ayo berpikir!" ucap Jimin bahagia.

"Ah, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam club malam itu? Yang ku tau mereka tidak mengizinkan sembarangan orang untuk masuk" Taehyung melirik kesamping, dimana Jimin tengah sibuk berpikir.

"Aku memakai kartu keanggotaan club malam milik Seokjin Sajangnim. Kalau tidak, mana bisa aku masuk kesana. Bisa-bisa mereka menendangku bahkan sebelum aku memegang gagang pintunya" cerita Jimin.

"Dia memiliki kartu keanggotaan itu?" Taehyung menaikan alisnya, kaget.

"Demi keperluan pekerjaan, apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan. Jangan lupakan suaminya pemilik pabrik kapal pesiar, mengeluarkan puluhan juta won hanya untuk sebuah kartu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya. Aku yakin, kalau Seokjin sajangnim minta dibelikan seisi mall, suaminya pasti akan membelikannya"

"Kau benar. Harusnya aku tidak melupakan fakta kalau Kim Namjoon itu sangat-sangat kaya" Taehyung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Berita sudah tersebar setelah keduanya sibuk berdiskusi selama satu jam. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, kolom komentar dari berita yang mereka edarkan sudah mendapatkan lebih dari 700 komentar dan 90% nya adalah komentar penuh hinaan yang terlontar untuk Stevi Kim.

.

.

.

"Cari tahu siapa yang mengambil foto ini" perintah mutlak itu datang dari seorang namja pucat yang sedang duduk dengan rokok berada disela jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Jas yang memeluk tubuhnya dilepas dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan kemeja hitam dan celana bahan berwarna sama di tubuhnya.

"Apa kita perlu mendatangi kantor media _online_ ini, tuan?" salah satu tangan kanan Yoongi yang berdiri didepan mejanya bertanya dengan tingkat kesopanan tinggi.

"Tidak perlu. Media _online_ ini milik istri temanku. Cukup cari saja siapa yang mengambil foto ini dan bawa dia kehadapanku. Temukan dia tidak lebih dari 24 jam, atau…." Yoongi mengangkat benda silver berkilau tertimpa cayaha dan memainkannya didepan wajahnya "Kalian yang selesai" wajahnya tersenyum, menampilkan senyum dingin mengerikan diwajah tampannya.

"Kami mengerti tuan" tangan kanan Yoongi- Lee Jooheon- membungkuk dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Yoongi, diikuti dengan dua orang lain dibelakangnya.

Yoongi terdiam lama memandangi foto dirinya bersama seorang gadis yang pingangnya dipeluknya erat. Dia tertawa tapi matanya menyorot dingin. Tawanya makin terdengar mengerikan saat membaca kembali headline berita yang terpampang di layar komputernya.

 **(Breaking News): Stevi Kim dan Min Yoongi kedapatan berkencan di club malam.**

"Sampah" Komentar Yoongi sinis.

Perhatian Yoongi teralih saat ponselnya yang berada diatas meja bergetar, ada nomor asing yang mengiriminya sesuatu. Yoongi membuka ponselnya dan melihat isi pesan itu, dimana ada foto hasil _screenshots_ kamera pengintai, dengan namja berambut hitam dengan setelan jas berada didalamnya, Yoongi menggulirkan tangannya kelayar ponsel dan melihat isi pesan itu dengan lamat-lamat.

'Kami menemukannya tuan. Namanya Park Jimin, dia bekerja dibawah naungan Kim Seokjin, pasangan dari Kim Namjoon. Kami sedang menunggunya keluar dari gedung kantornya. '

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya tersenyum sinis. Anak buahnya memang tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Yoongi makin tersenyum senang saat ada beberapa video masuk ke ponselnya, dimana namja bernama Park Jimin itu terekam kamera pengintai yang dipasang nyaris diseluruh ruangan club malam miliknya. Terlihat belakang tubuh Jimin yang tengah melirikan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan seperti seorang pengintai amatiran dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya yang Yoongi yakin merupakan kamera pocket.

Pada video kedua, Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Jimin. Rambut hitam, bahu sempit, bibir penuh dan tidak terlalu tinggi. Menarik. Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia jelas terlihat senang sekarang.

"Ah… Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan kucing kecil ini." Yoongi merenggangkan ototnya.

Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan balasan untuk seseorang yang mengiriminya info itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kepalanya mendongak mengarah kelangit-langit ruangannya.

"Mari kita lihat, seberani apa kucing kecil ini di kandang iblis"

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari gedung kantor dan berencana pergi membeli makanan untuk dibawa pulang kerumah saat tiba-tiba Jimin merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya. Berkali-kali Jimin melirikkan kepalanya kebelakang dan lagi-lagi Jimin tidak menemukan apa-apa, hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan itu sangat-sangatlah wajar.

Jimin berjalan cepat menuju salah satu restoran yang berada tidak jauh dari kantornya sambil beberapa kali melirik kebelakang. Jimin bernapas sangat lega saat dia sudah sampai direstoran dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Jimin, memangnya kau artis yang sedang diincar _stalker_ " Jimin memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dia mendudukan dirinya didekat kaca sambil memperhatikan jalanan diluar dan menunggu pesanannya selesai dikemas. "Konyol… kenapa juga aku bisa berpikir sedang diincar?" Jimin terkekeh sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

Saat pesanan Jimin selesai, Jimin benar-benar sama sekali lupa untuk bersikap waspada. Jimin menenteng makanannya keluar restoran, bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang sedang didengarkannya melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

Saat Jimin masuk kedalam parkiran mobil di gedung kantornya, saat itu Jimin benar-benar terlambat untuk sadar. Sebuah suntik tertancap dilehernya, tidak sampai beberapa detik, kesadaran Jimin mulai hilang. Hal terakhir yang Jimin lihat adalah tiga orang dengan masker dan kaca hitam serta kaos putih polos dan celana jeans berdiri menjulang didekatnya.

.

.

.

END


	2. Chapter 2

"Tuan, Park Jimin sudah bangun" Jooheon membungkukkan badannya selesai bicara.

"Bawa dia ke ruanganku sekarang" Yoongi menyeringai.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Lihat, kucing kecil yang mencuri 'ikan' sudah tertangkap hari ini…" Min Yoongi tertawa jahat menakutkan, namja berkulit pucat duduk di sofa tunggal ruang kerjanya sambil menumpukan kakinya di atas meja.

Mata tajam namja berkulit pucat itu memandang sinis pada 'tawanan' yang berlutut tak jauh di depannya dengan dua _bodyguard_ berbadan besar berdiri tepat disamping kiri dan kanan 'tawanan'. Senyum paling menyebalkan tersampir di wajah dinginnya.

"Apa kabar, Park Jimin?" suara berat bernada ejekan itu ditujukan Yoongi pada namja bersurai hitam yang berlutut di depannya.

Park Jimin, seorang wartawan media _online_ yang sering berburu berita skandal kencan artis.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bohong kalau Jimin tidak ketakutan sekarang. Dihadapannya sedang duduk seorang mafia, menyebut namanya, menanyakan kabarnya dan sebentar lagi akan membantainya tanpa ampun.

Jimin bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar mencuri pandang pada laki-laki beraura berbahaya didepannya. Tanpa perlu melihat berkali-kali pun Jimin sadar, di depannya sedang duduk Min Yoongi yang baru saja Jimin buat terlibat skandal dengan artis berumur belasan tahun.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku" Yoongi menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis, karena Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yoongi menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja, melepas jas yang menempel ditubuhnya dan mulai berdiri menuju Jimin yang masih berlutut di depannya.

"Apa mereka menutup mulutmu?" Yoongi berjalan dan berdiri tepat beberapa senti dari depan Jimin.

Jimin yang menunduk takut, bisa melihat sepatu hitam mengkilat milik Yoongi yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. Dadanya berdetak kencang dan menyakitkan. Semakin merinding saat Yoongi berjongkok di depannya dan mengangkat dagu Jimin.

Jimin terperangah. Tangan Yoongi yang menyentuh dagunya terasa dingin di kulit Jimin.

Yoongi mengangkat pelan dagu Jimin hingga Jimin tidak menunduk lagi, tapi Jimin masih ingin panjang umur, dia tidak berani memandang wajah Yoongi sama sekali. Sekalipun wajahnya terangkat, Jimin memilih menundukkan pandangannya, setidaknya karpet hitam yang berada dibawahnya lebih manusiawi daripada wajah pria pucat yang sedang mengamati wajah Jimin dengan serius.

"Kau tidak sepenakut ini saat di club" Yoongi menarik paksa dagu Jimin dan membuat Jimin tersentak kaget, mau tidak mau matanya bertemu dengan mata dingin milik Yoongi.

' _Tampan…'_ batin Jimin saat matanya bersitatap dengan mata milik Yoongi.

"Katakan, apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" Yoongi mengunci tatapan Jimin dimatanya. Yoongi bisa melihat mata Jimin yang bergetar takut dan putus asa. Menyadari hal itu, Yoongi tersenyum miring.

' _Seksi…'_ batin Jimin lagi.

"Apa kau mendadak bisu, sekarang?" Yoongi memindahkan tangannya yang daritadi bertengger di dagu Jimin menuju puncak kepala Jimin. Tangan besar pucatnya mengelus rambut Jimin beberapa kali sebelum meremasnya.

' _Brengsek…_ ' maki Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin bergetar hebat. Kepalanya terdongak keatas karena Yoongi meremas rambutnya. Takut-takut Jimin melirik pada Yoongi yang masih saja dengan senyum iblis tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Jimin memberanikan diri menggengam tangan Yoongi karena merasa remasan itu semakin kuat saja dirambutnya.

"Sakit…" cicit Jimin. Suara pertama yang berani Jimin keluarkan saat tiba dirumah yang Jimin yakin sangat amat besar.

"Sakit?" Yoongi tertawa mengerikan. Tangannya terlepas dari rambut Jimin dan merapikan kembali rambut Jimin. "Jadi, apa kau tau kalau kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa, Park Jimin?" Yoongi menekan kata-katanya saat menyebutkan nama Jimin, matanya berkilat jahat dan Jimin menunduk ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku…" suara Jimin makin bergetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

"Ssshh… jangan mulai menangis. Saat kau mengambil fotoku bersama jalang itu kau tidak seperti ini" Yoongi memasang muka kasihan penuh kepalsuan didepan Jimin yang sudah kembali menundukan pandangan dan wajahnya.

Tangan besar Yoongi yang mengelus rambut Jimin benar-benar membuat Jimin merinding. Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada bertemu hantu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang hari ini?" Yoongi mengulang pertanyaannya. Memaksa wajah Jimin agar menatap padanya.

"Tuan…" Jimin mengumpulkan keberaniannya hanya untuk bersuara dan rasanya suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan saat dia menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Ya?"

"Ku-kumohon…"

"Mohon apa?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang ditahan-tahan. Yoongi benar-benar menikmati tiap detik ketakutan Jimin padanya.

"Ma- mohon… mohon maafkan aku" pinta Jimin.

"Apa kau pikir setelah meminta maaf maka semua masalah ini selesai?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin. Satu-satunya ekspresi Yoongi yang Jimin tangkap hanyalah kemarahan, kemarahan yang terpancar jelas dari sorot mata dinginnya. "Aku tidak semurah hati itu, Park Jimin" Bisik Yoongi tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Sedetik saat Yoongi menjauhkan bibirnya dari depan bibir Jimin, Jimin merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak. Dadanya makin berdebar saat tangan Jimin dirantai oleh kedua orang yang berdiri kaku dibelakangnya sejak tadi. Sementara Yoongi sudah berdiri menjulang didepan Jimin. Wajahnya yang dingin benar-benar membuat Jimin ketakutan.

"Tuan, kumohon…" Jimin mengiba, Menjatuhkan tubuhnya hingga dahinya menyentuh karpet hitam dibawahnya.

"Kalian berdua, keluar dari ruanganku" perintah Yoongi pada _bodyguard_ yang berdiri tepat disamping Jimin.

Tanpa diminta dua kali, kedua bodyguard itu membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jimin diruang kerja Yoongi.

"Berdiri" perintah Yoongi pada Jimin yang masih berlutut dengan dahi yang menyentuh karpet.

Jimin tersentak. Tidak ingin membuat namja pucat didepannya lebih marah lagi, Jimin buru-buru berdiri bersamaan dengan bunyi gemerincing rantai yang mengikat tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. Dia berdiri dengan goyah, kepala menunduk dan bahu Jimin mulai bergetar, pertanda dia mulai menangis.

"Aku hanya menyentuh dagu dan rambutmu, tapi kau sudah menangis" ejek Yoongi. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu, kau akan bunuh diri?" Yoongi berdiri tepat didepan Jimin. Matanya dengan liar menjelajah keseluruh tubuh Jimin yang hanya dilapisi kaos putih polos dan celana jeans hitam.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar suara berat penuh intimidasi di depannya. Kalau saja bisa, Jimin ingin mengulang waktu dan tidak akan mau berurusan dengan orang macam Yoongi.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa saja yang kau ketahui setelah membuntuti jalang kecil itu?" Yoongi menggulirkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ditubuh Jimin, mulai dari kepala, telinga, leher, tangan dan berakhir di pinggul Jimin.

"A-aku…" Jimin merinding. Sentuhan kecil dari Yoongi membuatnya ketakutan dan penasaran. Lebih dari itu, Jimin benar-benar ingin Yoongi langsung membunuhnya saja daripada diintrogasi seperti ini.

"Katakan…" Yoongi menggulirkan jarinya kembali ke dagu Jimin, memaksa Jimin untuk menunjukan wajahnya di depan wajah penuh arogansinya.

"Aku, tuan… ini…"

"Katakan dengan jelas. Atau kau harus membayar ini semua dengan harga yang mahal…" Yoongi berucap santai didepan wajah Jimin, tapi Jimin sadar, ancaman nyata sudah berada didepan matanya. "Dan, dimana kameramu kau sembunyikan?"

"Tuan, aku.. aku hanya mengikuti stevi-ssi selama dua minggu, dan aku… aku aku tidak bermaksud mengikutimu, hanya saja… ini…" Jimin menjelaskan dengan seluruh sisa keberanian yang dia punya. Cara bicaranya bahkan berantakan.

Yoongi menunggu Jimin selesai bicara dengan matanya sibuk menjelajah wajah Jimin dan berhenti tepat dibibir penuh Jimin yang sedang mencoba menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Ini… aku…" Jimin tersentak, matanya membola saat Yoongi menarik dagu dan pinggangnya bersamaan, membuat badannya dan badan Yoongi menempel.

Belum selesai keterkejutan Jimin, Jimin makin dibuat merinding saat jempol Yoongi mengelus bibir bawahnya, matanya terlihat penuh minat menatap bibir Jimin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Yoongi bertanya pelan. Matanya masih saja menatap bibir Jimin tanpa memikirkan kepanikan yang sedang melanda Jimin. Jimin benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Tuan… apa yang anda yang lakukan, lepaskan aku…" Jimin mencoba melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang berada di pinggangnya dengan susah payah karena tangan Jimin yang masih terikat dibelakang punggungnya. Matanya bahkan mulai berair lagi. Pria didepannya ini benar-benar pengintimidasi yang handal.

"Tadinya aku ingin langsung membunuhmu, tapi sepertinya kekacauan yang kau buat tidak akan bisa terselesaikan walaupun aku membunuhmu sekarang. Bagaimana kalau sebagai ganti dari kekacauan yang kau buat, izinkan aku mengacaukan pakaianmu disini?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya, matanya memandang mata Jimin yang benar-benar panic sekarang.

"Ti-tidak, tuan, kumohon…" Jimin menggeleng kuat. Tangannya kembali mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dipinggangnya dengan putus asa.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan…" Yoongi menyeringai. Benar-benar menikmati wajah ketakutan Jimin dihadapannya.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin secara tiba-tiba ke sofa panjang di ruang kerjanya, membuat Jimin terpental dan nyaris jatuh dari atas sofa berwarna hitam itu. Jimin terkejut bukan main saat Yoongi mengambil gunting yang berada dimeja kerjanya dan berjalan lagi kearah Jimin. Jimin ingin lari, tapi kakinya seperti tidak memiliki tulang lagi. Dia ingin menjerit, tapi suaranya seolah hilang tertelan ditenggorokan.

"Takut?" Yoongi sudah menaungi Jimin yang tergeletak ketakutan dengan posisi miring di sofa. Tangan Yoongi digunakannya untuk menopang berat badannya agar tidak menimpa Jimin, sementara Jimin meneteskan air matanya tanpa isakan.

"Aku pikir kau adalah anak yang pemberani, ternyata nyalimu hanya segini…" Yoongi merunduk, lidahnya menjulur, menyentuh daun telinga Jimin. Saat Jimin tersentak, Yoongi terkekeh pelan ditelinga Jimin. " _Virgin_ , eoh?" ejek Yoongi.

"Tuan… kumohon, lepaskan aku" Jimin menutup matanya saat merasa bibir Yoongi mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil ditelinganya. Jimin bahkan mengigit bibirnya agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau jadi sepengecut ini? Harusnya sifat pengecutmu ini muncul sebelum kau berani mengambil fotoku diam-diam, Park Jimin" Bisik Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam. Dia menyesali semuanya sekarang. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali!.

Jimin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat Yoongi mulai menggunting bajunya, membuat bagian tubuh depan Jimin terpampang jelas untuk Yoongi lihat.

"Laki-laki tidak menangis, Kucing kecil…" Yoongi mengusap air mata Jimin yang mengalir dari mata Jimin yang terpejam erat.

Yoongi tidak lagi berbicara. Bibirnya mulai menjelajah. Bibirnya meraup rakus bibir Jimin yang sejak tadi sudah membuatnya geram. Puas dengan bibir Jimin, Yoongi menurunkan ciumannya keleher Jimin dan Yoongi menyeringai puas saat Jimin mendesah tanpa sengaja.

"Benar, lakukan seperti itu kucing kecil…" bisik Yoongi saat ciumannya sudah berpindah ketelinga Jimin.

"Tuan, kumohon lepaskan aku…" cicit Jimin putus asa.

Tapi Yoongi seolah tuli.

Tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa Jimin lakukan selain membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apapun keinginannya pada tubuh Jimin. Jimin seolah tak berhak lagi atas tubuhnya sendiri. Jimin merasa benar-benar kalah total dihadapan namja pucat yang sedang menaunginya.

Jimin menjerit saat tubuhnya terasa terkoyak menjadi dua. Yoongi benar-benar mengacaukan Jimin sesuai ucapannya. Seluruhnya, seluruh tubuh Jimin sudah tidak ada yang tersisa. Semunya sudah Yoongi miliki, semua sudah Yoongi tandai sebagai miliknya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jimin?" Seokjin melongokkan kepalanya diruangan Taehyung.

"Berburu?" jawab Taehyung tak yakin.

"Jimin sudah pergi? Ku pikir dia sedang bersantai karena baru saja mendapatkan berita heboh" Seokjin akhirnya masuk kedalam ruangan yang seluruhnya memiliki sekat kaca bening.

"Silahkan duduk Sajangnim" Taehyung mempersilahkan Seokjin untuk duduk di bangku didepan mejanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini bonus untuk kalian. Karena berita itu, portal berita kita kebanjiran pengunjung" Seokjin meletakan dua buah _paperbag_ merek terkenal diatas meja Taehyung.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung bertanya penuh minat.

" _Sweater_ " Seokjin menumpukan kakinya diatas kaki yang satunya. Matanya berkeliling memperhatikan ruangan Taehyung. "Tae, ada pekerjaan lain untukmu" mulai Seokjin.

"Huh?"

"Salah satu agensi besar ingin kita membuat pemberitaan palsu soal artisnya. Bukan perkerjaan yang berat, kan?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"Pemberitaan soal apa?"

"Seperti biasa, skandal kencan" Seokjin menaikkan kedua bahunya, terlihat jengah dengan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Media play_ , lagi?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Kau tau, mereka membutuhkan itu untuk menutupi skandal yang lain. Agar perhatian public sedikit teralih dari masalah besar yang sedang terjadi" jelas Seokjin.

"Ya, aku paham" Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. "Apa ini dari agensi Stevi Kim?" tebak Taehyung.

"Benar sekali. Mereka meminta kita untuk mengeluarkan berita itu besok. Berita heboh dalam dua hari berturut-turut dengan gadis yang sama dan pria yang berbeda"

"Wow… sepertinya agensinya membencinya" Taehyung tertawa sinis. "Pemberitaan skandal kencan dalam dua hari dengan dua pria yang berbeda, itu gila. Pembunuhan karakter namanya"

"Ya, begitula bisnis, Kim Taehyung" Seokjin tertawa.

"Jadi, dengan siapa gadis itu akan membuat skandal palsu?" Taehyung bertanya penasaran.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Detik saat nama itu terdengar, dada Taehyung berdebar. Nama itu seperti mantra yang terlarang untuk didengar ditelinganya apalagi di ucapakan dari bibirnya. Taehyung membeku.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke kakak-kakak…

Aku lagi 'agak' kebanjiran ide. XD

Uda di lanjut nia ya. Moga suka ya, kakak-kakak ya…

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau menerima tamu disini. Kenapa tidak di ruang kerjamu saja?" Jung Hoseok, melipat kakinya diatas kaki yang satunya, memandang penasaran kearah Yoongi yang tidak biasanya menerima tamu di ruang tamu-nya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau kesini subuh begini?" Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Aku butuh uang"

"Apa ponselmu sudah tidak berguna? Kenapa kau datang kerumahku hanya untuk minta uang? Kau bisa minta melalu Jooheon, kan?" Yoongi berucap tidak senang. "Kau mengganggu tidurku"

" _Well_ , untuk ukuran orang yang baru bangun tidur, kau masih terlihat terlalu segar, hyung" Hoseok menajamkan matanya kearah Yoongi. "Kau habis bercinta?" tebak Hoseok.

"Apa pedulimu, bocah? Cepat katakan, berapa uang yang kau butuhkan" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ibu menanyakanmu. Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi ibu, hyung" Hoseok memulai.

"Katakan pada ibu aku baik-baik saja. Berapa yang kau perlukan?"

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali pada Ibu? Meskipun kita berbeda ayah kau tidak pernah sinis padaku, kenapa pada Ibu kau dingin sekali?" Hoseok mengeluarkan protesnya.

"Ya, bodoh! Dari dulu juga aku sudah begini. Cepat katakan, berapa uang yang kau perlukan?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Dasar keras kepala" ejek Hoseok. "100 juta won?"

"Ya sudah, pulang sana. Nanti aku akan minta Jooheon mengirimnya ke rekeningmu" usir Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya aku menggunakan uang itu untuk apa, hyung?"

"Aku tidak secerewet kau" Usai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi berdiri dari sofa yang sejak tadi di dudukinya, menaiki tangga dan menuju keatas.

Tangga yang berbentuk huruf Y dengan ukiran rumit dipinggirannya, terus Hoseok perhatikan sampai Hoseok sadar sesuatu, Yoongi tidak berjalan ke kanan dimana kamarnya berada, tapi menuju sayap kiri tangga dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Diam-diam Hoseok mencibir pada Yoongi yang sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Tetap saja begitu, Ibu lama-lama akan menyumpahimu jadi batu karena tidak pernah mengunjungi Ibu" Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, matanya melirik pada rak wine milik Yoongi yang berjejer dilemari dekat dinding. Setelah melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, Hoseok berjalan santai kearah rak wine milik Yoongi dan mengambil Wine paling tua yang ada disana.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, hyung. Ini akibatnya karena sudah durhaka pada Ibu" Hoseok menyeringai karena berhasil menculik wine paling mahal yang ada disana.

.

.

.

Jimin menggeliat diantara tidurnya karena udara dingin yang berasal dari pendingin ruangan mulai terasa mengigit tulangnya. Matanya berkedip-kedip untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul, Jimin mulai sadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan apapun ditubuhnya.

Panic, Jimin langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dan jelas itu merupakan kesalahan besar. Pinggangnya sakit. Setelah mengumpat pelan, Jimin mulai menyadari dimana dia berada. Dia berada disebuah kamar, diatas tempat tidur dengan empat pilar kayu ditiap sudut ranjang.

Menyadari tidak adanya pakaian menempel ditubuhnya, Jimin buru-buru menarik selimut hitam yang berada diujung jari kaki untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai sebatas dagu.

"Ini dimana?" Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya dengan liar melirik kesana kemari dan dia menemukan jendela kaca besar disamping kanan tempat tidur. Perlahan Jimin menggerakan badannya agar bisa turun dari tempat tidur, begitu kakinya menapak pada lantai yang dingin, Jimin merasa sesuatu mengalir di pahanya, seperti cairan.

Saat menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, wajah Jimin pucat pasi. Dia ingat sekarang. Dia baru saja dilecehkan. Jimin menelan ludah dengan gugup, dengan ketakutan dia menurunkan sedikit selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan mengintip keadaan tubuh bagian depannnya. Jimin terperangah. Dadanya penuh dengan noda merah keunguan, saat matanya bergulir kearah perutnya Jimin makin membolakan matanya, banyak sekali noda merah keunguan yang sama berserakan ditubuhnya. Jimin mulai gemetar.

Sekelebat bayangan saat Yoongi mulai melakukan hal itu padanya membuat Jimin merinding bukan main. Ditengah kepanikan yang sedang melandanya, Jimin melirik pintu yang berada dekat dengan jendela dan berjalan terseok kesana.

Kamar mandi. Itu yang Jimin butuhkan sekarang dan bersyukurlah Jimin karena tebakannya benar, karena pintu itu terhubung ke kamar mandi. Jimin melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan kesulitan kearah _Shower_. Saat tangannya menyentuh keran _Shower_ dan air mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh Jimin, Jimin mulai menangis. Dia sekali lagi menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ini benar-benar kekacauan besar, Park Jimin…." Jimin menggosok keras-keras tubuhnya sambil menangis, berharap tanda merah keunguan itu bisa hilang dari tubuhnya. Kulitnya bahkan memerah karena Jimin terlalu keras menggosokan telapak tangannya ketubuhnya.

"Hilang… hiks kumohon, hilang…" Jimin terisak putus asa. "Eomma, aku menyesal…" Jimin terisak makin keras. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas dilantai kamar mandi. Jimin meraung-raung menangis hidupnya dan apa yang sudah dia lakukan sebelum kejadian ini terjadi padanya. "Eomma, aku mau pulang…." Isaknya putus asa.

"Eomma tolong… tolong aku…" Jimin terisak lagi. Seketika rasa pusing luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Jimin pingsan begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Dia pingsan dikamar mandi, Tuan" jelas Jooheon saat para _maid_ dirumah Yoongi menemukan Jimin pingsan dikamar mandi. "Dia juga demam tinggi" sambung Jooheon lagi.

"Panggil dokter Song kesini untuk memeriksanya. Selesai diperiksa, antar dia ke flat-nya" perintah Yoongi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya menunggu dia sadar dulu, Tuan?" Jooheon bertanya dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu. Siapa yang memakaikan dia piyama?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Kim Ahjumma, Tuan."

"Siapa yang mengangkatnya ketempat tidur?"

"Saya yang melakukannya. Tapi saat itu Kim Ahjumma sudah menutup tubuhnya dengan handuk" jelas Jooheon.

"Bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang sudah kau lihat?" Yoongi bertanya santai, tapi Jooheon merasa terintimidasi. Dia seolah sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan menggendong Jimin ke tempat tidur.

"Saya melihat kaki dan bahunya, Tuan" jawab Jooheon jujur. "Saat mengangkatnya saya hanya menyentuh punggung dan belakang dengkulnya saja" sambungnya.

Yoongi mendengus tertawa melihat Jooheon. "Kenapa kau seperti ketakutan?" Yoongi menepuk bahu Jooheon dua kali.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan" Jooheon membungkuk sopan. "Saya undur diri dulu, saya akan menghubungi dokter Song sekarang, dan saya juga sudah mengirim uang yang kepada Tuan Hoseok sesuai perintah Tuan subuh tadi"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Jooheon berlalu dari hadapannya.

Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup dari luar, Yoongi menyeringai dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur. Perlahan kaki Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat tidur agar bisa melihat Jimin lebih jelas.

Mata Jimin terlihat bengkak seperti habis menangis, pergelangan tanganya memerah dan sedikit lecet karena rantai besi yang terikat ditangannya, keningnya tertempel sebuah kompres kain dan Yoongi menyeringai lebar saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat tanda merah keunguan yang memanjang dengan bentuk tak beraturan di leher Jimin.

Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang, kepalanya mengelus rambut Jimin dan sedikit menunduk. "Aku akan ada diingatanmu selamanya, Park Jimin" Bisiknya ditelinga Jimin.

.

.

.

Jimin bangun dengan panic dan waspada, matanya melirik liar dan saat menyadari ruangan itu adalah flat miliknya, Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak bernafas sangat-sangat lega.

"Apa aku mimpi buruk?" Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, mimpi yang buruk sekali…" Jimin menggaruk pipinya, merasa yakin kalau apa yang sudah dialaminya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Aku haus" Jimin menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kemudian mengernyit, ada rasa perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya, terlebih pinggangnya terasa sakit. Jimin mengerjab lagi berkali-kali sampai dia menyadari dengan sesadar-sadarnya kalau yang terjadi padanya bukanlah mimpi.

Dimeja belajar Jimin terletak bungkusan plastic bening berisi obat-obatan, keningnya ditempeli kompres dan yang membuat Jimin makin sadar kalau ini bukanlah mimpi adalah piyama yang dikenakannya bukanlah miliknya.

Dadanya berdebar hebat saat dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau yang terjadi bukanlah mimpi. Dia benar-benar diculik dan dilecehkan dan dia dipulangkan begitu saja setelah 'dipakai'. Jimin merasa dunianya sudah tamat sekarang.

Saat masih sibuk dengan isi kepalanya yang berantakan, Jimin terkejut saat mendengar pintu flatnya terbuka dan Taehyung berdiri berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hebat sekali Park Jimin, kau bahkan baru bangun sekarang. Apa kau pikir karena kau baru saja menghantam _jackpot_ , kau boleh malas-malasan dan tidak masuk kantor?" Omel Taehyung.

"Tae…" Jimin berguman lirih.

"Berikan alasan masuk akal agar aku bisa menerima kalau kau bolos kerja hari ini" Taehyung yang sibuk mengomel, tidak terlalu memperhatikan Jimin dan dengan santai menarik kursi belajar Jimin untuk dia duduki.

"Tae…" lirih Jimin lagi.

Saat suara lemah Jimin terdengar, barulah Taehyung menyadari ada yang salah pada Jimin. Badan Jimin bergetar dan air matanya turun perlahan dari matanya.

"Astaga… drama apalagi ini…" Taehyung memutar bola matanya dan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur Jimin, kemudian menarik Jimin kedalam pelukannya.

"Tae aku takut" Jimin memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung dan menangis hebat dipelukan Taehyung.

"Ada apa?" mendengar tangisan Jimin yang begitu hebat, Taehyung mulai melunakan egonya dan mencoba untuk bersikap lebih lembut pada Jimin. Tangannya mengelus punggung Jimin untuk menenangkan tangisnya.

"Tae, dia… dia… dia melecehkanku, aku takut" ucap Jimin diantara isakannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Taehyung mengurai pelukannya pada Jimin dan matanya membola saat melihat tangan Jimin yang lecet dan lebam. "Apa yang terjadi?" Taehyung berubah panic.

"Min… Min Yoongi melakukannya… dia…" Jimin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Saat mengingat Yoongi, ingatan itu datang lagi padanya dan membuatnya takut.

"Dia…" Taehyung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat melihat tanda merah keunguan panjang tak beraturan yang ada dileher Jimin. Tandanya terlihat sangat jelas dan terang.

" _Ganas…"_ batin Taehyung antara takjub dan kasihan.

"Jim, maaf aku… _shit_! Kau pasti ketakutan. Maafkan aku…" Taehyung kembali memeluk Jimin. Jimin pasti benar-benar takut sekarang. Selama mengenal Jimin, Taehyung tau kalau Jimin adalah anak yang baik dan sedikit naïf. Jimin tidak pernah terlibat masalah besar sebelumnya, jelas Jimin pasti terguncang sekarang, seperti dirinya, _dulu_.

Setengah jam menangis dipelukan Taehyug, akhirnya Jimin merasa lelah. Perutnya lapar. Keadaannya sedikit lebih baik karena sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya kepada Taehyung. Terkadang kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita.

"Untuk menghadapi dunia seperti ini kau hanya diberi dua pilihan, lawan atau mati" ucap Taehyung saat mereka makan diruang tamu flat Jimin sambil menonton TV. "Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu kecuali kau sendiri. Kalau kau terguncang hari ini, itu wajar, tapi kalau kau terguncang selamanya, kau bisa bunuh dirimu daripada jadi sampah dikeluargamu" ucap Taehyung santai.

"Itu kejam" komentar Jimin.

"Aku bicara fakta, Jim"

"Aku masih takut untuk keluar, apa sajangnim bisa memberiku cuti?" Jimin memadang kosong pada TV yang menyala didepannya.

"Aku akan bicara pada sajangnim nanti. Lagian, mana mungkin kau pergi kekantor dengan keadaan seperti itu" Taehyung menunjuk dengan dagunya tanda merah keunguan dileher Jimin.

"Ini benar-benar kacau. Tapi aku bukan namja lemah! Aku tidak akan terguncang lama-lama" Jimin berucap semangat.

"Itu bagus. Kalau perlu aku bisa memberimu alamat psikiater yang pernah ku kunjungi" Taehyung member penawaran.

Jimin terdiam, wajahnya memandang Taehyung dengan iba.

Apa yang Jimin alami saat ini memang merupakan kekacauan besar, tapi daripada dirinya, Taehyung sudah pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih berat dari ini, sendirian, tanpa teman yang mendukungnya, _dulu_.

"Tae…" panggil Jimin pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana rasanya membesarkan anak sendirian?" Jimin bertanya hati-hati.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, meletakkan mangkuk mie yang berada dipangkuaannya diatas meja, mengambil minum dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Dari pada saat membesarkan, aku lebih merasa ingin mati saat masih mengandung Taeyong" mulai Taehyung. "Aku masih belasan tahun saat itu dan aku hanya punya ibu dan nenekku bersamaku. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja bersama anakku karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi padaku, tapi saat Taeyong lahir, hidupku benar-benar berubah." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya membesarkan anak sendirian, tentu saja sulit. Ibu dan Nenek yang selalu membantuku menjaga Taeyong saat dulu aku pergi kuliah dan kerja sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Taeyong. Ahh… aku jadi merindukan anakku" Taehyung meregangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orangtua tunggal?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja, sekarang." Taehyung tersenyum hangat. "Mungkin dulu sangat sulit untukku menjadi orangtua tunggal, saat anakku demam aku hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluknya, saat anakku menangis tanpa aku tahu sebabnya, aku juga menangis bersamanya. Ya… aku masih sangat muda dan tidak tahu harus apa dan hal itu membuatku harus sering berkunjung ke psikiater" cerita Taehyung.

"Kau… frustasi?" Tanya Jimin terkejut.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa saat kau punya anak diumur 19 tahun? Mengurus dirimu sendiri saja belum becus, ditambah harus mengurus bayi, jelas saja aku butuh pertolongan medis, atau aku akan menjadi orangtua terburuk untuk anakku sendiri"

"Berapa lama kau menjalani pengobatan?" Tanya Jimin makin penasaran.

"Hanya enam bulan dan aku bisa mengendalikan emosi dan juga rasa cemas yang berlebihan yang ku alami, demi Taeyong." Taehyung berucap bangga.

"Tae, kau tahu, aku sudah mengenalmu semenjak aku masuk ke kantor sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Kau boleh memukulku kalau pertanyaanku selanjutnya ini menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi tolong jangan pernah mendiamkan aku, oke?"

"Kau membuatku ketakutan.." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengernyit bingung. "Katakan, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu, aku janji"

Jimin melihat serius kearah Taehyung yang juga menatapnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah lama membuatnya penasaran atau tidak.

"Ya! Cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" desak Taehyung.

"Siapa ayah Taeyong?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu dan Jimin sudah menghabiskan masa cutinya untuk pergi berobat menghilangkan rasa trauma yang dialaminya. Dia laki-laki! Tidak boleh cengeng dan lemah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, kekacauan yang Jimin alami masih belum ada apa-apanya, jadi Jimin bertekat memulihkan kembali keadaan mentalnya perlahan.

Saat dia mendudukan diri dimeja kerjanya, mata Jimin melirik sekilas keruang yang seluruhnya dilapisi kaca dimana ada Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan komputernya dan Jimin tersenyum hangat saat melihat Taeyong juga berada disana, sibuk sendiri dengan _puzzle_ -nya diatas meja.

"Jim, tugas baru" Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jimin pelan dan mendudukan diri dimeja Jimin.

"Aku bahkan baru masuk kerja hari ini" Jimin berucap sinis.

"Kau sudah libur seminggu, ngomong-ngomong. Oh ya, tugas. Sajangnim minta kau mengambil foto _pura-pura candid_ Jeon Jungkook dan Stevi Kim" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Hah?" Jimin mengernyit heran. "Pura-pura candid? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku lupa bilang, minggu lalu kita sudah mengirim 'umpan' ke public soal Stevi Kim yang berkencan dengan seorang idol sekaligus actor" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya minggu lalu berita Stevi Kim yang berkencan dengan Mafia brengsek itu baru saja tersebar?" Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

"Mafia brengsek, nama yang bagus…" Kyungsoo tertawa. "Dan tepat sehari setelahnya, agensinya meminta kita membuat 'umpan' untuk membersihkan nama Stevi Kim dengan cara melakukan penipuan public. Yang kudengar, uang yang mereka berikan ke kantor untuk membuat berita ini merupakan jumlah yang fantastis"

" _Media play_. Kasihan sekali fans-nya dibodohi oleh gadis sepertinya. Penampilan polos tapi bermain bersama om-om, menggelikan" Jimin mencibir.

"Kau terlalu lama bermain dengan Taehyung-ssi, kurasa. Perkataan yang kalian ucapkan Sama-sama 'pedas'" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi.

"Terimakasih. Semoga nasibku juga bisa sama sepertinya, mempunyai jabatan yang bagus saat masih muda"

"Oh ya, malam ini kau harus melakukan pekerjaan itu. Kau bisa langsung menjumpai manager Jeon Jungkook untuk menanyai detail pengambilan gambar _pura-pura candid_ itu. Ini kartu namanya" Kyungsoo meletakan sebuah kartu nama berwarna silver diatas _keyboard_ computer Jimin.

"Kenapa harus malam hari?" Jimin mengernyit heran.

"Supaya lebih meyakinkan saja. Dan lokasinya di club Atlantis, tempat yang sama saat kau memergoki Stevi Kim dan Si Mafia Brengsek" jelas Kyungsoo.

Jimin terdiam.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi bersama Taehyung malam ini" Jelas Seokjin.

Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang berada diruangan Seokjin saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Ini memang bukan proyek kerjasama mereka yang pertama, tapi pergi ke club malam dan kemungkinan besar bertemu dengan orang yang tidak diinginkan, jelas bukan ide yang baik dan menguntungkan.

"Aku meminta waktu lebih kalian yang seharusnya kalian gunakan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dengan harga yang setimpal. Agensi mereka memberikan sejumlah uang dengan total menggiurkan agar kita mau membuat pemberitaan soal ini." Jelas Seokjin saat melihat wajah keberatan diwajah Jimin dan Taehyung.

"60 ribu dolar untuk masing-masing kalian." Sambung Seokjin.

Jimin dan Taehyung membolakan matanya takjub dengan nominal uang yang disebut, itu terlalu banyak.

"Dengan catatan, semua foto Min Yoongi dan Stevi Kim yang kalian simpan, harus dimusnahkan, tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk berita yang kau buat, Tae" Seokjin tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jimin dan Taehyung seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusan.

"Kami setuju!" ucap Jimin dan Taehyung kompak.

"Bagus!" Seokjin tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin masuk kedalam club malam itu dengan langsung didampingi seorang _bodyguard_ yang entah suruhan siapa, mengantar mereka langsung bertemu dengan manager Jeon Jungkook disebuah ruangan tertutup.

Taehyung terlihat panic saat tepat berada didepan pintu ruangan yang tertutup itu. Dia ingin pergi tapi uang sudah masuk ke rekening Taehyung. Taehyung melirik pada Jimin yang sudah bersiap mendorong pintu didepannya, dengan sigap Taehyung menarik kembali tangan Jimin dan menyeret Jimin kesudut ruangan dekat kamar mandi.

"Wae?" Tanya Jimin kebingungan.

"Ku-kurasa aku perlu ke kamar mandi dan agak lama…" Taehyung beralasan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak perlu ku jelaskan , kan? Begini saja,beritahu aku saat kau akan memotret mereka kalau misalnya aku masih di kamar mandi. Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusan kamar mandi, aku akan langsung menyusulmu dan menemui manager itu untuk bertanya, berita seperti apa yang mereka inginkan, setelahnya kita bisa pulang" Taehyung berucap gugup.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" Jimin menatap tajam pada Taehyung. "Aku yakin kau sedang tidak ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi kau hanya ingin menghindari seseorang." Tembak Jimin.

Taehyung tanpa sadar merasa punggungnya basah oleh keringat. Jimin didepannya benar-benar seperti cenayang.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus menghindar? Jangan mengada-ada. Aku hanya perlu ke kamar mandi!" elak Taehyung.

"Pembohong" tekan Jimin.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau masuk saja duluan, aku akan segera menyusulmu." Taehyung berjalan terburu-buru masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin dilorong sendirian.

Jimin mencibir pelan saat punggung Taehyung sudah tak terlihat dan kemudian tertawa sendiri melihat tingkah Taehyung, tanpa menyadari ada kamera yang bergerak memfokuskan lensa kepadanya dengan seseorang tengah menyeringai memantaunya.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan foto ' _pura-pura candid'_ -nya dan dia sedang menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan Manager Jeon Jungkook didalam ruangan. Menanyai manager itu tentang berita seperti apa yang mereka inginkan.

Jimin memandang sinis pada Stevi Kim yang sedang sibuk menghisap rokok ditangannya, kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Jungkook yang sepertinya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang, sepertinya itu asisten pribadinya.

Saat Jimin hendak meninggalkan bar itu dan ingin berjalan keruangan dimana Taehyung berada, Jimin merasa merinding. Seseorang seperti sedang memandanginya dan mengikuti Jimin naik kelantai atas dimana Taehyung berada.

Jimin berjalan cepat, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan yang dia tuju, Jimin berbalik dan terkejut melihat Min Yoongi tengah berjalan santai kearahnya. Tangannya berada didalam kantong coat hitam miliknya, senyum jahatnya tersampir dengan jelas di bibirnya, Jimin merasa kakinya melemas dan dia ingin kabur saat itu juga.

"Kau kembali…" Yoongi berdiri tepat dihadapan Jimin yang sudah membuang wajahnya. Menolak melihat kearah Yoongi.

"Pe-pergi…" usir Jimin. Tangannya mendorong dada Yoongi yang mulai mendekat padanya. Membuat Jimin terhimpir diantara dinding dan badan Yoongi.

"Ini tempatku, aku harus kemana?" Yoongi berdiri dengan jarak yang Jimin buat dengan tangannya.

"Aku… aku tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu" Jimin menahan tangannya didada Yoongi untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

"Apa demam mu sudah sembuh?" Yoongi melayangkan tangannya ingin menyentuh dahi Jimin, yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Jimin.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!" Jimin berujar marah.

"Aku hanya khawatir" Yoongi tersenyum miring. Matanya terus menatap pada mata Jimin, sama sekali tidak bergeming meskipun Jimin seolah menantangnya.

" _Fuck You!_ Pergi dariku!" usir Jimin lagi.

" _Fuck you?"_ Yoongi tertawa, tangannya beralih mengelus kepala Jimin " _With my pleasure_ …"

Mata Jimin membola tak percaya. Dia sudah ingin lari tapi tangan Yoongi lebih cepat menangkap tangannya dan Jimin memberontak makin hebat saat Yoongi mendorongnya kedinding.

"Lepaskan! Apa maumu?!" Jimin memberontak.

"Apa yang kau gunakan pada tubuhmu? Sepertinya aku kecanduan…" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin merinding luar biasa.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah menelepon Jimin berkali-kali dan Jimin tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Dia ingin pulang, tapi tidak mungkin dia pulang sendiri tanpa Jimin.

"Aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini kalau sekali lagi kau berani tidak mengangkat teleponku, Park Jimin!" Guman Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruangan VVIP yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Saat sedang sibuk berguman kesal, Taehyung mendadak berhenti dan membeku. Didepannya, orang yang paling tidak ingin Taehyung temui lagi, berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Taetae?"

Taehyung membeku saat mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar. Marah, hanya itu rasa yang tertinggal saat mendengar panggilan itu lagi setelah lima tahun tahun lebih tak mendengarnya dari orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Taetae?" panggil orang itu lagi.

"Kau salah orang" ucap Taehyung dingin dan berjalan melewati orang itu.

Tepat saat Taehyung berselisih dengan orang itu, tangannya dijegat dan membuat Taehyung makin marah. Taehyung menghempas tangan orang itu dan menatap tajam padanya karena genggaman tangan itu sangat kuat dan tidak bisa terlepas meskipun sudah dihempas.

"Tae?"

"Lepaskan!" Taehyung berteriak.

"Tae, Ini aku, Jungkook…" Jungkook menatap bingung pada Taehyung.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Lepaskan aku!" Taehyung berucap geram.

"Apa kau marah?" Jungkook ikut tersulut karena Taehyung menolak genggaman tangannya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu, kenapa aku harus marah dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal sama sekali" Taehyung berucap lantang.

"Bercanda…" Jungkook mendengus marah. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengenaliku, Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook menghentak tangan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersentak dan menabrak tubuh Jungkook.

"Lepaskan, atau aku akan berteriak" ancam Taehyung.

"Silahkan berteriak semaumu" tantang Jungkook.

"Jangan menantangku, brengsek" Taehyung menarik kuat tangannya dari cengkraman Jungkook. "Lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Teriak Taehyung saat tangannya gagal terlepas dari cengkram Jungkook.

"Ada apa ini?" Seokjin muncul bersama Namjoon.

"Maaf, tapi tolong lepaskan tangan anda" Namjoon berucap tegas pada Jungkook.

"Sajangnim, tolong aku" Taehyung memohon pada Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Anda bisa kami laporkan ke pihak berwajib atas tuntuan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan" Seokjin berucap dingin. "Pikirkan karir anda, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook melirik tajam pada Seokjin dan Namjoon. Dengan tidak ikhlas, Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung.

"Tae, kau kenapa?" Jungkook melunak. Matanya menatap penuh harap agar Taehyung mau melihatnya, tapi Taehyung memilih pergi dengan berlari, meninggalkan Jungkook, Namjoon dan Seokjin disana.

"Saya harap anda bisa menjaga sikap anda, tuan Jeon" ucap Seokjin dingin dan meninggalkan Jungkook.

Taehyung berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Dadanya berdebar menyakitkan tapi Taehyung tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari orang itu. Dia tidak ingin kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

*Ketjup satoe-satoe*


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin terbangun dan terduduk diatas tempat tidur yang lagi-lagi bukan miliknya. Jimin melirik kesekitar dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Hanya bajunya yang berserakan dilantai.

"Dua kali?" Jimin terperangah sendiri diatas tempat tidur. Bagaimana dia bisa berakhir telanjang untuk kedua kalinya diatas tempat tidur karena orang yang sama. Jimin rasa dirinya mulai gila.

"Kamera!" Jimin terperanjat saat menyadari tak ada kamera disekitarnya. Jimin menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian pingang kebawah dan turun dari atas tempat tidur dengan panic.

Tangan Jimin sibuk memungut bajunya yang berserakan dilantai dan Jimin merasa lega luar biasa saat melihat kamera miliknya berada diatas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Jimin menyeret langkahnya kearah meja dan buru-buru menyalakan kamera miliknya dan hasilnya benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin menangis. Memorinya hilang.

"Dia pasti mengambilnya saat aku tidur! Dasar mafia brengsek!" Jimin berteriak melepaskan rasa frustasinya.

Bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan ini pada Seokjin? Seokjin pasti akan membunuhnya kalau tau memori kamera Jimin hilang. Yang artinya foto ' _pura-pura candid'_ yang diambilnya musnah sudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Jimin" Jimin meremas rambutnya putus asa.

Harusnya dia tidak perlu marah saat Yoongi meremehkannya karena tidak meminum minuman keras. Harusnya Jimin tidak perlu terpancing emosi dan berakhir menghabiskan segelas minuman keras yang membuatnya mabuk, harusnya Jimin lari saja saat Yoongi menguncinya diruangan ini, harusnya Jimin tidak berakhir seperti ini kalau saja egonya tidak tinggi. Kenapa hanya ada kekacauan yang terjadi setiap Jimin bertemu dengan mafia arogan brengsek itu?

Jimin berjalan kearah pintu dan mengernyit heran saat pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Jimin mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk membuka pintu itu tapi tetap tidak terbuka dan Jimin memilih menyerah.

Dengan kesal, Jimin menendang pintu tak bersalah itu dan kembali memungut bajunya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya dia perlu menenangkan isi kepalanya untuk bisa berpikir jernih.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Segala cara sudah Jimin pikirkan untuk bisa keluar dari ruangan ini, mulai dari menggedor-gedor pintu sampai cara paling ekstrim keluar dari jendela sudah Jimin pikirkan selama mandi.

"Selamat pagi"

Jimin terperanjat dari lamunannya saat suara Yoongi terdengar ditelinganya. Disofa, tak jauh dari meja tempat kamera Jimin berada, Yoongi sudah duduk manis, tangannya terentang disandaran sofa, dan wajahnya benar-benar terlihat segar dengan senyum paling brengsek yang pernah Jimin lihat.

"Kembalikan memoriku!" Jimin berjalan menuju Yoongi seperti siap untuk menghajar namja pucat itu kapan saja.

Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa. "Ingin kopi? Atau teh?"

"Kembalikan saja memoriku, tuan" Jimin mencoba bersabar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau seliar itu saat mabuk. Benar-benar menantang…" Yoongi menyeringai.

Jimin terdiam didepan Yoongi.

"Mau ku ceritakan soal tanda merah di leherku ini?" Yoongi memandang tajam pada Jimin. Wajahnya jelas-jelas sedang menikmati kegugupan Jimin di depannya.

"Jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal! Kembalikan…"

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, semalam…" potong Yoongi.

"Hentikan! Dimana memori kameraku, tuan?" Jimin memerah. Matanya diam-diam melihat pada tanda merah dileher Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan memohon padaku…"

"Hentikan, tuan!" Jimin meledak. Marah, malu, kesal, bingung, semua bercampur disana.

"Oke, jadi, teh atau kopi?" Yoongi tersenyum miring dan merasa menang.

"Kembalikan saja memori kamera ku dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini. Kita sudah tidak ada urusan"

"Tidak ada urusan?" Yoongi menaikan alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

Saat Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, Jimin tanpa diperintah berjalan mundur. Tingkat kewaspadaannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat saat Yoongi berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Aura penuh dominasi dan intimidasi yang Yoongi keluarkan benar-benar membuat nyali Jimin menciut.

Jimin jatuh terduduk diatas tempat tidur saat betisnya terbentur pinggiran tempat tidur, sementara Yoongi sudah berdiri menjulang tepat didepannya. Jimin ingin memundurkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi Yoongi sudah menahan bahunya, membuat Jimin tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Park Jimin" Yoongi menjalankan salah satu jarinya mulai dari bahu menuju leher dan berakhir di dagu Jimin. "Kau jatuh tertidur saat aku bahkan belum _keluar_ "

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Matanya terkunci dimata Yoongi yang juga menatap tajam dengan seduktif padanya.

"Aku rasa kita bisa menyelesaikan _urusan kita_ selagi memori kameramu diperiksa, bagaimana?" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin dan berhenti tepat didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin membatu. Badannya terasa panas dan isi kepalanya yang mulai menggila ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya melakukan itu dengan pria brengsek ini tanpa dipaksa apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Kembalikan memoriku…" guman Jimin pelan diantara kewarasannya yang mulai hilang. Jimin sadar, sedikit lagi saja dia memajukan bibirnya, bibirnya dan Yoongi akan bersentuhan.

"Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya, Park Jimin…" bisik Yoongi.

Tepat saat bisikan Yoongi terdengar ditelinga Jimin, kewarasan Jimin seolah lenyap.

Jimin bahkan hanya diam saat Yoongi mulai memagut bibirnya, kembali menidurkan Jimin diatas tempat tidur. Bahkan saat Yoongi membuka seluruh pakaiaanya, Jimin hanya menurut dan tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

" _Ini yang terakhir… ini yang terakhir_ " batin Jimin.

Kata-kata itu bak mantra yang membuat Jimin berani untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi. Jimin tidak merasa takut ataupun segan lagi untuk membalas ciuman, sentuhan, dan bahkan menyanyikan nama Yoongi diantara desahannya saat Yoongi mulai berkuasa didalam tubuh Jimin.

"Hanya namaku yang boleh kau desahkan seperti ini seumur hidupmu, Park Jimin" ucapan Yoongi terdengar seperti perintah ditelinga Jimin. Bahkan saat kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapakan terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak bisa dibantah, Jimin merasa baik-baik saja. Jimin mulai menyadari sesuatu, Pria diatasnya ini benar-benar tidak bisa Jimin tolak lagi keberadaannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana Jimin?" Seokjin memijit pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya pusing saat Taehyung mengatakan kalau Jimin belum datang ke

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas pagi, tapi Jimin belum juga muncul diruangannya, seperti seharusnya.

"Aku tidak tau, Sajangnim" Taehyung berucap tak enak hati.

"Lalu bagaimana kita bisa membuat beritanya kalau foto-foto itu ada pada Jimin?" Seokjin melirik tajam pada Taehyung yang duduk dengan sangat tidak nyaman di kursinya.

"Mungkin Jimin terkena macet, Sajangnim" ucap Taehyung mencoba menenangkan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus kesal, menyalakan computer dan kembali memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Oh ya, Tae, kau kenal Jeon Jungkook?"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya saat pertanyaan Seokjin terdengar ditelinganya. Taehyung berpikir keras, apakah dia harus jujur atau tidak pada Seokjin. Taehyung melirik takut-takut pada Seokjin beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bercerita. Demi Taeyong.

"Tak apa kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Apapun itu, semoga semua baik-baik saja" ucap Seokjin saat Taehyung tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entah Sajangnim akan percaya atau tidak dengan ceritaku, tapi tolong berjanji satu hal padaku sajangnim" mulai Taehyung.

"Janji apa?" Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jika Jeon Jungkook mencariku, tolong katakan kalau aku tidak bekerja untukmu. Ku mohon berjanjilah…" pinta Taehyung.

"Oke, aku akan berjanji, tapi aku butuh penjelasan dari semua ini" Seokjin mengernyit penasaran.

"Jeon Jungkook, dia… ayah biologis anakku, Taeyong" cerita Taehyung. Dia mempercayai Seokjin sebagaimana Seokjin mempercayai Taehyung untuk bekerja di kantornya saat masih berumur belasan tahun bahkan tanpa pengalaman sama sekali.

"Oke, lalu…?" Seokjin jelas terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja Taehyung beberkan, tapi Seokjin sangat pandai memanipulasi sikapnya, sehingga keterkejutannya tak dapat Taehyung baca.

"Aku butuh bantuan Sajangnim untuk menyembunyikan keberadaanku dan juga Taeyong"

"Kenapa harus sembunyi?" Seokjin terdengar tidak setuju dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Kami sudah baik-baik saja, Sajangnim. Biarkan seperti ini selamanya. Dia dengan karirnya dan aku dengan Taeyong" ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi yang kulihat semalam, tidak seperti itu. Kau sangat tidak baik-baik saja, begitupun Jeon Jungkook. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

"Sajangnim, semalam aku hanya panic saat bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku bersumpah sudah baik-baik saja" Taehyung berusaha meyakinkan.

"Luka dimata mu sangat nyata, Kim Taehyung. Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Jeon Jungkook tidak baik-baik saja dan Kim Taeyong juga tidak baik-baik saja jika kedua orangtuanya sekarat seperti ini" Seokjin berucap tegas. "Aku tidak tau ada apa, tapi kalian jelas-jelas sama-sama terluka. Aku bisa melihat mata sedih Jeon Jungkook saat kau menolaknya, Tae"

"Kau hanya salah mengartikan tatapannya saja, Sajangnim" Taehyung mengelak.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian berpisah? Kenapa kau memilih diam saat orang-orang bertanya siapa ayah Taeyong? Kita sudah kenal cukup lama, apa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku walaupun hanya untuk sekedar mendengar cerita masa lalu mu?" Seokjin menggusak kepala Taehyung yang tertunduk didepannya. "Maaf aku cerewet" sesalnya.

"Kau benar sajangnim, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku hanya takut dia tau yang sebenarnya, tentangku, tentang Taeyong dan semua yang terjadi." Dalam tunduknya, Taehyung menangis. "Aku bahkan tak berani menatap ke matanya. Aku tidak baik-baik saja"

"APa yang terjadi?" Seokjin melunak.

"Kami masih belasan tahun saat kami menjalin hubungan, hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai saat Jungkook diterima disalah satu agensi besar dan di janjikan akan debut setelah tiga bulan menjalani Trainee." Mulai Taehyung.

"Aku sangat bangga padanya dan membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuknya dirumahku, hanya kami berdua yang ada disana, Saat itu kami terbawa suasana dan melakukan yang tidak seharusnya dan hal itu tidak terjadi hanya sekali" Taehyung terdiam cukup lama saat mengatakannya. Seperti tidak ingin melanjutkan ceritanya tapi Taehyung sadar Seokjin menunggunya.

"Dan saat Jungkook debut, managernya tau kalau aku dan Jungkook memiliki hubungan. Kata Jungkook, managernya memaksa agar kami memutuskan hubungan demi karir Jungkook." Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Tangannya dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang turun dipipinya dan memberikan senyum paling menyedihkan yang pernah Seokjin lihat.

"Tadinya aku berkeras untuk menyembunyikan hubunganku dan Jungkook, aku bahkan memohon padanya, tapi Jungkook juga berkeras ingin mengakhirinya. Dan saat hubungan kami berakhir, seminggu kemudian, Jungkook diberitakan sedang menjalin hubungan dengan artis lain yang ada di agensinya." Taehyung mendengus dan tersenyum sinis.

"Apa dia sudah tau kalau kau sudah… hamil?" Tanya Seokjin hati-hati.

"Aku sendiri juga belum tau kalau saat itu aku sedang hamil, Sajangnim"

"Saat kau sudah tau kalau kau sedang hamil, kenapa tidak meminta pertanggung jawabannya saja?" Seokjin terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana aku bisa semudah itu bertemu dengan artis yang sedang naik daun, Sajangnim? Aku mendatanginya kemana-mana, tapi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Aku akhirnya menyerah saat salah satu media memunculkan foto Jungkook yang sedang berkencan dengan artis yang sempat di gosipkan dengannya, mereka bahagia, bagaimana bisa aku merusak hidupnya dengan muncul didepannya dan mengatakan aku sedang hamil anaknya?" kenang Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau tidak muncul saja?" Seokjin merasa emosinya mulai mendidih.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya waktu itu. Jungkook terlihat bahagia dan aku pikir, aku juga bisa bahagia jika melihat Jungkook bahagia" ungkap Taehyung.

" _Bullshit_ " maki Seokjin.

"Benar,itu _bullshit_. Harusnya aku muncul saja dan merusak hidupnya, sama seperti dia merusak hidupku" Taehyung terkekeh. "Ingat, aku masih 18 tahun waktu itu, Sajangnim. Pemikiranku masih terlalu naif"

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang saja?"Seokjin bertanya lagi.

"Dari pada merusak hidupnya, aku lebih mencintai keadaanku yang sekarang. Aku dan Taeyong saling memiliki dan kami akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini juga kami baik-baik saja tanpanya"

"Bukannya ini tak adil untukmu? Jungkook bebas dari tanggung jawabnya, sementara kau? Kau harus kerja banting tulang untuk keperluan hidup Taeyong"

"Gaji yang sajangnim berikan sudah lebih dari cukup, sajangnim" Taehyung tersenyum. "Kami sudah punya apartemen yang bagus, mobil yang bagus, Taeyong mendapatkan sekolah yang terbaik di Seoul, bukannya itu lebih dari cukup?"

"Jadi, kalau Taeyong bertanya dimana Ayahnya? Apa yang akan kau jawab?" Seokjin bertanya seolah menantang.

"AKu sudah bilang kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal" Taehyung berucap santai.

Seokjin terperangah.

.

.

.

Jimin buru-buru berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidur saat menyadari dia benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk ke kantor. Saat sudah sampai diluar gedung, Jimin langsung menyetop taksi yang lewat dan berdoa dalam hati agar ada sebuah keajaiban yang membuat jam berhenti berdetik.

"Sajangnim benar-benar akan membunuhku kalau aku berani tidak datang ke kantor" Jimin duduk dengan gelisah didalam taksi. Tangannya saling meremat dan matanya dengan liar melirik pada jalanan kota yang padat.

Saat sampai didepan gedung kantornya, Jimin dengan kesusahan mencoba berlari lagi sekencangnya dan menerobos kerumunan karyawan yang sedang menunggu lift , membuat Jimin dibanjiri ujaran kekesalan karena ulahnya.

Saat sampai didepan ruangan Seokjin, Jimin merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat…" cicit Jimin saat suara Seokjin yang menyuruhnya masuk terdengar.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat kali ini, Park Jimin?" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Be-begini sajangnim, aku…"

"Ah, sudahlah, dimana kameramu? Kita butuh foto-foto itu untuk membuat berita" potong Seokjin.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Ini hebat sekali. Sudah terlambat, badan capek, sekarang barang yang paling penting tertinggal diruangan itu. Jimin mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"A- sajangnim…" cicit Jimin.

"Jangan bilang kau meninggalkannya dirumahmu" potong Seokjin lagi.

"Ma-maaf…" cicit Jimin.

" _Hooolllyyy Lucifer_! Astaga Park Jimin…." Kesal Seokjin.

"Jim, kau kemana saja?" Taehyung melirik tajam pada pakaian Jimin yang terlihat sama seperti semalam.

"Tae, nanti kita bicara" Jimin berbisik pelan.

Seokjin mendesah putus asa, matanya menatap lelah pada Jimin. "Duduk" perintah Seokjin.

"Ne sajangnim…" Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Taehyung yang sudah memberinya tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Minum dulu" Seokjin memberikan Jimin sebotol minuman dingin.

"Gomawo, sajangnim" ucap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Istirahatlah dulu, setelahnya kau harus kembali untuk mengambil kameramu" ucap Seokjin merasa iba melihat penampilan Jimin yang berantakan.

"N-ne sajangnim. Maafkan aku…" cicit Jimin.

Ketiganya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seokjin yang sibuk berpikir soal Taehyung, Taehyung yang merasa sedikit lega setelah bercerita dan Jimin yang merasa neraka benar-benar sudah membukakan pintunya lebar-lebar untuk Jimin tinggali.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, sekertaris Seokjin mengetuk pintu dan memunculkan sedikit kepalanya dicelah pintu dan memberi cengiran pada Seokjin.

"Doyeon? Kenapa?" Seokjin melirik diantara celah tubuh Jimin dan Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada tamu, sajangnim" ucapnya tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa? Seperti aku tidak punya jadwal bertemu orang hari ini" Seokjin mengernyit.

"Aku" suara berat itu terdengar tegas ditelinga keempatnya.

Pintu ruangan Seokjin didorong pelan, membuat Doyeon menyingkir dari celah pintu dan kembali ke mejanya.

"Min Yoongi?" Seokjin berdiri, menyambut tamu luar biasa yang mendatangi kantornya.

"Lama tidak bertemu" ucap Yoongi dan berjalan masuk.

"Jim, tolong berikan kursi milikmu" Seokjin memerintah.

Jimin tersentak saat namanya disebut dan terburu berdiri. Saat berbalik, Jimin menunduk dalam, karena tanpa harus melihat ataupun mendengar namanya, Jimin sudah tau suara berat itu milik siapa.

"Silahkan duduk, Yoongi-ssi" Seokjin mempersilahkan Yoongi duduk tapi Yoongi malah tetap berdiri didepan Jimin yang tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku kesini untuk mengantarkan ini" Yoongi meletakkan kamera milik Jimin diatas meja Seokjin.

Jimin melirik sekilas pada kamera yang terletak diatas meja, diam-diam Jimin bersyukur karena Yoongi sudah mengantarkannya ke kantor.

"Maaf karena kucing kecilku meninggalkannya di kamar kami" Yoongi berucap santai, tangannya menarik pinggang Jimin mendekat dan membuat tubuh keduanya bersisian. "Bukan salahnya, aku membuatnya kelelahan, jadi dia lupa pergi ke kantor dan bahkan meninggalkan kameranya" Yoongi menyeringai saat merasa badan Jimin terasa kaku dipelukannya.

"O-oh…" terlalu terkejut, Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan kata lain selain kata 'oh' yang entah apa artinya.

"Datanya masih aman, Seokjin. jangan khawatir" jelas Yoongi membuat Jimin mendesah lega disamping Yoongi.

"Oh, ya…" Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya salah tingkah.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol mimic wajahnya. Matanya membola dan bahkan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Ini terlalu… berlebihan dan spektakuler untuk pemandangan dipagi hari yang tak cukup cerah ini.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mampir sebentar. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Yoongi berpamitan tapi tangannya tidak juga melepas pinggang Jimin. Jari tangannya bahkan dengan aktif mengelus pinggang Jimin sejak tadi.

"Ini tidak gratis, _Daddy_ akan meminta imbalannya nanti" bisik Yoongi ditelinga Jimin, membuat badan Jimin menegang.

"Aku permisi, Seokjin. Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu" Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dipinggang Jimin dan mengecup kepala Jimin sebelum pergi dari ruangan Seokjin.

Saat pintu tertutup dari luar, Jimin bisa merasakan tatapan penuh tuntutan penjelasan dari Taehyung dan Seokjin yang mengarah padanya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan masuk akal soal ini, Park Jimin" tuntut Seokjin.

.

.

TBC

Yoo wasap kakak-kakak dan yorobun sekalian!.

Da update ni yes, moga suka yes..

*Ketjup jidatnya satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

"Oke penjelasannya…" Taehyung menatap tajam pada Jimin yang duduk tidak nyaman disebelahnya.

"Mulai dari mana…" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan Min… astaga! Apa karena berita itu?" Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya mencondong kearah meja didepan Jimin dan Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Dia mengancam membunuhmu?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

Jimin kembali mengangguk.

" _Holllyy crap!"_ Seokjin menatap horror pada Jimin. "Apa dia mengancam sesuatu lagi?"

"Jangan bilang tuan yang barusan itu yang kemarin melecehkanmu" tebak Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Jim, kata-kata terakhir?" Taehyung bermimik sedih.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Taehyung" geram Jimin. Secara tak langsung, Taehyung seperti sedang menyumpahi Jimin tidak panjang umur.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" Jimin menatap putus asa pada Seokjin.

"Aku akan minta Namjoon agar dia memberitahu Yoongi untuk menyudahi semuanya. Maksudku, kau sudah membayarnya dengan… ya… seperti yang kau katakan, Jim. Ditambah dengan berita yang akan kita keluarkan, aku rasa namanya sudah aman dan dia tidak perlu muncul lagi" ucap Seokjin tak yakin.

"Jadi, semalam kau kemana? Tidur lagi bersama mafia itu?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin membolakan matanya, ingin sekali memberi cabai pada bibir Taehyung yang selalu berucap pedas.

"Kau tidur lagi dengannya? Itu sih namanya tidak pemaksaan. Itu artinya kau menikmatinya" tuding Seokjin.

"Sajangnim, kau menuduhku?" Jimin membolakan matanya kearah Seokjin. Diam-diam mengelak perihal fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam dan tadi pagi.

" _Oh, sorry_ " ucap Seokjin sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, kau semalam kemana?" Tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, sudah jelas-jelas tadi tuan Min bilang sendiri kalau kau tidur bersamanya. Jangan bohong padaku, aku bisa lihat tanda cintanya di balik kemejamu" ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku membencimu, belum?" Jimin menggeram.

"Barusan saja" Taehyung tak peduli.

" _Well_ , kau sudah dewasa ngomong-ngomong, melakukannya dengan seseorang aku rasa tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Seokjin menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Itu masalah pribadi kalian. Aku rasa dengan keluarnya berita ini dia akan menghilang" ucap Seokjin sambil menjalankan jarinya diatas _keyboard_ computer.

"Ayo kita selesaikan" Taehyung berucap semangat.

.

.

.

"Taeyong, jangan lari-lari, nanti jatuh" Taehyung memperingatkan anaknya yang sedang berlari mengejar gelembung sabun yang ditiupnya.

Kebiasaan setiap sore jika Taehyung sudah pulang kerja adalah, dia akan membawa Taeyong bermain ketaman kota untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum jam mandi sore tiba.

"Eomma, lagi…" Taeyong berucap ceria diantara gelembung busa yang mengelilinginya.

"Tapi tidak boleh lari-lari. Gelembungnya jangan dikejar, nanti Eomma akan meniup yang lebih banyak kalau Taeyong tetap didekat eomma" ucap Taehyung.

"Ne, eomma" Taeyong menurut, kembali sibuk dengan gelembung busanya yang berterbangan ditiup oleh Taehyung.

"Taeyong, lima menit lagi kita selesai bermain. Langit sudah mulai gelap, kita harus pulang dan mandi sore"

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Ini masih terang, Eomma" Taeyong protes.

"Kita sudah bermain setengah jam disini, sayang" Taehyung mendudukan diri didepan Taeyong yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa setengah jam cepat sekali? Biasanya lama" bocah berumur lima tahun itu masih saja protes dan melupakan gelembung busanya yang mulai pecah satu persatu.

"Taeyong terlalu senang bermain, jadi lupa waktu" Taehyung menggusak rambut anaknya dengan senyum kotak miliknya. Meskipun anaknya sedang mengajukan protes, Taehyung bukannya kesal malah gemas sendiri melihat anaknya.

"Apa besok kita bermain lagi kesini, Eomma?"

"Eomma akan mengajak Taeyong ketaman yang lain besok, jadi Taeyong bisa punya teman baru yang lain lagi nanti" Taehyung berdiri, menggendong Taeyong ditangannya. _"Kajja_ , kita harus mandi"

Taehyung berjalan dengan Taeyong yang selalu berceloteh tentang temannya di sekolah, tentang guru-gurunya dan tentang hal-hal yang dilakukan Taeyong selama disekolah. Taehyung mendengarnya dengan antusias. Dia selalu senang setiap anaknya bercerita, seperti mendapatkan hiburan yang hanya bisa Taehyung nikmati sendiri.

"Eomma, teman Taeyong disekolah sudah ada yang punya pacar, lho" Pamer Taeyong, membuat Taehyung sakit jantung. Bagaimana bisa anak umur lima tahun bisa mengerti arti dari pacaran.

"Dari mana Taeyong mendengar kata pacaran?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Teman Taeyong disekolah, Eomma. Namanya Minki, dia bilang pacarnya artis" cerita Taeyong.

Taehyung sedikit lega dan terkekeh karena 'pacar' yang dimaksud temannya adalah artis. Bisa Taehyung simpulkan kalau anak itu hanya fans yang mengaku-ngaku, tapi, darimana anak sekecil itu tau soal pacaran?

"Oh ya?"

"Ne, Minki bahkan menunjukan fotonya dan pacarnya" adu Taeyong.

"Besok, katakan pada Minki, kalau Minki terlalu kecil untuk punya pacar" ucap Taehyung.

"Pacaran itu apa, Eomma?" Tanya Taeyong polos dan membuat Taehyung tertawa. Sedikit bersyukur karena anaknya tak paham soal arti kata pacar.

"Taeyong juga masih kecil, jadi Taeyong tidak perlu tau arti pacaran itu apa. Nanti, kalau Taeyong sudah besar, Eomma akan memberitahu Taeyong" jelas Taehyung.

"Jadi, pacaran itu untuk orang besar ya Eomma?"

"Ne, itu hanya untuk orang besar. Anak kecil belum boleh"

"Begitu ya… besok Taeyong akan ingatkan pada Minki, kalau, KOOKIE HYUNG!" Taeyong berucap heboh, badannya bergerak minta turun dari gendongan Taehyung. "Eomma, itu dia pacarnya Minki, namanya Kookie" Taeyong menunjuk-nunjuk pada pemuda yang sedang berdiri didekat parkiran, sedang melirikkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

Taehyung membatu, kakinya seperti tertanam ditanah. Didepannya, berdiri namja yang paling Taehyung hindari tengah menatapnya. Keduanya sama terkejutnya. Saat Taeyong kembali minta diturunkan, barulah Taehyung sadar dan buru-buru mengeratkan gendongannya pada Taeyong dan berlari dengan panic, tanpa sadar, Taehyung seperti sengaja menutupi wajah Taeyong yang memberontak digendongannya.

"Tae… Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook berlari mengejar, tapi Taehyung sudah menghilang diantara pepohonan.

"Brengsek!" Jungkook memaki dan meninju udara sangkin kesalnya. Nyaris sedikit lagi dia akan bisa berbicara dengan Taehyung.

"Jungkook!" sang manager ikut berlari, memperingatkan Jungkook kalau mereka sedang berada diruang public dan Jungkook harus menjaga sikap dan kata-katanya. "Apa kau sudah gila?" geram Managernya.

"Lepaskan!" Jungkook menepis kasar tangan managernya dan kembali ke mobil.

Jungkook tau, social media sedang gempar karena berita yang baru saja dirilis oleh media online yang bekerja sama dengan agensinya dan managernya hanya ingin melindungi reputasi Jungkook. Tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja kemunculan Taehyung akhir-akhir ini membuat Jungkook nyaris gila.

Dua tahun terakhir Jungkook mencari, tapi Taehyung seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Jungkook tau, setelah putus dari Taehyung, Jungkook berubah arogan. Harta dan popularitas menggelapkan matanya. Demi uang dia bahkan mencampakkan Taehyung yang mendukungnya sejak dia masih bukan apa-apa.

Beberapa tahun berikutnya adalah tahun paling menjijikan bagi Jungkook untuk diingat. Dia seperti bukan dirinya, segalanya diatur oleh agensi, sikapnya, cara bicara, dengan siapa dia boleh berkencan, bahkan kata-kata yang akan Jungkook ucapkan pun sudah diatur di scenario. Dia muak. Dia ingin kembali menjadi Jungkook yang berada disisi Taehyung. Taehyung yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Jungkook! Kalau ada yang melihat atau merekammu sedang memaki seperti itu, kau pikir kau akan baik-baik saja? Kau pikir karirmu akan berjalan mulus? Kau sudah gila?" manager Jungkook mencecar Jungkook yang sedang duduk sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya didalam mobil.

"Diamlah. Aku hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil dan itu diluar kendali emosiku. Kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan?" Jungkook mengernyit tak suka.

"Aku memikirkan reputasimu!"

"Reputasi…" Jungkook mendengus.

"Berhenti bertingkah, Jeon Jungkook. Kau semakin aneh sekarang" Managernya menatap garang.

"Hentikan, oke? Biarkan aku tidur"

Taehyung berlari tanpa arah, menyembunyikan diri sampai dia berada dipintu gerbang sebelah utara taman, jauh dari parkiran mobilnya berada. Nafas Taehyung nyaris putus, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin lari. Dia takut.

"Eomma?" Taeyong berkedip-kedip saat Taehyung berhenti didepan jalan, menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang. "Eomma, tidak apa, jangan takut" Taeyong memeluk leher Taehyung dengan erat.

Taehyung tersentak. Pelukan Taeyong pada tubuhnya seperti menyadarkan semua kegilaan yang sedang berlangsung diotaknya. Taehyung berkedip dan terdiam dibadan jalan, mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh kecil anaknya yang mulai bergetar. Taeyong menangis.

"Maaf sayang… maaf, eomma tak apa. Maafkan eomma…" Taehyung mengecupi kepala anaknya berkali-kali, meyakinkan anaknya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Tae?" bunyi suara klarkson menyadarkan Taehyung. Seseorang memanggilnya dari dalam mobil.

"Jimin…" guman Taehyung dan dengan buru-buru membuka pintu mobil Jimin dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Hey, ada apa?" Jimin mengernyit heran, menjalankan mobilnya pelan. "Kau pucat" komentar Jimin melihat penampilan Taehyung.

"Jim, tolong antar aku pulang" guman Taehyung.

Jimin bisa melihat eratnya Taehyung memeluk Taeyong yang berada dalam gendongannya. Satu hal yang bisa Jimin tangkap, Taehyung ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Dia menjemput seseorang ditaman, seorang namja dengan seorang anak laki-laki dalam gendongan" lapor Jooheon.

Yoongi menaikan alisnya, penasaran.

"Mereka berada di apartemen di daerah gangnam, tuan" lanjut Jooheon.

"Cari tahu apa yang dilakukan kucing kecilku disana" Yoongi mendengus dan tersenyum miring.

"Ne, tuan" Jooheon membungkuk dan berlalu dari ruang kerja Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Jimin meletakan coklat panas diatas meja didepan Taehyung yang sudah terlihat baik-baik saja, sementara Taeyong tertidur dalam gendongan Taehyung.

"Kau seperti bertemu hantu di taman" sambung Jimin saat melihat Taehyung hanya diam.

"Ya, kau benar, aku melihat hantu" guman Taehyung.

" _The hell_. Hantu macam apa yang kau lihat? Apa dia mengikuti kita sampai apartemenmu?" Jimin melirik liar kesekelilingnya.

"Aku bertemu _dia_ …" mulai Taehyung.

"Dia? Hantu bernama dia? Siapa itu? Ya, Kim Taehyung, jangan membuatku takut" cecar Jimin.

"Ayah Taeyong" Taehyung menghela nafas. Dia sedikit tak ikhlas saat menyebut Jungkook adalah ayah Taeyong, tapi Cuma itu penjelasan palin singkat agar Jimin mengerti.

"Dia muncul?" Jimin bertanya antusias.

"Dua kali" jawab Taehyung sambil membelai rambut Taeyong.

"Dua kali?"

"Ne. pertama di club, yang kedua di taman"

"Sebentar, siapa sebenarnya ayah Taeyong? Kenapa dia ada di club dan taman?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tak akan percaya, tapi Jeon Jungkook, ayahnya Taeyong"

"Jeon… _WHAT_?" Jimin memekik histeris dan buru-buru menutup mulutnya saat Taeyong bergerak dipangkuan Taehyung, terganggu karena suara Jimin. "Maaf" cicit Jimin.

"Tak apa, Taeyong memang perlu bangun, dia harus mandi" ucap Taehyung santai.

"Oke, kembali ke Jeon Jungkook, apa kita sedang membicarakan artis yang baru saja kita buatkan skandal palsu?"

Taehyung mengangguk lemah. "Jujur saja, hal itu yang membuat aku tidak ingin terlibat di proyek ini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi ataupun terlibat dalam hal sekecil apapun yang berhubungan dengannya"

"Bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook menjadi ayah Taeyong?" Jimin bertanya tak percaya.

" _Well_ , dia membuka bajuku, meniduriku berkali-kali dan taraa.. jadilah Taeyong" ucap Taehyung sarkastik.

"Brengsek. Ingat kalau kau sedang berada didekat anak mu" maki Jimin.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bersyukur bisa kabur darinya. Aku juga beharap dia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku" Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Jimin tiba-tiba.

Taehyung merasa terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jimin. Benar, kenapa dia kabur? Apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung takutkan saat bertemu Jungkook sampai dia harus kabur?

.

.

.

"Tae, mobilmu diparkir dimana?" Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanan parkiran taman, mencari-cari mobil Taehyung yang katanya diparkir dekat pintu masuk taman.

" _Digerbang yang terhubung antara taman dan parkiran. Tak jauh dari situ_ " jelas Taehyung melalui sambungan telepon.

Taehyung memang meminta Jimin untuk mengambilkan mobilnya di taman karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Taeyong. Membawa Taeyong keluar dimalam seperti ini juga bukan ide yang baik. Jadilah Jimin yang mengambil mobil Taehyung.

"Oke, aku menemukannya" ucap Jimin dan mematikan sambungn teleponnya dan Taehyung.

"Jimin-ssi…"

Jimin melirik kearah belakang, mendapati Jungkook yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ne?" Tanya Jimin ragu, masih tak percaya jika ada artis yang mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu, aku perlu bicara"

Jimin melirik kebelakang Jungkook dan melihat ada keramaian disana. Pasti sedang syuting, batin Jimin.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal Kim Taehyung" tembak Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

Jimin membolakan matanya panic. Kalau saja Jimin belum mendengar fakta yang dipaparkan Taehyung padanya, mungkin Jimin tidak akan bertindak seperti ini.

"Lalu?" Jimin memundurkan badannya sampai bertabrakan dengan badan mobil Taehyung, diam-diam menekan tombol _unlock_ pada kunci mobil dan bersiap kabur.

"Berikan nomor ponselnya" ucap Jungkook sambil mengulurkan ponselnya.

Jimin mendengus kesal. Semua artis memang sama saja. Arogan, sok penting, sok berkuasa.

"Mati pun tidak akan kuberi tahu" geram Jimin.

Jimin sudah bersiap membuka pintu saat tangan Jungkook menyekal siku Jimin dan memaksa Jimin berbalik kearahnya.

"Lepaskan, brengsek!" Jimin menghempas tangan Jungkook keras.

"Apa masalahmu!" Jungkook berteriak. "Kenapa semua orang seperti menghalang-halangi aku untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung! Ada apa dengan kalian semua!" teriak Jungkook lagi.

Jimin terdiam mematung. Dia yakin Jungkook sudah gila.

"Berikan nomor ponselnya!" Jungkook mencengkaram tangan Jimin kuat. Memaksa.

"Lepaskan! Ini sakit!" Jimin memberontak.

"Nomor ponselnya, Park Jimin" paksa Jungkook.

"Taehyung tak pantas untukmu. Pria brengsek sepertimu tak layak untuk Taehyung" Jimin berucap sinis.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan ucapanmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku ataupun Taehyung"

"Percaya diri sekali, Jeon" Jimin tersulut emosi. Menatap tajam kearah mata Jungkook yang berkilat marah menantangnya.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku, Park Jimin" geram Jungkook.

" _Well_ , tuan terkenal. Kaulah yang membuang-buang waktuku disini. Lepaskan tanganku"

"Jeon Jungkook…" suara berat itu.

Jimin dan Jungkook sama-sama terperanjat. Seseorang dibalik punggung Jungkook sedang bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum remeh pada Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri mematung saat mendengar suara berat dengan nada sinis itu.

"Ku pikir kau sedang bekerja" Yoongi berjalan, menepuk bahu Jungkook dan memandang tajam padanya.

"Kami sedang _break_ " jawab Jungkook sambil memundurkan tubuhnya, menjaga jarak.

"Syuting akan mulai, tapi artinya menghilang. Hoseok membuang-buang uangku untuk artis yang tidak professional, sepertinya" sindir Yoongi.

"Maaf tuan, saya permisi" Jungkook membungkuk hormat pada Yoongi dan memberikan tatapan sinis pada Jimin.

"Apa salahku?" guman Jimin tak terima dipandang seperti itu.

Jimin sudah bersiap untuk balik badan dan meninggalkan Yoongi. Jimin merasa tak ada urusan lagi dan juga tidak ingin punya urusan dengan orang yang sedang berdiri menatap punggung Jungkook yang berlalu.

"Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu pergi, kucing kecil Min Yoongi…" Yoongi menutup kembali pintu mobil yang sudah Jimin dan memerangkap Jimin diantar tangannya.

Senyum jahat itu lagi. Jimin membencinya.

"Kita tidak ada urusan lagi, tuan" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi. Emosinya masih menyala.

"Tolong jangan lupakan siapa orang yang mengantarkan kamera milikmu ke kantor" Yoongi menaikan alisnya. Tangannya yang berada dibadan mobil mencengkram erat. Membuat Jimin tak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Kau orang yang pamrih" ejek Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini" Yoongi memandangi bibir Jimin yang sudah siap untuk melawan ucapannya lagi. Yoongi selalu suka melihat bibir Jimin yang sedang bergerak. Entah sejak kapan dia punya obsesi tersendiri pada bibir Jimin.

"Tolong menyingkir, tuan. Aku harus pergi" Jimin memilih mengalah. Berdebat dengan dua orang brengsek dalam satu hari, tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya, wajah menyebalkannya terpampang jelas didepan wajah Jimin.

"Ini sudah malam, istri dan anakku menunggu" Jimin berbohong.

Yoongi membatu, hilang sudah kilat jahil dimatanya. Sesuatu dari ucapan Jimin membuat emosinya memuncak.

Yoongi merampas kunci mobil ditangan Jimin, membuka pintu belakang mobil dan mendorong Jimin masuk kedalam mobil.

Jimin terhempas ke kursi belakang, dengan siku untuk menahan tubuhnya. Jimin berubah panic saat Yoongi masuk, membuka kaki Jimin dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"Persetan dengan anak dan istrimu, Park Jimin" mata Yoongi berkilat marah.

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang berada diatasnya seperti hewan buas yang sedang mengukung mangsanya. Jimin gemetar.

"A-apa maumu?" Jimin menahan tubuh Yoongi dengan tangannya yang berada didepan dada.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi makin mendekat padanya, Jimin berubah panic dan mendorong dada Yoongi agar menjauh darinya.

"Pergi!" Jimin mendorong Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak menolakku tadi pagi, jangan bertindak seolah kita tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya Park Jimin." Ucap Yoongi sinis. Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin, menahan tangan Jimin diatas kepala Jimin dan mencium Jimin dengan kasar.

Jimin berusaha berontak diantara akal sehatnya yang sudah mulai hilang. Sesuatu dari Min Yoongi membuatnya gerah. Saat Yoongi memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jimin, Jimin menyerah dan membalas ciuman Yoongi.

Saat Yoongi merasa Jimin sudah tidak lagi melawan dan menolaknya, Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan berdiri, membuat Jimin kebingungan. Demi Tuhan, Jimin sudah kepanasan, kalau sampai Yoongi meninggalkannya disaat dia sedang _tinggi_ , seumur hidup Jimin tidak akan sudi membuka kakinya pada Yoongi lagi.

Jimin makin bingung saat Yoongi keluar dari mobil dan kembali membuka pintu kemudi, menyalakan mesin dan Jimin bisa merasakan dinginnya udara yang keluar dari AC mobil menyapa kulitnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mati konyol" ucap Yoongi saat kembali masuk kebangku belakang dimana Jimin sudah terengah dengan bibir basah dan mata sayu, menunggu Yoongi.

"Katakan pada anak dan istrimu kalau kau harus melayani selingkuhanmu dulu…" bisik Yoongi ditelinga Jimin yang sudah pasrah dibawahnya dengan seluruh pakaian yang tergeletak menyedihkan dibawah kursi.

.

.

.

"Park Jimin…" Taehyung menggeram karena Jimin tak juga mengangkat teleponnya. "Awas saja kalau mobilku kenapa-kenapa"

.

.

.

TBC

Lama yak? Hahahha

*Ketjup jidatnya satu-satu*


	6. Chapter 6

"Astaga Kim Tae, aku sudah bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semalam aku hanya mendadak sakit perut dan langsung pulang ke flat milikku. Aku sudah di loby kantor dan mobilmu sudah ku parkir ditempat biasa. Tidak ada yang lecet, bahkan aku sudah mencucinya. Sudahlah, sampai jumpa beberapa menit lagi, aku akan naik _lift_ " Jimin memutus sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Masih pagi dan Jimin sudah menerima omelan Taehyung dipagi hari yang cerah ini karena semalam tidak mengantarkan mobil Taehyung ke apartemennya. Jimin mendengus kesal, memencet tombol _lift_ dengan tak sabar.

"Dia pasti sudah menyiapkan serentetan pertanyaan dan bersiap mengintrogasiku" Jimin makin mendegus, hilang sudah semangatnya untuk pergi ke kantor hari ini.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Ini kuncimu" Jimin meletakkan kunci mobil Taehyung diatas meja kerja Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sudah memandnag Jimin dengan tajam bahkan sejak Jimin berada didepan pintu ruangannya yang dikelilingi kaca transparan.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa hidup dengan tenang kalau mobilku sampai lecet" ancam Taehyung.

"Mobilmu bahkan ku cuci" Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Baguslah, pastikan juga minyak mobilku masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku memakainya"

"Mana kunci mobilku?" Jimin mengalihkan pertanyaan, enggan menanggapi manusia paling sinis yang sedang menatap tajam padanya.

"Ini" Taehyung meletakkan kunci mobil Jimin diatas meja.

Jimin merampas kunci mobil dimeja dan segera berbalik, tidak berniat melanjutkan 'perang dingin' nya dengan Taehyung sampai sesuatu terlintas diotaknya dan Jimin berbalik lagi ketempat Taehyung, bahkan mendudukan diri dikursi tamu Taehyung.

"Apa?" Taehyung menaikan alisnya, bingung dengan sikap Jimin yang terlihat ragu-ragu. Seperti ingin bicara, tapi juga tidak ingin.

"Eum… aku tau ini masih pagi dan _mood_ mu sedang jelek, tapi aku harus menyampaikan ini. Aku rasa ini cukup penting" Jimin berucap ragu.

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jeon Jungkook" ucap Jimin.

Saat nama Jungkook terdengar, Taehyung tersentak sedetik dan matanya terlihat gusar.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di taman…" mulai Jimin, matanya menatap awas pada sikap Taehyung, takut namja sinis itu meledak.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganku" ketus Taehyung.

"Ya, kalau saja dia tidak marah dan berteriak seperti orang gila dihadapanku karena aku menolak memberikan nomor ponselmu" Jimin berucap sinis.

"Dia… apa?" Taehyung membolakan matanya.

"Dia berteriak seperti orang gila karena aku tidak memberikan nomor ponselmu" ulang Jimin kesal.

"K-kenapa dia tahu kita saling kenal?" mata Taehyung terlihat gusar, terpancar jelas kekhawatiran dari sirat mata Taehyung dan Jimin bisa menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Kau bertanya seolah aku tau segalanya, Kim Tae…"

"Jim, bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau dia tau aku bekerja disini dan mendatangiku?" Taehyung berdiri, kedua tangannya saling meremas untuk mengurangi rasa paniknya.

"Hadapi saja" ucap Jimin santai. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau takutkan jika bertemu dengan si Jeon brengsek itu? Kau membencinya tapi kau juga takut padanya, bukannya itu aneh?"

Taehyung terdiam. Semalaman Taehyung sibuk berpikir soal ini, Jimin benar, kenapa dia ketakutan?

"Aku hanya…"

"Kau masih mencintainya?" potong Jimin.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

" _Well_ , aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi alasanmu begitu takut saat bertemu dengannya. Harusnya, kalau kau memang sudah _move on_ , saat bertemu dengannya kau bisa bersikap biasa saja kan?"Jimin merasa diatas angin. Sudah lama dia ingin menekan Taehyung tapi baru kali ini malaikat berpihak padanya.

"Atau sebenarnya dibalik rasa bencimu, kau ingin Jeon brengsek itu kembali?" sambung Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam kaku. Tidak membantah ataupun mengiyakan ucapan Jimin. Taehyung hanya bingung.

.

.

.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Park Jimin?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jungkook yang duduk didepannya.

Yoongi sengaja datang ke agensi milik Hoseok dan memakai ruangan Hoseok hanya untuk mengintrogasi Jungkook yang notabene adalah artis yang bernaung di agensi milik Hoseok.

"Tidak ada" Jungkook menjawab pelan, wajahnya tertunduk murung.

"Lihat lawan bicaramu saat bicara, artis terkenal" sindir Yoongi tajam. "Dan kenapa kau bisa bertingkah seperti itu semalam?"

"Itu masalah pribadi, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan agensi. Dan aku juga bisa memastikan tidak ada orang disana yang merekam atau apapun yang bisa menimbulkan gossip dan merugikan agensi" jawab Jungkook pelan.

" _Fu*ck that_ … aku bertanya soal Park Jimin, bukan agensi. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tekan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada" jawab Jungkook dan membuat Yoongi marah.

"Jangan berpikir karena kau artis terkenal maka aku tidak akan berani melenyapkanmu, Jeon. Kau jelas tau kalau aku bukan orang yang penyabar dan murah hati" Yoongi menatap tajam Jungkook.

Saat Jungkook mendengar suara pelatuk senjata api berbunyi, Jungkook menaikkan pandangannya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat ujung pistol sudah mengintip dan mengarah padanya dibalik meja, mengarah tepat di ulu hati Jungkook jika Yoongi menembakkan senjata apinya.

"T-tuan…" Jungkook tergugup dan bergerak gelisah diatas bangku yang di dudukinya.

Belum sempat Jungkook bicara lebih lanjut, satu tembakan Yoongi lepaskan dan merobek lengan jaket tebal yang Jungkook kenakan, sedikit menggores lengannya dan menimbulkan darah di jaketnya juga sebuah bolong kecil di dinding ruangan Hoseok. Jungkook membatu. Nyawanya nyaris hilang.

"Ck, Meleset…" Yoongi berucap santai.

Nafas Jungkook menderu keras, dia sudah tau Yoongi itu 'gila' tapi tidak pernah tau kalau Yoongi se'gila' ini. Jungkook nyaris mati ditangannya.

"Ah, Kali ini tidak akan meleset. Biar ku coba sekali lagi" Yoongi menyeringai.

Jungkook kembali pada kesadarannya saat suara pelatuk senjata api kembali terdengar, Jungkook buru-buru berdiri dan memohon pada Yoongi untuk meletakkan senjata apinya. Wajah Jungkook pucat pasi dan tangannya bergetar hebat saat memohon pada Yoongi.

"T-tuan, aku mengajak Jimin-ssi bicara karena dia mengenal seseorang dari masalaluku" Jungkook berucap cepat, takut pada Yoongi yang bisa saja semakin gila dan berakhir menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya penasaran. "Duduk. Kau membuatku kesal" Yoongi memerintah dan meletakkan kembali senjata apinya disaku _coat_ hitam milikya.

"Kim Taehyung…" Jungkook yang masih gemetar, menatap waspada pada gerakan tangan Yoongi diatas meja.

"Kau kenal Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi makin penasaran.

"Dia mantan pacarku" aku Jungkook.

"Dan?"

"A-aku ingin meminta nomor ponsel Taehyung pada Jimin-ssi semalam, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku dan membuatku sedikit terbawa emosi dan membentaknya" Jungkook berucap takut-takut.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan Jungkook, Yoongi terlihat berpikir. Tadi pagi, Jooheon baru saja mengabarinya kalau pria yang bersama Jimin sore kemarin adalah Kim Taehyung, punya satu anak bernama Kim Taeyong.

Ini seperti benang merah untuk Yoongi. Semalam Jimin mengaku punya istri dan anak, kemudian Taehyung ternyata mantan pacar Jungkook, semalam Jimin bertengkar dengan Jungkook karena Jimin tidak mau memberitahu nomor ponsel Taehyung, bukankah itu bisa diartikan Jimin dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan khusus? Dan semalaman mobil Jimin terparkir di apartemen Taehyung.

Yoongi melirik Jungkook, alisnya mengerut pertanda dia sedang berpikir keras. Keterdiaman Yoongi membuat Jungkook nyaris mati ketakutan.

"Apa kau punya anak dengan Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi bertanya penasaran. Ada yang sedikit aneh dari hubungan Jimin-Taehyung menurut Yoongi.

"T-tidak, tuan" Jungkook menatap waspada, lengah sedikit, bisa saja Yoongi benar-benar membunuhnya.

Yoongi terdiam lagi. Lalu siapa anak kecil bernama Kim Taeyong itu? Kalau memang Jimin ayahnya, kenapa bermarga Kim? Dan Yoongi yakin seyakin-yakinnya, dia adalah orang yang pertama kali meniduri Jimin, lalu apa Taehyung itu?

"Kau yakin tidak punya anak?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"Yakin, tuan" jawab Jungkook tanpa ragu.

"Apa anak adopsi ya…" guman Yoongi.

"Ne?" Jungkook melirik pada Yoongi yang berguman sendiri.

"Oh ya, Kenapa kau mencari Kim Taehyung lagi?" Yoongi bertanya lagi.

"A-aku hanya ingin menjalin hubungan baik lagi saja dengannya"

"Hubungan baik?" Yoongi tertawa. "Kau menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan baik, Jeon Jungkook, matamu tidak bisa berbohong. Kau menginginkannya" ejek Yoongi.

"Kalau ternyata Kim Taehyung sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jungkook teringat pada anak kecil yang berada digendongan Taehyung. Mata Jungkook menerawang, benar kata Yoongi, bagaimana jika Taehyung sudah menikah dengan Park Jimin? Satu hal yang Jungkook rasakan naik ke permukaan, dia tidak rela.

"Taehyung itu milikku" ucap Jungkook pelan.

Yoongi tertawa puas. "Kau akan menghilangkan harga dirimu dan mengganggu rumah tangga orang lain?"

Jungkook terdiam, tawa Yoongi terdengar seperti ejekan ditelinganya.

"Ya…" jawab Jungkook terdengar ragu.

"Bagus. Karena aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Park Jimin itu property pribadiku. Catat itu" Yoongi berdiri, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung didalam ruangan. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" Jimin melirik Taehyung yang sedang mengunci ruangannya dan membawa sebuah tas di bahunya.

"Menjemput Taeyong"

"Jam segini?" Jimin melihat jam nya yang masih menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Taeyong demam. Gurunya baru saja meneleponku" Taehyung berjalan terburu dan Jimin mengikuti.

"Kau tampak tak baik, aku tidak pekerjaan, biar aku saja yang menyetir. Mana kuncimu?" Jimin mengulurkan tangannya meminta kunci mobil Taehyung. Jimin bisa dengan sangat jelas melihat kekalutan yang berusaha ditutupi Taehyung dari seluruh penghuni kantor.

"Tidak apa, mungkin Taeyong hanya demam karena cuaca sedang tidak baik" hibur Jimin.

Saat keduanya sampai ditaman kanak-kanak tempat Taeyong sekolah yang juga berfungsi sebagai tempat penitipan anak, Taehyung langsung berlari ke kelas Taeyong, meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang mencari parkir.

Taehyung merasa nelangsa saat melihat kompres demam tertempel didahi anaknya, bibir Taeyong terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya dan wajahnya terlihat seperti habis menangis, pasti Taeyong merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya.

"Tadi pagi saat anda antar, Taeyong memang terlihat sudah lemas, tuan" jelas guru Jung, wali kelas Taeyong.

"Maaf merepotkan anda." Taehyung membungkuk dan menggendong anaknya yang tertidur dengan hati-hati.

"Bukan masalah, tuan. Kami harap, besok Taeyong sudah lebih baik" Jung saem tersenyum ramah.

"Terimakasih" Taehyung membungkuk dan membawa Taeyong keluar kelas.

"Sini ku bantu" Jimin yang baru saja datang, mengambil alih tas milik Taehyung yang terlihat melorot dari bahunya.

"Terimakasih. Jim, tolong antarkan aku ke rumah sakit"

"Ne"

.

.

.

"Sudah ku bilang hati-hati! Bisa-bisanya kau tergores seperti ini!" manager Jungkook kembali berucap kesal.

"Jangan di besar-besarkan. Ini Cuma luka kecil" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau tuan Hoseok tau, kau bisa habis kena marah" omel managernya lagi.

Jungkook terdiam, enggan menanggapi ocehan managernya.

Saat Jungkook berjalan menuju _lift_ , mata Jungkook tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Jimin yang terduduk diruang tunggu dokter anak dan seorang anak laki-laki berada dipangkuannya.

Jungkook sudah siap gencatan senjata saat managernya menarik kerah lehernya dari belakang, membuat Jungkook mendelik tak suka.

"Ini tempat umum, jangan banyak tingkah!" Jungkook kembali di omeli.

"Aku ada urusan, sebentar saja!" kesal Jungkook dan melepas paksa tarikan tangan managernya di kerah belakang bajunya.

Jungkook berjalan lebar-lebar, tak sabar ingin mendamprat Jimin habis-habisan. Disaat yang sama, Taehyung juga muncul dengan selembar kertas ditangannya, sama-sama menuju Jimin yang sedang menimang anak kecil yang sedang tidur dengan nyaman.

Taehyung sampai lebih dulu, kemudian Jungkook berdiri belakang Taehyung, mematung.

"Jangan khawatir, aku rasa demam Taeyong sudah mulai turun" hibur Jimin.

"Aku… sepertinya aku hanya terlalu berlebihan… iya kan?" Taehyung menatap sedih anaknya yang berada dalam gendongan Jimin.

"Semua orangtua pasti akan khawatir jika anaknya sakit, Tae. Itu wajar" Jimin tersenyum.

"Kim Taehyung"

Taehyung tersentak, saat berbalik, Jungkook sudah berdiri didepannya. Mata Jungkook melirik Jimin dengan penuh permusuhan.

"Kita butuh bicara" Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Taehyung yang kemudian dihempas kasar begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Tae!" Jungkook mengernyit kesal.

"Pergi…" geram Taehyung. "Ku bilang, pergi, Jeon Jungkook"

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku begitu saja, kita…"

"Eomma…" ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat anak dalam gendongan Jimin terbangun.

Jimin sama paniknya dengan Taehyung. Dia bingung harus seperti apa bertindak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Berikan padaku, Jim" Taehyung mengambil tubuh kecil Taeyong dalam gendongannya dan menepuk pelan punggung Taeyong agar anaknya kembali tertidur.

"Eomma… itu Kookie, pacar Minki…" mata Taeyong menatap sayu dan penuh minat pada Jungkook yang berdiri kaku diantara mereka.

"Sayang, tidurlah lagi…" Taehyung ketakutan, dari semua hal didunia ini, interaksi antara Jungkook dan Taeyonglah yang paling dia hindari.

"Eomma, itu Kookie…" gumanan lemah itu membuat Taehyung menutup rapat matanya, seolah dengan begitu, Taehyung bisa mengemis sedikit kekuatan.

"Eomma?" Jungkook tersadar dari keterkejutannya, menatap penuh tuntutan pada Jimin yang hanya terdiam seperti kehilangan nyawa di bangku yang didudukinya.

" _Oh, matilah aku_ " batin Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung…." Desisan geram itu terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Jimin dan Taehyung. Jungkook terlihat sangat marah. Benar-benar marah.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu" suara berat penuh nada ceria itu membuat Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah.

" _Rest in peace, Park Jimin_ " batin Jimin. Tanpa perlu dilihatpun, Jimin sudah tau siapa yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang. " _Bagus sekali. Semakin ramai semakin menarik_ " batin Jimin.

"Kita bertemu lagi, eum… Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Taehyung dan anak yang berada digendongannya.

"N-ne tuan…" Taehyung menunduk, menatap Jimin yang sudah seperti batu ditempat duduknya.

"Ada apa? Anakmu sakit?" Yoongi menatap pada Taeyong yang sedang menatapnya kebingungan.

Taehyung mengangguk ragu.

"Mau permen?" Yoongi mengulurkan permen dengan tangkai putih pada Taeyong.

Taeyong melirik Taehyung, meminta izin dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

"Gomawo…" cicit Taeyong.

"Anak yang lucu" Yoongi sedikit menunduk "sama seperti ayahnya" bisik Yoongi ditelinga Jimin.

Jimin meremang dan buru-buru berdiri membuat seringaian dibibir Yoongi makin terlihat jelas.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, pertanyaannya jelas tertuju pada Jimin yang berdiri dengan tidak santai disamping bangku.

"Taeyong" Jimin menjawab sambil melirik pada Taehyung dan dalam hati diam-diam berdoa supaya Yoongi cepat-cepat menghilang dari sini.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat dan berusaha mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat Taehyung sebelumnya. Wajahnya seperti pernah Yoongi lihat sebelum Jooheon memberikan foto dan laporan soal siapa Kim Taehyung diatas mejanya.

"Pasien atas nama Taeyong" Taehyung diam-diam bernafas lega mendengar suara suster yang memanggila nama anaknya. Dengan sedikit terburu, Taehyung berlalu begitu saja, masuk kedalam ruangan dokter dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, Jungkook ikut masuk kedalam.

"Jadi, hanya tinggal kita berdua?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemani istri dan anakku" Jimin hendak berlalu, tapi Yoongi lebih cepat.

Tangan Jimin dicekal dan Jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Istri dan anakmu?" Yoongi terkekeh. " _Bullshit_ "

Oke, ini sudah pasti Yoongi sudah tau yang sebenarnya.

"Tolong lepaskan, tuan. Atau aku akan teriak" ancam Jimin.

"Lihat, betapa pengecutnya ' _ayah_ ' ini" ejek Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam.

"Park Jimin, tidak peduli siapa Taehyung itu untukmu, tapi aku bisa memastikan sesuatu, Kim Taeyong bukan anakmu" tegas Yoongi.

Jimin merasa kakinya sudah lemas. Kalau boleh, Jimin ingin ditelan saja oleh lantai rumah sakit ini.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya Jungkook adalah ayahnya" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin terperanjat, matanya membola dan gusar menatap lantai rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa diam untuk sekarang. Tapi aku akan mencari fakta soal 'anak dan istri' mu. Kalau anak itu memang milik Jungkook, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Taehyung-mu" sinis Yoongi.

"Apa maumu?" Jimin menatap nyalang pada Yoongi. Egonya tidak ingin kalah dari laki-laki arogan yang masih saja mencekal tangannya.

"Berikan Taehyung pada Jungkook dan jadilah kucing kecilku yang manis seperti semalam"

"Dalam mimpimu saja" geram Jimin.

"Wow, ternyata saat siang kucing kecil ini terbiasa mengaum…" Yoongi tertawa. "Kau menarik untuk dijinakkan"

"Kau pikir aku binatang?" geram Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa. "Kita lihat saja nanti sampai mana kau bisa lari, Kucing kecil. Oh… ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah merindukan suaramu saat mendesahkan namaku…"

"Brengsek!" Jimin menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Semakin menarik jika melawan"

"Kau!" tunjuk Jimin

"Apa?"

"Kau sakit jiwaa!" geram Jimin.

"Sepertinya aku lebih suka dengan kepribadianmu dimalam hari…" Yoongi tersenyum.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku" geram Jimin.

"Baiklah" Yoongi tersenyum lagi dan tiba-tiba menarik Jimin dengan sekali hentakan. "Lain kali aku akan menemuimu dimalam hari saja" bisik Yoongi didepan bibir Jimin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi menyatukan bibir Jimin dengan miliknya, membuat Jimin membatu ditempatnya berdiri.

"Sampaikan salamku pada 'anak dan istrimu'" ejek Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam kaku.

"Akan ku pastikan kau berada dibawahku lagi secepatnya, Park Jimin" Yoongi menyeringai. "Persiapkan dirimu.. dan… ah, aku suka wangi parfummu" Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekali lagi dan berlalu, membiarkan Jimin menjadi bahan tontonan orang yang berada disekitar mereka begitu saja.

.

.

.

TBC!

Sampai ketemu chap depan kakak yorobun…


	7. Chapter 7

Yoongi tertawa puas saat mendapati laporan baru dari Jooheon. Seperti yang sudah Yoongi duga sebelumnya, anak kecil bernama Kim Taeyong tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jimin. Atau singkatnya, Jimin bukan ayah Taeyong.

Yoongi menatap pada hasil test DNA yang dilakukannya diam-diam dengan mengambil rambut Jimin dan Taeyong. Jangan Tanya dari mana Yoongi mendapatkannya, Yoongi bahkan bisa mendapatkan jantung Jimin jika dia mau.

"Istri dan anak, eoh?" Yoongi terkekeh. "Kau itu milikku, Park Jimin…" guman Yoongi sambil tersenyum jahat.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Taehyung terdiam memandangi wajah Taeyong yang sedang terlelap diatas tempat tidur, sesekali tangannya mengelus halus rambut anaknya dan mengecupi kening Taeyong yang masih demam.

Ingatan Taehyung berlari pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu, dimana Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja ikut masuk kedalam ruangan periksa, berdiri dalam diam sambil memperhatikan Taeyong yang sedang diperiksa dokter. Jungkook bahkan mengabaikan sapaan suster yang mengenalinya karena sibuk menatap Taeyong.

Selesai diperiksa, Jungkook langsung mengambil Taeyong yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur selesai diperiksa, dengan sigap menggendong Taeyong dalam tangannya. Taehyung ingin protes, tapi tidak berani karena tidak ingin terjadi keributan.

Taehyung bahkan membiarkan Jungkook menggendong Taeyong sampai keparkiran, sesekali Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Jimin seolah ingin mengajak Jimin berkelahi, hal itu membuat Jimin nyaris jatuh berkali-kali dan bersiap ingin menghajar Jungkook jika saja Tidak mengingat ada Taeyong digendongan Jungkook.

Taehyung berhasil pergi dengan damai dari Jungkook berkat manager Jungkook yang sudah mengomeli Jungkook, menarik tangan Jungkook setelah memberikan Taeyong pada Taehyung lagi.

Taehyung kembali memandangi wajah Taeyong yang tertidur pulas, matanya menatap sendu dan lagi-lagi mengecup dahi Taeyong yang tidur sambil memeluknya.

"Eomma takut, Taeyongie. Eomma takut orang itu menyadarinya…" Taehyung memeluk anaknya.

.

.

.

"Jim, keruanganku sekarang" Seokjin memanggil Jimin sambil berjalan masuk lebih dulu keruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sibuk menjelaskan pekerjaan baru Jimin, menatap Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak tau" Jimin mengangkat bahunya. "Aku kedalam dulu" Jimin menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan keruangan Seokjin.

"Ne, sajangnim?" Jimin yang sudah duduk manis didepan Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Jangan cari gara-gara dengan Jeon Jungkook" Seokjin memperingatkan.

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya.

"Iya. Managernya bilang kau seperti sedang terlibat masalah dengan Jungkook. Managernya bilang saat dirumah sakit kau dan Jungkook nyaris bertengkar" Seokjin memijat batang hidungnya.

"Dia yang mulai" Jimin membela diri.

"Apapun masalahnya, lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur. Ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau harus sadar kalau si Jeon Jungkook itu artis dengan jumlah fans yang tidak sedikit, kalau mereka tau kau bermasalah dengannya, kau bisa bunuh diri karena mereka akan membully mu disosial media tanpa ampun."

"Aku paham" Jimin memilih menurut. Karena dia cukup sadar, fans Jungkook itu seperti fans militan. Sangat menyeramkan jika bersinggungan dengan mereka. Cukup membaca komentar yang mereka tinggalkann diberita yang mereka terbitakan, Jimin bisa tau fans Jungkook itu mengerikan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu…"

"Ne, Sajangnim" Jimin mengangguk.

"Oh ya. Ini, dari Min Yoongi" Jimin meletakkan amplop putih panjang didepan Jimin.

Jimin menatap bingung pada amplop yang disodorkan Seokjin, dengan ragu, Jimin mengambil amplop itu dan tersenyum canggung.

Jimin membuka dengan perasaan berdebar. Saat melihat isi dari amplop itu adalah test DNA, Jimin membeku. Sesuatu menarik perhatian Jimin, ada tulisan tangan di kerta dipaling bawah.

' **Lebih baik kau jadi istri dan memberikan ku anak saja kalau kau memang ingin punya** **keluarga** '- Min Yoongi.

Jimin memerah malu. Dia sudah ketahuan berbohong. Habislah dia.

"Jim? Kau oke?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran.

"Oh, ne sajangnim. Aku permisi" Jimin berlalu cepat dari ruangan Seokjin. Wajahnya terasa panas karena malu. Jimin rasanya ingin pergi saja dari Korea sangkin malunya.

Jimin berjalan terburu, tanpa mengetuk dan menunggu persetujuan Taehyung, Jimin menerobos dan duduk didepan Taehyung yang sudah siap melontarkan kata-kata tak senonoh pada Jimin, sampai Jimin meletakkan kertas didepan Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung menutup mulut.

"Apa ini?" Taehyung mengernyit, mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, dan makin kebingungan. Kenapa ada nama Jimin dan anaknya dikertas hasil tes DNA ini?

"Tae, aku kan _resign_ , oprasi plastic, berganti nama dan pindah kewarganegaraan" Jimin meracau.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Aku ketahuan…" ucap Jimin dengan pandang kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung kebingungan.

"Min Yoongi sudah tau…" cicit Jimin.

"YA, kau ini bicara apa?" Taehyung memukul kepala Jimin dengan kertas hasil tes DNA. "Dan kenapa ada nama anakku disini?"

"Tae, kali ini maafkan aku…" Jimin memegang tangan Taehyung. "Aku… aku berbohong pada Min Yoongi…" mulai Jimin.

"Soal?"

"A-aku bilang kalau aku sudah punya istri dan anak…" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Seingatku kau _bottom_ " jawab Taehyung santai.

"Brengsek!" Jimin menghempas tangan Taehyung dengan kesal. "Ini juga menyangkut padamu!" Jimin menatap jengkel.

"Kenapa aku?" Taehyung menaikan alisnya. " _Holllllyyy shiit!_ Jangan bilang kau mengaku-ngaku menjadi suami ku?" Taehyung menatap horror pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Park Jimin, brengsek!" Taehyung memukuli tangan Jimin dengan kesal.

"Tapi sudah ketahuan!" Jimin melindungi tubuhnya dengan memundurkan kursinya.

"Sama saja! Kau sudah melibatkanku dengan mafia! Bagaimana kalau dia mencelakakan Taeyong?" Taehyung berucap geram.

"Tidak akan, aku jamin! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuh Taeyong" ucap Jimin pasti.

"Ya, kau berucap seperti kau juga bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri dari Min Yoongi" Taehyung berucap sarkas.

Jimin terdiam.

"Jim, demi Tuhan, dari semua kebohongan yang bis akau lakukan kenapa berbohong soal itu?" Taehyung menatap takjup pada Jimin.

"Aku reflex…" Jimin menunduk, menyesal.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menjelaskan ini pada Sajangnim, aku akan minta bantuannya saja. Setidkanya suami sajangnim itu berteman dengan Min Yoongi." Putus Taehyung.

"Maaf kan aku…" sesal Jimin.

"Kau, selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, karena aku hanya akan menjelaskan yang sejujurnya tentang aku dan Taeyong." Taehyung berdiri dan memukul kepala Jimin lagi dengan kertas tes DNA ditangannya.

"Kau tidak ingin membelaku?" Jimin ikut berdiri, mengekori Taehyung.

"Bela saja dirimu sendiri didepan Min Yoongi" Taehyung berucap tak peduli.

.

.

.

Jimin pulang ke flat miliknya saat jam sudah menunjukan tengah dua belas malam. Dia menghabiskan malamnya bersama teman-teman kantornya setelah pulang dari kerja.

Saat akan membuka pintu, Jimin mengernyit melihat seseorang yang muncul dari arah tangga. Postur tubuhnya jelas laki-laki, mengenakan coat hitam dan sedang menatap Jimin. Jimin menajamkan matanya dan membola saat tau kalau Yoongi-lah yang ada disana. Jimin panic dan buru-buru membuka kunci flat dan terlambat. Yoongi sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari pintuku" guman Jimin pelan.

"Aku menunggumu" Yoongi terkekeh, tangannya masih saja menahan pintu flat Jimin agar tidak bisa dibuka.

"Apa maumu?" Jimin berbalik dan mengumpat, Yoongi berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Park Jimin?" Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat Jimin yang sudah menunduk takut.

"T-tidak ada yang ingin ku jelaskan" ucap Jimin gugup.

Saat Jimin merasa wajah Yoongi semakin dekat, Jimin reflex mendorong perut Yoongi dengan kuat agar menjauh. Saat mendengar pekikan kesakitan dari Yoongi, Jimin berubah panic.

Yoongi tersungkur kelantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi Jimin tolak dengan keras. Diantara remangnya lampu koridor flat miliknya, Jimin bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang merembes di kemeja Yoongi yang terlapis coat. Sesuatu berwarna merah, seperti…. Darah.

Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari kemeja Yoongi memanglah darah. Matanya menatap syok pada Yoongi yang memegangi perutnya. Jimin tersadar saat Yoongi memundurkan tubuhnya kedinding koridor, dengan terburu Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang kesakitan dan menaruh tangan Yoongi dibahunya, membantu namja pucat itu untuk berdiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" ucap Jimin panic, sedikit kesulitan untuk mengangkat Yoongi berdiri dengan benar.

"Ini sakit…" ucap Yoongi sambil berusah berdiri.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku" Jimin berucap penuh sesal.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab" ucap Yoongi terdengar kesal.

"Akan ku obat… akan ku obati" ucap Jimin ketakutan dan membawa Yoongi yang sudah berdiri tegak sambil berjalan kedalam flat milik Jimin. Jimin hanya tidak tahu, Yoongi tidak benar-benar kesakitan, Yoongi bahkan menyeringai sekarang.

Jimin meletakkan Yoongi diatas tempat tidurnya dan berlari kedapur untuk mengambil lap dan air hangat untuk membasuh luka Yoongi juga peralakan P3K miliknya. Selama Jimin pergi, Yoongi duduk dengan tenang, hilang sudah wajah pura-pura kesakitan yang ditunjukkan pada Jimin. Yoongi memperhatikan kamar Jimin yang terlihat sempit, bahkan kamar mandi milik Yoongi lebih lebar dari kamar Jimin ini.

Saat pintu terbuka, Yoongi memasang lagi wajah pura-pura menderitanya. Yoongi mendesis seoalah akan mati sedetik lagi dan memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Jimin dengan gemetaran melepas coat yang Yoongi pakai, semakin gemetara saat Jimin harus membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi stu persatu. Jujur saja, Jimin sangat malu sekarang.

"Jangan pegang lukanya" Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi saat namja pucat itu akan menyentuh perban yang sudah berdarah diperutnya.

"Sakit." Yoongi mendesis lagi. Saat Jimin tak melihatnya, Yoongi menyeringai dan nyaris ingin tertawa melihat Jimin yang panic.

"Tahan sebentar…" Jimin merebahkan Yoongi diatas tempat tidurnya.

Jimin terkesiap saat memperhatikan badan Yoongi, wajahnya terasa panas, tapi saat melihat perban berdarah diperut Yoongi, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan saatnya untuk berpikiran kotor.

Dengan perlahan Jimin membuka perban yang sudah berdarah diperut Yoongi, membuang perban itu begitu saja dan memberishkan lukanya. Ada bekas jahitan disana, Jimin merinding melihatnya.

"Tidak sengaja tertusuk" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba seperti ingin menjelaskan asal usul luka diperutnya.

"A-aku akan membersihkan darahnya lebih dulu" ucap Jimin gentar.

Selesai mengurus luka Yoongi dan kembali memberikan perban baru dilukanya, Jimin berjalan kelemari dan mengambilkan bajunya untuk Yoongi kenakan. Yoongi yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidur hanya memandang Jimin seolah minta penjelasan.

"Kemejamu berdarah… ganti dengan punyaku saja" Jimin mengulurkan bajunya pada Yoongi.

"Oh.." Yoongi mengambil baju yang Jimin berikan dan menatap Jimin dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Perutku sakit jika aku terlalu berlebihan bergerak. Bukakan kemejaku" perintah Yoongi.

Atas dasar rasa bersalah, Jimin membantu membuka kemeja Yoongi yang memang sudah tidak terkancing pelan-pelan.

"Pakaikan" Yoongi mengulurkan lagi baju piyama yang Jimin pinjamkan untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya menurut dan membantu Yoongi memakai piyama.

"Sudah" ucap Jimin setelah mengancing piyama untuk Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, aku akan tidur" Yoongi menyusun bantal , menepuknya dan menyamankan kepalanya disana, Jimin melongo dibuatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Jimin bertanya kebingungan.

"Huh? Kau sudah membuat lukaku berdarah lagi, membuatku kesakitan, lalu kau menyuruhku pulang? Bahkan sakitnya saja masih terasa!" Yoongi melancarkan protesnya, tanpa sadar bertingkah kekanakan.

"Tapi…"

"Agh… perutku…" Yoongi memegang perutnya,lagi-lagi memasang wajah menderita.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya, panic.

"Sakit…" Yoongi memegang perutnya dengan dramatis.

"A-apa kau butuh obat pengurang rasa sakit?" Jimin menatap Yoongi ketakutan.

"Tidak, biarkan aku istirahat."

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoongi tidur diatas tempat tidurnya.

Jimin memilih keluar kamar dan tidur disofa ruang tamunya sambil menonton TV hingga jatuh tertidur. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi, Yoongi terbagun dan mendapati Jimin sedang meringkuk diatas sofa. Yoongi terkekeh pelan.

Yoongi berjalan kearah sofa, menyeret selimut yang ada ditangannya dan ikut tidur disofa bersama Jimin. Yoongi menyelipkan tangannya dikepala Jimin sebagai bantal, menyelimuti mereka berdua dan tertidur memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

Jimin terbangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari ada tangan yang memeluk perutnya. Pelan-pelan Jimin berbalik dan melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur pulas didepannya. Jimin hanya diam sambil memperhatikan. Wajahnya saat tidur sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan saat Yoongi yang sedang bangun.

Baru kali ini Jimin berani terang-terangan memperhatikan Yoongi. Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, Yoongi terlihat sangat tampan dan terlihat seperti anak baik, jangan bandingkan dengan Yoongi yang sedang menyeringai seperti iblis. Yoongi yang biasa selalu tampak berbahaya dan seksi disaat bersamaan.

Puas memandangi wajah Yoongi, Jimin merasa geram dan menyentuhkan hidungnya pada Yoongi, hanya menempel saja, sebelum akhirnya Jimin bangun dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar. Dia harus mandi dan bekerja. Setelah Jimin bangkit dari sofa, Yoongi membuka matanya dan menyeringai lagi. Iya, Yoongi sudah bangun dari tadi.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian saat melihat Yoongi baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan terlihat segar. Jimin memang memberikan handuk dan baju ganti untuk Yoongi mandi. Bagaimana pun Jimin merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan Yoongi malam tadi.

"Kau masih hutang penjelasan, Park Jimin…" Yoongi mendudukan diri di kursi makan sambil melihat Jimin menyiapkan roti panggang untuk sarapan.

Jimin melirik kebelakang dan wajah menyebalkan Yoongi sudah terpampang seperti biasa.

"Penjelasan apa?" Jimin berucap cuek.

"Taehyung. Aku tau dia bukan istrimu" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya?" Jimin meletakkan roti dan susu didepan Yoongi dan duduk berhadapan dimeja makan.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Kau tau, Jungkook salah paham padamu, dia bahkan ingin memberimu perhitungan" Yoongi tertawa pelan, seperti dia mengizinkan saja Jungkook macam-macam pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak takut padanya, aku juga perlu memberi anak itu pelajaran. Aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya" Jimin berucap kesal.

"Memangnya kau berani?" Yoongi mengejek.

"Tentu saja aku berani!" ucap Jimin berapi-api. "Orang seperti Jeon Jungkook itu lebih baik di bumihanguskan saja. Sudah tidak bertanggung jawab, brengsek pula" omel Jimin.

"Memangnya Jungkook harus bertanggung jawab pada siapa?" pancing Yoongi.

"Tentu saja pada Taehyung dan Taeyong! Taeyong itu anaknya Jungkook!" Jimin membolakan matanya. Tangannya buru-buru menutup bibirnya . dia keceplosan.

"Ohh jadi Taeyong itu anak Jungkook…" Yoongi membeo.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau.. kau salah dengar.." Jimin berucap panic.

"Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik" Yoongi mengigit rotinya dengan santai.

"Tolong jangan beritahukan pada Jungkook…" pinta Jimin.

"Apa imbalannya kalau aku tutup mulut?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, seolah menantang Jimin.

Jimin terdiam. Yoongi si iblis ini memang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Manusia paling pamrih yang pernah Jimin temui.

" _Well_ , Jungkook akan segera tau kalau dia punya anak" Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Jimin, ingin mengambil coat miliknya.

Jimin bergegas menyusul Yoongi ke kamar dan menahan namja pucat itu agar tidak pergi sebelum berjanji untuk tutup mulut.

"Bukan hak mu untuk memberitahunya" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Bukan hakmu juga untuk menyembunyikannya. Jungkook berhak tau, dia ayahnya" balas Yoongi santai.

"Aku hanya berbohong soal Jungkook" ucap Jimin lagi.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Jungkook tau kebohongan yang kau buat" Yoongi menyeringai saat Jimin tidak lagi bersuara.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Taehyung disakiti lagi oleh namja brengsek sepertinya! Kau tidak…"

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi menarik tangannya dan membuat Jiimin membentur badan Yoongi. Jimin bisa melihat kilat marah dimata namja pucat itu. Jimin merinding.

"Kau ingin aku tutup mulut, kan?" Yoongi berucap berbahaya, melemparkan coatnya dan mendorong Jimin hingga terjatuh ditempat tidur.

"I-iya…" jawab Jimin gentar.

"Aku tidak akan buka mulut, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus membuka kakimu untukku" Yoongi menyeringai. Dia benar-benar marah saat Jimin membela Taehyung sampai sebegitunya.

"T-tidak masalah, asal kau bersumpah untuk tutup mulut" Jimin gemetar. Meskipun ucapannya seolah menantang, tapi pelan-pelan Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Yoongi, tanpa Jimin sadari, ucapannya membuat Yoongi semakin marah.

Yoongi mengeram, tangannya menarik lengan atas Jimin sampai Jimin terduduk diatas tempat tidur. "Kau bahkan merelakan tubuhnya hanya untuk melindunginya?"

"Y-ya.. asal Taehyung tidak terluka lagi" Jimin memberanikan diri menantang Yoongi. Bagaimanapun, kalau Jungkook sampai tahu, Taehyung pasti terkena masalah lagi. Sudah cukup Jimin mendengar dan melihat Taehyung menderita, Jimin tidak ingin menambahinya lagi karena dia kelepasan bicara.

Tangan Yoongi mengepal erat mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jimin seolah menantangnya demi dapat melindungi Taehyung dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi berteriak marah.

"Aku tetap akan mengatakan hal ini pada Jungkook" putus Yoongi dan melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin kemudia pergi menuju pintu.

Jimin tidak ingin tinggal diam dan berlari mengejar Yoongi, memeluk namja pucat itu dari belakang dengan erat.

"Min Yoongi, kumohon… kumohon jangan beritahu Jungkook…" pinta Jimin kalut.

"Kenapa aku harus tutup mulut? Ini berita bagus untuk Jungkook, dia berhak tau soal anaknya" Yoongi melepas pelukan Jimin dan membuat Jimin berdiri didepannya.

"Biarkan Taehyung, jangan ganggu dia. Dia sudah banyak menderita karena Jungkook. Jangan tambahi lagi…" Jimin memohon.

"Apa peduliku, Park Jimin?" Yoongi berucap sinis.

Tanpa Yoongi duga, Jimin menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Yang Jimin lupa, Yoongi sering susah mengendalikan diri jika sudah dipancing seperti ini.

Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin, balas mencium Jimin dengan rakus. Tangan nakalnya bahkan sudah berada dibalik baju Jimin, mengelus kulit Jimin kemana saja tangannya bisa mencapai.

Jimin melenguh pelan saat tangan Yoongi sudah menjalar menuju dadanya, nafasnya memburu dan matanya berubah sayu saat Yoongi melepas ciumannya. Jimin hanya pasrah saat Yoongi membawanya kekamar, menutup pintu dan mengukung Jimin diantara tangannya.

"Min Yoongi, kumohon… jangan beritahu Jungkook" Jimin berucap kesusahan karena Yoongi sedang sibuk bermain disekitar lehernya.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi saat Jimin merasakan gigitan kecil didaerah lehernya.

"Min… Yoongi…" ucap Jimin susah payah. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik wajah Yoongi dari lehernya.

"Berjanji…" ucap Jimin parau.

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Disaat-saat seperti ini Jimin bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan Taehyung. Yang benar saja!.

"Panggil aku _Daddy_ dan aku akan meluluskan permintaanmu…" Yoongi menyeringai, menantang Jimin.

" _D-daddy_ Yoongi _…"_ desah Jimin pelan.

 _Oh Shit_! Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati. Suara Jimin membakar sesuatu dalam dirinya dan membuatnya gerah. Belum lagi mata sayu Jimin dan bibirnya yang memerah, Yoongi mengeram pelan.

"Benar, lalukan seperti itu maka aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu" Yoongi berusaha mengendalikan sisi liar yang sudah akan memunculkan wajahnya ditubuh Yoongi dengan susah payah. Nafas Yoongi bahkan sudah memberat hanya karena Jimin mendesahkan namanya. Brengsek.

Jimin yang lebih dulu memulai, Jimin menarik kepala Yoongi mendekat dan mengecup hidung Yoongi pelan, kemudian tersenyum dan Yoongi tidak akan puas hanya dengan kecupan dihidung.

Yoongi menunduk dan kembali mencium Jimin, tangannya dengan lihai melepaskan baju Jimin dan membuang baju itu sembarangan. Yoongi hilang akal saat Jimin mendesah malu-malu. Sudah tidak ada jalan kembali. Yoongi juga sudah tidak peduli dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung lagi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk 'dilakukan' daripada mengurusi mereka.

Membuat Jimin mendesahkan namanya dengan segara, misalnya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Taehyung" ucap Jungkook saat sampai dikantor Seokjin pagi-pagi.

"Belum datang" jawab Seokjin mencoba bersabar menghadapi Jungkook yang terlihat arogan.

"Kalau begitu, tunjukan aku ruangannya"

"Ini kantor milikku, kalau kau lupa. Kau datang kesini sebagai tamu, harusnya kau punya sedikit sopan santun" ucap Seokjin kalem.

Jungkook melengos.

"Aku menghargaimu karena suamiku sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemuimu. Jadi, sopanlah sedikit"

Jungkook melirik Seokjin sekilas dan mengehela napas. "Maaf aku tak sopan"

"Kali ini kau ku izinkan kesini, tapi tidak untuk kedua kali. Berterimakasihlah pada suamiku" ucap Seokjin telak.

"Maaf sudah tak sopan" Jungkook menunjukan sisi lemahnya. "aku hanya kalut…" cicitnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau mencari-cari Taehyung? Kau tahu sendiri Taehyung benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu" mulai Seokjin.

"Aku tau"

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang, kenapa kau mengusiknya?"

"Aku hanya… entahlah, aku merasa, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi." Tanpa sadar, Jungkook membuka diri.

"Dia sudah bahagia dengan anaknya dan…"

"Dia tidak bahagia, dia hanya menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai persinggahan sementara" Jungkook menyela.

Seokjin membolakan matanya. Kenapa Jimin dibawa-bawa?

Saat Seokjin ingin bicara, pintunya diketuk dari luar. Saat pintu terbuka, Taehyung yang berdiri didepan pintu, membeku saat melihat Jungkook juga ada disana.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian berdua, disini, sekarang!" perintah Seokjin telak.

.

.

.

TBC

Yak, kakak yorobun sehari update 3 ff sekaligus gegara ide yang tumpeh-tumpeh.

Jangan bosen yes liat aku yang muncul di notif seharian ini. hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin terlambat ke kantor. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Jimin berlari menuju pintu belakang gedung untuk menghindari teman-teman satu devisinya yang bisa saja berada di loby kantor. Dasar sial, niatnya ingin menghindari teman, justru dia langsung berhadapan dengan pemilik kantor itu sendiri, Kim Seokjin.

"Seingatku kita masuk jam delapan pagi, Park Jimin-ssi" suara Seokjin membuat bulu kuduk Jimin berdiri. Seokjin yang berada tepat dibelakang Jimin terlihat begitu tenang tanpa emosi apapun diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim…" Jimin berbalik dan tersenyum kaku pada Seokjin yang tengah menatap lurus padanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Seokjin menaikkan dagunya, menunjuk pada jam di pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Sebelas…" Jimin tersenyum tak enak hati.

"Gajimu ku potong bulan ini" ucap Seokjin tegas.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri disudut ruangan milik Seokjin, seoalah dengan memberi jarak terjauh dari Jungkook, bisa membuat Taehyung merasa lebih tenang, sementara Jungkook tengah duduk di sofa dan menunduk. Entah harus bagaimana lagi dia mengajak Taehyung bicara. Taehyung benar-benar menolak kehadirannya. Percuma saja rasanya Seokjin mengunci keduanya diruangannya.

"Tae, kita perlu bicara" bukan hanya sekali Jungkook memohon pada Taehyung agar mau bicara padanya selama beberapa jam terkurung diruangan Seokjin ini. Tapi Taehyung benar-benar keras kepala, sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang akan Jungkook ucapkan.

Taehyung terkadang menutup telinganya atau berteriak menyuruh Jungkook diam. Sama sekali tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik.

"Aku mau keluar dari sini" guman Taehyung dingin. Matanya menolak menatap Jungkook.

"Taehyung, aku merindukanmu" Jungkook mengaku. Dia sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya dan memilih untuk menyerah saja. Percuma dia memaksa Taehyung sekarang.

Taehyung terdiam kaku. Dia benci sekali pada pemuda yang sedang menatap padanya itu, tapi saat mendengar ucapannya, Taehyung merasa ada perasaan hangat di dadanya meskipun dia benci mengakuinya.

Jungkook sudah menyakitinya lebih dari yang bisa Taehyung toleransi. Memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan karir untuk kemudian muncul di media bersama kekasih barunya, memutus kontak dengan Taehyung, bahkan yang terparah Taehyung pernah di usir _bodyguard_ Jungkook saat ingin menemui Jungkook, saat dia ingin memberitahu Jungkook kalau dia sedang hamil. Bukannya sangat menyedihkan? Tidak seharusnya Taehyung tersentuh hanya karena satu kata rindu yang Jungkook ucapkan padanya.

"Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi. Lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini. Anggap aku tidak ada dan aku juga menganggapmu tidak ada" Taehyung berucap dingin. Hatinya masih terasa sakit jika mengingat perlakuan Jungkook padanya. Bukannya Taehyung tidak ingin bersikap dewasa, hanya saja lukanya masih berdarah.

"Aku datang kesini bukan untuk menerima perintahmu, Kim Taehyung" Jungkook menatap lurus pada Taehyung, perkataaan Taehyung benar-benar membuatnya marah dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

Taehyung terkesiap. Jungkook yang dikenalnya tidak pernah berkata searogan ini. Jungkook yang dia kenal adalah Jungkook yang selalu berlaku manis padanya.

"Apa karena Jimin?" Jungkook menatap tajam pada Taehyung.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Jimin!" Taehyung balas menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Aku kesini ingin minta maaf, Tae."

"Kau sudah ku maafkan sejak lama. Jadi pergilah"

"Kalau kau memang sudah memaafkanku, kau tidak akan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" Jungkook berdiri dan membuat Taehyung makin menyudutkan diri. Jungkook menghela napas lagi, apa dia semenakutkan itu?

"Tae, ku mohon, duduk sebentar saja, kita perlu bicara" Jungkook memohon lagi. "Kejadianya sudah berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu, kita saat itu masih remaja dan aku benar-benar orang yang berengsek karena meniggalkanmu. Banyak orang yang sudah putus dengan kekasihnya dan mereka sudah baik-baik saja, kenapa kau membuat rumit segalanya?" Junngkook berucap putus asa.

Taehyung mendengus dan tertawa. Seandainya semuanya segampang yang Jungkook ucapkan, mungkin Taehyung tidak akan sesakit ini. Setelah Jungkook, Taehyung memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, Jung Hoseok. Keduanya sudah putus secara baik-baik dan menjadi teman sejak mereka menyadari hubungan mereka tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya.

Taehyung baik-baik saja dengan hubungannya yang kadas karena Hoseok tidak menyakitinya seperti Jungkook. Hoseok pribadi yang menyenangkan, dia mapan, tampan, dekat dengan anaknya, dan bisa mengerti kepribadian Taehyung, tapi jadwal kerja Hoseok membuat hubungan mereka berakhir dan Taehyung baik-baik saja. Seandainya masalahnya dan Jungkook sesederhana itu…

"Ya, kau benar, aku memperumit segalanya" Taehyung menatap dingin pada Jungkook. "dan kehadiranmu lagi makin membuat segalanya semakin sulit untukku. Tidak bisakah kau pergi saja? Aku sudah baik-baik saja dan kau mendadak datang merusak segalanya. Kau harus tau, aku sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya agar kau mengerti?"

"Matamu tidak mengatakan seperti itu" ucap Jungkook tegas.

"Tau apa kau soal itu?" Taehyung menantang. Merasa Jengah, Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu dan mengetuk keras dari dalam, berharap seseorang mau membuka pintu untuknya.

Jimin yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya dibuat terkejut dengan suara ketukan pintu dari ruangan Seokjin. Jimin melirik pada Kyungsoo yang ikut balas menatap bingung padanya.

"Siapa didalam sana?" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Taehyung-ssi, yang kudengar dari beberapa karyawan lain, ada Jungkook-ssi juga di dalam" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin membulatkan matanya. Apa Seokjin sudah gila?

"Ne" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Panic, Jimin langsung berjalan cepat kearah pintu,bersyukur karena kunci pintu itu tergantung disana, membuka kunci dan pintu dengan cepat dan menatap bingung pada Taehyung dan Jungkook masih berdiri dekat sofa.

"Jimin…" Taehyung benar-benar lega saat melihat pintu terbuka dan ada Jimin disana.

"Ada apa?" Jimin mengernyit bingung, tapi bukannya menjawab, Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin untuk menjauh dari ruangan Seokjin.

Jungkook membolakan matanya saat melihat Taehyung yang menarik tangan Jimin erat-erat, dengan langkah lebar Jungkook menyusul Taehyung dan Jimin, mencengkran bahu Jimin dan menghempaskan Jimin kebelakang.

"Ya!" Jimin merasa punggungnya terasa nyeri karena terhempas kedinding.

"Jangan berani menyentuhnya…" Jungkook berucap geram, matanya menatap Jimin dengan penuh permusuhan.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung membalikan tubuh Jungkook kehadapannya, sedikit melirik kasihan pada Jimin yang terhempas ke dinding. "Jimin, kau tak apa?" Taehyung melewati Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan Jimin, tapi belum sempat Taehyung kesana, tangan Jungkook sudah menahannya.

"Jangan kesana, Tae" ucap Jungkook.

"Lepaskan! Apa maumu?!" Taehyung berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Jungkook yang terasa semakin sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan kesana, Tae, kumohon" Jungkook memohon entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung mendatangi Jimin entah untuk alasan apapun. Dia tidak terima.

"Kau menyakitinya, kau…"

"Apalagi ini, Jeon Jungkook?" Suara Seokjin meninggi saat melihat kekacauan yang sudah dibuat Jungkook dikantornya, dia sukses menjadi bahan tontonan bersama Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Keluar dari kantorku!" Usir Seokjin.

"Sajangnim, tolong aku…" Taehyung menatap memohon pada Seokjin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" Seokjin menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ada keharusan untuk mematuhi ucapanmu" Jungkook menarik Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung terseret langkahnya.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Seokjin berteriak kesal.

"Kami belum selesai bicara" Jungkook mengangkat Taehyung keatas bahunya, membawa tubuh Taehyung begitu saja dan berlalu.

Seokjin hanya bisa menghela napas. Kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Semuanya kembali bekerja dan aku tidak ingin kejadian ini sampai keluar di media. Kalau sampai ada berita soal ini, semua karyawan dilantai ini, kupecat!" Seokjin menatap satu persatu karyawannya yang sedang menatap takut padanya. Diam-diam mereka menghapus video hasil rekaman kekacauan yang dibuat Jungkook barusan dari ponsel mereka.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memijat punggung Jimin yang terasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Rasanya kasihan melihat tubuh kecil Jimin yang dengan gampang dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Jungkook. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik pada Jimin yang sedang mengomel tanpa henti, mulutnya sibuk menyumpahi Jungkook dan seluruh tabiat jeleknya.

"Sudahlah, masih untung kau tidak dibanting" Baekhyun, salah satu karyawan yang bekerja satu lantai dengan Jimin terkekeh.

"Benar, bersyukur saja dia hanya mendorongmu ke dinding, bukan mengangkatmu dan membantingmu ke lantai" Kyungsoo membenarkan, tangannya masih sibuk memijat bahu dan punggung Jimin.

"Ada masalah apa diantara kalian? Apa karena rumor pacaran palsu itu? Kalian kan yang mengerjakannya?"Baekhyun menatap penasaran.

"Dianya saja yang gila" Jimin malas menjawab dan hanya menanggapi seadanya.

"Jadi karena rumor pacaran palsu itu ya?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Agensinya yang minta, artisnya tidak terima, tapi kalian yang dihajar"

Jimin hanya diam. Syukurlah kalau mereka menganggapnya seperti itu, itu lebih baik daripada mereka tau yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Jungkook-ssi itu tempramen. Imej nya di media sangat berbeda dengan aslinya" Kyungsoo menatap pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk setuju.

"Kebanyakan artis kan memang begitu, seperti malaikat jika di TV dan seperti setan saat kamera sudah tidak menyala" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak semuanya, aku pernah liputan dengan beberapa artis, mereka aslinya memang ramah." Kyungsoo berkomentar.

Saat sibuk bergosip, mata Jimin menangkap sosok Namjoon dan buru-buru memperingatkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo agar duduk dengan benar. Laki-laki tinggi itu terlihat sangat dingin, wajahnya terlalu datar, membuat para karyawan takut untuk menyapanya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jimin memilih menunduk dalam saat Namjoon melewati mereka.

"Auranya menyeramkan" guman Baekhyun pelan.

"Benar, suami sajangnim sangat dingin" Jimin membenarkan.

Ketiganya kembali mendekatkan diri saat Namjoon sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Seokjin, kembali sibuk bergosip hingga ketiganya merasa ada aura dingin lain yang mulai mendekat…

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Jimin mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jangan-jangan suami sajangnim sedang mematai kita" Kyungsoo menatap bergantian pada Jimin dan Baekhyun.

"Aku kembali ke meja ku saja" Baekhyun bergeser dan kembali ke mejanya yang berada disamping Kyungsoo.

"Disebelah sini, tuan" suara seorang security yang baru muncul menarik perhatian belasan karyawan yang tadinya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Jimin membolakan matanya saat melihat pria yang berjalan dibelakang security itu. Min Yoongi, muncul di kantornya. Jimin buru-buru menyembunyikan diri dibalik map besar didepannya dan berdoa agar Yoongi tidak memperhatikannya.

Saat Yooongi sudah menghilang kedalam ruangan Seokjin, Jimin bernapas lega. Setidaknya penyamarannya dengan map cukup membantu, hingga suatu ingatan membuat Jimin membolakan matanya. Kunci flat-nya pasti berada ditangan Yoongi.

Jimin meruntuki kebodohannya, dia buru-buru pergi setelah selesai melakukan 'itu' dan juga karena sudah terlambat ke kantor. Jimin meninggalkan Yoongi saat Yoongi masih mandi dan pergi begitu saja tanpa pesan apa-apa dan yang lebih hebatnya, dia lupa sama sekali dengan kunci flatnya.

" _Pabooo_ …" Jimin memaki pelan dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau begini" Jimin mengubur wajahnya ditelapak tangannya.

.

.

.

Jimin pergi liputan bersama timnya dengan perasaan was-was, mereka kembali ke kantor sudah sore hari dan Jimin masih berharap Yoongi ada disana, tapi nihil. Yoongi sudah tidak ada dikantor.

Pulang dari kantor, Jimin pergi sendiri untuk makan malam sambil merayakan kebodohannya hari ini. "Masa harus tidur di mobil…" Jimin memasukkan mie kedalam mulutnya tanpa minat.

"Apa pulang saja, ya? siapa tau dia meletakkan kuncinya dibawah keset kaki" Jimin berguman sendiri. "Lalu, kalau tidak ada? Bagaimana?"

"Mau dihubungi, aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya" Jimin menggerutu sendiri.

Selesai makan, Jimin memilih untuk ke apartemen Taehyung dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Saat Jimin menghubungi nomor Taehyung, Taehyung tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Jangan-jangan masih bersama si brengsek itu" Jimin berguman sendiri. "Lalu Taeyong?"

"Paman Chim" suara anak kecil menarik perhatian Jimin, itu Taeyong bersama dengan ibu Taehyung.

"Taeyong, Ahjumma" sapa Jimin dan membungkuk sopan.

"Jimin-ssi? Teman Taehyung, kan?" sapa ibu Taehyung.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Kapan Ahjumma sampai?"

"Tadi subuh, Taehyung bilang Taeyong sedang demam, makanya Ahjumma datang kesini. Dia harus bekerja dan tidak ada yang menjaga Taeyong di apartemen." jelas ibu Taehyung

"Oh… Taehyung belum pulang dari kantor, ahjumma?" Jimin bertanya sesantai mungkin. Sedikit banyak dia khawatir pada Taehyung yang belum juga pulang.

"Memangnya tidak bertemu di kantor?" ibu Taehyung bertanya bingung.

"Oh, tadi aku ada liputan diluar, jadi tidak kembali ke kantor" Jimin beralasan.

"Begitu ya. dia masih dikantor" Ibu Taehyung tersenyum. "Mampir dulu?"

"Oh? Terimakasih Ahjumma, aku buru-buru sebenarnya. Tadi kesini hanya ingin bertemu Taheyung sebentar" Jimin kembali beralasan. "Aku permisi dulu Ahjumma, Taeyong, sampai bertemu" tanpa menunggu lagi, Jimin berlari menuju lift.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang berdiri didepan flatnya setelah bingung harus kemana. Dia menatap pintu flatnya yang terkunci dan mendesah putus asa. Sungguh, Jimin merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sekarang.

"Sepertinya aku harus tidur di mobil malam ini" ucap Jimin sedih dan menendang pintu flatnya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

Jimin sudah nyaris menuruni tangga saat suara pintu terbuka membuat Jimin berbalik kembali kearah, Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Mau kemana?" suara berat Min Yoongi yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

Jimin membolakan matanya saat melihat Yoongi keluar dari flatnya, tangannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, tetesan air terlihat turun ke kulit pucatnya yang tidak memaki baju, Yoongi muncul didepan pintu hanya dengan menggunakan celan itu… itu celana piyama yang Jimin pakai saat kejadian Jimin pulang dalam keadaan mengerikan dari rumah Yoongi.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada didalam flatku?" Jimin masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yoongi balik bertanya. "Kalau tidak mau masuk, pintunya akan ku kunci"

Jimin buru-buru berjalan dan Yoongi sudah menyeringai. Baru diancam begitu saja sudah percaya. Mana mungkin juga Yoongi tega mengunci Jimin diluar.

Jimin masuk kedalam flatnya dan melirik Yoongi yang berjalan dibelakangnya setelah mengunci pintu. Tingkah Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa datang sebagai tamu di flatnya sendiri dan Jimin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Aku sudah kembali, kau bisa pergi" ucap Jimin.

"Mandi sana" Yoongi meletakkan handuk yang dipakainya ke kepala Jimin dan berjalan melewati Jimin menuju kamar. Mengabaikan ucapan Jimin barusan.

"Ya! kenapa masuk ke kamarku sembarangan?" Jimin mengekori Yoongi yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Mau pakai baju, kau tidak lihat aku belum pakai baju?" ucap Yoongi datar.

Jimin mendadak membeku. Wajahnya terasa agak panas melihat tubuh atas Yoongi yang tidak tertutup apapun.

"Se-setelah pakai baju, kau harus pulang" Jimin berubah gugup.

"Perutku masih sakit. Ini semua karena kau" Yoongi menatap menuduh pada Jimin yang lagi-lagi terdiam kaku. "Lihat, lukanya terbuka lagi, ini semua karena kau mendorong perutku" tuduhan Yoongi semakin menyudutkan Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak dipasang perban!" Jimin menatap ngeri pada luka jahitan diperut Yoongi yang tidak tertutup perban.

"Aku sedang menunggu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka ku ini untuk melakukan kewajibannya"

Jimin mati kata. Tidak tahu saja kalau dia sedang di manfaatkan. Yoongi diam-diam menyeringai karena Jimin tidak bisa melawannya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mandi" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan dan memilih menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian. Dia butuh mandi.

"Setelah mandi kau harus mengurus luka ku" perintah Yoongi.

Jimin memilih tidak menanggapi.

Selesai mandi, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya tanpa baju, tangannya sibuk mengotak atik ponselnya dan Jimin merasa mulai kesal.

"Setelah aku mengurus lukamu, kau harus pulang, tuan Min Yoongi. Aku butuh istirahat" Jimin mengambil kotak P3K yang sejak kemarin ada diatas meja belajarnya dan mendudukan diri diujung tempat tidur.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, dia hanya melirik Jimin sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Selesai mengurus luka Yoongi, Jimin membereskan lagi kotak P3K-nya dan berkacak pinggang menatap Yoongi yang tak bergeser seinchi pun dari tidurnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku, anda bisa pulang, Yoongi-ssi"

"Ambilkan bajuku" perintah Yoongi.

Jimin menghela napas, menahan diri agar bersabar dan mengambil baju piyama untuk Yoongi.

"Ini" Jimin menyerahkan baju piyama untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri dan mengambil baju piyama dari Jimin, memakai piyama itu asal dan tidak mengancingnya. Yoongi berencana kedapur untuk mengambil minum, dia menepuk punggung Jimin pelan dan terkejut saat Jimin tersentak kesakitan.

"Sakit…" Jimin mengernyit sambil memegang punggungnya.

Yoongi yakin dia hanya menepuk pelan punggung Jimin dan reaksi Jimin bukannya terlalu berlebihan?

"Jangan tepuk punggungku!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Berbalik" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Huh?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi.

"Berbalik" ulang Yoongi.

Jimin yang tidak mengerti, tidak mengindahkan ucapan Yoongi. Jimin terkejut saat Yoongi menarik kaosnya keatas dan membalik tubuh Jimin, meraba bekas lebam kebiruan dipunggung hingga pinggul Jimin.

"Sa-sakit" Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Kenapa ini?" Yoongi membalik lagi tubuh Jimin dan menatap lekat.

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Mana mungkin punggungmu bisa lebam kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa" Jimin menatap serius pada Jimin pertanda Jimin tidak bisa lagi menentang. Ada aura mengerikan yang Yoongi keluarkan setiap kali dia berbicara dengan wajah seriusnya.

"H-hanya, tidak sengaja terbentur. Kecelakaan kerja…" Jimin beralasan.

Jimin melirik Yoongi takut-takut karena si pucat itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Aku tidak bohong" Jimin membela diri saat Yoongi menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya.

"Kenapa?" Desak Yoongi lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kan, ini.. ini kecelakaan kerja" Jimin berusaha tak terlihat gugup di depan Yoongi.

"Istirahat sana" Yoongi memilih mengalah. Percuma memaksa Jimin bicara, satu yang Yoongi tau, Jimin menutupi sesuatu.

Yoongi melangkah keluar kamar dan membuat Jimin menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan… kecewa? Entahlah. Jimin merasa bingung dengan perasaanya. Yoongi sudah tau dia terluka tapi memilih pergi meninggalkannya, oke, tadi Jimin sendiri yang mengusir Yoongi, tapi kan…

Jimin menatap pintu kamarnya yang tertutup dengan perasaan kecewa yang dia sendiri tak paham. Jimin menidurkan dirinya menghadap dinding karena rasa nyeri masih terasa jika Jimin merebahkan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

Jimin membolakan matanya saat pintu kamar terbuka dan kembali tertutup. Penasaran, Jimin memalikan tubuh dan melihat Yoongi berjalan kearahnya dengan segelas air putih ditangannya.

"Kenapa kembali?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Memangnya aku bilang akan pergi?" Yoongi meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan tidur disamping Jimin.

"Kau mau apa?" Jimin terduduk dan menatap horror pada Yoongi.

"Tidur"

"Kenapa disini?" Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Semalam juga aku tidur disini"

"Maksudku, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?"

"Ya, Park Jimin, ini bukan pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama. Jangan berlebihan" Yoongi memutar bola matanya dan menarik Jimin untuk tidur disampingnya.

"Ya! menjauh sana" Jimin mendorong badan Yoongi agar menjauh dan memilih memunggungi Yoongi. Dia malu.

Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau dia mau menurut, dengan santainya Yoongi menaikkan kepala Jimin dan membuat Jimin tertidur diatas lengannya, satu tangannya memeluk dada Jimin, membuat Jimin bersandar dibadan Yoongi. Jimin merasa aman.

Jimin merasa nafasnya sudah naik turun, nafas berat Yoongi yang terdengar berbisik ditelinganya, tangan pucatnya yang memeluk Jimin dan badan Yoongi yang hangat membuat Jimin berbedar halus.

"Ja-jangan memelukku" Jimin berucap gugup. Tempat tidur Jimin yang kecil membuat ruang gerak Jimin menjadi terbatas.

"Besok kita akan memeriksakan punggungmu" guman Yoongi pelan.

Jimin membeku. Apa Yoongi khawatir padanya?

"Istirahatlah" ucap Yoongi dan mengecup kepala Jimin.

Jimin merasa pipinya memerah. Tangannya naik untuk memegang tangan Yoongi yang memelukanya, ragu-ragu Jimin menyentuhkan jarinya ditangan Yoongi dan dengan lembut Yoongi mengambil salah satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Jimin merasa debaran dadanya tidak akan bisa membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC dolo….

*Joget day dream di dinding*

*Korban Hixtape*


	9. Chapter 9

"Hanya lebam biasa, tidak ada yang serius" dokter yang memeriksa punggung Jimin tadi, mendudukan diri kembali ke kursi kerjanya.

"Hanya?" Yoongi menatap sinis pada Dokter yang masih menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"Ya, hanya lebam biasa" Dokter itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kebingungan kearah Yoongi yang berubah sinis padanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, tidak perlu ke dokter, kan?" Jimin merengut kesal disamping Yoongi.

"Sama-sama" ucap Yoongi sarkas. Bukannya seharusnya Yoongi mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih? Kenapa malah protes yang dia terima?

"Ma-maksudku… terimakasih" ucap Jimin tak enak hati.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap pantulan wajahnya dikaca kamar mandi dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya berakhir dengan tidur bersama Jungkook lagi. Saat subuh, Taehyung buru-buru keluar dari apartemen Jungkook saat Jungkook masih tidur. Entah apa yang merasukinya semalam sampai dia bisa berakhir diatas tempat tidur Jungkook.

"Ini menjijikan…" guman Taehyung pada pantulan wajahnya di kaca. _Bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuhnya diremasnya kuat-kuat.

"Tidak punya harga diri…" guman Taehyung lagi. Dia marah pada dirinya.

"Taetae, apa Taeyong bisa pergi sekolah hari ini?" ketukan di pintu kamar mandi menyadarkan Taehyung, buru-buru Taehyung membuka pintu dan mendapati ibunya sedang menggandeng tangan Taeyong yang bersiap akan mandi.

"Demamnya sudah turun?" Taehyung bertanya pada ibunya.

"Sudah, tadi malam juga tidak kambuh demamnya"

"Oh, ya sudah. Ibu, bisa antarkan Taeyong ke sekolah? Aku ingin istirahat" pinta Taehyung.

"Ne. jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, Tae. Kau pulang kerja saat matahari baru akan muncul, perhatikan juga kesehatanmu, jangan sampai kau juga ikut sakit" nasehat ibunya.

"Ne. terimakasih, bu" Taehyung mencium pipi ibunya sekilas.

"Keringkan rambutmu sebelum tidur" ucap ibunya sebelum membawa Taeyong masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mengantarkan Taeyong dan ibunya kedepan pintu, Taehyung menutup kembali pintu apartemennya dan langsung menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, tangannya bergerak meraba nakas disamping tempat tidurnya untuk mencari ponsel. Dia butuh menghubungi Seokjin untuk minta izin tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau diantar siapa?" Baekhyun menyambut Jimin yang baru saja muncul di lobi kantor, sama-sama sedang menunggu _lift_.

"Supir" Jimin berbohong.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi orang kaya mendadak?"

"Sialan" Jimin meninju main-main bahu Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana punggungmu? Masih sakit?"

"Sudah baik-baik saja, hanya nyeri saja kalau di pegang" ucap Jimin.

"Jim, aku penasaran dengan artis Jeon itu" mulai Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

"Huh?"

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk bergosip soal Taehyung-ssi, tapi, ada yang sedikit mengganjal di kepalaku, maksudku, coba pikirkan, bukannya Taehyung sii dan si Jeon itu seperti ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kenalan?" Bisik Baekhyun, badannya bahkan sedikit merapat pada Jimin agar ucapannya tidak bisa didengar oleh karyawan yang juga sedang menunggu _lift_.

"Kau berpikir begitu?" Jimin berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Iya, ini agak aneh. Si Jeon itu sepertinya cemburu padamu karena dekat dengan Taehyung-ssi. Ini sudah ku pikirkan semalam karena aku mengingat ulang kejadian di ruangan kita"

"Analisa macam apa itu?" Jimin mengernyit, berusaha sebisanya menyembunyikan fakta soal Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hehehe, kalau di pikir ulang, memang tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin kan si Jeon itu punya perasaan dengan Taehyung-ssi. Maksudku, Taehyung-ssi itu orang yang sangat menarik, terlepas dari sikap galaknya, dia punya wajah yang sempurna. Tapi, jika dibandingkan dengan mantan-mantan pacar Jeon itu, jelas Taehyung-ssi kalah. Iya kan?"

"Itu kau sudah tau" Jimin setuju. Itu lebih baik.

Keduanya sudah sampai diruangan mereka, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang sibuk menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jimin kebingungan saat Kyungsoo baru saja selesai meutup teleponnya.

"Gawat" Kyungsoo menatap horror pada Jimin dan Baekhyun.

"A-apa yang gawat?" Baekhyun menatap was-was.

"Media kita sedang ramai dibicarakan. Ini soal artis Jeon Jungkook, dia… membuat skandal baru" ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Skandal apa?" Jimin menggeser Kyungsoo dan menatap kearah layar computer milik Kyungsoo yang sedang memunculkan _headline_ besar hari ini dari salah satu berita _online_ lain.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun menatap horror pada layar computer Kyungsoo.

"Ini benar-benar kacau. Banyak telepon yang masuk ke kantor kita mempertanyakan soal keaslian hubungan si Jeon dan si artis A itu" Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya.

"Sebentar, ini Taehyung-ssi kan?" Baekhyun memperbesar foto yang tertera di layar computer.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Si Jeon itu menginap di apartemennya bersama Taehyung-ssi, dan Taehyung-ssi terlihat keluar apartemennya menjelang pagi" Baekhyun menatap Jimin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Mana, coba lihat" Kyungsoo menggeser tubuh Baekhyun. "Be-benar. Ini benar Taehyung-ssi. Ini bajunya yang semalam…" guman Kyungsoo tak percaya. Meskipun wajah Taehyung di blur, tapi postur tubuh dan pakaian Taehyung tidak bisa menutupi kenyataan.

"Jim?" Baekhyun melihat Jimin yang mematung.

"Jimin, kau dipanggil _sajangnim_ ke ruangannya"

Jimin menelan ludanya gugup.

.

.

.

"Semingu ini Taehyung ku beri cuti" ucap Seokjin saat Jimin sudha duduk didepannya.

"Soal berita diluar sana?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Aku tidak bisa meredamnya, Jim. Tapi syukurlah mereka mengaburkan wajah Taehyung. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau mereka memajang dengan jelas wajah Taehyung."

"Bagaimana dengan rumor yang kita buat itu, _sajangnim_?"

"Jangan pikirkan. Kita bisa memainkan drama baru dan membuat berita lain, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang" ucap Seokjin.

"Jinseok…"

"Namjoon?" Seokjin tersenyum lebar saat melihat Namjoon yang muncul di ruangannya.

"Aku khawatir, makanya aku kesini. Kau tidak apa? Berita online milikmu sedang ramai dibicarakan" ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan kearah Seokjin dan mengecup dahinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Namjoon.

Jimin menatap bingung kesegala arah. Dia canggung berada diantara Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang bermesraan.

"Kau Park Jimin?" Namjoon menatap Jimin lekat, seperti sedang menghakimi.

"N-ne"

"Tidak seperti yang ku duga ternyata" Komentar Namjoon.

Jimin menatap bingung pada Namjoon.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan. Tangannya menarik dagu Seokjin agar menatap kearahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Namjoon-ah. Kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Aku hanya memastikan keadaanmu saja. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Namjoon menundukkan badannya dan mngecup bibir Seokjin tepat di depan Jimin, membuat Jimin kembali salah tingkah.

"Hati-hati" guman Seokjin pelan.

Saat Namjoon sudah berlalu, Jimin masih saja membuang pandangannya dari Seokjin. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat interaksi Seokjin dan Namjoon secara langsung. Rasanya sangat berbeda dari dugaannya. Namjoon yang sepertinya sangat kaku itu terlihat begitu lembut pada Seokjin.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman" Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jimin.

"Oh? Oh.. ya, _sajangnim_ " ucap Jimin kacau.

"Kembali soal Taehyung. Aku ingin kau memantau keadaannya, aku khawatir dia kembali terguncang dan terpaksa pergi ke psikiater lagi" ungkap Seokjin.

"Aku paham, _sajangnim_."

"Jangan pikirkan soal reputasi media _online_ kita, itu tidak penting. Hanya pastikan kalau Taehyung tidak tersentuh oleh wartawan manapun"

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Jimin kebingungan.

"Kau punya Min Yoongi, kan?"

Jimin membeku. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan namja pucat itu untuk membantu Taehyung lepas dari wartawan lain?.

.

.

.

"Lalu apa sekarang?" Hoseok menatap bingung pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau mengaburkan wajahnya?" Yoongi mengernyit tidak suka.

"Kau tidak memenuhi janjimu untuk bertemu Eomma, hyung. Kau hanya memenuhi janji soal akan melobi Kim Namjoon untuk menjadi investor di perusahaanku, jadi aku hanya mengabulkan soal penyebaran berita soal Jungkook dan Taehyung" Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tidur di rumah semalam"

"itu yang mau kutanyakan, kemana kau semalam? Eomma menunggumu sampai pagi, tapi kau tidak pulang. Kantormu tutup jam tujuh malam, hyung."

"Menginap di rumah kucing kecil-ku"

"Kucing kecil…" Hoseok mengulang gaya bicara Yoongi dengan nada sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak apa? Dari info yang Jooheon berikan padaku, kau adalah mantan pacar Kim Taehyung itu" Yoongi terkekeh, memperhatikan wajah adiknya itu yang sedang terlihat kesal.

"Itu sudah berlalu. Jadi, siapa kucing kecil yang kau maksud, hyung? Jalang baru lagi?"

"Kau tuli? Dia kucing kecil, bukan jalang"

"Ya terserah. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa jadi lebih penting dari Eomma?"

"Ya! Dia memang lebih penting sekarang. Kalau Eomma kan bisa kutemui kapan saja. Lagian, aku masih malas bertemu Eomma, setiap bertemu hanya menyuruhku menikah. Nah, jadi, aku berencana untuk memberikan eomma menantu sekaligus cucu. Jenius, kan?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Jenius telapak kakimu" Hoseok mendengus kesal. "Hyung, cobalah lebih serius. Kau terlalu sering bermain-main"

"Aku sedang serius" Yoongi mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Dengar, aku akan menemui Eomma secepatnya, tapi dengan syarat kau harus mempublikasikan Taehyung dan… anaknya. Penawaran yang cukup menarik kan?"

"Kapan kau akan bertemu Eomma? Setelah bertemu Eomma, aku akan langsung mempublikasikan wajah Taehyung, tapi tidak dengan Taeyong"

"Kenapa tidak?" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin anaknya terlibat. Demi Tuhan, dia Cuma anak kecil hyung"

"Astaga, kau benar. Kalau begitu, Taehyung saja dan publikasikan juga soal statusnya yang memiliki satu anak"

"Call. Dengan syarat kau harus mengirim fotomu bersama Eomma lebih dulu"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi aku sedang sibuk membuatkan Eomma cucu minggu-minggu ini. Mungkin nanti?"

"Hyung! Astaga, kepalaku" Hoseok memijat kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri.

"Bercanda"

"Apa susahnya hanya tinggal menemui Eomma saja? Hanya sebentar juga tidak apa, hyung." Hoseok menatap frustasi pada Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, Kau semakin cerewet saja. Lebih baik aku ke kantor. Oh, ya. sampaikan salamku pada Jungkook, aku bangga padanya" Yoongi tertawa dan berjalan keluar ruangan Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Jimin mengernyit kearah Yoongi yang sedang menonton tv diruang tamu flatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku disini karena lukaku belum sembuh. Jangan lupa soal tanggung jawabmu, Park Jimin" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Lukanya sudah tidak berdarah, kan?"

"Mandi sana" usir Yoongi dan kembali sibuk menonton TV.

Jimin berjalan menghentak kearah kamar. Setelah selesai mandi, Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya, matanya menatap penasaran pada layar ponsel Yoongi dan sialnya Yoongi sadar.

"Mau lihat?" goda Yoongi.

"Siapa juga yang melihat ponselmu" ucap Jimin sambil berjalan kedapur.

"Ku dengar kantormu sedang ramai di bicarakan" ucap Yoongi.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Jimin.

"Ini sedang diberitakan" Yoongi menunjuk pada layar TV yang sedang menayangkan berita soal Jungkook.

Jimin buru-buru duduk disamping Yoongi dan menatap serius kearah TV.

"Mereka mengarang berita dengan begitu hebat." Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Bukannya memang Taehyung yang menggoda Jungkook sampai Jungkook nekat melanggar kontrak dengan kalian?" Pancing Yoongi. Sudah jelas dia otak dari kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Kontrak soal pemberitaan palsu dengan jalangmu?" Jimin mencibir, meskipun ada sedikit rasa kesal terselip disana. Katakanlah Jimin agak… cemburu, mungkin?. "Dan Taehyung itu tidak akan sudi berdekatan dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri yang memaksa Taehyung untuk ikut dengannya, dia bahhkan mendorongku sampai membentur dinding dan punggungku memar"

"Dia mendorongmu?" Yoongi bertanya serius.

Jimin terdiam, dia sadar kalau dia sudah keceplosan. "Ma-maksudku…"

"Dia mendorongmu, Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi menuntut.

"Bukan begitu, dia… memangnya kenapa kalau dia mendorongku?" Jimin mengernyit heran pada Yoongi, kenapa juga Yoongi terlihat marah padahal Jimin yang di dorong.

"Anak laki-laki memang biasa berkelahi, kan?" ucap Jimin pelan saat Yoongi sudah menatap lurus padanya.

Jimin berubah gugup saat Yoongi tidak juga bicara. "aku ke kamar saja" Jimin buru-buru lari menuju kamarnya.

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti Jimin setelah Jimin menghilang dibalik pintu. Jimin terkejut saat suara pintu kembali terbuka, memunculkan Yoongi yang sedang mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi berjalan lurus hingga memerangkap Jimin yang sudah terduduk setengah tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Jimin takut.

"Jangan coba-coba menutupi apapun dariku, Park Jimin" guman Yoongi tepat didepan bibir Jimin. "Kau milikku, tidak satu orangpun yang bisa menyentuhmu. Paham?"

Tanpa sadar, Jimin mengangguk patuh.

"A-aku tidak apa. Jangan buat masalah. Ini masalah antara aku dan Jungkook, jangan ikut campur" ucap Jimin pelan dan perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya. Dadanya sudah berdebar keras karena Yoongi terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau kurang paham dengan ucapanku." Yoongi tersenyum sinis. "Kau milikku, Park Jimin" tegasnya.

Jimin terdiam. Tiba-tiba ingatan soal ucapan Seokjin melintas di otaknya. Dia bisa meminta bantuan Yoongi untuk melindungi Taehyung, meskipun Jimin tidak paham hal apa yang bisa Yoongi lakukan untuk meredam berita diluaran sana dan membuat Taehyung tidak tersentuh wartawan.

"K-kau bilang aku milikmu, kan?" Tanya Jimin dan berusaha menatap kearah Yoongi yang sedang menatap lekat padanya.

"Ne"

"Kalau… kalau begitu, tolong bantu aku melindungi Taehyung…" cicit Jimin.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan menahan tangannya disamping kepala Jimin.

"Melindungi Taehyung?" Yoongi menyeringai. "Memangnya kau bisa memberiku imbalan apa? Memangnya aku harus melindungi Taehyung dari siapa?" Tanya Yoongi sinis. Matanya menyorot tajam pada Jimin yang memerah dibawahnya.

Jimin terdiam gugup. Aura dominan dan arogan Yoongi membuatnya kehilangan keberanian untuk bicara.

"Dengar Park Jimin, aku tidak suka diperintah. Aku lebih suka memerintah dan di turuti. Paham?" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin.

"Ta-tapi Taehyung…"

"Persetan dengannya. Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya. Bukannya bagus kalau akhirnya semua orang tau yang sebenarnya? Bangkai yang disimpan terlalu lama, akhirnya akan tercium juga, Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi sinis.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jangan ikut campur antara Jungkook dan Taehyung" ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi mendegus. Melepaskan tangannya yang menaham Jimin dan berdiri tegak disamping tempat tidur. "Memangnya aku ikut campur apa? Aku hanya berencana memberi Jungkook pelajaran karena sudah mendorongmu dan punggungmu memar"

"Itu juga bukan urusanmu!" Jimin mendudukn diri di tempat tidur.

"Semua yang berurusan denganmu, juga jadi urusanku" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Min Yooongiii!" Jimin menggeram kesal. "Dengar, urusan kita hanya sampai lukamu sembuh, setelah itu, kau tidak boleh lagi mengusikku dalam urusan apapun. Sekalipun soal Jungkook. Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri, aku bukan pria lemah yang butuh perlindungan dari siapapun."

"Ya, lalu?" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Aku serius!"

"Ya, lalu?" ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa di permainkan.

"Sudahlah! Percuma bicara dengamu! Aku tidur saja" Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidur memunggungi Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi membalik badannya dan sudah berada diatasnya, Yoongi memerangkap Jimin lagi diantara tangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau terluka" ucap Yoongi serius.

Jimin terdiam, dadanya berdebar.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan menurut untuk tidak mengusik Jungkook soal punggungmu. Tapi, lain kali jangan menutupi apapun dariku" Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jimin, mencium Jimin lembut dan dalam.

Jimin jelas terbuai dengan kata-kata yang Yoongi ucapkan, meskipun menampik, tapi Jimin bisa merasakan kalau Yoongi melindunginya. Tangan Jimin naik ke leher Yoongi, menarik tengkuk Yoongi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jimin tersentak saat tangan Yoongi tanpa sengaja menyentuh punggungnya yang lebam, Jimin mendesis diantara ciuman mereka dan Yoongi melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Jimin.

"Sakit…" jimin mengadu pelan.

"Maaf" ucap Yoongi. Jimin merasakan dadanya kembali berdebar hebat. Suara Yoongi yang terdengar semakin rendah dengan nafas yang mulai memberat membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam tubuh Jimin. Dia mulai gerah.

Jimin bingung saat Yoongi bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, matanya menatap Yoongi penuh Tanya dan kemudian berganti dengan wajah memerah padam, Yoongi berdiri hanya untuk melepas bajunya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Kau membuatku gerah" bisik Yoongi seduktif.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal jangan pada Yoongi. Tapi tangan Yoongi menarik paksa dagu Jimin untuk menatap tepat padanya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Tanya Jimin gugup.

"Sudah buka baju, masih saja di Tanya?"

"Punggungku masih sakit…" ucap Jimin pelan karena Yoongi sudah kembali mengurungnya.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan"

Jimin merona hebat.

.

.

.

"Jungkook, yang benar saja?" manager Jungkook berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Jungkook yang terduduk santai sambil menonton tanyangan TV di depannya

"Jungkook! Apa-apaan wajah bahagiamu itu?" geram managernya. "Kalau Hoseok _sajangnim_ tau soal berita ini, kau bisa kena masalah!"

"Kau tidak lapar hyung?" Tanya Jungkook santai.

"Kau dengar aku bicara, tidak?"

"Aku dengar hyung. Sudahlah, sajangnim pasti sudah tau. Berita seperti ini tidak aka nada efeknya ke saham milik sajangnim. Buktinya dia baru saja mendapatkan investor baru." Ucap Jungkook tak peduli.

"Pikirkan reputasimu! Kau mau karirmu hancur?"

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin kembali dimana aku tidak berusaha menjadi artis"

"Mimpi saja sana!" managernya mendengus kesal. "berpikirlah realistis, Jungkook. Kau sudah susah payah membangun karirmu dan kau ingin menghancurkannya begitu saja?"

"Ya.. sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu hyung, aku yang akan menghadapi kemarahan _sajangnim_ nanti. Itu juga kalau dia marah" ucap Jungkook santai.

.

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku bahkan tidak berani keluar rumah!" Taehyung berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan ponsel berada ditelinganya.

" _Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Dan kenapa kau bisa sampai subuh bersama si Jeon itu? Kau sudah gila_?" Jimin balas memarahi Taehyung.

"Jim, dengar, aku butuh bantuanmu sampai gossip ini mereda." Pinta Taehyung.

" _Bantu apa?"_

"Kau punya banyak kenalan wartawan dari majalah _online_ lain dan dari stasiun TV kan? Tolong cek mereka apa ada yang sudah punya data lengkapku atau tidak, terutama media _online_ yang memberitakan soal aku dan si Jeon itu, kali ini saja Jimin, tolong bantu aku. Otakku benar-benar buntu" Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

" _Kalau aku sudah tau, lalu aku harus apa?"_

"Kalau kau sudah menemukan orang yang mengambil fotoku, tolong minta dia menghapus fotoku, berapapun akan ku bayar, ini bukan hanya soal aku, aku takut Taeyong juga terkena imbasnya" ucap Taehyung putus asa.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Jungkook itu artis yang namanya sedang berada diatas dalam daftar pencarian selama sebulan ini. Mulai dari berita dia berkencan dengan artis A yang bahkan belum reda, kini muncul berita lebih heboh lagi. Taehyung benar-benar panic saat ada fotonya yang muncul di halaman beritta online semalam pagi.

Sangkin takutnya, Taehyung bahkan menghapus semua akun social media miliknya dan bahkan mematikan ponselnya setelah menelepon Seokjin untuk izin semalam. Baru pagi ini Taehyung berani mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya dan satu-satunya orang yang dia pikir bisa menolongnya adalah Jimin.

Setelah menelepon Jimin, Taehyung menyalakan TV untuk mencari tahu perkembangan terakhir soal isu yang beredar tentangnya dan Taehyung makin terperangah, dia terlambat. Fotonya sudah muncul dengan jelas di media, lengkap dengan nama dan statusnya yang memiliki satu anak.

.

.

.

"Jadi, semalam kau kemana lagi hyung?" Hoseok menggusap keningnya. Kepalanya pusing menghadapi hyung nya yang terlalu banyak menuntut padanya.

"Membuatkan Ibu cucu" jawab Yoongi santai. Matanya sibuk memandang TV di ruangan Hoseok yang sedang menyalakan berita soal Jungkook dan Taehyung yang baru saja diterbitkan Hoseok tepat jam 5 subuh tadi. Berita soal identitas Taehyung yang sudah dibuka ke public.

"Aku serius"

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang berseri-seri?" Yoongi membalikkan badannya kearah Hoseok dan mengedipkan matanya lamban-lamban.

Hoseok mendengus kesal. "Hyung, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu, jadi, kapan kau akan menemui Ibu?"

"Sabar sedikit, cucu-nya masih belum jadi"

"Hyung, bisa serius tidak?" Hoseok berucap kesal.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok, ucapanku yang mana yang kau anggap bercanda?" Yoongi mengeryit tak suka.

"Sudahlah, katakan, kapan kau akan ada di rumah? Ibu akan datang ke rumahmu kalau kau ada di rumah"

"Sudah ku bilang untuk beberapa minggu kedepan aku tidak akan pulang ke rumahku"

"Jadi kau ke mana?" geram Hoseok.

"Nanti kalau sudah saatnya, aku akan pulang ke rumah kita dan membawakan Ibu menantu dan cucu. Santai sedikit" Yoongi berucap tak peduli. "Oh ya, soal Kim Taehyung, apa kau tahu soal anaknya? Muka anaknya tidak mirip Jungkook, apa benar itu anak mereka?" Tanya Yoongi serius dan berpindah duduk ke bangku didepan meja kerja Hoseok.

"Itu memang anak Jungkook. Aku sudah pernah melakukan test DNA memakai rambut Taeyong dan rambut Jungkook tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung" aku Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Jungkook itu artisku, dia salah satu mesin uang di perusahaan ini, aku perlu menjaga imej-nya tetap baik di masyarakat dan fans-fans-nya. Saat Taehyung mengaku kalau Jungkook adalah Appa dari anaknya, aku langsung memblok semua akses Jungkook untuk Taehyung, tanpa terkecuali" aku Hoseok.

"Keren" puji Yoongi bangga. "Kau memang harus menjaga tambang uangmu sebaik mungkin. Lalu sekarang? Kenapa kau bersedia membeberkan faktanya? Bisa saja Jungkook mengambil tindakan yang sama dengan melakukan test DNA pada Taeyong, kan?"

"Seperti pribahasa kuno. Bangkai yang terlalu lama disimpan, baunya pasti akan tercium juga. Dan lagi, aku rasa Taehyung terlalu egois, Taeyong berhak tau siapa Appa-nya, meskipun Jungkook itu brengsek, tetap saja dia Appa-nya" jelas Hoseok.

Jujur saja, dikeluarga mereka hanya Hoseok yang benar-benar 'waras'.

"Jadi kau peduli pada anaknya?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Aku melihat diriku dalam diri Taeyong. Kami sama-sama tidak tahu siapa orang tua kami, bedanya hanya aku tau siapa Ibu kandungku tapi dia tidak tau aku masih hidup, sementara Taeyong dengan sengaja Taehyung sembunyikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu tindakan egois, anak yang akan jadi korban" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ya, kau ini kan anak Ibu-ku juga. Ingat kalau Appa-mu dan Ibu-ku sudah menikah"

"Tentu, Ibu adalah Ibu yang paling baik, kau saja yang gila" maki Hoseok.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?!" Taehyung tersentak mundur saat membuka pintu apartemennya dan menemukan Jungkook yang sudah berdiri disana.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Dari mana kau tau alamatku?" Tanya Taehyung panic.

"Wartawan yang membuntutimu sampai disini" ucap Jungkook. "Aku masuk" Jungkook melepas sepatu dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen Taehyung.

"Tolong buat konfirmasi soal pemberitaan diluar sana" ucap Taehyung tanpa basa-basi.

"Bisa persilahkan aku duduk dan menawari aku minum dulu?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Maaf.." guman Taehyung pelan. Dia hanya panic hingga bersikap agak kurang sopan pada tamunya ini. "Mau minum apa?" Tanya Taehyung setengah hati.

"Teh?"

"Aku ku buatkan" ucap Taehyung dan berlalu ke dapur.

Selesai membuatkan Jungkook teh, Taehyung dengan berjalan cepat menuju ruang tamu, meletakkan minuman panas itu dan berjalan ke lemari hias dimana ada foto-foto Taeyong semenjak bayi terpajang diatasnya. Buru-buru Taehyung menghalangi Jungkook yang sedang berdiri didekatt lemari itu dan menatap kesal pada Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mempersilahkanmu untuk melihat-lihat isi rumahku" ucap Taehyung dingin.

"Oh, _sorry_ " Jungkook mundur dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Aku hanya melihat foto Taeyong saat bayi. Dia lucu sekali" komentar Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mendiamkan ucapannya.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa disini?" Tanya Jungkook basa-basi.

"Dengan Taeyong dan… suami-ku" jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap nyalang pada Taehyung yang duduk didekatnya. Ada rasa marah yang tidak bisa ditahan Jungkook di dadanya. "Lalu yang semalam itu apa?" Tanya Jungkook dingin. Rasanya dia ingin menyerang Taehyung dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Bukannya itu hal biasa? Kau sudah biasa melakukannya dengan orang yag baru kau kenal kan? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan soal itu." Taehyung mengangkat dagunya, angkuh.

Jungkook mendengus dan tertawa dingin. "Lalu, dimana suami mu itu?" Tanya Jungkook, enggan menanggapi ucapan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersentak dan terduduk tegak di sofa. "Bekerja" jawabnya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Kim Taehyung?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau berbohong!" tuduh Jungkook.

"Apa maksudmu aku berbohong?" tantang Taehyung. "Kau pikir Taeyong lahir dari cangkang telur" sinis Taehyung.

"Lalu siapa Appa-nya?" Jungkook balas menantang. "Jimin?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku hanya minta, tolong luruskan pemberitaan diluar sana soal kita. Aku tidak ingin terlibat denganmu dalam hal apapun, lagi" tegas Taehyung.

"Apa yang harus ku luruskan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kalau kau adalah mantan pacarku dan kita baru saja bercinta semalam?"

"Diam!" Taehyung menatap marah pada Jungkook.

"Tae, jangan memperumit hal yang seharusnya bisa dibuat mudah" Jungkook menatap lurus pada Taehyung. "Apa karena Jimin?"

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa kau masih saja muncul disini? Tolong selesaikan masalah diluar sana dan biarkan aku hidup tenang." Taehyung berkeras.

"Aku memang brengsek karena meninggalkanmu, aku juga sudah mengakui semua kesalahanku kemarin. Aku sudah minta maaf bahkan bersujud untukmu, apalagi sekarang, Tae? Kenapa kau kembali dingin?" Jungkook mengalah.

"Biarkan aku hidup tenang, pergilah. Lakukan seperti yang kau lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini, jangan pernah muncul lagi, aku akan benar-benar memaafkanmu kalau kau melakukannya"

Jungkook sudah siap untuk protes sampai pintu apartemen Taehyung terbuka dan menampakan Ibu-nya dan Taeyong yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Badan Taehyung terasa mendingin sekarang.

Ibu Taehyung terlihat terkejut mendapati Jungkook yang sudah berdiri dan membungkuk sopan padanya. Pandangan ibu Taehyung beralih pada Taehyung yang terlihat gugup dan panic dari sorot matanya saat menatap Taeyong yang masih disibukkan dengan mainan ditangannya.

"Eomma, lihat, ini pesawat dari…." Celotehan Taeyong terhenti, tangannya yang sudah mengangkat mainan pesawat kecilnya menggantung begitu saja saat melihat sosok asing yang dikenalnya berdiri di dekat meja ruang tamu.

"Hei…" sapa Jungkook gugup.

"Wooah… pacar Minki…" ucap Taeyong takjub. Mungkin dia lupa kalau Jungkook pernah menggendongnya di rumah sakit. "Eomma…. Kenapa pacar Minki ada disini?" Taeyong berlari kesamping kaki Taehyung dan menatap antusias pada Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian.

"Taeyong, beri salam yang benar" Ibu Taehyung memperingati.

"Oh, _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kim Taeyong _imnida_ " Taeyong membungkuk dan kembali berdiri disamping kaki Taehyung setelah memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

"Hei, aku Jungkook"

"Sudah tau. Kookie hyung yang ada difoto bersama Minki…" ucap Taeyong dari balik kaki Taehyung, hanya kepalanya yang mengintip kearah Jungkook.

"Minki?" Jungkook berjongkok tidak jauh dari Taeyong yang menyembunyikan diri dibalik kaki Taehyung.

"Iya, Minki teman Taeyong di sekolah. Katanya Kookie hyung akan menikah dengan Minki kalau Minki sudah lulus sekolah" cerita Taeyong.

"Oh ya? lalu, apalagi katanya? Mau berbagi rahasia soal Minki?" pancing Jungkook.

"Eomma, Taeyong boleh kesana?" Taeyong mengguncang kaki Taehyung untuk minta izin. Bagaimanapun, Jungkook adalah orang asing bagi Taeyong, jadi dia masih butuh izin Taehyung untuk berbicara dengan Jungkook.

Taehyung jelas ingin melarang dan segera mengusir Jungkook pulang. Tapi saat melihat mata Taeyong yang berbinar senang, Taehyung merasa tidak tega. Dengan tangan yang mulai mendingin, Taehyung melirik ibunya yang masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Saat ibunya terlihat mengangguk, Taehyung ikut menganggukan kepalanya.

Taeyong dengan sedikit ragu berjalan keluar mendekati Jungkook, belum sampai Taeyong melangkah mendekat, Jungkook sudah menggendongnya dan membawa Taeyong untuk bercerita di sofa.

Taehyung melirik lagi pada Ibu nya yang hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kearah Taeyong yang sedang sibuk bercerita soal temannya yang bernama Minki pada Jungkook. Hati Taehyung seperti di remas, buru-buru Taehyung berlalu ke kamar dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah jatuh. Dia merasa sangat jahat pada Taeyong karena sudah meniadakan keberadaan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jimin menyalakan lampu ruang tamu flat-nya yang kosong. Biasanya dia akan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV, tapi beda malam ini. Namja pucat itu tidak ada disana. Jimin berjalan ke kamar, hati kecilnya sedikit berharap ada Yoongi disana, tapi nihil. Kamarnya kosong.

"Kenapa juga aku mencari-carinya." Jimin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan bersih-bersih untuk tidur.

Tengah malam tepat dan Jimin tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun menyangkal, Tapi Jimin sadar kalau dia berharap Yoongi untuk datang. Jimin menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan tidur menghadap dinding, berkali-kali Jimin bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, tapi semuanya terasa tidak tepat. Ada yang hilang.

"Sepertinya aku perlu minum susu agar tidurku nyenyak" guman Jimin.

Selesai membuat susu, Jimin melirik-lirik kearah pintu depan flat-nya berharap pintu itu terbuka dan ada Yoongi muncul disana, dan lagi-lagi tidak terjadi. Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Park Jimin, apa kau sudah gila? Memangnya kau menunggu siapa?" marah Jimin pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin kembali ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, meskipun sudah dilakukannya, tapi Jimin lakukan lagi, entahlah. Dia seperti sedang membunuh waktu dengan melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu untuk dilakukan berulang kali.

Sebelum kembali ketempat tidur, Jimin melirik lagi pintu kamarnya dan menghela napas. Jimin yakin dia pasti sudah gila karena menunggu Yoongi datang padanya.

Sampai pagi, Yoongi benar-benar tidak muncul sama sekali, padahal Jimin yakin kalau luka di perut Yoongi belum sembuh. Jimin tidur dengan tidak nyenyak, beberapa kali dia terbangun hanya untuk memastikan ada yang datang ke flatnya malam ini.

Jimin sudah bersiap akan ke kantor, dia sudah mandi dan akan segera pergi sampai kepalanya terasanya pusing tiba-tiba. Jimin mendudukan diri kursi ruang tamunya sambil memijat kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Jimin tidak berani izin, bisa-bisa Seokjin memecatnya kali ini.

Pusingnya sedikit mereda saat Jimin memberikan sedikit minyak angin di dahinya. Wangi dari minyak itu membuat Jimin sedikit rilex. Saat merasa sudah membaik, Jimin memutuskan untuk memakai bus saja untuk pergi bekerja. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia akan sanggup menyetir sampai kantor.

Sampai di kantor, Jimin disambut dengan heboh oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi pasti ada berita heboh baru. Jimin mendekat dan duduk di kursi Baekhyun yang bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo, melirik ke computer milik Kyungsoo yang sedang menunjukan _headline_ berita dari media _online_ lain.

"Ketahuan lagi" ucap Baekhyun seperti sedang menjelaskan pada Jimin.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan si artis A ini. Masih belasan tahun tapi sudah jadi peliharaan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ " Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau lihat, Jim? Percuma rasanya agensi-nya melindungi imej lugunya dengan membuat rumor soal dia dan Jungkook. Jalang kecil ini malah tertangkap keluar hotel jam empat pagi bersama Min Yoongi" Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya.

Jimin membeku. Rasanya sangat konyol saat semalaman dia menunggu Yoongi sementara yang di tunggu sedang bersama jalang kecilnya di hotel. Rasanya Jimin ingin menangis dan tertawa disaat bersamaan.

"Setidaknya dia mendapatkan _ahjussi_ kaya raya" Kyungsoo tertawa dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Min Yoongi ini masih berumur 30 tahun, kan? Tapi karena dia memacari anak belasan tahun, dia jadi terlihat seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ " komentar Baekhyun.

"Konyol" komentar Jimin kemudian beranjak dari kursi Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi miliknya.

"Memang! Sia-sia saja mereka dilindungi oleh agensi mereka sampai sebegitunya. Dasar artisnya saja yang bermasalah" sambung Baekhyun.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku sudah diminta sajangnim untuk pergi liputan bersama Mingyu. Kalian hari ini akan kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik Baekhyun dan Jimin.

"Aku ada liputan jam 11. Sebelum pergi aku harus menyerahkan laporan hasil liputanku yang sudah di edit pada sajangnim karena Taehyung-ssi sedang cuti" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau kemana Jim?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Kau kemana hari ini? Tidak liputan?" ulang Kyungsoo.

"Oh, aku ada wawancara hari ini, tapi tidak tau siapa" Jimin terkekeh diakhir.

"Kau sakit?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Tidak"

"Paling hanya karena belum sarapan" Kyungsoo membuka laci mejanya dan melemparkan sebungkus roti diatas meja kerja Jimin. "Makan"

"Gomawo" Jimin tersenyum cerah.

Jimin menatap Hyungwon yang sedang sibuk memasang kameranya, disamping Hyungwon sedang berdiri Minhyun yang juga sibuk dengan kamera miliknya,tinggal Jimin yang terduduk malas di ruang tunggu dengan sebuah notes berisi bermacam pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Jimin pada narasumbernya nanti.

"Kita akan mewawancarai siapa?" Tanya Jimin pada Hyungwon yang sudah selesai memasang kamera untuk merekam hasil wawancara nanti.

"Kau tidak tau tugas kita?" Hyungwon mengernyit heran pada Jimin.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kita sedang ditugaskan untuk mewawancarai miliarder lajang terkaya di Korea" Minyun menjawab.

"Oh, wow" ucap Jimin basa-basi.

"Berita sedang ramai dengan berita Jeon Jungkook, Taehyung-ssi, artis A, dan pengusaha itu, nah, kita sedang mendapatkan tugas mulia untuk mewawancarai pengusaha itu hari ini, Min Yoongi" jelas Hyungwon.

Jimin membatu. Kemana saja otaknya hari ini sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sedang berada di lingkungan kerja Min Yoongi.

"Berita seperti ini pasti banyak peminatnya, lagian aku penasaran ingin lihat langsung wajah Min Yoongi itu" ucap Minhyun.

Jimin enggan menanggapi. Dia ingin lari, tapi tidak ada alasan yang masuk akal yang bisa Jimin lontarkan pada dua rekan kerjanya ini.

Pintu terbuka, Minhyun berbalik diikuti oleh Hyungwon yang langsung berdiri menghadap pintu dan membungkuk sopan sementara Jimin masih berusaha berdiri dan membalikkan badan, dia tidak siap berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

Saat Jimin menatap kearah pintu, Jimin seketika merasa miris. Gadis kontroversial itu sedang berdiri dibelakang Yoongi dan seorang gadis lain yang Jimin rasa adalah sekertaris Min Yoongi.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Kita bisa mulai wawancaranya sekarang" ucap Yoongi dan berjalan melewati Jimin seoalah mereka tidak pernah kenal sebelumnya.

Jimin lagi-lagi tersenyum miris.

Selama wawancara, Jimin memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan Yoongi. Matanya sibuk menatap notes dan beberapa kali sibuk melirik kamera Hyungwon yang sedang menyoroti Yoongi. Dilain sisi, Yoongi sedang menatap terang-terangan pada Jimin yang sejak tadi menolak menatapnya. Beberapa kali alis Yoongi terangkat naik saat Jimin bertanya tapi tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk waktunya, Tuan" Minhyun menyalami Yoongi setelah selesai mengambil foto Yoongi.

"Ne" jawab Yoongi singkat tapi matanya sibuk mematai Jimin yang terlihat sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Hyungwon seperti sedang merengek.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" Tanya Minyun penasaran karena Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin dan Hyungwon yang terlihat seperti sedang berdebat kecil.

"Tidak" jawab Yoongi dan berjalan kearah Jimin.

Jimin tersentak saat tangannya ditarik paksa sampai berdiri oleh Yoongi. Jimin berontak sebisanya dan mengundang kerutan kening dari Minyun, Hyungwon dan kedua gadis yang berada disana.

"Ikut!" ucap Yoongi tegas. Tangannya masih berada disiku Jimin.

"Aku sedang bekerja!" Jimin berkeras sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan.

Bukan Yoongi namanya kalau dia menurut, apalagi ini wilayah kekuasaannya. Jimin dipaksa masuk kedalam lift dengan tangan yang masih dipegang oleh Yoongi erat. Sampai dilantai 9, Yoongi kembali menarik Jimin kedalam satu ruangan yang cukup luas yang terlihat mewah. Jimin yakin ini ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Aku sedang bekerja!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Kau membentakku?" Yoongi memojokkan Jimin didinding dekat pintu.

"Aku sedang bekerja… jangan seenaknya" cicit Jimin pelan. Mendengar suara Yoongi yang meninggi membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan kesini?"

"Aku tidak tau kalau aku akan kesini, aku juga tidak tau ini tempatmu" Jimin menjawab jujur.

"Duduk" perintah Yoongi sambil menarik tangan Jimin menuju sofa.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor" tolak Jimin.

"Aku akan menelepon Seokjin"

"Ini pekerjaanku! Jangan seenaknya" Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi. Perasaannya yang merasa bodoh karena menunggui Yoongi semalam membuat emosi Jimin menjadi naik.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin. Seingatnya Jimin sudah mulai jinak padanya, kenapa dia kembali seperti semula?.

"Aku pergi" Jimin berusah membuka pintu tapi tidak bisa, Yoongi dibelakangnya berdiri seolah sedang mengejek Jimin dan tindakannya.

"Semua orang yang keluar masuk keruangan ini hanya bisa atas izin dariku" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat buka. Aku harus pergi" Jimin berucap jengah.

"Kau marah?" tebak Yoongi.

"Marah? Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tertawa sinis.

Yoongi menaikan alisnya melihat sikap Jimin hari ini. Ini agak membingungkan.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak datang semalam?" tembak Yoongi.

Jimin terperangah, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tidak sepenting itu" ucap Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi marah, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan menghempaskan tubuh Jimin diatas sofa ruang kerjanya. Jimin yang terkejut mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Yoongi tak percaya.

"aku tidak sepenting itu, huh?" Yoongi mengurung Jimin diantara tanganya.

"K-kau mau apa?" Jimin berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan mendorong bahu Yoongi, tapi tindakan Jimin segera berakhir karena Yoongi menarik tangannya dan menekan tangan Jimin disamping kepala Jimin.

"Aku ingin membuatmu paham sepenting apa aku untukmu" Yoongi menyeringai.

Yoongi menunduk, meraup bibir Jimin dengan kasar. Yoongi tidak berhenti hingga Jimin merasa nafasnya mulai terasa sesak karena Yoongi masih saja menciumnya, menyesap bibir Jimin hingga Jimin merasa bibir bawahnya terasa kebas.

"Yoonhh…" Jimin berusaha memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengais udara, tapi Yoongi seperti sedang dalam mode marahnya. Tidak terbantah.

Jimin kembali dicium dengan kasar, lidah Yoongi melesak masuk kedalam mulut Jimin dan menari-nari disana, Jimin merasa tubuhnya mulai lemas. Tangannya yang sejak tadi berusaha berontak mulai kehilangan dayanya. Kepalanya yang berusaha menghindar sudah tidak lagi bergerak, Jimin benar-benar kalah.

Saat merasa Jimin mulai pasrah, Yoongi melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jimin yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya dengan dadanya yang naik turun menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa.

"Biarkan aku keluar dari sini" cicit Jimin pelan, matanya terlihat sayu dan bibirnya bengkak memerah. Yoongi rasa dia akan gila sebentar lagi. Jimin yang terlihat pasrah dibawahnya membuat egonya seolah dipuaskan.

"Tidak sebelum aku memberimu hukuman, kucing kecil" Yoongi menyeringai dan kembali mencium Jimin dengan rakus.

.

.

.

"Y-yoonh…sakitth… pelan-pelan…"

Namjoon mendengus. Tadinya dia ingin mengunjungi Yoongi untuk membahas masalah Taehyung atas permintaan Seokjin, tapi sepertinya Namjoon akan datang lain kali. Kalau Yoongi sudah tidak sibuk…

"Aku rasa dia perlu membuat ruangannya kedap suara." Namjoon menggosok kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan berlalu dari depan pintu ruangan Yoongi.

"Seokjin, pulang sekarang. Aku menunggu di rumah" Namjoon menutup sambungan teleponnya yang hanya beberapa detik dan memasuki lift yang akan membawanya turun menuju lobi.

.

.

.

TBC

Besok libur~

Segini dulu ya kakak yorobun :*

oia, FF ini juga ada di wattpad (yunkiminsugar) ya kakak yorobun.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jungkook-ssi?" Tetangga apartemen Taehyung menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. Matanya membulat saat melihat seorang artislah yang memencet bell apartemennya sejak tadi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, tapi… apa anda tau kemana perginya orang yang ada di unit ini?" Tanya Jungkook tak enak hati sambil menunjuk pintu apartemen Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi maksudnya?"

"Iya, Taehyung. Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Jungkook semangat.

"Taehyung-ssi sudah permisi pindah tiga hari yang lalu"

Jungkook terdiam kaku. Hanya sebentar dia tidak menemui Taehyung dan Taehyung langsung menghilang dari Jangkauannya.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartemen baru yang sepertinya cocok untuk ku dan Taeyong. Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah Taeyong" ucap Taehyung sambil memakan ayam gorengnya.

Sudah seminggu sejak Jungkook berkunjung ke apartemennya, besoknya Taehyung langsung memutuskan untuk pindah rumah tanpa perlu pikir panjang. Taeyong yang sedang libur sekolah dibawa oleh ibu nya ke kampung Taehyung di Daegu. Benar-benar bersyukur karena Taehyung bisa membereskan barangnya dengan aman tanpa diganggu Taeyong.

Karena Taehyung masih bingung ingin pindah kemana, jadilah flat kecil milik Jimin yang menjadi sasaran Taehyung bersembunyi, baik dari Jungkook ataupun dari kejaran wartawan.

"Jangan buru-buru dalam memilih tempat tinggal. Ada baiknya kau meninjau ulang lokasi apartemen yang ingin kau tempati. Pastikan dulu apa lingkungan tempat tinggal itu baik untuk Taeyong" nasehat Jimin.

"Mungkin aku akan kesana lagi, nanti. Mau menemani?" Tanya Taehyung sambil melirik Jimin yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Kalau aku tidak ada pekerjaan, akan ku temani. Ngomong-ngomong senin nanti kau sudah harus masuk kerja. Cuti mu sudah habis kan?" Jimin melap tangannya yang basah dan berjalan menuju sofa yang di duduki Taehyung.

"Kau benar" Taehyung menghelan napas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. "Tapi aku takut Jungkook muncul di kantor"

"Tadi siang dia sudah muncul. Dia marah-marah di ruangan Sajangnim dan menuduhku menyembunyikanmu. Aku tidak langsung bertemu dengannya sih, Kyungsoo yang bercerita padaku saat pulang meliput" cerita Jimin.

Taehyung menghela napas lelah. "Bagaimana kalau dia muncul lagi?"

" _Sajangnim_ sudah bilang kalau kau sudah tidak bekerja di kantor lagi, dia bahkan menunjukan surat _resign_ Kim Taehyung yang dulu, kau ingat, yang tinggi besar yang bekerja sebagai cameramen?"

"Dia percaya?" Tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Melihat dari perilakunya, aku rasa dia tidak akan semudah itu percaya" Jimin menaikan bahunya.

Taehyung menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Sudah, tidur saja. Jangan terlalu banyak memakan tempat. Sudah tau tempat tidurku sempit"

"Masih jam delapan malam, Park Jimin"

"Masih jam delapan ya, aku sudah mengantuk sekali" keluh Jimin.

"Belakangan ini kau terlihat sering ketiduran di sofa, memangnya pekerjaan kantor seberat itu?" Taehyung menatap kesamping dimana Jimin sedang duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar disandaran sofa.

"Tidak juga, belakangan ini aku memang cepat sekali capek dan sering tertidur sembarangan. Aku bahkan bisa tertidur nyenyak di kursi ruang tunggu" Jimin terkekeh.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dalam bekerja, Jim" nasehat Taehyung.

" _Ne, gomawo_ "

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar tuan Min? kau tidak pernah bercerita soal dia lagi" Taehyung memutar duduknya dan mengarah pada Jimin yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak tau. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat di kantornya. Kami sedang ada liputan wawancara dengannya, sekitar seminggu lalu, mungkin?" Jimin menaikan bahunya cuek.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah bebas? Ah.. benar juga, dia dan artis Kim itu kan sudah tidak malu-malu lagi muncul di public" ucap Taehyung .

Jimin terdiam. Enggan menanggapi ucapan Taehyung. Untuk saat ini, Jimin sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sedih. Bersyukur karena ada Taehyung yang selalu menemaninya seminggu ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang akan kau kenalkan pada Ibu adalah Stevi Kim?" Hoseok tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Yoongi yang sibuk dengan makanannya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang akan mengenalkan dia pada Ibu" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Bukannya selama ini kau pergi dengan Stevi?" Hoseok tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Ne. aku memang membawanya pergi perjalanan bisnis, lumayan untuk dijadikan hiburan malam"

"Jadi, kau benar berhubungan dengan Stevi?" Hoseok menaikan alisnya.

"Hanya hiburan disaat bosan"

"Jadi, siapa yang sebenarnya ingin kau perkenalkan pada Ibu?" Tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Orangnya masih belum jinak. Terakhir kami bertemu, dia menangis karena ku sentuh, jadi aku menjauh dulu untuk sementara setidaknya sampai dia tidak marah lagi" Yoongi menyuapkan makanannya lagi ke mulutnya.

"Dengan meniduri gadis lain?" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya kalau kau merasa bersalah, harusnya kau minta maaf hyung, bukannya pergi bersenang-senang sambil menunggu maaf datang dari surga"

"Kata siapa aku merasa bersalah?" Yoongi mengelak.

"Jadi, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Stevi?" Hoseok mengalihakan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya _FWB_ "

"Apa itu FWB?" Hoseok menatap bingung pada Yoongi.

"Astaga, seperti kau perlu bergaul lebih sering. _Friend with benefit_ saja tidak tahu" cibir Yoongi.

.

.

.

Hoseok mendengus kesal saat mendapat laporan kalau Jungkook membuat kerusuhan disebuh club malam. Tadinya Hoseok sudah ingin pulang saat Yoongi pamit pulang, tapi telepon dari manager Jungkook menghentikan niat Hoseok dan memilih menunggu Jungkook muncul di kantornya.

Pintu ruangan Hoseok diketuk dan memunculkan asisten Hoseok yang sedang berdiri bersama dengan dua orang lain di belakangnya, Jungkook dan manager Jungkook- Sejin.

"Duduk" ucap Hoseok sambil memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ini sudah tengah malam, dia harusnya istirahat, bukannya malah menghadapi artisnya yang terlalu banyak tingkah belakangan ini.

"Apalagi kali ini, Jeon Jungkook?" Hoseok menatap kesal pada Jungkook yang duduk dikursi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Dia yang lebih dulu mencari gara-gara! Dia menyentuh Taehyungku, jadi aku menghajarnya!" racau Jungkook.

Hoseok menatap kearah manager Jungkook yang sedang menunjukan layar ponselnya kearah Hoseok.

'Dia mabuk' tulis Sejin di layar ponselnya.

Hoseok menghela napas lelah. Percuma dia memarahi Jungkook sampai mulutnya berbusa, anak di depannya ini sedang mabuk ternyata.

"Jungkook, kau pulang dengan asistenku. Sejin kau tetap disini" perinta Hoseok.

Jungkook dibantu berjalan keluar ruangan Hoseok bersama asisten pribadi Hoseok. Saat pintu tertutup, Hoseok menatap Sejin untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Jelaskan" perintah Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung menghilang. Dia pindah" mulai Sejin.

Hoseok membolakan matanya, Taehyung yang pindah rumah, jelas tidak ada dalam rencananya.

"Padahal selama seminggu ini Jungkook berubah menjadi anak penurut dan bekerja dengan professional. Dia juga kembali ramah pada para staff di lokasi, tapi tadi siang dia mendapati Kim Taehyung sudah tidak ada di apartemennya lagi, Jungkook mengamuk dan memilih ke club untuk melepas penat" cerita Sejin.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai berkelahi?"

"Dia mabuk berat, Sajangnim. Dia mungkin berhalusinasi. Dia memukul seorang namja yang sedang berciuman di kursi bersama kekasihnya. Padahal itu bukan Kim Taehyung" jelas Sejin.

"Mulai besok aku akan mencarikan _bodyguard_ untuk Jungkook" putus Hoseok.

"Ne Sajangnim. Aku rasa dia memerlukannya" Sejin menurut.

.

.

.

"Bunga siapa ini?" Jimin mengernyit melihat sebuket bunga mawar putih tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyebalkan, Baekhyun sudah menatap Jimin dengan tajam dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Diam-diam ternyata kau sudah punya pacar ya, Jim" Kyungsoo menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya" elak Jimin dan menggeser buket bunga mawar putih dari atas mejanya. "Punya siapa ini?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tentu saja punyamu, kalau punyaku, pasti ada diatas mejaku" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Ada suratnya, kan?" Kyungsoo memundurkan kursinya dan menatap kearah bunga Jimin.

Jimin melirik kertas kecil yang terselip diantara bunga, menarik kertas itu keluar dan dahi Jimin mengernyit.

'maaf' hanya itu yang tertulis.

"Sepertinya bunga ini salah alamat. Tidak ada namaku disini" ucap Jimin. Jimin berjalan kearah meja dekat pintu masuk dimana ada vas bunga berisi air dan bunga lain yang mulai layu.

"Kenapa kau bawa kesana?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Ini bukan milikku" Jimin meletakkan bunga itu begitu saja diatas meja dan kembali berjalan ke mejanya sendiri.

"Tidak seru" Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Jimin-ssi, ini ada sekotak coklat" Minhyun menyerahkan coklat dengan kota mewah dari brand toko kue terkenal pada Jimin.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?" Jimin menaikkan alisnya terkejut.

"Bukan. _Receptionist_ yang menitipkannya padaku" Minhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja tepat didepan Baekhyun.

"Masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak punya pacar, Jim?" goda Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan _noona_ resepsionis" elak Jimin dan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minhyun.

"Jim, kenapa bunganya ada disini?" Seokjin yang baru muncul dari lift menatap bingung pada buket mawar putih yang tergeletak di meja disamping vas bunga.

"Itu milik _sajangnim_?" Tanya Jimin bingung.

"Yoongi memberikannya untukmu" ucap Seokjin dan memberikan buket bunga mawar putih itu lagi pada Jimin. "Katanya maaf" ucap Seokjin dan menepuk bahu Jimin sebelum berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Jimin terdiam bingung, sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minhyun sudah menatap Jimin dengan senyum menyebalkan dan terkesan menggoda Jimin.

"Cieee…." Koor Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Minhyun kompak.

Jimin sedang makan di cafeteria kantor bersama Minhyun. Hari ini mereka akan pergi liputan berdua di acara fashion show yang akan di gelar pada malam nanti. Keduanya sedang sibuk menyusun konsep hingga pertanyaan yang akan mereka ajukan pada tamu undangan disana.

Saat sedang sibuk diskusi, Taehyung datang dan mendudukan diri tepat disamping Minhyun.

"Aku akan ikut nanti. Sajangnim bilang, Hyungwoon tidak bisa ikut, dia sudah izin." Ucap Taehyung saat melihat wajah kebingungan Minhyun dan Jimin.

"Ahh… syukurlah" Minhyun bernapas lega. Setidaknya beban pekerjaan mereka berkurang dengan ikutnya Taehyung dalam meliput malam nanti.

"Jadi aku tidak perlu mewawancara kan?" jimin berucap semangat.

"Tidak. Kau akan di dekat panggung untuk mengambil foto para model yang berjalan di _runway_. Minhyun akan ikut aku berkeliling untuk wawancara para tamu" jelas Taehyung dan disambut tos bahagia dari Jimin dan Minhyun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya kau baru masuk kerja besok, Taehyung-ssi?" Minhyun menggeser duduknya untuk berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"sajangnim meneleponku tadi. Lagian, aku sudah bosan dirumah terus" keluh Taehyung.

"Jangan lupa pakai masker, Taehyung-ssi. Kau kan masih diincar para wartawan. Kalau mereka melihatmu ada di sana, mereka pasti akan mengejarmu" ucap Minhyun.

Taehyung merinding tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Keadaan gedung tempat fashion show diselenggarakan membuat Jimin terperangah. Banyak sosialita bertebaran dimana-mana, semua tamu terlihat menonjol dengan pakaian dan perhiasan yang membalut tubuh mereka. Tidak jarang Jimin mengambil foto dari para sosialita yang menurutnya mempunyai selera fashion yang unik.

Jimin sedang mengekori Taehyung dan Minhyun yang sibuk mewawancari para tamu dari kalangan atas. Pekerjaannya akan dimulai saat Taehyung sudah selesai mewawancara. Jimin hanya akan mengambil foto mereka di akhir sesi dan berpamitan untuk mencari tamu lain untuk diwawancara.

Keadaan mulai semakin ramai, pintu tempat acara diselenggaran terbuka sementara para rekan media diminta untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan, membiarkan para tamu untuk masuk. Hampir 15 menit mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya diperbolehkan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Jimin mengambil posisi di ujung panggung, tempat yang strategis untuk mengambil foto. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Jimin bekerja meliput acara fashion show, jadi jangan heran Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak masuk kedalam ruangan. Matanya berbinar cerah dengan tak sabar menunggu para model untuk keluar dan melenggang di _runway_ , tanpa menyadari ada yang menatapnya sambil terkekeh geli melihat wajah Jimin yang terlalu _excited_.

"Aku tidak sabar" guman Jimin sambil memegang kamera ditangannya.

"Santai sedikit. Jangan terlalu _over_ , Jimin-ah. Kita sedang diawasi _sajangnim_ dan suaminya" nasehat Minhyun. Matanya melirik-lirik kearah Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedang duduk dibarisan VIP, tepat didepan panggung.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengambil foto" cicit Jimin.

Minhyun terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Jimin. "Kau bersemangat sekali"

"Tentu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat yang seperti ini, gratis lagi" Jimin terkekeh.

Artis pembuka acara sudah tampil pertama acara akan dimulai. Jimin memegang erat dan membidikkan kameranya kearah panggung tanpa henti, mengambil foto dari artis yang sedang menyanyi. Jimin tetap semangat sampai acara itu selesai, Jimin tersenyum puas dengan hasil jepretannya malam ini.

Jimin mendudukan diri di kursi taman parkiran mobil. Taehyung dan Minhyun sedang ke toilet. Mereka akan pulang ke rumah karena acaranya sudah selesai. Saat sibuk melihat-lihat hasil fotonya, Jimin terkesiap saat seseorang meletakkan coat hitam diatas pangkuannya. Jimin mendongak dan langsung membuang muka saat melihat Yoongi sedang bediri disamping kursi.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali" komentar Yoongi dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan kamera miliknya.

Yoongi menarik kamera Jimin saat tidak ada sahutan dari Jimin. Jimin menatap datar pada yoongi dan berusaha mengambil kembali kameranya.

"Kembalikan" pinta Jimin.

"Kau sudah menerima bunga dan coklat dariku?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Sudah. Jadi, kembalikan kameraku"

"Kau masih marah?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kita tidak sedekat itu sampai aku harus marah padamu, tuan. Kembalikan" Jimin meminta lagi.

Detik berikutnya Jimin membeku karena Yoongi terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"Dengar, tuan. Kita memang pernah tidur bersama, bukan berarti kita menjadi dekat." Ucap Jimin dingin. Rasa kesal karena merasa di permainkan membuatnya bersikap menyebalkan.

"Tarik lagi ucapanmu, Park Jimin" desis Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak.

"Kubilang, tarik lagi ucapanmu…" ucap Yoongi dan menatap Jimin tepat dimata.

Jimin bergeming.

"Apapun yang keluar dari mulutku harusnya itu tidak berarti apapun untukmu. Sama seperti semua ucapanmu padaku yang tidak pernah ku anggap serius. Seperti kata orang-orang, jangan percaya ucapan pria yang sedang berada diatas tubuhmu" ucap Jimin santai.

Yoongi meradang, menarik paksa tubuh Jimin hingga dekat dengannya.

"Sakit…" Jimin menjauhkan tubuh Yoongi darinya.

"Tarik ucapanmu barusan, Park Jimin" Yoongi berucap berbahaya. Jimin mulai menciut dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari yoongi.

"Lepas, Min Yoongi" Jimin berkeras.

"Apalagi hal yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Yoongi menarik dagu Jimin agar menatap kearahnya.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku. Aku bukan mainanmu yang bisa kau pakai saat kau hanya sedang butuh, kemudian membuangku saat kau bosan. Oh, atau aku harus berlaku sama sepertimu? Menjadikanmu mainan dan membuangmu saat aku bosan" Jimin menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi. Ada rasa sedih yang Jimin sembunyikan dibalik matanya yang menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

Jimin tersentak saat Yoongi berdiri, menarik paksa Jimin kearah mobilnya dan menghempaskan Jimin di kursi penumpang. Jimin meringis saat Yoongi memaksanya duduk dan memasangkan seatbelt untuknya kemudian berjalan ke kursi kemudi.

Yoongi mencampakan begitu saja kamera milik Jimin ke kursi belakang dan membuat Jimin memekik ketakutan. Dia bisa mati di gantung Seokjin kalau sampai kameranya rusak.

"Apa-apaan!" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang sudah menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan.

Jimin dipaksa masuk kedalam apartemen mewah, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin hingga terhuyung dan nyaris menabrak dinding didekatnya. Belum sempat Jimin memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, Yoongi sudah menariknya lagi masuk kedalam sebuah kamar, mengunci kamar itu, melepas asal jasnya dan mendorong Jimin ke tempat tidur.

Jimin gemetar. Yoongi benar-benar marah padanya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf dan kau masih saja marah. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang dikukungnya diantara tangannya ditempat tidur.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau minta maaf" cicit Jimin. Tangannya menyilang didepan dada dan wajahnya menolak untuk menatap Yoongi.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis waktu itu di kantorku" Yoongi melunak.

Jimin mendengus dan tertawa. Kepalanya menggeleng. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dari namja arogan diatasnya ini? Minta maaf karena sudah tidur dengan gadis itu? Memangnya Jimin siapa sampai Yoongi harus minta maaf karena tidur dengan orang lain?.

"Kau sudah ku maafkan. Jadi biarkan aku pergi" Jimin mendorong Yoongi tapi Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan menekan kedua tangan Jimin diatas tempat tidur, tepat disamping kepala Jimin.

"Apalagi?" Tanya Jimin pelan. "Kau minta maaf dan sudah ku maafkan, apalagi yang kau mau dariku Min Yoongi?"

Rasanya Jimin sangat lelah sekarang. Dia butuh istirahat. Rasanya lelah sekali menghadapi namja pucat yang satu ini, bukan hanya fisiknya, batin Jimin pun lelah menghadapinya.

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya kau membuatku menangis. Bahkan kau sudah membuatku menangis dipertemuan pertama kita. Apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi bagaimana kau memperlakukanku di ruang kerjamu di rumah milikmu?" tantang Jimin.

Yoongi tetap bergeming. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin, tetap mengukung Jimin ditempat tidur.

"Oh, kau sedang ingin meniduriku sekarang? Lakukan dengan cepat dan biarkan aku pergi dari sini. Kau ingin itu kan?" Jimin menatap remeh pada Yoongi yang masih saja diam.

"Lepaskan tanganku agar aku bisa membuka baju dan telanjang untukmu" Jimin menjadi-jadi. Emosinya seolah memberontak untuk diluapkan tepat didepan Yoongi.

"Jimin…" Geram Yoongi.

"Apa? Kau membawaku kesini karena kau ingin meniduriku lagi kan? Oh… atau kau sudah bosan dengan tubuhku? Lalu, kau ingin apa dariku?" tantang Jimin.

"Aku membawamu kesini karena aku ingin minta maaf" ucap Yoongi dingin.

"Sudah ku maafkan. Jadi, bisa lepaskan aku?" Jimin menaikan satu alisnya. Mati-matian Jimin menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Yoongi mengeram, mencium bibir Jimin dengan kasar dan Yoongi tersentak saat Jimin mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku bukan jalangmu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia menangis. "AKU TIDAK PANTAS KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI!" teriak Jimin frustasi dan memberontak.

Yoongi melepas tangannya dan kesempatan itu dipakai Jimin untuk mendorong dada Yoongi hingga dia bisa duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak berhak memperlakukanku seperti bonekamu. Aku tidak sudi kau jadikan mainan, jika kau ingin mencari mainan, cari orang lain! Aku… hiks… aku…"

Yoongi tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berteriak dan menangis begitu putus asa didepan matanya.

Jimin berdiri saat Yoongi tak juga bergerak, berlari kearah pintu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah dihujani rasa bersalah di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

TBC

*tebar duit*

Enak deh Jimin, Yoonginya ga peka…

*run run small ditengah ujan*


	12. Chapter 12

"Sudah, pindahnya minggu depan saja. Kau tidak akan ku pungut biaya karena tinggal di flat ku" Jimin berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan gelas miliknya.

"Apa tidak apa? Aku sudah merepotkanmu lebih dari seminggu ini" ucap Taehyung tak enak hati. "Coba saja pemilik apartemen itu tidak membocorkan soal aku yang akan pindah ke sana pada wartawan, pasti aku sudah pindah sekarang dan tidak perlu merepotkanmu"

"Aku senang ada teman disini" Jimin berucap dari dapur.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau pergi kemana? Aku dan Minhyun mencarimu dan kenapa kau bisa ada di halte bus yang cukup jauh dari lokasi acara?" Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, menatap Jimin yang sedang berdiri kaku di depan kulkas kecil miliknya.

"Hehehe, tidak ada. Aku hanya kebosanan dan berjalan sampai disana" elak Jimin.

"Gila, kau pikir aku akan percaya? Bahkan dengan mobil saja kami hampir setengah jam kesana, padahal kami ditoilet tidak sampai 15 menit" Taehyung bersandar didekat rak cuci piring, menatap curiga pada Jimin yang menolak menatap matanya.

"Terjadi sesuatu kan?" Selidik Taehyung.

Saat melihat Jimin yang menunduk dan mulai berkaca-kaca, Taehyung berhenti mengintrogasi jimin dan memilih memeluk Jimin yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Tidak apa kalau kau belum siap bercerita sekarang, tenangkan dirimu lebih dulu, oke?" Taehyung mengusap pelan punggung Jimin. Meskipun terlihat keras dan galak, sebenarnya Taehyung itu perasa. Dia ikut sedih melihat Jimin yang seperti ini meskipun tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan bekerjasama dengan stasiun Tv itu, untuk percobaan pertama, mereka minta kita untuk meliput tempat wisata di Busan" ucap Seokjin sambil memandang Taehyung, Jimin, Hyungwon dan Minhyun yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Kami berempat yang akan pergi?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Kau yang akan memimpin tim mu selama di Busan, Tae. Dan ya, kalian akan pergi berempat. Tugas kalian sama, membandingkan harga ' _princess holiday'_ dan ' _backpacker_ '" lanjut Seokjin.

" _Princess holiday_?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, atau lebih gampangnya perbandingan harga liburan dengan fasilitas mewah dan ala _backpacker_. Menarik kan? Bonusnya adalah, kalian akan menikmati liburan sekalian bekerja, gratis. Stasiun TV yang akan membayar seluruhnya, termasuk uang saku." Seokjin tersenyum puas melihat wajah-wajah bawahannya yang terlihat berbinar.

"Kapan kami akan berangkat, _sajangnim_?" Hyungwon terlihat paling semangat.

"Lusa. Mulai hari ini tugas kalian adalah membuat daftar lokasi wisata dan hotel sebanyak mungkin yang bisa kalian cari di internet. Besoknya, tugas kalian membuat daftar lokasi tempat tinggal yang biasa di pakai para _backpacker_ di Busan. Aku ingin laporannya besok siang harus sudah ada di mejaku. Ada pertanyaan?" Seokjin menatap keempatnya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Berapa lama kami akan tugas di luar, _Sajangnim_?" Jimin menatap antusias pada Seokjin.

"Totalnya 6 hari dan setiap hari aku harus menerima laporan dari kalian. Dihari ke enam kalian bisa pakai untuk acara bebas, terserah mau kemana." Seokjin meletakkan pulpen dimejanya sambil menatap Jimin. "Kau bisa sekalian bertemu Ibu-mu kan?" Seokjin tersenyum menggoda.

"Hehehe, _Ne sajangnim_. Aku sudah lama tidak pulang" Jimin terkekeh.

"Alasanku memasukkanmu ke tim ini juga karena kau berasal dari Busan, jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyewa supir, kau bisa diandalkan dalam urusan menunjuk jalan, kan?" Seokjin terseyum/

"Tentu." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Disana akan di sediakan mobil. Kalian, ganti-gantian menyetir, oke?"

" _Ne, sajangnim_ " jawab keempatnya kompak.

.

.

.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam club malam miliknya yang sudah seminggu lebih tidak dia datangi karena ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Yoongi mendudukan diri dilantai dua dimana ada meja bulat dengan sofa mewah yang juga berbentuk lingkaran, tempat para VIP. Music menghentak, asap rokok bergelung di udara, lampu sorot yang berkedip, orang-orang yang menari di lantai dansa, sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam di sofa dengan sebotol minuman keras dan gelas di atas mejanya. Kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti memaki dirinya sendiri. Yoongi merasa sangat bersalah pada Jimin sejak malam itu. Setiap dia sadar dari mabuknya, hal pertama yang diingatnya hanyalah tangisan putus asa Jimin dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sendirian?" Seorang wanita cantik muncul dan duduk merapat di dekat Yoongi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Sepertinya kau butuh teman" gadis itu bersandar di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi mendiamkannya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya. Dia butuh sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa pada rasa bersalahnya dan sepertinya gadis ini bersedia membantunya sukarela.

Yoongi menarik gadis itu keruangannya. Menutup pintu dengan keras dan mendorong gadis itu ke sofa. Dia hanya ingin lari.

"Tidak sabaran sekali…" gadis itu tersenyum miring dan menarik jas Yoongi hingga Yoongi menunduk.

Mereka berciuman. Yoongi menciumnya kasar dan saat matanya tertutup wajah Jimin terlintas. Yoongi mendorong keras gadis itu, menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Pergi…" usir Yoongi.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

Gadis itu membolakan matanya, berdiri dengan geram dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Yoongi sebelum berlalu.

Yoongi tertawa sinis. Dia pasti sudah gila sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium seorang gadis, tapi bibir Jiminlah yang dia rasakan. Dia yakin sedang tidak mabuk sekarang.

"Oke, jalang mana lagi itu?" Hoseok membuka pintu ruangannya dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada apa kemari?" Yoongi mendudukan diri di sofa. Punggungnya bersandar malas disandaran sofa.

"Soal Taehyung. Aku menemukannya" Hoseok mendudukan diri bersebrangan dengan Yoongi.

"Dimana?" Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia penasaran.

"Disalah satu flat kecil. Aku tidak yakin, tapi dia sepertinya tidak tinggal sendiri, ada seseorang yang tinggal bersamanya. Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya… Park Jimin?"

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencondong kepada Hoseok yang terlihat sedang berpikir. "Park Jimin?" ulang Yoongi.

"Iya. Mereka tinggal berdua sekarang" Hoseok mengangguk-anggukan kepala, tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang sudah mengeram marah.

"Brengsek!" maki Yoongi dan berjalan terburu keluar ruangan.

Hoseok buru-buru masuk ke kursi penumpang setelah berhasil menyusul langkah Yoongi yang setengah berlari. Entah ada apa, tapi Hoseok yakin Yoongi sedang marah besar.

Yoongi menyetir sembarangan di jalanan yang mulai lengang karena sudah memasuki tengah malam dan berhenti tepat di sebuah flat yang Hoseok yakin adalah flat yang ditinggali oleh Taehyung sekarang.

Yoongi berlari menyusuri tangga dengan Hoseok yang terlihat bingung tapi tetap mengikuti langkah Yoongi. Yoongi mengeluarkan kunci dan memaksa memasukkan kunci kedalam sebuah pintu dan kunci itu tidak bisa di gunakan.

Yoongi mengeram marah dan memukul dengan keras pintu flat milik Jimin.

"Buka, Park Jimin!" geram Yoongi.

"Hyung! Kau sudah gila?" Hoseok menarik mundur tubuh Yoongi menjauh dari pintu.

"Lepas, brengsek!" Yoongi menghempaskan tangan Hoseok dengan kasar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Hosoek menarik lagi tangan Yoongi agar mundur.

Keributan yang dibuat oleh Yoongi akhirnya mendapat reaksi dari tetangga Jimin. Salah satu anak kuliah yang bertetangga dengan Jimin membuka pintu flatnya dan menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan Hoseok. Orang kaya mana yang menyasar sampai ke flat kecil seperti ini?

"Maaf mengganggu istirahtamu" Hoseok berucap take nah hati.

"Woah… Jung Hoseok pemilik JHent…" anak laki-laki bernama Baejin itu menatap dengan mata berbinar pada Hoseok.

"Kau kenal aku?" Hoseok tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja. Semua anak di kampusku ingin menjadi _trainee_ di agensi anda" ucap Baejin kagum

"Oh, terimakasih" ucap Hoseok. "Oh, ya, kau tau kemana perginya orang yang ada di flat ini?" Tanya Hoseok, sementara Yoongi sedang berdiri diam dengan kesal.

"Jimin hyung? Dia pergi ke Busan sore tadi" ucap Baejin.

"Ke Busan? Bersama siapa?" Yoongi akhirnya tertarik masuk kedalam percakapan saat nama Jimin dibawa-bawa.

"Bersama Taehyung hyung, katanya mereka ingin liburan" ucap Baejin jujur.

Tadi sore Jimin dan Taehyung memang izin pada Baejin untuk pergi keluar kota dan menitipkan kunci flat milik Jimin pada Baejin.

Yoongi merasa emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Liburan berdua? Yang benar saja.

Yoongi berjalan cepat menuruni tangga dan membuat Hoseok terkejut dan berlari mengikuti Yoongi. Begitu sampai di mobil, Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongi keras dan membuat Yoongi terpaksa berbalik kearah Hoseok.

"Kau sudah gila?" Hoseok memaki. "Apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?"

"Dengar brengsek!" Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja Hoseok geram. "Jimin milikku! Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memiliknya kecuali aku!" Yoongi terlihat kalap.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung? Siapa Jimin?" Hoseok melepas paksa tangan Yoongi dari kerahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" Yoongi mendorong Hoseok dan masuk kedalam mobil. Hoseok dengan cepat masuk kedalam kursi penumpang dan duduk manis selama perjalanan. Dia sadar, Yoongi sedang marah besar sekarang.

.

.

.

Lima hari dan Yoongi sudah habis akal mencari Jimin. Karena pekerjaan, dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja ke Busan dan menarik Jimin pulang. Yoongi agaknya menyesal karena tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Jimin sekarang.

Sementara Yoongi sedang uring-uringan, Jimin sedang berada di rumah orangtuanya bersama Taehyung, Hyungwon dan Minhyun. Keempatnya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Jimin satu malam sebelum pulang ke Seoul. Beruntung sekali karena Ibu Jimin sangat baik dalam mengurus mereka.

" _Jjangmyeon_ lagi?" Hyungwon menatap Jimin yang sedang menatap penuh cinta mie dalam mangkuk miliknya.

"Jim, selama di Busan kau hanya makan itu. Kau tidak bosan? Aku saja yang melihatnya sudah muak" Minhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kalian tidak suka _Jjangmyeon_?" ibu Jimin muncul dari dapur dengan ayam goreng yang sudah di susun rapi diatas piring.

"Bukannya tidak suka, _Eommonim_. Tapi Jimin sudah memakan itu selama di Busan. Nyaris seminggu dia hanya makan itu saja setiap makan pagi, siang dan malam" Hyungwon mendudukan diri di kursi makan disamping Jimin.

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau jadi sesuka itu pada _Jjangmyeon_ , Jim?" Ibu Jimin tersenyum takjub. Setaunya, Jimin-nya tidak pernah terlalu berlebihan dalam menyukai makanan.

"Aku hanya selera makan ini, _Eomma_ " Jimin terkekeh saat tangan hangat ibunya menggusak rambutnya.

" _Jjangmyeon_ lagi?" Taehyung yang baru muncul di ruang makan menatap takjub pada Jimin dan mie-nya di dalam mangkuk.

"Jangan cerewet. Kalian makan saja ayam goreng milik kalian. _Eomma_ ku sudah capek masak" omel Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju dapur kotor untuk membantu Ibu Jimin menghidangkan makanan. Meskipun sudah dilarang, Taehyung tetap ngotot untuk membantu Ibu Jimin.

Selesai menghidangkan makanan, Taehyung duduk di samping Ibu Jimin dan berhadapan dengan Hyungwon dan Jimin, sementara Minhyun duduk di ujung meja. Mata Taehyung melirik tajam kearah Jimin saat mereka mulai makan. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jimin belakangan ini. Dia jadi cepat lelah, gampang tertidur, Taehyung juga sering menangkap Jimin yang menagis sebelum tidur padahal sebelum masuk kamar, tawa Jimin benar-benar lepas saat mereka berempat sedang bercanda di hotel dan terakhir Jimin jadi sangat pemilih dalam urusan makanan. Sangat bukan Jimin sekali.

"Besok kalian akan kemana?" Ibu Jimin memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku akan ke makan _Appa, Eomma_ " jawab Jimin sambil memasukan mie kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalau Hyungwon?" Ibu Jimin tersenyum ramah pada Hyungwon.

"Aku ingin membeli oleh-oleh untuk _eomma_ ku, _Eommoni_." Hyungwon tersenyum.

"Minhyun?" Ibu Jimin melirik Minhyun yang sedang berusaha menelan makanannya.

"Aku akan bertemu teman sekolahku besok, Eommonim" jawab Minhyun.

"Kalau Taehyung?" Ibu Jimin melirik kesampingnya.

"Aku akan menemani Jimin besok"

"Aku tidak perlu kau temani" Jimin mengernyit.

"Aku tidak ada acara khusus, mungkin setelah menemanimu ke makam, kau bisa menemaniku membeli oleh-oleh untuk Taeyong" Taehyung berucap tak peduli.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Jimin.

"Aku memaksa!" Taehyung berkeras. Dia butuh bicara berdua saja dengan Jimin.

"Tidak apa, kalau Jimin tidak mau, _Eommonim_ bisa menemanimu, Tae" Ibu Jimin menawarkan diri.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung merasa tersanjung. "Ya sudah, kau pergi saja ke makam, Jim"

" _Eomma_! Besok _eomma_ ikut denganku!" protes Jimin.

" _Eomma_ baru saja berkunjung semalam. Kau bisa pergi sendiri sementara _Eomma_ akan menemani Taehyung belanja" putus ibu Jimin.

"Ya sudah, pulang dari makam, aku akan menyusul"

.

.

.

Jimin tidak jadi menyusul Ibu-nya dan Taehyung yang pergi berbelanja berdua, dia lelah setelah menangis di makan ayahnya. Dia hanya butuh tempat tidurnya sebelum besok harus kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani rutinitasnya.

Jimin tidur miring menghadap tembok kamarnya. Kembali menangis dalam diam. Jimin sudah sering memarahi dirinya sendiri karena terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, tapi tetap saja air matanya mengalir lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Jimin merasa di khianati oleh Yoongi. Konyol memang, mengingat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun yang menjelaskan status keduanya. Jimin menghela napas dan menghapus air matanya. Rambutnya masih basah saat Jimin memilih langsung mandi dan tiduran setelah pulang dari makam.

Jimin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didekat kepalanya, ada nama Baejin muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Baejin?" Jimin mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur.

 _"Hyung, ada seseorang yang ingin bicara_ " ucap Baejin.

Belum sempat Jimin bertanya, siapa yang ingin bicara dengannya, suara Baejin sudah berganti dengan suara berat seorang namja yang Jimin sangat kenali suaranya. Min Yoongi.

" _Kapan kau kembali?"_ suara berat diujung telepon terdengar seolah memohon pada Jimin.

"Siapa ini?" Jimin berpura-pura tidak mengenali.

" _Yoongi. Min Yoongi_ "

"Oh. Ada apa?"

" _Aku ingin kita bicara berdua_ " suara Yoongi terdengar seperti memohon dengan sangat di telinga Jimin. " _Cepat kembali, Park Jimin. Aku menunggumu_ "

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar halus. Terakhir kali dia bertemu Yoongi, mereka bertengkar hebat dan Jimin yang lari dari apartemen Yoongi. Dan sekarang, Yoongi seolah sedang memohon padanya? Apa Yoongi sedang mabuk?.

"Bicara saja disini" tolak Jimin.

" _Tidak, kita perlu bertemu_ "

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau mau bicara, lewat telepon saja. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu" Jimin merasa emosi-nya sudah menguasai. Rasa di khianati itu muncul lagi di permukaan.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Dia menyerah untuk memaksa Jimin. " _Aku minta maaf_ "

"Sudah ku maafkan." Ketus Jimin.

" _Jim, ku rasa kita memang perlu bertemu. Aku akan menunggumu kembali, secepatnya_."

"Sudah tidak perlu. Kau sudah minta maaf dan aku sudah memaafkan. Urusan kita selesai"

" _Belum. Aku butuh penjelasan_ " guman Yoongi.

"Satu-satunya orang yang butuh penjelasan itu, aku, Min Yoongi" geram Jimin.

" _Itu makanya kita perlu bertemu."_

Jimin terdiam dan memilih memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi. Tidak ingin di ganggu lagi, Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan memilih tidur. Jimin merasa beban di kepalanya sedikit berkurang setelah mendengar suara Yoongi. Mungkin dia bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Jimin benar-benar tertidur pulas dan tidurnya terganggu saat Ibu-nya masuk kedalam kamar, menyelakan lampu dan menatap sendu pada Jimin.

" _Eomma_?" Jimin memicing untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

"Bangun, kau harus makan malam" Ibunya duduk ditepi kasur dan menggusak rambut Jimin.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Jimin mendudukan diri di tempat tidur.

"Jam tujuh malam. _Eomma_ sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu"

" _Jjangmyeon_?"

"Bukan, Jim. Teman-temanmu sudah protes melihat mu hanya makan mie itu terus menerus" Ibu Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku hanya makan _Jjangmyeon_?" Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya.

Ibu-nya tertawa kecil. "Jim?"

" _Ne, Eomma?"_

"Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang belakangan ini?"

Jimin tersentak. Rasa kantuknya yang tersisa sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Jimin tersenyum canggung dan salah tingkah di depan ibu-nya.

"Kenapa _Eomma_ bertanya begitu? Aku tidak sedang dekat dengan siapa-siapa" Jimin terkekeh.

"Oh ya? jadi, siapa Min Yoongi?"

Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya kali ini. Dari mana ibu-nya tau soal Min Yoongi?

" _Eomma_ … apa yang _Eomma_ bicarakan…" Jimin menjadi sangat gugup.

"Cuci muka dan rapikan bajumu. Min Yoongi ada dibawah, menunggumu" Ibu Jimin berdiri dan terkekeh melihat wajah anaknya yang terlihat syok.

Jimin membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar, gerakan reflex karena terlalu terkejut. Min Yoongi di rumahnya? Bukannya tadi masih di Seoul?.

TBC

.

.

.

Nih, buat kakak yorobun yang nanya kapan ni FF update.

Kelamaan ngerjain soal UN, otak uda mandep, ide uda tumpeh, jadi di ketik aja mumpung lagi rajin.

*Lari ditengah hujan*


	13. Chapter 13

"Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sejin menarik paksa Jungkook yang sedang berkelahi dan menjadi pusat tontonan para staf di _backstage_ sebuah acara penghargaan.

"Lepas, _hyung_!" Jungkook memberontak liar, bahkan Sejin dan asisten pribadi Jungkook yang menahan tubuh Jungkook mulai kewalahan.

"Berdiri, brengsek!" maki Jungkook geram.

Sejin dan asisten pribadi Jungkook menarik Jungkook paksa dari keramaian, Jungkook bahkan terseret langkahnya karena Sejin menarik kasar baju Jungkook agar menjauh dari korban pukulannya. Memasukan Jungkook kedalam satu ruangan dan mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam.

"Sinting" Maki Junhoe dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menghempas semua tangan yang berusaha menolongnya yang terkapar dilantai Karena pukulan Jungkook.

"Memangnya apa yang kau katakan sampai Jungkook semarah itu padamu?" Manager Junhoe mengusap wajahnya frustasi dan membawa Junhoe menjauh dari keramaian.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_. Aku hanya bilang kalau Jungkook punya selera yang aneh. Dia memilih lelaki yang punya satu anak daripada Stevi, hanya itu ! Dia tiba-tiba saja memukul wajahku" keluh Junhoe.

"Ada baiknya kau menjaga ucapanmu. Dari yang kudengar, Jungkook sedang tidak bisa diajak bercanda, apalagi soal gossip yang sedang beredar soal dia dan Kim Taehyung itu." Ucap Manager Junhoe dan membawa Junhoe kedalam satu ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ruangan milik Jungkook.

"Mana aku tau kalau dia dalam posisi emosi yang buruk."

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap nyalang pada Yoongi yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Hyungwon yang sudah pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya ikut terjebak diantara keadaan yang canggung antara Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Hyungwon sebenarnya ingin kabur, tapi di khawatir kalau kedua orang ini ditinggal sendiri, bisa-bisa mereka saling membantai, jadilah Hyungwon hanya duduk canggung di kursi tunggal sambil melirik kearah Taehyung dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Jimin baru bangun, sebentar lagi dia akan turun" ibu Jimin muncul di ruang tamu dan tersenyum hangat pada ketiganya.

Yoongi membungkuk sopan.

"Ingin minum apa?" tawar ibu Jimin pada Yoongi.

"Tidak usah, _Eommonim_. Dia hanya sebentar disini" potong Taehyung bahkan sebelum Yoongi bicara apapun. Mata Taehyung menatap dingin dan sinis, sangat terlihat jelas kalau Taehyung sedang mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Tae. Walaupun hanya sebentar, Yoongi-ssi ini tamu" bela Ibu Jimin.

Yoongi menatap lurus dan datar, berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya sebaik mungkin melihat tingkah Taehyung yang menyebalkan. Tapi, lebih dari sekedar kesal melihat tingkah Taehyung, Yoongi merasa panas dan rasanya ingin sekali menghajar Taehyung karena bisa dekat dengan ibu Jimin. Keduanya terlihat sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain dan Yoongi tidak suka itu.

"Tidak apa, _Ahjumma_ , aku tidak…"

"Kenapa kesini?" Jimin yang baru saja muncul di ruang tamu menatap tak suka pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk didepan ibu-nya.

"Jiminie! Tidak sopan seperti itu!" ibu Jimin berdiri dan menghampiri anaknya yang masih saja mengenakan piyama yang tadi dikenakan Jimin untuk tidur. "Minta maaf" paksa ibu Jimin dan memaksa Jimin membungkuk.

" _Eommaa_ …" rengek Jimin. Dia enggan meminta maaf pada namja pucat di depannya.

"Hyungwon, Taehyung, bantu _eomma_ di dapur" ibu Jimin menatap Hyungwon sambil tersenyum karena _namja_ itu terlihat sangat lega saat disuruh pergi ke dapur, sangat berbeda dengan Taehyung yang enggan beranjak dari duduknya. "Tae…" ibu Jimin berucap seperti memberi peringatan.

"Aku disini saja, _Eommonim_ " tolak Taehyung.

Yoongi menatapnya tidak suka.

"Aku tidak apa, Tae" ucap Jimin meyakinkan.

Sebelum berdiri, Taehyung menatap tajam lagi pada Yoongi dan mendecak kesal sambil berjalan ke dapur menggandeng tangan ibu Jimin.

.

.

.

 _"Eommonim, apa yang akan eommonim lakukan kalau mempunyai anak sepertiku?" Taehyung menatap lurus pada eskrim dalam mangkuk miliknya. Selesai berbelanja, Taehyung mengajak ibu Jimin untuk makan eskrim disebuah café, hitung-hitung ucapan terimakasih karena sudah ditemani berbelanja dari siang sampai sore._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Tae? Kalau eomma punya anak sepertimu, eomma akan bangga" ucap ibu Jimin dengan raut sedikit kebingungan diwajahnya._

 _"Sekalipun aku punya anak diluar pernikahan?" Taehyung menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi ibu Jimin._

 _"Semua orang punya masalalu. Dimata Eomma, kau adalah orangtua yang hebat. Kau masih sangat muda dan bisa bertanggung jawab atas anakmu."_

 _"Tapi eommonim akan malu kalau punya cucu yang lahir diluar pernikahan, benar kan?"_

 _"Tentu. Mungkin eomma akan malu, tapi pasti hanya sebentar. Karena buat eomma, kebahagian anak tidak lebih penting daripada omongan orang. Seperti yang eomma bilang, semua orang punya masalalu, semua orang bisa membuat kesalahan dan semua orang berhak mendapatkan maaf atas semua yang pernah dia lakukan. Asal…" Ibu Jimin tersenyum menatap Taehyung. "Setelah mendapatkan maaf, dia berjanji harus jadi yang lebih baik. Tidak mengulang kesalahan dan tumbuh semakin dewasa"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum. "Apa eommonim akan bereaksi seperti ini juga kalau hal yang terjadi padaku, terjadi pada Jimin?"_

 _Ibu Jimin tersentak. Ada jeda yang cukup lama saat pertanyaan Taehyung terlontar. Bisakah dia bersikap sebijak ini kalau anaknya satu-satunya mengalami hal yang sama seperti Taehyung?_ .

.

.

.

"Kita bicara diluar saja" ketus Jimin dan berjalan keluar rumah diikuti Yoongi dari belakang.

Keduanya berdiri didepan pagar rumah Jimin yang hanya sepinggang , saling berhadapan dengan Jimin yang menolak menatap Yoongi.

"Disini dingin, kenapa harus bicara diluar?" Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang menunduk menatapi sandal rumahnya.

"Supaya kau cepat bicara dan cepat pergi dari sini" guman Jimin.

"Kau masih marah?"

Jimin mendengus dan tertawa meremehkan, kepala mendongak keatas dan menatap Yoongi sekilas. "Aku harus marah karena apa?" Jimin berucap sinis.

"Aku tau aku keterlaluan" mulai Yoongi.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, menunggu Yoongi untuk bicara.

"Aku kesini untuk minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi di apartemenku."

"Sudah ku bilang kalau sudah ku maafkan, kan?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi. Emosinya mendadak mendidih lagi, Jimin rasanya ingin sekali mengkonfrontasi namja pucat di depannya ini. Dia ingin memuntahkan semua kemarahannya sekarang.

"Kau bilang kau sudah memaafkanku, tapi sikapmu sama sekali tidak bilang begitu"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku memang seperti ini, Yoongi-ssi. Apa yang kau harapakan dari orang sepertiku?"

"Dengar, aku tidak bisa menebak isi kepalamu. Tolong katakan apalagi salahku" Yoongi mencoba bersabar.

Jimin terdiam. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka dengan sikap Yoongi yang suka _jajan_ diluaran sana? Memangnya Jimin siapa?

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin membuat ini jelas untuk kita berdua, jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik" Jimin menegakkan posisi berdirinya. "Kau dan aku sudah tidak ada urusan apapun. Jangan mencariku atau pun mencoba muncul didepanku lagi. Yoongi-ssi, dengar, aku tidak marah. Aku hanya tidak bisa berhubungan denganmu dan aku akan tegaskan ini sekali lagi, aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau mainkan lalu kau buang begitu kau bosan" Jimin berucap tegas, mati-matian menahan kesedihan yang dirasakannya.

Jimin sadar, Yoongi bukan orang baik, meskipun Jimin juga bukan orang baik, tapi, berhubungan dengan Yoongi apalagi menaruh harapan pada laki-laki ini hanya akan membuat Jimin sakit sendiri dan Jimin tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya terus menerus. Dia lelah berurusan dengan namja pucat di depannya ini. Jimin menyerah.

"Apa itu yang benar-benar kau inginkan?" Yoongi menatap lurus, wajahnya tak terbaca. Ada rasa sakit yang Yoongi sembunyikan karena Jimin menolak kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara tanpa dipikirkan lebih dulu" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin, mencoba mengingat dengan jelas wajah Jimin dalam pikirannya.

"Jimin, lihat aku" pinta Yoongi.

Jimin melirik dan kemudian menundukan wajahnya. "Yoongi-ssi, aku harap ini yang terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." Guman Jimin lagi.

"Kenapa?" guman Yoongi pelan.

Jimin mendengus. Rasa marah yang sejak tadi di tahannya sepertinya siap meledak. "Kenapa?" Jimin tertawa sinis. Air matanya akhirnya mengalir karena rasa kesal yang ditahannya sejak lama. "Aku tidak tahan berada di dekatmu, Min Yoongi! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Berada di dekatmu membuatku merasa muak! Aku muak kau jadikan mainan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau inginkan! Aku kebingungan dengan sikapmu! Sedetik kau bercinta denganku dan mengatakan hal-hal manis untukku, sedetik kemudian… hiks.. kau.. kau tidur dengan orang lain! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengamu!" ucap Jimin putus asa, suaranya berantakan diantara tangisnya yang mulai menyedihkan.

Jimin menepis kasar tangan Yoongi saat namja pucat itu berusaha meraih tangannya. Jimin terlihat sesenggukan dan tangannya dengan kasar menghapus air matanya yang terus turun.

"Jim, tenanglah…" pinta Yoongi khawatir.

"Jangan muncul lagi di depanku" Jimin menggeleng keras. "Aku bukan mainanmu, Min Yoongi." Ucap Jimin frustasi. "Jangan…." Dan Jimin ambruk.

.

.

.

TBC

Dramamaramamaramam, hey!

LOL

Da kaya sinetron, yakhaan, kakak yorobun…


	14. Chapter 14

"Jim, astaga, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" Taehyung bergerak kesamping Jimin yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Setelah pingsan didepan rumahnya, Minhyun yang kebetulan baru saja pulang melihat Yoongi yang terjatuh bersama Jimin dipelukannya, membantu Yoongi untuk membawa Jimin kedalam rumah.

"Tae.. aku haus" Jimin berguman dengan suara serak.

"Sebentar, _Eommonim_ sedang mengambilkan air hangat" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin sekilas dan berjalan kedepan pintu kamar.

" _Eommonim_ , Jimin sudah bangun" teriak Taehyung dari depan pintu.

Ibu Jimin berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jimin diikuti dengan 3 namja yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam diruang tamu.

"Jim, kau membuat _eomma_ khawatir" Ibu Jimin berjalan menuju Jimin dan memeluk anak satu-satunya itu ditempat tidur.

" _Eomma_ , aku haus" guman Jimin lagi.

"Ini, minumlah" Taehyung menyerahkan segelas air yang tadi dipegangan oleh Ibu Jimin.

"Minhyun, Hyungwon, tolong bantu Jimin duduk" pinta Taehyung.

"Aku saja" sela Yoongi.

"Aku minta Minhyun dan Hyungwon, kenapa…"

"Tae, sudahlah" Ibu Jimin menengahi pertengkaran Yoongi dan Taehyung.

" _Eommonim_! Dia yang membuat Jimin pingsan!" protes Taehyung.

"Tae, lebih baik ambilkan Jimin minum lagi" pinta Ibu Jimin dan mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung agar keluar kamar.

"Kami permisi saja kalau begitu" Hyungwon terkekeh kosong dan menarik paksa Minhyun dari kamar, mengikuti Ibu Jimin dan Taehyung yang sudah lebih dulu keluar kamar.

"JANGAN TUTUP PINTUNYAAAA" teriak Taehyung dari dapur saat melihat Hyungwon dan Minhyun keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Mana Yoongi?" Wanita separuh baya dengan mantel bulu tersampir dibahunya menatap pelayan rumah Yoongi dengan tatapan angkuh-nya. Tas bermerek ditangannya diletakkan pelan diatas sofa, kemudian mendudukan diri tepat disamping tas miliknya.

"Sedang keluar kota, nyonya" pelayan rumah Yoongi menjawab dengan sopan.

"Huh? Bukannya kemarin anak itu baru pulang dari luar kota?"

"Iya, nyonya."

"Lalu, kenapa pergi lagi?" Tanya ibu Yoongi sinis.

Pelayan itu terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

" _Eomma_ … kenapa kesini?" Hoseok muncul didepan pintu, jasnya sudah tidak terkancing, rambutnya terlihat berantakan karena angin.

"Yah, Hosiki, memangnya aku harus izin presiden hanya untuk datang ke rumah anakku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu, _eomma_ tau sendiri Yoongi _hyung_ jarang di rumah. Kenapa _eomma_ tidak memintaku dulu untuk bertanya Yoongi _hyung_ dimana, jadi eomma tidak sia-sia datang ke rumahnya, kan?" ucap Hoseok dan mendudukan diri disamping ibu-nya.

Ibu Yoongi menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari sebelum melirik sinis anak bungsunya dari balik kacamata hitamnya. "Kalian sedang menutupi sesuatu dari _eomma_?"

"Huh? Ma-mana mungkin…" Hoseok mengelak.

"Lalu? Kemana _hyung_ -mu pergi?"

"Kalian, pergi ambilkan kami minum" perintah Hoseok pada pelayan yang sejak tadi menunduk kaku didekat mereka. " _Eomma_ , dengar…" Hoseok berlutut didepan Ibu-nya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Ibu-nya erat-erat.

" _Ne, eomma_ dengarkan" ucapnya angkuh.

"Begini, _eomma_ , Yoongi _hyung_ , dia…" Hoseok kebingungan menjelaskan pada Ibu-nya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, huh? Apa _hyung_ -mu pergi dengan jalang kecil itu lagi? Lihat saja, akan ku jambak rambutnya kalau dia pulang" geram Ibu Yoongi.

"Bukaannn" Hoseok buru-buru membantah.

"Lalu, kemana _hyung_ -mu pergi? Jangan menutup-nutupi apapun dari _eomma_ , Hosiki, atau rambut kalian berdua akan _eomma_ jambak" ancam ibu-nya.

" _Hyung_ … dia… dia.. pergi ke Busan"

"Ke Busan?"

"Iya" Hoseok mengangguk cepat.

"Bekerja?"

"Tidak, _Eomma. Eomma_ ingat kan selalu meminta Yoongi _hyung_ menikah?" Hoseok tersenyum lebar agar lebih meyakinkan soal kebohongan yang akan segera diucapkannya.

"Tentu. Dia sudah jadi lajang tua, sudah saatnya bekeluarga, benarkan, Hosiki?"

"Tentu saja!" Hosoek berucap terlalu semangat. "Yoongi _hyung_ ke Busan untuk mewujudkan impian _Eomma_ yang satu itu" Hoseok berbohong. Yang sebenarnya dia hanya tau Yoongi ke Busan, tapi tidak tau sedang apa disana.

Ibu mereka menyipit, wajahnya bergerak maju menuju wajah anak bungsunya yang sedang berlutut dengan senyum lebar dan terkesan gugup didepannya. "Kau tidak membohongi _Eomma_ , kan, Hosiki?" Guman Ibu-nya penuh ancaman.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku berbohong,…" Hosoek terkekeh gugup, wajahnya sedikit mundur karena wajah ibu-nya yang terlalu dekat.

"Jadi, kapan hyung mu akan pulang? Awas kalau kalian berdua bersekongkol membohongi _eomma_ , kalian tahu apa konsekuensi-nya kan?"

Hoseok menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini gawat. Dia tidak tahu kapan Yoongi akan pulang dan ibu-nya jelas tidak bisa dibohongi soal waktu.

.

.

.

"Jim, biar ku bantu" Yoongi bergerak kearah Jimin dan membantu Jimin untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

" _Ne_ " jawab Jimin pelan. Tangannya mengalung dibahu Yoongi yang menunduk dan perlahan Jimin mendudukan diri. " _Gomawo_ " guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku minta maaf" ucap Yoongi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Aku juga. Maaf sudah berteriak padamu" Jimin menunduk.

"Aku yang salah"

Jimin terdiam. Enggan menanggapi ucapan Yoongi barusan.

"Jim…"

"Tidak seharusnya aku begitu padamu. Aku sangat menyesal" potong Jimin saat Yoongi baru saja ingin bicara.

"Jim, dengar.."

"Ani. Min Yoongi-ssi, dengarkan aku. Aku yang bersalah disini, aku yang salah mengartikan ucapanmu selama ini. Aku terlalu… entahlah, aku malu mengatakannya, tapi tolong maafkan sikapku selama ini" ucap Jimin, tangannya bergerak saling meremas dibawah selimut yang menutupi pinggang sampai kaki-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti gaya pertemananmu. Aku tidak bisa _tidur_ dengan orang yang ku anggap teman-ku. Maaf. Tapi aku harap ini yang terakhir kali kita bertemu" guman Jimin lagi.

Untuknya, begini lebih baik. Lebih baik Jimin mematikan rasa pada namja pucat disampingnya ini dengan cara tidak saling bertemu lagi. Tidak ada marah dan tidak ada dendam sama sekali. Jimin hanya tidak sanggup dan merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menyiksa diri dengan mengembangkan harapan dan perasaan-nya pada orang seperti Yoongi.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin berteman denganku?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang menunduk.

"Tidak. Maaf"

Yoongi menangguk. Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau tidak diharapkan seperti ini. Pria di depannya ini sedang menolaknya secara halus, entah kenapa hal ini membuatnya merasa seribu kali lebih sakit dibanding dengan Jimin yang memberontak kasar dan berteriak padanya.

"Aku mengerti. Boleh aku memelukmu sebentar?" pinta Yoongi.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Perasaanya masih berantakan, membiarkan pria ini memeluknya sama saja akan membuat pertahanan Jimin hancur tanpa sisa. Bisa-bisa Jimin dianggap murahan karena memohon agar Yoongi berada disisinya.

Tapi, siapa Jimin jika dibandingkan dengan artis sekelas Stevi Kim?

"Tidak. Maaf" tolak Jimin halus.

Yoongi terdiam kaku, kebingungan harus seperti apa dia bertindak sekarang. Jimin yang seperti ini sangat berbeda dengan Jimin yang selama ini memberontak padanya.

"Pulanglah. Terimakasih sudah datang jauh-jauh dan meminta maaf padaku" Jimin melirik sekilas pada Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi terdiam lagi. Tanpa permisi, Yoongi mendekat dan mencium kepala Jimin sebelum dia keluar dari kamar Jimin dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Tidak apa, Jiminie. Begini lebih baik" Jimin menghapus kasar air matanya yang turun tiba-tiba. "Kau pasti bertemu dengan orang yang lebih baik lagi" ucap Jimin menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan terlihat sia-sia karena nyatanya air matanya makin deras mengalir.

"Jim, kau…" Taehyung terdiam didepan pintu.

Saat Yoongi permisi untuk pulang, Taehyung buru-buru masuk ke kamar Jimin untuk memeriksa keadaan temannya itu didalam kamar. Taehyung agaknya sudah bisa menebak yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Jimin menangis meraung-raung dipelukannya.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari naruto*

*Diserang 'Kok dikit banget, thor Nojutsu' dari kakak yorobun*


	15. Chapter 15

"Jim, laporan bulanan untuk _sajangnim_ dari tim kalian sudah dikirim ke email _sajangnim_?" Seungwoo, salah satu editor senior media _online_ milik Seokjin mengintip dibalik celah kubikel meja kerja Jimin.

"Oh, Seungwoo-ssi, itu tugas Baekhyun" Jimin menunjuk Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping meja Kyungsoo, bergosip.

"Baek, sudah kirim laporan ke _sajangnim_?" Seungwoon menatap lurus pada Baekhyun yang hanya menaikkan alisnya, bingung.

"Laporan apa?" Baekhyun berguman pelan.

"Laporan akhir bulan lalu, Byun. Jangan bilang kau lupa. _Sajangnim_ tadi meneleponku menanyakan laporan kalian yang belum masuk. Mana laporannya?" tagih Seungwoo.

"Oh, akan segera ku kirim. Maaf aku lupa Seungwoo-ssi" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Kirim ke email-ku dulu, aku harus memeriksa laporan kalian sebelum dikirim ke _sajangnim_. Kirim sekarang, Soo" Seungwoo menatap memicing pada Kyungsoo yang masih saja terkekeh, setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk berkali-kali, Seungwoo berlalu.

"Tugas baru" Minhyun muncul bersama kamera di tangannya.

Jimin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menghela nafas.

"Yah, ini dari _sajangnim_ langsung. Kita diminta meliput JH-ent hari ini" Minhyun menaik turunka alisnya.

"Aku ikut!" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Jim, kau tidak berminat? Ini JH-ent! Kita bisa bertemu artis disana" Minhyun memancing.

"Aku dikantor saja. Aku sedang tidak enak badan" tolak Jimin.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Jimin sedang patah hati, _guys_ " Minhyun dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sampai beberapa kepala dilantai itu muncul dari balik meja computer dan mulai mengejek Jimin dengan siulan-siulan usil dan kata-kata iba yang hanya bertujuan untuk menggoda Jimin.

"Yah! Minhyun!" Jimin melempar roti yang berbungkus plastic kearah Minhyun yang sudah tertawa keras menuju meja-nya.

Entah sedang benar-benar sial atau karma yang terlalu cepat menghampiri Jimin yang ingin berbuat jahat pada Minhyun, roti yang dilempar Jimin mengenai seseorang yang baru muncul dilantai itu. Keadaan lantai itu menjadi hening saat suara plastic roti dan lantai beradu. Namjoon berdiri mematung saat bungkusan roti itu mengenai dada-nya.

" _Tamat hidupmu, Park Jimin_ " batin Jimin ketakutan.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

" _Sajangnim_ aku benar-benar minta maaf" Jimin menunduk entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya didepan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Jim, sudahlah. Itu hanya roti" Hibur Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar tidak tega melihat raut ketakutan Jimin yang terlihat sekarang. Jimin terlihat benar-benar takut pada Namjoon yang sedang duduk dengan tenang dikursi kerja Seokjin.

"Sayang, katakan sesuatu" Seokjin mengelus bahu Namjoon yang sedang duduk dikursinya.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan?" Tanya Namjoon tenang membuat Jimin makin ketakutan.

"Hey, karyawanku sedang minta maaf, katakan sesuatu" Seokjin berucap gemas.

"Kau" panggil Namjoon.

Jimin menaikkan pandangannya, matanya terlihat bergetar takut saat bertatapan dengan Namjoon.

" _Ne, sajangnim_?"

"Keluar. Aku ingin bermesraan" usir Namjoon.

Seokjin tertawa keras dan memukul bahu Namjoon pelan. "Astaga, Jimin, Suamiku sudah memaafkanmu, kau bisa keluar. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, jangan khawatir ya."

" _N-ne Sajangnim_ " Jimin mengangguk kaku.

"Oh ya, hari ini pergilah meliput ke JH-ent bersama Minhyun, Baekhyun dan Hyungwon. Oh, suruh Kyungsoo ke ruanganku setengah jam lagi" perintah Seokjin.

" _Ne sajangnim_ "

"Ya sudah, selamat bekerja" ucap Seokjin ramah.

"Aku permisi, _Sajangnim_ " Jimin membungkuk sopan dan berlari keluar ruangan Seokjin.

"Hey, ini kantorku. Jangan galak-galak pada karyawanku!" Seokjin memeluk leher Namjoon dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Namjoon.

"Siapa yang galak?" Namjoon tersenyum kecil, wajahnya melirik kesamping dan berhadapan langsung dengan sisi wajah Seokjin.

"Kau, siapa lagi?" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya pelan hingga berbenturan dengan sisi kepala Namjoon.

"Aku tidak" elak Namjoon.

"Lalu sikapmu itu, apa namanya? Kau arogan, tuan Kim" Seokjin memicing tajam.

"Aku hanya jujur saja. Aku memang ingin bermesraan makanya dia ku usir" ucap Namjoon tak peduli.

Seokjin tertawa dan mengecup pipi Namjoon. Seokjin mendudukan diri diatas meja didepan Namjoon, tangannya memegang ujung meja dan kakinya menopang satu dengan yang lain.

"Lalu, kenapa suami-ku ini muncul dikantorku. Seingatku kantormu tidak disini" Seokjin tersenyum lebar, perlahan kakinya naik merambat keatas paha Namjoon.

"Apa ini, Kim Seokjin?" Namjoon menaikkan satu alisnya. Matanya bergantian menatap kaki Seokjin yang ada dipahanya dan wajah Seokjin yang sedang tersenyum menggoda.

"Kaki" ucap Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Biasanya, suami-ku muncul dikantor tiba-tiba begini, kalau bukan karena khawatir, pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Apa itu?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengelus pergelangan kaki Seokjin hingga kelutut. "Kau tahu, ada sesuatu yang butuh di tenangkan sekarang"

"Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya diatas meja" Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Aku sudah sewa hotel dekat sini"

Seokjin tertawa cukup keras kali ini. "Benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak. Dasar pemaksa" Seokjin menarik kakinya dari atas paha Namjoon dan melompat turun dari meja. "Ayo, _sajangnim_ " ajak Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Ini ruang latihan _dance_ " salah satu karyawan yang bekerja di JH-ent menjelaskan pada Jimin dan Minhyun yang sedang berkeliling agensi besar itu. Baekhyun dan Hyungwon sedang berada digedung kedua, dimana ada stasiun TV milik JH-ent berada.

Minhyun mengarahkan kameranya untuk merekam isi ruang latihan yang dipenuhi kaca disemua sudutnya. Jimin sibuk mengambil foto untuk beberapa trainee yang terlihat sedang latihan didalam.

"Ruangan ini berkapasitas berapa orang?" Tanya Jimin setelah selesai memotret. Tangannya beralih pada ipad mini yang berfungsi untuk mencatat semua informasi yang akan dilaporkan pada editor.

"Sekitar 30. Biasanya, ruangan ini dipakai bergantian." Jelas karyawan bername-tag Byungchan itu.

Selesai bertanya mengenai ruang latihan menari itu, Jimin dan Minhyun diajak lagi berkeliling ke ruang lain seperti studio rekaman, kelas untuk les vocal, bertemu _trainee_ dan beberapa ruangan lain yang berhubungan dengan agensi. Sangat disayangkan karena mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk kelantai dimana ada para pekerja karyawan lain yang tidak berhubungan langung dengan para artis seperti bagian _marketing_ dan HRD.

"Dan ini lantai paling atas, ruangan Hope _Sajang_ " pintu lift yang mengantar Jimin dan Minhyun dilantai paling atas terbuka. Ruangan dilantai itu terlihat mewah dengan ruang tunggu seperti berada disebuah bar. Ada minuman keras dengan merk ternama berjejer rapi begitu Jimin dan Minhyun sampai dilantai itu.

"Jimin-ssi dan Minhyun-ssi, silahkan tunggu disini dulu. Aku perlu izin dulu dari _sajangnim_ apa kalian boleh langsung masuk keruangannya atau tidak" ucap Byungchan.

"Oh, _ne_ " Jimin dan Minhyun mengangguk, kemudian mendudukan diri di sofa panjang sambil menunggu Byungchan kembali.

"Seperti perkiraan. Ruangan Jhope-ssi mewah sekali. Ruang tunggu-nya saja seperti bar mini" Minhyun menatap berkeliling ruang tunggu itu.

"Tentu saja, gedungnya saja ada puluhan lantai" komentar Jimin, ikut menatap kagum pada isi ruangan.

"Kalah jauh dengan kantor kita" guman Minhyun.

Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku penasaran berapa gaji karyawan disini, sangat disayangkan kita tidak boleh ke bagian HRD" guman Minhyun lagi.

"Jadi, kalau gaji disini lebih besar, kau mau pindah?" Jimin mendelik. "Dasar tidak loyal"

"Yah! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kenapa menuduh? Gaji dari _sajangnim_ sudah cukup besar, apa maksudmu aku ingin pindah?"

"Minhyun-ssi, Jimin-ssi, tunggu sebentar ya. _sajangnim_ sedang ada tamu. Ingin minum apa?" tawar Byungchan yang baru saja kembali dari ruangan Hoseok.

"Wine!" ucap Minhyun semangat dan mendapat delikan kesal dari Jimin.

"Air mineral saja" potong Jimin.

"Jadi, wine atau air mineral?" Byungchan kebingungan.

"Win.."

"Air mineral!" Jimin memotong ucapan Minhyun sambil membolakan matanya.

Byungchan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya sudah, untuk Minhyun-ssi Wine dan untuk Jimin-ssi, air mineral. Tunggu sebentar" Byungchan berlalu masuk kebalik meja bar dan mengambilkan minuman untuk Jimin dan Minhyun.

Pintu lift berdenting dan terbuka menunjukan sosok Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang managernya. Jimin membolakan matanya dan berusaha menutupi keberadaannya dengan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Minhyun. Memang dasarnya sudah sial, Jimin tertangkap oleh Jungkook.

"Ikut aku" ucap Jungkook datar dan menarik siku Jimin dengan paksa hingga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf, Jungkook-ssi, tapi…" Minhyun berusaha mencegah, tapi saat mata Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan kemarahan, Minhyun menciut.

"Lepas!" Jimin menghempaskan tangan Jungkook dari sikunya, tapi Jungkook lebih kuat, pegangan itu bahkan tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Dengan paksa, Jungkook menyeret Jimin yang terlihat kesulitan mengikuti langkah Jungkook kearah sudut ruangan yang berada dibalik bar mini ruang tunggu.

Jimin terhepas kedinding dengan lengan yang menghantam telak karena Jungkook menolaknya keras kearah dinding. Jimin mengadu pelan dan mengelus lengan dan bahunya yang terasa sakit, kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan nyalang.

"Sakit, brengsek!" maki Jimin.

"Dimana Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook dingin, tangannya terlipat didepan dada dan matanya menatap Jimin dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Apa kau melihat ada Taehyung di sekitarku?" tantang Jimin.

"Dimana Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook dan mengabaikan ucapan Jimin.

"Kalaupun aku tau, aku tidak akan sudi memberitahu keberadaan Taehyung padamu!"

"Dimana Taehyung, Jimin-ssi?" nada yang Jungkook gunakan, sarat akan tekanan.

"Minggir, aku lewat" Jimin matu selangkah dan berusah menghindari Jungkook. Belum sempat Jimin melangkah lagi, tubuhnya kembali didorong kebelakang dan membentur dinding.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SAKIT, BRENGSEK!" Jimin meledak.

"Jangan uji kesabaranku! Dimana Taehyung!" Jungkook menarik kerah baju Jimin yang mulai menciut. Dari porsi tubuh saja, Jimin jelas kalah kalau melawan Jungkook.

"Lepas!"

"DImana dia, brengsek!" Jungkook meninju dinding, tepat disamping wajah Jimin. Jimin mendadak gemetar dan kakinya terasa lemas sekarang. Dia takut.

"Jungkook-ssi, kau keterlaluan!" Minhyun dan manager-nya menarik Jungkook agar menjauh dari Jimin. Saat tangan Jungkook terlepas dari kerah bajunya, Jimin merosot kelantai. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi.

"Jim, kau tak apa?" Minhyun berlari menuju Jimin yang menatap kosong tanpa ada focus pandangan sama sekali.

"Ribut-ribut apa ini?" Hoseok yang sempat mendengar ada keributan diluar ruangannya, keluar dan berkacak pinggang melihat kekacauan didepannya.

"Jeon Jungkook" Hoseok menghela nafas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya mendadak sakit melihat Jungkook yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dikunci dibelakang punggung oleh managernya- Sejin. "Apalagi, sekarang? Huh?"

"Maafkan kami, _Sajangnim_ " Sejin membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Ayo berdiri" Minhyun membantu Jimin yang terlihat lemas untuk berdiri dan menyandarkan punggung Jimin didinding. Bagaimanapun, mereka perlu menyapa pemilik gedung dengan cara yang sopan.

"Kalian karyawan Seokjin?" Hoseok menatap kesebelah kanan dimana ada Minhyun dan Jimin yang tengah berdiri.

" _N-ne Sajangnim_ " ucap Minhyun. Minhyun dan Jimin membungkuk sopan.

"Ada apa?" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan mantel bulu dipunggungnya keluar dari ruangan Hoseok, mendorong tubuh Hoseok pelan dan menatap keributan diluar ruangan.

" _Eomma_ , masuklah kedalam" pinta Hoseok pelan.

"Ada apa?" suara berat itu, Jimin mendadak kaku dan menarik Minhyun agar kedepan dan menutupi Jimin.

"Hanya keributan kecil" ucap Hoseok pada namja pucat yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil merangkul bahu _eomma_ -nya.

"Jungkook?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya penasaran. Saat matanya melirik kearah kanan, Yoongi melihat ada seseorang yang seperti sedang berusaha sembunyi. Yoongi memajukan langkahnya agak kedepan dan dia tersenyum kecil. Jimin sedang menunduk dengan tangan menggenggam kuat lengan dan siku Minhyun.

"Masuk" ucap Hoseok pada Jungkook dengan tegas.

"Kalian, tunggu diruang tunggu saja" ucap Hoseok sambil melihat Minhyun dan Jimin yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Ayo, Jim" ajak Minhyun saat Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Hoseok. Bukannya bergerak, Jimin malah menarik mundur Minhyun dan kembali bersembunyi dibalik bahu Minhyun.

"T-tunggu sebentar" bisik Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Minhyun melirik kebelakang bahunya dimana Jimin masih menunduk. "Yoongi-ssi" Minhyun tersentak mundur saat dia berbalik kedepan, Yoongi sudah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Minhyun-ssi" sapa Yoongi.

"Ah.. aku mengerti" Minhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ini, ambil" Minhyun memajukan tangannya yang digenggam Jimin erat kearah Yoongi, dengan panic, Jimin langsung melepas genggamannya.

"Ayo pergi" ucap Jimin dan berjalan lebih dulu dari Minyun, sama sekali tidak ingin melihat wajah Yoongi. Tidak berani lebih tepatnya.

Saat Jimin sudah berlalu tanpa halangan dari Yoongi, Jimin tersentak mundur saat ada wanita setengah baya dengan mantel bulu mahal menghadang jalannya. Jimin tersenyum kaku saat wanita itu seolah sedang menilai Jimin dari atas sampai bawah.

"Berputar" perintah wanita itu.

" _Y-ye_?" Tanya Jimin kebingungan.

"Berputar, anak muda" perintahnya lagi.

Jimin menurut dan berputar dengan bingung didepan wanita itu.

"Nama?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Park… Jimin…" ucap Jimin bingung.

"Tinggal di Busan?"

"N-ne, Nyonya"

"Kau yang menolak anakku, ya!" tudingnya. Jimin membeku ketakutan.

.

.

.

Jimin menunduk dalam, disampingnya ada Minhyun yang sedang merekam wawancara-nya bersama Hoseok. Sesekali Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertanya dan kembali menunduk saat selesai bertanya. Rasanya punggung Jimin hampir bolong karena ada dua pasang mata yang menatapi punggungnya sejak tadi.

"Terimakasih atas waktunya, Tuan" Jimin menyelesaikan sesi wawancaranya dan membungkuk sopan. Minhyun menarik kameranya dari atas meja dan menyimpan hasil rekamannya.

"Kalian tidak buru-buru, kan?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tid.."

"Buru-buru" potong Jimin saat hampir saja Minhyun berkata tidak.

"Tidak, kok." Minhyun menatap Jimin sambil mengernyit.

"Aku percaya pada Minhyun-ssi" Hoseok terkekeh.

Jimin menunduk malu.

"Jadi, kau Park Jimin?" Hoseok tersenyum ramah.

Jimin mengangguk ragu.

"Yang kemarin ditemui _hyung_ -ku di Busan?" Tanya Hoseok sopan.

Kali ini Minhyun yang mengangguk kencang. "Benar, tuan." Ucapnya semangat.

"Sudah wawancaranya?" wanita setengah baya yang akhirnya Jimin tau adalah ibu dari Yoongi dan Hoseok, berjalan mendekat ke meja Hoseok. Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan ibu-nya untuk duduk.

"Kenapa kau menolak anakku?" Tanya nyonya Jung tanpa basa basi.

Jimin terdiam kaku.

"Kau menolak tuan Min?" Minhyun bertanya serius dan membuat Jimin makin tertekan.

"T-tidak ada yang menolak atau apapun itu…" cicit Jimin.

"Jangan berani bergerak dari tempat dudukmu, Min Yoongi, atau _eomma_ akan melempar sepatu _eomma_ ke kepalamu" ancam nyonya Jung saat Yoongi terlihat ingin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Jimin terkejut berbeda dengan Minhyun yang diam-diam berguman ' _swag_ ' ditempat duduknya.

Belum sampai 24 jam, Jimin sudah merasa tertekan tiga kali. Sesuatu di perut jimin seperti bergejolak. Ada rasa perih yang Jimin rasa didalam lambungnya dan membuatnya mual tiba-tiba. Jimin menunduk dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi punggung dan dahinya. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan Jimin itu sampai Jimin berdiri dan menanyakan dimana kamar mandi pada Hoseok.

"Itu" tunjuk Hoseok kearah pintu kamar mandi. "Kau tak apa?" Hoseok terlihat khawatir dengan wajah Jimin yang memucat.

Jimin mengangguk cepat, Minhyun ikut berdiri untuk membantu Jimin karena Minhyun sudah sadar ada yang berubah dari Jimin, saat tangan Minhyun memegang siku Jimin, Jimin terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri dilantai.

.

.

.

"Belum makan, banyak tekanan dan stress" dokter pribadi Hoseok menjelaskan keadaan Jimin.

Yoongi terduduk disamping Jimin dengan wajah khawatir. Tangannya sejak tadi memegang pergelangan tangan Jimin untuk mementau denyut nadi Jimin.

"Ada lagi?"Tanya Nyonya Jung yang sudah berbaik hati memberikan mantel bulunya untuk dipakai Jimin sebagai selimut.

"Hanya itu. Kalau mau lebih pasti, bawa saja ke rumah sakit" Dokter bernama Mina itu membereskan tasnya yang terletak diatas meja didalam ruangan Hoseok.

"Belakangan ini dia sering pingsan" guman Minhyun.

"Itu karena dia banyak pikiran dan Tekanan darahnya rendah" ucap Mina.

Jimin yang sudah sadar hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Dia merasa pusing jika membuka mata.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah" guman nyonya Jung, matanya melirik Jimin yang masih terlihat pucat diatas sofa. "Yoongi, bawa dia kerumah sakit" perintah nyonya Jung.

Yoongi terdiam. Ada perasaan kurang nyaman yang Yoongi rasa dan dia bingung karena dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelum-nya.

"Jangan khawatir" Hoseok menepuk bahu Yoongi pelan. "Kita bisa membawaanya kerumah sakit setelah dia bisa berdiri"

Yoongi terdiam lagi, benarkah dia khawatir? Pada Jimin?. Yoongi menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak mengusap dahi Jimin pelan dan berdiri.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa membuat janji temu dengan dokter Lee. Dia sudah senior di rumah sakit kami" tawa Mina.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk itu" ucap Yoongi.

"Oke, mungkin nanti sore kalian sudah bisa datang." Ucap Mina. "Aku permisi dulu, semuanya" pamit Mina.

"Aku akan menelepon Seokjin nanti." Ucap Yoongi pada Minhyun. "aku ingin kau ikut kerumah sakit"

"Tentu" Minhyun menatap Jimin khawatir.

"Biarkan Jimin istirahat" perintah nyonya Jung. "Kalian pergilah keluar, belikan sesuatu untuk Jimin. Dia pasti belum makan dari pagi" ucap Nyonya Jung pada Yoongi dan Minhyun.

"Ayo" ajak Yoongi pada Minhyun.

"Belikan dia sup saja. _Eomma_ rasa dia butuh itu" saran nyonya Jung.

"Tapi Jimin hanya makan _Jjangmyeon_ " sela Minhyun.

" _What?"_

"Jimin hanya makan itu. Dia tidak bisa makan apapun selain _jjangmyeon_ , nyonya. Kami pernah memaksanya makan nasi dan akhirnya semua dimuntahkan" cerita Minhyun.

Nyonya Jung menaikkan alisnya, tangannya terlipat didepan dada. "Ya sudah, cepat belikan itu saja" perintahnya.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup dari luar dan Yoongi- Minhyun sudah meninggalkan ruangan Hoseok, Nyonya Jung berjalan pelan kearah anak bungsunya, memeluk lengan Hoseok dan menatap Hoseok memicing.

"Kali ini _Eomma_ sepertinya percaya pada _hyung_ -mu" bisiknya dan sesekali melirik Jimin yang masih tertidur disofa.

"Apa maksudnya?" Hoseok menatap ibu-nya bingung.

"Sepertinya dia tidak bohong soal menantu dan cucu" bisik _eomma_ -nya lagi.

Hoseok tertawa canggung. Ibu-nya sudah berharap. Kalau sampai harapannya tidak terkabul habislah Yoongi dan Hoseok ditangan ibu-nya.

"Tapi Jimin kan tidak mau dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ " Hoseok berbisik pelan.

"Huh? Tidak ada yang boleh menolak anak-anak _eomma_. Kalau sampai si Jimin itu menolak Yoongi karena punya ke kasih, _eomma_ akan menjambaknya"

Hoseok terkekeh kosong. Habislah mereka kali ini kalau sampai _Eomma_ -nya kecewa.

.

.

.

TBC

Da panjang dong ini!


	16. Chapter 16

_TAK! TAK!_

 _Yoongi dan Hoseok memejamkan matanya saat tapak sepatu ibu mereka mendarat tepat diatas kepala keduanya. Keduanya bahkan tidak berani menyentuh kepala mereka karena ibu-nya melarang mereka bergerak dari duduk bersila diatas karpet ruang kerja Hoseok._

 _Nyonya Jung sedang menatap kesal kedua anaknya yang duduk bersila di karpet, sementara dia duduk diatas sofa dengan sebuah sepatu berada ditangan kanan-nya._

 _"Apppooo…" Cicit Hoseok._

 _"Benar-benar! Berani sekali kalian berdua bersekongkol seperti ini" geram nyonya Jung. "Kau! Min Yoongi, apa maksudnya kau ke Busan ingin bertemu temanmu, huh?"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku ke Busan untuk memberikan Eomma menantu, itu Hoseok saja yang mengarang" kesal Yoongi._

 _Sekali lagi, kedua kepala mereka dihadiahi telapak sepatu._

 _"Eomma…" rengek Hoseok._

 _"Berani sekali kau berbohong pada Eomma, Hosiki!" bentak nyonya Jung._

 _"Tapi, hyung, kau ke Busan ingin bertemu si Jimin- Jimin itu, kan?" Hoseok membela diri._

 _Yoongi menatap sengit pada Hoseok._

 _"Lihat, aku benar kan, Eomma. Yoongi hyung kesana memang bertemu orang special!"_

 _Keduanya mengangkat tangan secara reflex untuk melindungi kepala saat tangan ibu mereka terangkat lagi keatas bersamaan dengan sepatu ditangan nyonya Jung yang juga mengudara._

 _"Benar-benar!" nyonya Jung menggeleng tak percaya. "Jadi, siapa Jimin?"_

 _"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Elak Yoongi._

 _"Kau berani menutupi sesuatu dari eomma, Min Yoongi?" ucap nyonya Jung penuh ancaman._

 _"Ani… bukan begitu eomma, tapi Jimin sudah menolakku" guman Yoongi pelan._

 _"Huh? Kenapa? Ah, tentu saja ditolak. Tidak heran. Kau ini bukan pria baik-baik, kelakuanmu minus, suka jajan, tidak ber…"_

 _"Yah, Eomma! Aku anakmu!" potong Yoongi._

 _"Kau perlu merubah kelakuanmu itu, Min Yoongi. Cuma orang baik-baik yang akan menolakmu dan orang yang brengseknya sama sepertimu, tentu saja dengan senang hati membuka tangan dan kaki untukmu" omel nyonya Jung._

 _Hoseok terkekeh dan dihadiahi pukulan tapak sepatu di kepalanya._

 _"Eomma…" protes Hoseok._

 _"Jangan tertawa! Eomma dan hyung-mu sedang bicara. Dasar tidak sopan!" omel nyonya Jung._

 _Giliran Yoongi yang tertawa sinis dan dihadiahi tapak sepatu juga di kepalanya._

 _"Jadi, apa pekerjaan si Jimin itu?" Tanya nyonya Jung._

 _"Dia bekerja untuk Seokjin" jawab yoongi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul pakai tapak sepatu._

 _"Wartawan?"_

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu."_

 _Nyonya Jung mengangguk paham. "Apa pekerjaan ibu-nya?" Tanya nyonya Jung lagi._

 _"Dari info yang kudapat, ibu-nya perawat disalah satu rumah sakit di Busan dan ayah-nya seorang pengajar di SMA" jawab Yoongi._

 _"Kalau dari latar belakang keluarga, si Jimin ini pasti dididik dengan baik. Pasti dia sangat sial bertemu dengamu" nyonya Jung mengangguk-angguk, alisnya bertaut seolah sedang berpikir keras._

 _"Pasti ada hal yang membuatnya menolakmu. Kau pasti bertindak tidak sopan padanya." Tuding nyonya Jung._

 _Yoongi menaikkan bahunya._

 _"Jadi, apa ada calon lain yang akan menjadi menantu dikeluarga kita?" Tanya nyonya Jung._

 _"Eomma, Yoongi hyung sedang patah hati, bagaimana bisa dia bisa mendapat pengganti secepat itu" bela Hoseok._

 _Yoongi mengangguk dan memeluk Hoseok sebentar._

 _"Jangan mulai bersekongkol! Kalian berdua" nyonya Jung menunjuk kedua anaknya dengan ujung sepatu yang masih berada ditangannya. "cepat cari calon untuk dikenalkan pada eomma dan appa. Terutama kau, Yoongi. Umurmu sudah sangat matang untuk menikah. Sudah saatnya kau memiliki keluarga sendiri. Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang suka berganti pasangan itu. Apa hebatnya jadi playboy. Kau terlihat norak" ucap eomma-nya tanpa belas kasihan._

 _Yooongi dan Hoseok terpelongo dibuatnya._

 _"Kau juga sudah sering berjanji akan memberikan eomma dan appa menantu dan cucu sejak 5 tahun lalu. Sampai sekarang, janjimu itu Cuma janji palsu. Apanya yang cucu, sudah sering jajan saja anakmu tidak ada yang jadi" ejek nyonya Jung._

 _Yoongi dan Hoseok makin membuka lebar mulutnya. Apa eomma mereka ini tidak kenal yang namanya kondom?._

 _"Sudah berapa kali kau tidur dengan si Jimin itu?" nyonya Jung menaikkan alisnya, seolah sedang meremehkan Yoongi._

 _"Eomma…" Yoongi berkedip beberapa kali dan menatap kesal pada ibu-nya. "Itu privasi"_

 _"Ah, ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang eomma pikir. Kau pasti pakai pengaman" nyonya Jung mengangguk-angguk lagi._

 _"Tapi eomma penasaran bagaimana wajah si Jimin itu. Dan, oh, jangan bermimpi membawa Stevi kerumah kita. Eomma tidak mau kau dicap pedo oleh rakyat korea" ucap eomma-nya lagi._

 _"Aku juga tidak setuju! Dia salah satu sumber uang di agensiku!" ucap Hoseok._

 _"Dasar picik. Kau dapat uang dari skandal murahan yang dibuat bocah itu" ejek nyonya Jung._

 _Pembicaraan mereka terganggu saat keadaan diluar terdengar berisik. Hoseok berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kedepan pintu dan membolakan matanya melihat keramaian didepan pintu ruangannya._

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Minhyun penasaran saat Jimin keluar dari ruangan dokter itu dengan sebuah surat hasil pemeriksaan miliknya. Jimin menolak diantar oleh Yoongi kerumah sakit dan memilik hanya ditemani Minhyun.

"Hanya kelelahan" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, syukurlah" Minhyun berjalan disamping Jimin sambil memperbaiki letak tas kamera miliknya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur dirumah saja. Biar aku saja yang kekantor. Ipad mini milikmu juga sudah ada ditasku. Nanti aku yang akan melaporkannya pada Seungwoo-ssi dan Taehyung-ssi"

"Ne. terimkasih, Minhyun" ucap Jimin.

Keduanya berpisah digerbang rumah sakit. Jimin diantar oleh taxi sementara Minhyun dipaksa naik mobil Yoongi yang tadi mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit.

Didalam taxi, Jimin sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Jimin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tangisnya tidak terdengar. Jimin sengaja duduk tepat dibelakang supir untuk menyamarkan keadaanya yang terlihat kacau.

Selama perjalanan Jimin meremas kuat kertas ditangannya, tubuhnya membungkuk hingga wajahnya menyentuh lutut dan menangis keras disana. Dia sedang kalut.

Sampai di flat miliknya, Jimin menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur, rasanya lelah sekali karena menangis tanpa henti selama setengah jam perjalanan. Jimin memeluk gulingnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dan juga berusaha agar bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, tapi isi kepalanya tidak membiarkan Jimin istirahat dengan tenang.

Jimin tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Taehyung yang baru pulang dari kantor meletakkan tasnya diatas meja belajar Jimin dan mendudukan diri diujung tempat tidur.

"Minhyun sudah bilang kau tadi pingsan dan kalian pergi ke dokter" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Ne"

"Apa kata dokternya?" Taehyung menunduk sedih. Meskipun Jimin membelakanginya, Taehyung bisa yakin kalau Jimin pasti sedang menangis.

Jimin terdiam beberapa detik sampai Taehyung mendengar tangis Jimin yang mengiba. Pelan-pelan Taehyung membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Jimin, kepalanya bersandar dilengan Jimin dan tangannya mengelus tangan Jimin yang memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Tidak apa, Jiminie. Aku disini" hibur Taehyung.

"Ba- bagaimana ini Hiks.. Tae…" ucap Jimin putus-putus diantara tangisnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya dan mengelus kepala Jimin pelan. "Emosimu sedang buruk, kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau punya hiks .. ini…" isak Jimin dan memukul perutnya yang masih terlindungi guling dipelukannya.

Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin yang memukuli perutnya dan menggenggam tangan Jimin diatas tempat tidur. "Tenangkan dirimu.. hey, kau tidak boleh begini" nasehat Taehyung.

"Tae… hiks… ini.. ini tidak benar…" erang Jimin dan makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling. Tangisnya makin hebat setiap detiknya.

Taehyung termenung sedih. Menerima hal yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya tentu saja membuat syok. Taehyung paham rasanya, karena dia sudah lebih dulu merasakan hal ini.

"Sebentar, kuambilkan minum" pamit Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung kembali, Jimin masih saja menangis. Bahunya bergoncang karena tangisnya yang begitu menyedihkan dimata Taehyung.

"Hey, duduk dulu. Kau harus minum" Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin hingga Jimin terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, matanya bengkak dipenuhi air. "Minum" perintah Taehyung.

Jimin menurut, meminum setengah gelas air yang diberikan Taehyung untuknya.

"Dengar, Jim. Kau harus menenangkan dirimu lebih dulu dan berpikir jernih soal itu" guman Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menebak apa yang sedang ku alami?"

"Kau aneh belakangan ini. Aku tau ada yang tidak beres denganmu. Kau jadi pemalas, emosional, pemilih makan dan itu jelas sangat berbeda dengan kau yang biasanya. Aku pernah seperti itu, Jim. Aku paham"

Jimin tertunduk dan air matanya mengalir lagi. "Aku tidak ingin ini…"

"Pikirkan lagi. Jangan sampai kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu." Ucap Taehyung serius.

"Aku tidak ingin ini" tegas Jimin. "Aku masih ingin berkarir, Tae. Ini.. hiks.. ini akan menghambatku!"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sedang kalut, Jim!" bentak Taehyung.

"Kau tidak tau rasanya jadi aku!" balas Jimin.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu seperti itu kalau kau lupa! Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu!" Taehyung berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan Jimin sampai Jimin menarik tangannya.

"Tolong aku.. hiks.. Tae, Tolong aku" isak Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC

Dikit aja, kan fast update…

*Diganyang kakak yorobun*


	17. Chapter 17

"Aku menyesal" guman Jimin saat pagi hari dia baru saja bangun dan mendapati Taehyung yang sedang memasak didapurnya.

"Untuk?" tantang Taehyung.

"Aku minta maaf soal sikapku semalam. Aku akan mempertahankan ini" Jimin menunduk.

"Kau tidak sendiri, ada aku" Taehyung menepuk bahu Jimin dan tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Perutmu masih bisa disembunyikan. Mungkin selama 4 bulan kedepan itu masih aman." Jelas Taehyung.

"Apa tidak akan membuncit?" Tanya Jimin polos.

"Pasti membuncit. Tapi seingatku, sampai bulan keempat perutmu masih bisa disembuyikan. Paling hanya membuncit sedikit"

"Apa aku akan dipecat?" Tanya Jimin sedih.

" _Sajangnim_ tidak sekejam itu. Aku saja yang sudah punya anak diterima kerja. Mana mungkin dia memecatmu, tapi aku rasa, kita perlu jujur pada _Sajangnim_ " saran Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau _Sajangnim_ memberitahu karyawan lain?" Tanya Jimin panic.

"Mulailah terbiasa menutup telingamu dari omongan orang, Jim. Lama kelamaan, orang-orang pasti tau, mau seperti apapun kita menyembunyikannya. Tapi untuk urusan memberitahu _Sajangnim,_ itu tidak bisa ditunda. _Sajangnim_ perlu tau masalah ini agar dia tidak memberikanmu pekerjaan yang terlalu berat" guman Taehyung.

"Aku masih takut..." Jimin menunduk.

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti. Tapi soal membicarakan ini pada _eommonim_ , aku minta maaf, Jim. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur" sesal Taehyung. "Kau tidak akan bilang ini pada Yoongi-ssi?"

Jimin menunduk. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Jimin kalau dia muncul didepan Yoongi dan mengaku hamil sementara dia sudah menolak Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Aku.. aku tidak tau, Tae" guman Jimin pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran. Kita selesaikan dulu dengan _sajangnim_ , oke?" hibur Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Cepat mandi, nanti kita terlambat" guman Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Hamil?!" Seokjin histeris dan buru-buru menutup bibirnya saat sadar suaranya terlalu keras. "Anak siapa?" cicit Seokjin.

Jimin dan Taehyung sepakat tutup mulut.

"Min Yoongi?" tebak Seokjin hati-hati.

Jimin terlihat berusaha mengelak dan Seokjin langsung menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berbohong!"

Taehyung menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengangguk, membantu Jimin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

" _Daebak_! Selamat Jim!" Seokjin berucap ceria. Senyum lebar tercipta diwajahnya.

"Apa yang selamat?" Namjoon yang muncul tiba-tiba menatap tajam kearah Jimin dan Taehyung yang berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi, _Sajangnim_ " Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri dan membungkuk menyapa Namjoon.

"Namjoon? Belum pergi? Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Apa yang selamat?" Tanya Namjoon dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Jimin hamil!" ucap Seokjin ceria.

Namjoon terkekeh menatap Seokjin yang terlalu senang. Sementara Jimin dan Taehyung sudah berdiri dengan kaku.

"Selamat kalau begitu" ucap Namjoon.

"Anak Yoongi!" tambah seokjin.

Namjoon tersedak dan batuk beberapa kali. " _What_?" Tanya Namjoon tak percaya.

" _sajangnim_..."

"Jangan ganggu kami bicara" ucap Namjoon tajam pada Jimin yang berusaha memotong pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin.

Jimin terdiam kaku.

"Namjoon!" Seokjin memperingatkan.

"Kalian berdua, keluar sekarang" perintah Namjoon.

"Yah! Namjoon!" Seokjin berusaha protes.

"K-kami permisi, _Sajangnim_ " Taehyung membungkuk dan menarik Jimin keluar ruangan. Dia enggan ikut dalam drama pertengkaran Seokjin dan suaminya.

Pintu tertutup dari luar, Namjoon mendudukan diri diatas meja dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya.

"Menghubungi siapa?" Tanya Seokjin curiga.

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya dan membuat ponselnya pada mode _speakers._

" _Wae_?" suara berat yang terdengar malas itu langsung menyapa pendengaran Namjoon dan Seokjin.

" _Chukkae.."_

" _Aku tidak ulang tahun_ " guman Yoongi malas. Terlihat sekali namja pucat ini baru bangun tidur.

"Kau dimana, _hyung_?" Tanya Namjoon.

" _Dirumah eomma dan Appa-ku. Kenapa_?" Tanya Yoongi mulai kesal.

"Ke kantor Seokjin sekarang"

" _Kalau kau lupa, aku bukan bawahanmu yang bisa kau perintah-perintah, Kim Namjoon_ "

Namjoon memutar bola matanya. " _Hyung,_ aku serius. Kenapa kau tidak datang saja ke kantor Seokjin dan memeriksa sendiri keadaan Jimin?"

" _Terjadi sesuatu?"_ Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Lebih dari sesuatu" pancing Namjoon.

" _Apa dia terluka lagi? Badannya biru lagi? Apa ada pria lain yang datang padanya? Ya! Kim Namjoon! Kenapa diam saja!"_ kesal Yoongi.

"Datang sendiri dan Tanya padanya" Namjoon menutup teleponnya sepihak.

"Apa barusan itu, Kim Namjoon?" Seokjin berkacak pinggang.

"Hanya memberikan sedikit informasi kepada orang yang berhak mengetahuinya" ucap Namjoon santai dan menarik pinggang Seokjin agar mendekat.

"Tapi Jimin.."

"Kau ingin Jimin seperti Taehyung?" tantang Namjoon. Namjoon memang mengenal Taehyung dengan baik karena Taehyung pernah berhubungan dengan Hoseok cukup lama. Banyak hal yang Namjoon tau tentang Jungkook- Taehyung dan Hoseok yang Seokjin sendiri bahkan tidak tau.

"Panggil si Jimin itu lagi" ucap Namjoon dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir Seokjin. Namjoon mendudukan dirinya dikursi kerja Seokjin dan mendorong pelan badan Seokjin menuju pintu.

.

.

.

Butuh setengah jam lebih untuk Yoongi sampai dikantor Seokjin. Buru-buru Yoongi berjalan begitu sampai dilantai tempat ruangan Seokjin berada. Belum sempat Yoongi mengetuk pintu, Namjoon sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Good luck_!" ucap Namjoon dan menarik Seokjin keluar ruangannya dengan paksa.

"Apa? Ya! Namjoon!" Yoongi menarik tangan Namjoon dan membuat Namjoon berbalik kearahnya. Namjoon bisa melihat kebingungan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Yoongi.

"Jimin didalam" Namjoon mendelikkan dagunya kearah ruangan Seokjin dan mendorong Yoongi agar masuk kedalam ruangan, dengan senang hati Namjoon mengunci ruangan itu dari luar saat Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam ruangan Seokjin.

"Waktumu satu jam Yoongi-ssi" teriak Namjoon dan terkekeh.

.

.

.

Jimin langsung berdiri dan membungkuk saat Yoongi berada didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Jimin berubah gugup dan tidak tahu harus apa dia sekarang.

"Jim, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir dan berjalan kedekat Jimin yang berdiri didepan meja Seokjin.

"Ne..." guman Jimin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi kebingungan. Yoongi berusaha mati-matian agar tidak membuat Jimin takut, menurut buku ' cara menjinakkan anak anjing' yang diberikan ibu-nya semalam, Yoongi tidak boleh terlihat agresif dan membuat ketakutan. Dia harus tenang dan bersahabat.

"A- tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Jimin gugup.

"Tapi Namjoon..."

Jimin menunduk dalam, matanya bergerak gelisah. Dia bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda" sesal Jimin setelah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Yoongi tersenyum kecil, berusaha menciptakan senyum yang terkesan hangat pada Jimin. Lagi-lagi tujuannya hanya satu, agar Jimin tidak takut padanya.

Jimin bersemu merah. Bagaimana pun Jimin berusaha melupakan Namja pucat arogan ini, lagi-lagi Jimin selalu kalah setiap dia bertatapan langsung dengan Yoongi. Jimin jelas menyadari ada yang berubah dari sikap Yoongi padanya. Yoongi terlihat lebih... penyabar?.

"Bisa kita duduk disofa saja?" tawar Yoongi. Pelajaran kedua, bersikap lembut dan jangan memaksa.

Jimin mengangguk dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Yoongi.

Keduanya terdiam dengan Jimin yang menunduk gelisah dan Yoongi yang hanya menatap Jimin didepannya. Rasanya Yoongi sudah hampir meledak, dia ingin sekali memeluk bahu sempit itu, tapi lagi-lagi buku pemberian ibu-nya membuatnya harus menahan diri. Dia tidak ingin ditolak Jimin lagi. Setidaknya, dengan Jimin yang masih mau bertemu dengannya, bisa menjadi lampu kuning untuk Yoongi memperbaiki semuanya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu dan Jimin langsung membuang pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bicara?" pinta Yoongi.

Jimin menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku minta maaf..." mulai Yoongi.

"Kau sudah minta maaf berkali-kali, Tuan" ucap Jimin.

"Jangan bersikap formal padaku, Jim." Pinta Yoongi. " Aku minta maaf karena sikapku selama ini membuatmu bingung. Aku terlalu lamban untuk mengerti ucapanmu kemarin. Aku memang pria brengsek dan kau benar, aku tidak layak untuk dipertahankan oleh orang sepertimu. Orang baik, harusnya mendapatkan pasangan yang baik juga" Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar dan terus menatap Jimin yang menolak menatapnya.

"Tapi, apa.. apa.. aku masih punya kesempatan kalau aku berubah?" guman Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tersentak, matanya bergerak liar kearah ujung sepatunya. Dia bingung. Rasanya ucapan Yoongi sulit untuk dipercaya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Jimin mendengus dan tertawa.

"Apa kau akan tetap mempertahanku kalau kau tau yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Jimin menantang.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku hamil" ucap Jimin pelan.

Bisa Jimin lihat keterkejutan dimata Yoongi. Namja pucat itu terdiam kaku dan matanya menatap tak percaya pada Jimin.

"Hamil?" ulang Yoongi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku tidak berniat memaksamu untuk bertanggung jawab" Jimin menahan tangisnya yang akan tumpah. Kebingungan yang Yoongi tunjukan, membuat Jimin merasa dia dan anaknya ditolak. Dia yakin Yoongi pasti tidak siap dengan keadaannya. Sama seperti Jimin yang juga tidak siap menjadi orangtua.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dan aku berencana membesarkan anak ini sendirian walaupun aku tidak yakin aku bisa, tapi _sajangnim_.. mereka.. hiks..." akhirnya tangis Jimin pecah. Dia tidak sanggup lagi bicara dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas lututnya.

Jimin tersentak saat ada tangan besar terletak diatas kepalanya. Seseorang sedang berlutut dibawahnya. Dia yakin itu Yoongi dan Jimin makin menangis hebat.

"Maaf..." guman Yoongi.

Jimin menangis makin keras. Bahunya terguncang dan isak tangisnya pecah makin memilukan ditelinga.

"Jimin, aku minta maaf..." ucap Yoongi lagi.

"Pergi" usir Jimin. "Aku tidak butuh maaf-mu, Min Yoongi" Jimin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi yang berada dikepalanya dengan kasar.

Yoongi bertahan dengan posisnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku bilang pergi..." isak Jimin dan menaikkan pandangannya, bertatapan langsung dengan Yoongi "Aku juga tidak siap, Yoongi. Aku hiks... tidak siap menjadi orangtua. Aku tidak tau caranya menjadi hiks... menjadi orangtua yang baik, aku tidak yakin aku bisa, tapi aku juga tidak mau anak ini disalahkan karena kesalahanku sendiri!" Jimin sesenggukan.

Yoongi terdiam dan hanya menatap Jimin tanpa ada pergerakan apapun darinya.

"Jim..."

"Pergi" ucap Jimin sambil menghapus dengan kasar air matanya.

"Jim, sekali saja... beri aku kesempatan sekali saja" pinta Yoongi putus asa.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Matanya yang berair menatap Yoongi dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku tau, aku bukan orang yang baik dan juga bukan orang yang bisa menjadi contoh yang baik, tapi, aku ingin berubah Jim. Aku.. aku juga tidak siap, tidak... tapi belum, tapi aku ingin belajar." Ucapan Yoongi terdengar kacau.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab" tegas Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam lagi.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali saja... sekali saja..." pinta Yoongi. Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas lutut Jimin. Seumur hidup, baru pada Jimin, Yoongi memohon sampai seperti ini.

"Aku tau itu milikku. Aku berhak atas itu, Jim. Aku berhak atas anak kita..." guman Yoongi pelan.

Jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Tangannya bergerak kaku dan berakhir pada rambut Yoongi dan mengelusnya pelan.

"A-apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu?" Tanya Jimin gugup. Ada rasa sedih yang Jimin rasa saat melihat namja arogan ini memohon dengan putus asa padanya.

Yoongi menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Jimin tepat dimata. "Aku janji. Kau bisa pergi kapanpun kalau aku menyakitimu.."

"Bagaimana dengan Stevi?"

"Aku... kami tidak ada hubungan apapun" aku Yoongi. "Beri aku kesempatan untuk berubah, Jim. Aku akan berhenti dari semua kelakuan burukku yang tidak kau suka"

"Tidak ada lagi _friends with benefit_?" Tanya Jimin serius.

"Aku janji"

"Tidak ada lagi genit dengan orang lain?"

"Aku janji"

"Kau akan terus memperhatikan kami?"

"Aku janji.. aku janji... bahkan aku akan berhenti merokok kalau kau minta" ucap Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti mulai sekarang" Jimin tersenyum kecil dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat Yoongi mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan pemantik dari kantong coat-nya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Sudah ku lakukan" ucap Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bertemu ibu-ku dan bicara padanya. Kalau _eomma_ setuju, aku..."

"Kalau _eommonim_ setuju, kita menikah" ucap Yoongi serius.

Jimin merona. "Kapan kau akan bertemu _eomma_ -ku?"

"Sore ini" ucap Yoongi serius, Jimin tersentak.

"T-terlalu cepat!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku belum siap" cicit Jimin.

"Aku berencana pergi sendiri"

" _Mwoya?"_ Jimin membolakan matanya.

"Kenapa? Ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi, apalagi mengusirku untuk pergi"

Jimin tersenyum.

"Jadi, boleh aku pergi nanti sore?" pinta Yoongi.

Jimin mengannguk kecil. "Kau pasti kena marah _eomma_ -ku"

"Sudah biasa. _Eomma_ -ku lebih anarkis"

Jimin terkekeh. "Kau harus meyakinkan _eomma_ -ku"

"Doakan, ya?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan restu ibu-mu, aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, lalu ke rumah ibu-mu" Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, merasa yakin dengan rencananya. Yoongi berhenti mengangguk saat Jimin mengecup pipinya, badannya mematung begitu saja. Padahal itu hanya kecupan kecil di pipi, tapi berefek sangat besar untuk Yoongi.

" _Gomawo..."_ cicit Jimin.

"Yang tadi itu ku artikan kalau kau sudah menerimaku" Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Tangannya bergerak menarik pipi Jimin agar mendekatkan wajahnya. Yoongi sudah memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, matanya menatap penuh minat pada bibir Jimin yang sedikit terbuka, sementa Jimin sudah menundukan kepalanya.

Persetan dengan buku dari ibu-nya. Dia sudah tidak butuh buku panduan bodoh itu lagi. Yoongi makin mendekat saat Jimin memberikan respon positif dari tindakannya dan mencium Jimin pelan dan menyesap bibir bagian bawah Jimin.

" _Saranghae_ , Park Jimin" bisik Yoongi didepan bibir Jimin.

.

.

.

"Tae…"

Taehyung tersentak dan menabrakkan bahunya ke pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Tae tunggu.." Jungkook menahan Taehyung yang sudah siap pergi. "Tunggu" pinta Jungkook memohon, tangannya memegang erat tangan Taehyung yang sudah memberontak minta dilepas.

"Lepas, Jeon" Taehyung menatap nyalang dan waspada pada sekitar mereka. Kalau sampai ada wartawan, habislah Taehyung kali ini.

"Aku sudah tau soal Taeyong"

Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung berhenti memberontak. Taehyung merasa nafasnya mendingin dan tubuhnya terasa kaku tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Dia anakku. Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung. Kau menyembunyikan Taeyong dariku selama ini?" Jungkook mengeraskan cengkraman tangannya. Saat mata Taehyung bertatapan langsung dengan mata Jungkook, Taehyung terkesiap, namja yang pernah menyampakkannya demi orang lain, tengah menagis didepannya.

.

.

.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa, nyonya?" ibu Jimin terkejut saat dia akan pergi kerja, ada seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri didepan pagar rumahnya. Wanita itu berpenampilan mewah, tas berlambang H dari kulit reptile, kacamata hitam merk ternama, mantel bulu berwana hitam dan sebuah mobil mewah terparkir disamping wanita itu.

"Nyonya Park?"

Ibu Jimin mengangguk kaku.

Wanita paruh baya itu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan tersenyum ramah pada ibu Jimin. "Perkenalkan, aku Lee Chaerin. Ibu Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu sangat lama sampai sore seperti ini" Ibu Jimin membungkuk sopan dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya didepan Ibu Yoongi.

"Tidak apa, jangan sungkan. Anda seorang pekerja, harusnya sebelum datang aku memberitahu lebih dulu" Nyonya Jung tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Ibu Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Soal Jimin dan anakku, Yoongi" mulai nyonya Jung.

"Apa Jimin membuat masalah, Nyonya Min?" Tanya Ibu Jimin khawatir.

"Bukan. Jangan panggil aku nyonya Min, aku sudah menjadi nyonya Jung sekarang" nyonya Jung tersenyum ramah. "Yang membuat masalah adalah anakku dan aku kesini ingin minta maaf, mewakilinya" Nyonya Jung membungkuk sopan.

"H-huh? Maksudnya?"

"Aku tau Yoongi baru-baru ini datang ke Busan menemui Jimin, benar?"

Ibu Jimin mengangguk.

"Mereka bertengkar dan Jimin pingsan"

Ibu Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Jimin memang kurang sehat saat itu"

"Bukan, Jimin bukan kurang sehat, tapi Jimin hamil. Hamil anak Yoongi"

Ibu Jimin membolakan matanya terkejut.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"YAH! APA-APAAN KALIAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Yoongi menggedor kuat pintu kamarnya, menciptakan kegaduhan didalam rumah.

"Kenapa harus dikunci, _Appa_?" Hoseok menatap bingung pada Bodyguard dan Appa-nya yang terkekeh didepan pintu kamar Yoongi. Setelah pulang menemuni Jimin, Yoongi berencana berberes untuk pergi ke Busan, tapi dia malah di kunci di dalam kamar.

" _APPA_! INI TIDAK LUCU! BUKA PINTUNYA" suara gedoran pintu bersahut-sahutan dengan teriakan Yoongi dari dalam kamar.

" _Eomma_ yang minta. Katanya _hyung_ -mu tidak boleh kemana-mana hari ini" Jung Appa terkekeh dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun ke ruang tamu.

"Kenapa?" Hoseok mengikuti _Appa_ -nya dari belakang.

"Tanya saja pada _eomma_ " Jung Appa terkekeh lagi.

Hoseok mengernyit. "Kemana _Eomma_ pergi? Kenapa daritadi pagi aku tidak melihat _eomma_?"

"Pergi ke Busan"

"Ke Busan?" Hoseok mengernyit makin bingung.

"Iya. Bertemu ibu Jimin katanya"

Hoseok menganga tak percaya.

.

.

.

Jungkook tertidur disamping Taeyong setelah lelah menangis dan memeluk Taeyong erat. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menunduk sedih dan rasa bersalah berkumpul dalam dadanya. Dia benar-benar merasa jahat sekarang. _Eomma_ -nya yang baru saja sampai di Seoul mengantarkan Taeyong pulang, hanya mengusap bahu Taehyung pelan dan tersenyum kecil, ikut berdiri didepan kamar Taeyong yang baru. Kamar dengan warna biru laut dengan aksen kapal-kapal kecil di dindingnya. Apartemen mereka yang baru.

"Apa tindakanku benar, _eomma_?" guman Taehyung pelan.

"Ini yang paling benar, Tae. Taeyong berhak tau siapa _Appa_ -nya" Ibu-nya memeluk lengan Taehyung dan mengusap lengan itu lembut.

"Aku takut Taeyong tidak bergantung padaku lagi setelah ini" guman Taehyung sedih.

Bukan tanpa alasan Taehyung berucap seperti itu. Saat melihat Jungkook yang menagis dan berlutut didepan Taehyung, Taeyong langsung berlari kearah mereka, memeluk kaki Taehyung dengan salah satu tangannya dan satu tangan yang lain mengusap air mata Jungkook dan memberikan kata-kata penenang khas anak kecil. Tindakan kecil Taeyong yang membuat Jungkook makin keras menangis dan memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya erat.

"Taeyong bisa saja memihak Jungkook dan memilih ikut dengan Jungkook suatu hari, _Eomma_ " guman Taehyung lagi.

"Kenapa Taeyong harus memilih? Kenapa kalian tidak kembali bersama saja?" Kim _Eomma_ tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak mungkin" elak Taehyung dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar Taeyong.

"Lunturkan sedikit ego-mu, Tae. _Eomma_ lihat, Jungkook sudah mati-matian mengejarmu. Orang bisa berubah. Kalau kau beri kesempatan lagi, mungkin Jungkook bisa berubah jadi lebih baik, terlebih kalian sudah punya Taeyong. Jungkook juga sudah semakin dewasa, kan?" Kim eomma mendudukan diri dikursi makan.

"Aku mengizinkan dia bertemu Taeyong, bukan berarti kami akan menjadi pasangan, _eomma_. Cukup sekali saja aku dicampakkan, tidak perlu lagi mengulang kisah yang sama" Taehyung menggidikkan bahu-nya. Tidak gampang mempercayai orang yang sudah pernah berkhianat, kan?.

"Eomma yakin kau sudah bisa memutuskan sendiri apa yang terbaik untuk kalian, jadi, Eomma akan mendukung semua keputusanmu"

.

.

.

"Eomma…" Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras saat Ibu-nya menelepon. Jimin buru-buru duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan punggung yang kaku.

" _Jim? Kau sehat?"_

"Aku sehat, _eomma_ …" cicit Jimin ragu.

" _Syukurlah. Apa kau bisa pulang ke Busan, besok?"_

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. "A-ada apa, eomma?"

" _Eomma hanya merindukanmu. Eomma juga ingin bercerita banyak denganmu_ …"

"Akan ku usahakan, Eomma" cicit Jimin.

" _Baiklah, eomma tunggu kabarnya besok. Jaga kesehatan. Eomma mencintaimu_ "

"Ne _, eomma_ …" Jimin menatap kosong layar ponselnya yang sudah meredup lagi. Kepalanya sibuk bertanya-tanya. Sejak sore tadi Jimin sudah tidak bisa menghubungi Yoong, ponsel Yoongi aktif tapi tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana ini…" Jimin meremas selimut diatas pahanya.

.

.

.

"Duduk!" Nyonya Jung memerintah Yoongi untuk duduk di karpet. Wajah Yoongi yang terlihat marah sama sekali tidak dihiraukan. "Hosiki, kau juga duduk!" Nyonya Jung menatap tajam pada Hoseok yang sedang kebetulan lewat dari ruang tamu.

" _Eomma_ … aku tidak berbuat nakal…" rengek Hoseok.

"Duduk!" perintah nyonya Jung telak dan Hoseok yang masih ingin berumur panjang, akhirnya ikut duduk bersila disamping Yoongi.

"Jadi, Jimin hamil?" mulai nyonya Jung saat kedua anak-nya sudah duduk manis di depannya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok membolakan matanya. Hoseok murni karena dia terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan _eomma_ -nya, sementara Yoongi melongo karena berita yang sudah sampai lebih dulu pada _eomma_ -nya.

"Darimana _eomma_ tau?" cicit Yoongi horror.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari, _eomma_ , Min Yoongi" Nyonya Jung berucap remeh. "Oh, _eomma_ dari Busan bertemu Ibu Jimin"

" _What_? Kenapa _eomma_ yang pergi kesan…"

Tak! Yoongi dan Hoseok dihadiahi tapak sandal rumah oleh _eomma_ -nya tepat di dahi.

" _eomma_ … kenapa aku juga?" protes Hoseok.

"Kalian kan bersaudara. Tukang sekongkol juga, jadi kalian akan _eomma_ perlakukan sama" nyonya Jung berucap santai.

"Tadinya, _Eomma_ pergi kesana hanya ingin tau seperti apa Ibu Jimin, tapi ada seseorang yang memberikan kabar baik untukku, jadi, aku merubah rencana menjadi membuka semua keburukanmu didepan Ibu Jimin" nyonya Jung tersenyum lebar.

" _Eomma_! Itu keterlaluan!" Yoongi menaikkan suaranya. Yang benar saja, kenapa _eomm_ a-nya begitu tega merusak citra anaknya sendiri.

"Brisik!" Nyonya Jung menghadiahi Yoongi tapak sandal rumahnya lagi. " _Eomma_ belum selesai!"

" _Eomma_ …" Yoongi hampir menangis sekarang.

"Dengar, _eomma_ adalah orang yang paling tidak suka dibohongi, kalian jelas sangat tau soal itu" mulai nyonya Jung. "Kau tau Yoongi, Ibu Jimin itu orang yang sangat polos dan naïf. _Eomma_ tidak akan tega melihatnya dibohongi olehmu. Jadi, _eomma_ sudah menceritakan semuanya soal masalalumu. Soal masalalu kita" ucap nyonya Jung serius.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Ibu-nya. Dia jelas tidak suka masalalunya diungkit lagi.

" _Eomma_ sudah bilang kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_ -mu bercerai karena _Appa_ mu kasar. _Eomma_ juga sudah bilang kalau kau mantan _Bandar_ , bisnismu kotor, kau berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak baik, sikapmu buruk, tidak bermoral, masa remajamu habis hanya untuk berpesta bersama jalang, dan sekarang kau menghamili anak orang" Nyonya Jung balas menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

" _Eomma_ , kalau kau tidak setuju aku berhubungan dengan Jimin, bukan begini caranya" geram Yoongi.

"Dengar anak bodoh. Kalau aku jadi Ibu Jimin, aku tidak akan sudi anakku berdekatan dengan orang tidak bermoral sepertimu" tatapan nyonya Jung semakin tajam. "Aku sudah bilang kalau itu hanya bagian dari masalalumu. Pertamanya mungkin Ibu Jimin syok mendengar anaknya terlibat dengan orang sepertimu, tapi Ibu Jimin itu polos dan naïf. Dia terlihat sedih tapi memaksakan senyum pada eomma saat eomma bilang ingin menjadikan Jimin menantu dirumah ini"

Yoongi membolakan matanya.

"Kau lamban! Jadi eomma yang melamar Jimin untukmu" nyonya Jung memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, kalau saja bodyguard bodoh dirumah ini tidak mengunciku di kamar!" geram Yoongi.

"Oh, jangan pikir Ibu Jimin mengatakan iya saat aku minta Jimin menikah denganmu…" Nyonya Jung tersenyum mengejek.

"A-apa aku ditolak?" Tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"90% kau ditolak"

Yoongi menganga. "Tapi Jimin…"

"Jimin apanya? Menikah itu butuh restu, anak bodoh!" nyonya Jung memutar bola matanya lagi. "Tapi Ibu Jimin bilang, dia akan bicara dengan Jimin lebih dulu. Eomma yakin kau belum mengatakan apapun soal kau yang sebenarnya pada Jimin sampai anak itu menerimamu, iya kan?" nyonya Jung menaikkan satu alisnya dan tersenyum remeh.

Yoongi terdiam kaku.

"Sudah ku tebak" Nyonya Jung terkekeh. "Tunggu sampai Jimin bicara dengan Ibu-nya, apa dia akan tetap menerimamu atau dia memilih meninggalkan criminal sepertimu dan mengurus anaknya sendiri. Berdoa, Min Yoongi, Kau sudah lama tidak melakukannya"

Yoongi merasakan ada sedikit ketakutan muncul dalam dirinya. Sudah sangat lama sekali dia tidak merasakan perasaan takut.

.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

" _Eomma_ , maafkan aku" Jimin terisak keras didepan Ibu-nya yang juga sedang menangis tanpa suara, menatap Jimin kecewa.

"Bukannya ini sudah kelewatan, Jim?" Ibu Jimin menatap kosong pada Jimin yang menunduk, menangis keras.

" _Eomma_ , maafkan aku" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, ketakutan menatap mata Ibu-nya yang menunjukan kekecewaan dan membuat Jimin makin menangis keras, bahunya bergerak naik turun karena isakannya. "Aku hiks.. aku memang sudah keterlaluan, _eomma_ , maafkan aku" Jimin bergerak turun dan berlutut didepan Ibu-nya.

" _Eomma_ , aku bersalah, aku hiks… aku bersalah eomma, maafkan aku" Jimin mengiba dan mengubur wajahnya ditangan ibunya. "Aku akan menghilangkan anak ini kalau _eomma_ tidak suka, _eomma_ , maafkan aku" isakan Jimin terdengar makin memilukan setiap detiknya.

" _Eomma_ , katakan sesuatu" bujuk Jimin saat ibu-nya tidak lagi bersuara dan hanya menatap kosong pada Jimin yang menagis hebat didepannya. " _Eomma_ … maafkan aku hiks.. _eomma_ ku mohon, katakan sesuatu…" pinta Jimin dengan isak tangis makin keras.

" _Eomma_ , ku mohon, hiks… bicara padaku, _eomma_ …" pinta Jimin putus asa.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Apa kau tau kau sedang berurusan dengan orang seperti apa?" Ibu Jimin mengelus kepala anaknya yang tertidur dipahanya, masih saja menangis meskipun sudah tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

Jimin menghapus air matanya pelan dan menggeleng. Dia memang tidak tahu seperti apa Yoongi, siapa keluarganya, apa pekerjaannya dan masih banyak hal lain yang Jimin tidak ketahui soal Yoongi.

"Ibunya datang kesini dan memberitahu eomma semuanya soal Min Yoongi"

Jimin menegang dan membolakan matanya tak percaya, Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Ibu-nya. "Ibunya datang kesini?" Tanya Jimin tak percaya.

"Ne. ibu-nya sudah bercerita semuanya. Apa kau tahu Min Yoongi itu bukan orang baik?" Ibu Jimin menatap anaknya yang masih meneteskan air mata sesekali. "Jangan menangis lagi, _eomma_ sudah memaafkanmu" Ibu Jimin menghapus air mata Jimin dan tersenyum tulus.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, Jimin malah makin menangis keras. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Jimin karena sudah membuat ibu-nya kecewa.

" _Eomma_ , aku minta maaf" Jimin menangis lagi.

Ibu-nya tertawa dan menarik Jimin, memeluk anak satu-satunya itu dengan erat. "Eomma tidak bisa marah lama-lama padamu, kau tau itu, kan?" ibu-nya mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

" _Gomawo, eomma_ " Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perasaan nyaman menyeruak begitu saja didada Jimin.

"Jim, eomma senang karena keluarganya menerimamu dengan baik, tapi apa kau yakin ingin hidup bersama seseorang seperti Yoongi? Pikirkan matang-matang." Ibu Jimin berubah sedih. Tidak ada satu orang ibu pun di dunia ini menginginkan anaknya hidup bersama seseorang yang dia tahu bukanlah orang baik-baik. Min Yoongi terlalu berbahaya untuk anaknya.

"Apa eomma tidak setuju?" Jimin berguman pelan dalam pelukan ibu-nya.

"Eomma hanya menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau yang akan menjalaninya, semua keputusan ada padamu, tapi pikirkan lebih matang, Jim. Kau tidak harus menikah hanya karena hamil anaknya" Ibu Jimin mencium rambut Jimin dan mengelus kepala Jimin lagi.

"Apa yang nyonya Min katakan eomma?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Min Yoongi mantan bandar narkoba,"

Jimin tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya, informasi pertama yang Jimin ketahui dari Ibu-nya ini membuat Jimin merinding. "M-mantan Bandar?" Tanya Jimin gemetar.

Ibu Jimin mengangguk "Dia player," sambung ibu Jimin.

Jimin menunduk dan tanpa sadar mengangguk setuju.

"Dia memiliki bisnis yang kotor, lingkar pertemanannya juga bukan dengan orang baik" Ibu Jimin menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang menunduk.

Terlalu banyak hal baru soal Min Yoongi yang terpaksa Jimin cerna hari ini membuat Jimin merasa ragu untuk menerima Yoongi.

"Pikirkan, Jim. Eomma yakin kau sudah dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan" Ibu Jimin lagi-lagi mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Jimin sampai tepat waktu setelah sempat khawatir akan terlambat karena Jimin berangkat pagi dari Busan ke Seoul. Jimin merapikan mejanya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat kue yang selalu Kyungsoo bagi untuknya berada diatas meja.

"Soo, _gomawo_ " Jimin melambaikan roti ditangannya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Itu rasa melon? Tukar dengan milikku" Baekhyun mengambil roti ditangan Jimin dan menukarnya dengan roti miliknya tanpa izin.

"Yah, Byun! Itu milikku" Jimin berusaha merampas kembali rotinya.

"Aku sudah menukarnya dengan milikku, isinya kacang merah. Aku lebih suka rasa melon" Baekhyun menyembunyikan roti milik Jimin dibalik punggungnya.

"Tapi itu milikku! Yah!" Jimin berusaha mengejar Baekhyun dan tidak berhasil karena Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu lift. Saat Jimin hendak berbalik menuju meja, pintu lift terbuka lagi, Jimin sudah siap akan menghajar Baekhyun sampai matanya menangkap wajah yang tak asing untuknya. Min Yoongi, ada disana.

"Kita bicara nanti" Yoongi mengelus pipi Jimin dan berjalan melewati Jimin begitu saja, sementara Jimin, wajahnya sudah memerah dan semakin bertambah merah karena saat Yoongi sudah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kerja Seokjin, siulan bernada menggoda sudah menyambut Jimin.

"Astaga, aura _pink_ ini mencekik" Minhyun mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya sendiri.

"Berhenti membuat kesal!" omel Jimin.

Jimin baru saja selesai liputan bersama Minhyun saat ponselnya berbunyi dan ada nomor asing muncul di ponselnya, merasa asing dengan nomor itu, Jimin mengabaikannya. Sampai akhirnya ponselnya kembali berdering dengan nomor yang sama untuk yang keempat kalinya kahirnya Jimin mengangkat panggilan itu.

" _Lama sekali_ " suara berat yang terdengar sedang protes itu membuat dada Jimin berdebar keras.

"Y-yoongi?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

 _"_ _Ne. Ayo pergi makan, kau sudah selesai liputan kan?"_ ajak Yoongi. " _Aku sudah bertanya jadwalmu pada Seokjin"_

Jimin terkekeh. Dadanya kembali berdebar. "Jjangmyeon?"

" _Call. Aku diparkiran_ "

Jimin membolakan matanya. "K-kau diparkiran mana? Kantor?"

" _Tidak, di parkiran hotel tempat kau liputan. Aku tau dari Seokjin_ " lagi-lagi Yoongi membawa-bawa nama Seokjin.

"Huh?"

" _Keberatan kalau aku menjemputmu ke aula hotel_?"

"A-aku.."

" _Oke, aku kesana_ " Yoongi memutus panggilan teleponnya dan berjalan menuju aula hotel, tempat Jimin berada.

Jimin merapikan penampilannya dan menyemprotkan parfum miliknya keseluruh pakaian sambil menunggu Yoongi sampai di aula, sementara Minhyun yang sedang memasukan kamera miliknya kedalam tas hanya menatap bingung pada Jimin yang terlihat gugup.

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin karena Minhyun menatapnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan parfum yang kau semprotkan secara berlebihan itu, Park Jimin?" Minhyun bernada sinis.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pakai parfum?" Jimin mengernyit kesal.

"Kau centil sekali" Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah!"

"Jim…" belum sempat Jimin menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Minhyun, Yoongi sudah sampai didepannya.

"Pantas aja" cibir Minhyun sambil menatap Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian.

"Apa yang pantas?" Yoongi melirik kearah Minhyun.

"Jimin menyem…"

Belum sempat Minhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jimin sudah dulu menutup mulut Minhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa" ucap Jimin gugup.

Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayo" ajak Yoongi dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Dengan sedikit ragu Jimin menerima uluran tangan Yoongi.

"Pastikan botol parfummu tidak pecah, Park" ejek Minhyun dan mendapatkan pelototan dari Jimin.

"Jadi kau menyemprot parfum sebelum bertemu denganku?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sudah salah tingkah dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Yoongi.

"B-bukan begi…"

"Aku tersanjung" Yoongi terkekeh dan membuat pipi Jimin merah padam. "Jjangmyeon?"

Jimin mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Cara menjinakkan anak anjing?" Jimin membaca buku yang berada di _dashboard_ mobil Yoongi.

Yoongi berdehem pelan dan menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak ketengkuk lehernya sendiri tanpa sadar. Yoongi memilih tetap menatap kedepan dan berusaha konsentrasi menyetir.

"Kau ingin memelihara anak anjing?" Tanya Jimin penasaran ada senyum kecil tercipta dibibir Jimin. Dia tidak tahu saja apa guna buku itu sebenarnya.

Yoongi berdehem lagi dan tertawa hambar.

"Aku suka anak anjing" ucap Jimin lagi dan membolak-balik buku ditangannya, sementara Yoongi mendadak merasa bersalah pada Jimin.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ " panggil Jimin pelan.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ " koreksi Yoongi.

Jimin merona. " _Hyung_ , kenapa tidak jadi ke Busan?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ibu-ku mengunciku di kamar" Yoongi mendengus tak percaya, setiap mengingat itu rasanya dia hampir meledak karena emosi.

Jimin tersenyum dan nyaris tertawa.

"Aku akan ke Busan besok, aku janji" ucap Yoongi dan melirik Jimin yang duduk disampingnya. Saat mata Yoongi menatap buku 'cara menjinakkan anak anjing' yang berada dipangkuan Jimin, Yoongi mengambil buku itu dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Jimin bingung melihat tindakan Yoongi.

"Merusak pemandangan" ucap Yoongi dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Oh, soal besok…"

" _Hyung_ , jangan datang dulu ke rumahku" ucap Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku, aku pikir masih banyak hal yang…"

"Aku tau kau ragu." Potong Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam dan menunduk.

"Kita bicara di dalam. Ayo, sudah sampai" Yoongi melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan Jimin kemudian turun dari mobil.

"Tanyakan semua padaku" ucap Yoongi serius saat Jimin masih sibuk dengan makanan di depannya.

"Aku tahu eomma-ku sudah memberitahu semuanya, aku juga tau kau pasti akan berpikir seribu kali untuk menerimaku, tapi, Jim, biarkan aku membuktikannya kalau aku serius, aku akan berubah." Yoongi menatap lurus kedalam mata Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal secara pribadi, jadi aku pikir…"

"Aku akan bersabar, aku janji aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Namja pucat di depannya ini sudah sangat banyak perubahan yang membuat Jimin takjub.

" _Gomawo_ " cicit Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin membolakan matanya, menatap Yoongi kebingungan sampai didetik berikutnya, Jimin merona dengan dada yang berdebar kencang saat mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Kami baik" jawab Jimin pelan dan menunduk melirik perutnya yang rata.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau ingin sesuatu" Yoongi tersenyum kecil, matanya tak lepas menatap Jimin sejak tadi.

Jimin mengangguk kecil.

" _Eomma_ -ku bilang kita perlu membeli vitamin dan susu" ucap Yoongi.

"T-tidak perlu _hyung_ , Taehyung sudah membelikannya untukku" tolak Jimin.

Tanpa Jimin sadar, Yoongi rasanya sudah siap mencari Taehyung dan menghajar Taehyung sekarang juga. Itu tugasnya! Apa-apaan Kim Taehyung itu, berani sekali mengambil alih tugasnya!

"Aku akan tetap membelikannya" putus Yoongi.

"Tapi _hyung_.."

"Aku memaksa" tegas Yoongi. "Aku akan minta Eomma membelikan semua keperluanmu"

Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

Jimin menunduk dan mengintip Yoongi dari balik poninya. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Yoongi dengan pipi yang merona. "B-bisakah malam ini kau memelukku saat tidur?"

.

.

.

"Maaf kalau aku terkesan kurang ajar, tapi, bisakah kau tidak berkunjung setiap hari ke rumahku?" Taehyung berucap tenang dan menatap tajam pada Jungkook.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa terganggu"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan Taeyong menginap dirumahku"

"Dan membuat Taeyong jadi bahan pemberitaan karena berada di rumahmu?" Taehyung berucap sinis.

"Tae, aku kesini karena aku rindu dengan anakku, kau tidak bisa egois seperti ini. Kau sudah menyembunyikan Taeyong dan.."

"Sekarang kau menyalahkan ku? Kau lupa kalau kau yang mencampakkan kami dulu?" Taehyung tersulut emosi.

Jungkook menghela napas lelah. "Aku harus apa agar kau memaafkanku?"

Taehyung terdiam dan menolak menatap Jungkook.

"Aku akan menuruti maumu tapi jangan minta kau pergi dari Taeyong" ucap Jungkook lagi.

"Jangan datang ke rumahku setiap hari" ucap Taehyung.

"Izinkan Taeyong di rumahku kalau begitu"

Taehyung tersenyum sinis.

"Ini tidak akan ada jalan keluarnya, Kim Taehyung. Kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Setidaknya kalau kau tidak ingin aku muncul disini, biarkan Taeyong di rumahku beberapa hari, aku juga berhak atas Taeyong!" Jungkook berucap kesal.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara" ucap Taehyung sinis.

" _Eomma… appa_ …" Taeyong yang baru bangun tidur siang menatap bingung pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang sedang bertengkar. "Kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak sayang. Ayo mandi, sudah sore" ajak Taehyung.

"Aku ingin mandi dengan _Appa_ " Taeyong melirik pada Jungkook yang sudah tersenyum lebar di tempat duduknya.

"Ayo mandi" ucap Jungkook merasa menang.

Taehyung terdiam kaku memandangi punggung Jungkook dan Taeyong yang menghilang dikamar mandi. Ada rasa sedih dan ketakutan yang Taehyung rasa mulai merayapi dirinya. Dia takut Taeyong tak lagi bergantung padanya.

.

.

 _._

 _BREAKING NEWS: Jeon Jungkook mengakui anak Kim Taehyung adalah anaknya._

.

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Jimin meregangkan ototnya dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur kecilnya, Matanya setengah terpejam. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang masih tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka disampingnya, diam-diam Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan terkekeh sendiri sebelum turun dari tempat tidur.

Mood Jimin sedang sangat bagus hari ini. Yoongi me _ne_ pati janjinya dengan me _ne_ mani Jimin tidur dengan memeluknya. Jimin menyalakan TV dan berjalan kedapur untuk membuat susu sebelum dia pergi mandi untuk bekerja.

Telinga Jimin samar-samar mendengar ada nama Jungkook diberitakan di TV, Jimin melongokkan kepalanya dari arah dapur keruang tamu kecilnya dan mengernyit saat melihat headli _ne_ berita diTV pagi ini.

"Bencana" guman Jimin horror saat melihat ada nama Tae _Hyung_ juga terbawa disana.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Tae, Yah! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku" geram Jimin.

" _Aku baru bangun. Ada apa?"_ suara serak Tae _Hyung_ menyambut pendengaran Jimin.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau tidak ke kantor hari ini" guman Jimin pelan dan mondar-mandir di depan TV.

" _Huh? Kenapa?"_

"Kau akan syok kalau melihat headli _ne_ berita pagi ini, aku bersumpah" ucap Jimin pelan.

" _Jungkook?"_ tebak Tae _Hyung_.

"Memangnya siapa lagi sumber masalah dalam hidupmu, Tae?" geram Jimin.

" _Ada apa?"_ suara Tae _Hyung_ terdengar panik sekarang.

"Dia membuat pengakuan di public" mulai Jimin.

" _Soal Taeyong?"_

"Tepat sekali. Dia mengakui Taeyong adalah anaknya bersamamu"

Hening. Tidak ada terdengar apapun setelah Jimin mengatakannya.

"Tae, kau disana?" Jimin memastikan.

" _Jim… ini.. tidak mungkin, kan_?" suara Tae _Hyung_ terdengar jelas sarat akan ketakutan.

"Bangun, Tae. Kau benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang. Fansnya pasti mengamuk dan menyerangmu tanpa ampun. Kau sudah tidak memakai social media apapun, kan?" Jimin bertanya khawatir.

" _Tidak…"_ suara Tae _Hyung_ terdengan putus asa.

"Taeyong pasti dicari wartawan sekarang. Ada baiknya Taeyong pergi ke Daegu, aku khawatir" guman Jimin.

" _Tapi ibu-ku baru saja pulang semalam, Jim_ "

"Astaga. Ini kacau" Jimin menggusak rambutnya dan mendudukan diri di sofa.

" _Aku tidak mungkin membawa Taeyong bersamaku dan mengantarnya ke Daegu, bisa-bisa Taeyong…"_

"Aku tau" Jimin menunduk pasrah. "Untuk sementara, kalian harus sembunyi. Demi Tuhan, si Jeon itu benar-benar pembuat masalah" geram Jimin.

" _Tapi aku harus ke kantor. Aku tidak mungkin tidak bekerja_ "

"Benar. Hanya pastikan tidak ada wartawan yang mengikutimu, oke? Jaga diri, aku khawatir padamu"

" _Ne.."_

"Sampai bertemeu di kantor, Tae"

" _Ne_ "

Jimin memandang ponselnya pasrah, dia pun bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Saat sibuk dengan pikirannya, Yoongi muncul dari kamar dalam keadaan segar dengan rambut yang masih basah.

"Tidak mandi?"

"H-huh? _Ne_ _Hyung_ " Jimin berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, sangat terlihat Jimin sedang banyak pikiran.

Selesai mandi, Jimin kembali duduk di sofa, Yoongi sedang menonton berita pagi disana dan menggeser duduknya agar Jimin bisa duduk juga disampingnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Tae _Hyung_ " rengek Jimin.

Mendengar nama Tae _Hyung_ , Yoongi langsung memutar bola matanya dan kembali menghadap TV. Dia malas mendengar apapun yang berurusan dengan Tae _Hyung_.

"Tae _Hyung_ sedang dalam masalah. Jungkook membongkar rahasianya" sambung Jimin.

Yoongi langsung berbalik melihat Jimin, mati-matian menahan seringaian yang ingin muncul dibibirnya.

"Soal anak mereka?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Bukannya bagus?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Bagus apanya?" omel Jimin. "Si Jeon itu selalu membuat masalah. Dia selalu menyakiti Tae _Hyung_. Tidak kasihan apa.."

Yoongi tersenyum diam-diam. "Sudah minum susu?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah" Jimin mengangguk. " _Hyung_ , aku kasihan pada Tae _Hyung_ "

Yoongi mendengus. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Setidaknya lihat dari sisi Jungkook juga, Jim. Dia sudah mengorbankan karirnya dengan membuka rahasia antara dia dan Tae _Hyung_. Bisa lihat seberapa besar pengorbanannya?"

"Tapi tidak sebanding dengan Tae _Hyung_! Tae _Hyung_ membesarkan Taeyong sendirian, hidupnya sudah nyaman, lalu tiba-tiba si Jeon itu datang dan merusak semuanya!" geram Jimin. "Kalau aku berada di posisi Tae _Hyung_ , membesarkan anak sendirian, lalu tiba-tiba dia datang dan dengan seenaknya mengakui anakku didepan umum, aku pasti menghajarnya saat itu juga. Aku tidak akan sudi mendapat pengakuan dari pria sepertinya" omel Jimin.

"Tapi kau tidak sama dengan Tae _Hyung_. Ada aku kan?" Yoongi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Misalnya, _Hyung_ … misalnya…" geram Jimin.

"Orang bisa berubah, kan? Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua kan?"

"Tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya, _Hyung_. Apa yang Jungkook lakukan pada Tae _Hyung_ itu sudah kelewatan batas." Omel Jimin.

"Kau sepertinya kesal sekali padanya"

"Tentu saja! Dia kasar, pemaksa, seenaknya. Aku ingin sekali meninju wajahnya"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Jangan galak-galak. Kata orang, kalau terlalu benci dengan seseorang, nanti anaknya bisa mirip dengan orang yang dibenci, kau mau anak kita mirip Jungkook?"

"Amit-amit!" Jimin bergidik ngeri sedetik kemudian, pipi Jimin merona merah.

"Jim, _Eomma_ -ku minta bertemu nanti sore. Bagaimana?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada wajah Jimin yang masih merona.

"Tapi…"

" _Eomma_ ku pemaksa"

Jimin meringis. "Kalau ibu-mu tidak suka denganku bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Mana mungkin dia tidak suka padamu. Kau membawa cucu-nya"

Jimin tersenyum kecil. " aku takut, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi menggengam tangan Jimin dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya. "Tidak akan terjadi apapun, aku jamin. _Eomma_ ku hanya ingin bicara saja. Dia tidak mungkin anarkis dengan menantunya" mendengar ucapan Yoongi, bukannya membuat Jimin tenang, Jimin malah makin khawatir.

"Tapi aku belum setuju untuk menikah denganmu kan, _Hyung_?"

"Benar juga" Yoongi menuduk, membuat Jimin terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ , bicara dengan _Eomma_ ku dulu baru aku akan menjawabmu" guman Jimin.

"Lalu kapan kau memperbolehkanku kesana, Park Jimin?" geram Yoongi.

"Sabar…" Jimin terkekeh dan mengelus dada Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , aku harus ke kantor"

"Ya sudah, ku antar"

Sampai di parkiran kantor, Jimin melepas seatbeltnya dan bersiap turun saat matanya menangkap Tae _Hyung_ yang baru saja sampai di kantor. Jimin ingin buru-buru turun, tapi Yoongi menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_?" Jimin melirik tak sabar. Dia ingin mengejar Tae _Hyung_ dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ini" Yoongi melepas kalung yang berada dilehernya dan menyerahkannya pada Jimin.

"Untuk?"

"Pakai saja."

Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi. Ditangannya ada kalung panjang berbandul biru kecil, milik Yoongi.

"Aku membelinya saat perjalan bisnis."

Jimin tersenyum lebar, itu artinya Yoongi mengingatnya ,kan?

"Gomawo, _Hyung_ " Jimin mengalungkan kalung itu dilehernya.

" _Ne_ , ya sudah, sana"

Yoongi sedang menatap kearah Jimin, menunggu Jimin turun dari mobil. Jimin sudah membuka handle pintu dan mendorong kecil pintu mobil Yoongi, sampai dia berbalik lagi kearah Yoongi yang sedang menatap bingung padanya.

" _Wae_?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

Jimin mencium bibir Yoongi yang masih tersentak dengan perlakuan Jimin, sedetik kemudian, Yoongi mengambil alih ciuman, menyesap bibir dan lidah Jimin bergantian.

"Gomawo sudah mengingatku, _Hyung_ " bisik Jimin didepan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan kembali meraup bibir Jimin. "Aku akan membelikanmu apapun setiap hari kalau kau membalasku dengan membiarkanku menciummu seperti ini" Yoongi mengusap bibir Jimin yang basah dengan jarinya.

Wajah Jimin merah padam, dia salah tingkah. Salahnya, kenapa mencium Yoongi lebih dulu. Jimin memundurkan wajahnya menjauh dari Yoongi dan tersenyum malu-malu. "N-nanti malam _Hyung_ akan menginap lagi, kan?"

"Keberatan kalau malam ini kau yang menginap di rumahku?" tawar Yoongi. "Aku tidak memaksa, kalau kau keberatan…"

"Aku mau, _Hyung_ " jawab Jimin pelan. Wajahnya makin merona.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Gomawo" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin sayang. "Sampai bertemu nanti sore" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin lama.

"N- _ne_ , sampai bertemu nanti sore, _Hyung_ " ucap Jimin gugup. "Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Jimin cepat dan berlari keluar dari mobil Yoongi. Dia malu. Dadanya bahkan berdebar sangat keras sekarang.

"Manis sekali…" Yoongi terkekeh. Saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap buku cara menjinakkan anak anjing di jok belakang, Yoongi menatap sengit buku itu. "Aku akan membuangmu sekarang juga kalau tidak ingat _Eomma_ yang membelikanmu untukku. Membuatku merasa bersalah saja" sungut Yoongi.

.

.

.

Cahaya kamera mengikuti Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari gedung agensi menuju mobilnya. Banyak wartawan yang menyerbunya bahkan mengarahkan alat perekam mereka pada Jungkook tanpa tau apa itu namanya spasi. Jungkook tersorong ke kiri-kanan dan jalannya terasa sangat jauh hanya untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Pertanyaan yang tidak berhenti dari wartawan tak lagi Jungkook hiraukan. Dia hanya ingin segera berhenti dari karirnya saat ini juga. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua tekanan yang dia hadapi.

Menjadi seorang artis dengan 'imej' yang sudah diciptakan untuk Jungkook lakoni didepan umum, tampaknya sudah tidak bisa Jungkook lakukan lagi. Dia merasa kehilangan jati diri karena imej yang terbentuk dimasyarakat tentangnya. Dia sudah sampai pada batasnya untuk berpura-pura. Dia tidak ingin lagi menyembunyikan apapun, dia ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang masih memiliki Tae _Hyung_ , dirinya yang tanpa ambisi menggebu seperti sekarang. Hingga Pada akhirnya, sikap ambisiusnya yang membakar Jungkook dari dalam tanpa ampun.

Dan saat dia bertemu kembali dengan Tae _Hyung_ , Jungkook seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu, rumahnya yang dulu, rumahnya yang sederhana, rumahnya yang selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum kotak khas miliknya, rumahnya yang selalu mendukung Jungkook saat banyak agensi menolaknya, rumah yang ditinggalkannya karena diia berpikir rumah baru miliknya jauh lebih baik daripada 'rumah' yang diciptakan Tae _Hyung_ untuknya.

Hal yang membuat Jungkook makin terpukul adalah, fakta bahwa Tae _Hyung_ bahkan tidak ingin kembali padanya. Tae _Hyung_ bilang dia sudah banyak berubah dan Jungkook sangat sadar akan hal itu. gemerlap dunia hiburan membutakannya, pujian dari orang-orang membuatnya menjadi sosok arogan yang tidak peduli sekitarnya. Dan keadaan semakin memburuk saat Jungkook tau dia memiliki Taeyong. Sosok yang selama ini tidak pernah dia tau ada disekitarnya.

Jungkook sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan menghela nafas panjang. Sejin sedang merapikan baju Jungkook yang terlihat cukup berantakan karena sempit-sempitan dengan wartawan.

"Kau tau yang kau lakukan ini gila, kan?" Sejin berucap serius.

"Serius, _Hyung_. Aku sudah dewasa, aku tau apa yang kulakukan" Jungkook berucap jengkel.

"Hanya menunggu waktu sampai kau kehilangan segalanya"

"Dari awal aku sudah kehilangan duniaku karena sikapku sendiri, _Hyung_ " ucap Jungkook serius.

"Terserahmulah" Sejin menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi mobil.

Jungkook sedang memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil dimana mobilnya pun bahkan sulit berjalan karena kerumunan wartawan dan beberapa fans-nya yang ada disana. Jungkook menunduk sedih dan menutup matanya erat, hingga ponselnya bergetar, menunjukan nama ibu-nya di ponselnya.

"Pulang sekarang"

Hanya itu yang ibu-nya ucapkan. Setelah Jungkook berkata 'iya', ibu-nya memutuskan sambungan telepon keduanya.

"Ibu-mu?" Sejin melirik sekilas.

"Iya."

"Ibu mu pasti marah besar" ucap Sejin dan mentap Jungkook iba.

.

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

"Bagaimana awalnya sampai kau bisa sangat sial bertemu dengan Yoongi?" nyonya Jung meletakkan kembali list catatan miliknya diatas meja dan menatap Jimin tajam.

Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya dan hanya mendapatkan anggukan dari Yoongi agar Jimin bisa bicara.

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong!" ibu Yoongi menunjuk Jimin dan Yoongi dengan kipas bulu ditangannya. Dibelakang ibu Yoongi sudah berdiri Hoseok yang bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_ untuk nyonya Jung, berdiri berjam-jam lebih baik daripada kepalanya di pukul pakai kipas tangan ataupun tapak sendal. Kali ini, biarkan Yoongi dan Jimin saja yang merasakan kelenturan tangan ibu mereka.

Jimin berkedip gugup, duduknya pun sudah sangat tegak sangkin takutnya pada Ibu Yoongi yang selalu berdandan ala ibu-ibu sosialita.

"W-waktu itu kami…"

"Jangan coba mengarang cerita romantis, aku tidak akan percaya. Melihat wajah yoongi saja sudah tidak memungkinkan" potong nyonya Jung.

"Eomma, setidaknya biarkan Jimin…"

Tak! Kipas ditangan nyonya Jung sukses mengenai dahi Yoongi. "Bukan giliranmu untuk bicara, sekarang"

Yoongi mendengus menahan marah, di depannya, Hoseok sudah menunduk sambil terkekeh dalam diam.

"Awas kau" ancam Yoongi tanpa suara kearah Hoseok.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"A-aku mengambil foto Yoongi hyung…" mulai Jimin gugup. Matanya bahkan tidak berani menatap kearah nyonya Jung secara langsung.

Ibu Jimin dan Hoseok menaikkan alisnya. Pertemuan macam apa itu, batin keduanya.

"A-aku mengambil foto Yoongi hyung dan Stevi Kim…" Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup.

Nyonya Jung menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap Jimin penasaran, tanpa sadar, wanita itu bahkan memajukan tubuhnya kearah meja kerja Hoseok.

"Kau apa?" Tanya nyonya Jung memastikan.

Jimin melirik sekilas dan kembali menunduk saat matanya bertatapan dengan ibu yoongi. "A-aku emnagmbil foto Yoongi hyung dan Stevi Kim, dan aku juga yang membuat berita itu muncul di media" ucap Jimin cepat.

Ada hening yang cukup panjang setelah Jimin bicara sampai…

"Daebak!" Hoseok membolakan matanya dan dihadiahi tepukan kipas bulu di kepalanya.

"Kau hanya bertugas untuk pelengkap penderita, jangan berkomentar!" omel nyonya Jung.

Kali ini, Yoongi tertawa sambil menunduk, meskipun tanpa suara.

"Eomma.. kan sakit" rengek Hoseok sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jadi, itu kau yang membuat beritanya?" nyonya Jung bertanya serius.

Jimin mengangguk takut. Kemudian mengernyit bingung saat nyonya Jung menyodorkan kepalan tangannya pada Jimin.

"Ayo tos" ajak nyonya Jung.

Jimin melirik bingung pada Yoongi yang sudah mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Ragu-ragu Jimin melakukan tos bersama nyonya Jung.

"Kau diterima di keluarga kami" ucap nyonya Jung.

Jimin berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Oh, dan soal ibu-mu, aku dan Yoongi akan kesana. Kalian harus menikah secepatnya. Perutmu akan besar dan orang-orang akan mulai berisik bicara. Aku tidak tega melihat ibu-mu. Jadi, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, kalian tetap akan menikah" putus nyonya Jung.

Yoongi mengangguk bangga.

"Tapi setelahnya kalau kau ingin bercerai, tidak massalah"

"Yah, eomma!..."

"Diam!" nyonya Jung memukulkan lagi kipasnya ke kepala Yoongi. "Kau belum ku izinkan bicara"

"T-tapi nyonya, aku dan ibu-ku, aku rasa…"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya." Putus nyonya Jung. "Besok pagi kami akan ke rumahmu. Bersiap saja. Kalian akan menikah secepatnya"

"Tapi aku juga ingin ikut, nyonya" ucap Jimin cepat.

Nyonya Jung menaikkan alisnya.

"Ma-maksudku, aku rasa, aku…" Jimin mendadak takut melihat wajah datar ibu Yoongi.

"Aku tau. Kau yang lebih pahama ibu-mu, jadi, besok kita akan pergi bersama"

"Apa aku sudah boleh bicara?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Nanti saja, Eomma lapar."nyonya Jung berdiri dan menyerahkan tasnya pada Hoseok. "Jimin, kau ingin makan apa? Ayo ikut eomma" ucap nyonya Jung.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Meskipun kasar, ibu-nya sebenarnya berhati baik.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung…"

Taehyung menunduk dalam saat namanya disebut. Didepannya sedang duduk kedua orangtua Jungkook, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Bukannya ini sudah keterlaluan?"Nyonya Jeon memulai.

Taehyung menatap kosong pada karpet dibawah kaki-nya. "Bukan aku yang meminta Jungkook untuk mengatakan itu di media. Dia yang mengambil keputusan itu sendiri" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Harusnya kau mencegahnya!" bentak nyonya Jeon.

Taehyung memundurkan tubuhnya kesudut sofa. Dia ketakutan.

"Sayang, tenang sedikit" ucap tuan Jeon menenangkan istrinya.

"Kita sudah lama saling kenal, Kim Taehyung. Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu pada Jungkook. Demi Tuhan, karirnya sedang bagus!" amarah nyonya Jeon keluar tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Nyonya" guman Taehyung pelan.

"Jungkook baik-baik saja selama ini. Jungkook tidak pernah terkena masalah seberat ini. Dan sekarang kau muncul lagi! Apa kau sengaja memakai anakmu untuk mengembakikan Jungkook?" tuduh nyonya Jung.

Taehyung menutup erat matanya dan menahan diri agar tidak ikut meledak. Dia yang korban, kenapa Taehyung yang disalahkan.

"Nyonya, aku tidak melakukan apapun" tegas Taehyung.

"Kau menghancurkan karir anakku dan kau bilang kau tidak melakukan apapun?" sinis nyonya Jeon.

"Nyonya, tuan, tolong keluar" pinta Taehyung pelan. Dia tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan, apalagi pada yang lebih tua.

Nyonya Jeon mendecih sinis. "Dengar, aku tau kau kesulitan keuangan. Aku bisa memberikanmu uang dan katakan di media kalau anak itu bukan anak Jungkook. Aku sedang melakukan penawaran padamu"

Taehyung merasa hatinya pecah sekrang. Dia benar-benar sedang direndahkan. Dua orang kaya di depannya ini bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan dari sisi Taehyung dan hanya menganggap Taehyung sebagai pembuat masalah.

"Pertama, aku tidak sedang dalam kesulitan keuangan, meskipun aku tidak sekaya kalian, setidaknya aku masih bisa membiayai semua keperluanku sendiri tanpa kekurangan. Kedua, bukan aku yang membuat gempar media, jadi silahkan bayar anak anda dan suruh anak anda membuat klarifikasi di media."

Nyonya Jeon membolakan matanya. "Kalau kau tidak muncul lagi. Ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Nyonya, tolong keluar" pinta Taehyung putus asa.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, Kim Taehyung"

"Nyonya, ku mohon" pinta Taehyung.

Nyonya Jeon mendecih kesal dan melemparkan segepok uang pada Taehyung dengan keras. "Aku harap kau bisa menutup mulutnya dan berhenti mencari perhatian!" nyonya dan tuan Jeon berjalan meninggalkan apartemen TAehyung.

Saat pintu tertutup, Taehyung menangis keras.

.

.

.

"Tae? Ada apa?" Jimin sedang makan bersama Yoongi, Hoseok dan nyonya Jung saat Taehyung meneleponnya.

"Jim, kau sibuk?" suara Taehyung terdengar parau ditelinga Jimin.

"Tidak. Kau menangis?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Bisa temani aku di rumah?"

"Bisa. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke tempatmu, oke?. Kau ingin sesuatu? Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jimin cepat.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya butuh teman bicara…" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Aku akan kesana." Putus Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Taehyung, sepertinya dia butuh teman. Hyung, aku boleh pergi?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menatap lurus ke mata Jimin dan menggeleng sekilas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nyonya Jung penasaran.

"Nyonya, temanku seperti dalam kesulitan, aku rasa dia butuh teman bicara…" ucap Jimin pelan.

"Harus sekarang?" Tanya nyonya Jung lagi.

"I-itu, aku rasa sebentar lagi juga tidak masalah" jawab Jimin gugup.

"Aku rasa Yoongi keberatan" nyonya Jung menatap pada Yoongi yang terlihat dingin.

Jimin melirik kesampingnya dan mendapati wajah tidak suka dari Yoongi.

"Hyung…" cicit Jimin pelan.

"Ku larang pun kau akan tetap pergi kan?" ucap Yoongi tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Jimin.

"Kita antar saja" ucap nyonya Jung enteng.

Jimin membolakan matanya, gugup. "Tapi, nyonya…"

"Aku tidak suka dibantah" nyonya Jung tersenyum lebar membuat Jimin tidak bisa membantah.

.

.

.

TBC

Lama ya updatenya kakak yorobun XD…

*lari naruto


	22. Chapter 22

"Tae, aku akan ketempatmu sebentar lagi. Sudah ku belikan makanan untukmu." Ucap Jimin dalam sambungan teleponnya pada Taehyung.

 _"Ne, gomawo. Aku memang butuh makan sepertinya"_ Taehyung berucap lemah.

"Tae..."

" _Ya?"_

"Aku datang tidak sendiri _"_ cicit Jimin. Kepalanya melirik ke belakang dimana Yoongi dan nyonya Jung sedang bicara.

 _"Kau membawa siapa?"_

"Yoongi hyung dan..."

" _Tapi Jim_ ," ada nada keberatan yang ditangkap Jimin dari nada bicara Taehyung.

"Tae, aku sudah membujuk untuk Yoongi hyung tidak ikut, tapi, Ibu Yoongi hyung memaksa, aku tidak berani membantah" guman Jimin pelan sekali.

" _Kau membawa ibu-nya juga_?" Taehyung tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" mohon Jimin tak enak hati.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap taehyung canggung.

Jimin lebih dulu masuk, langsung menuju dapur Taehyung untuk menyiapkan makan dan cemilan yang dibelinya dari restoran, Yoongi yang bayar, sih sebenarnya.

Melihat Jimin yang terlihat sangat leluasa di apartemen Taehyung, membuat kerutan tak suka di wajah Yoongi muncul begitu saja. Jimin terlihat sangat nyaman di apartemen Taehyung, tidak ada rasa segan sama sekali.

Taehyung mempersilahkan nyonya Jung dan Yoongi untuk duduk di ruang tamunya, setelah keduanya duduk, Taehyung menjadi canggung, dan memilih mendatangi Jimin yang ada di dapurnya.

"Jim, aku merasa tidak asing dengan Ibu Yoongi-ssi" bisik Taehyung sambil melirik-lirik kea rah ruang tamunya.

"Tae, kalau mau bergosip, ku mohon nanti saja" Jimin balas berbisik.

Keduanya keluar dari dapur dengan taehyung membawa minuman dan Jimin membawa cemilan yang diletakkan di piring.

Taehyung mendudukan diri disamping Jimin, duduk di sofa yang bermuatan dua orang, membuat Jimin danTaehyung duduk cukup dekat, lagi-lagi, Yoongi menatap tidak suka pada keduanya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" Nyonya Jung memulai pembicaraan saat tidak ada satupun yang berani bicara.

Taehyung menatap nyonya Jung, mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah bertemu Ibu bergaya sosialita ini sebelumnya. "Benarkah?"

"Dimana kau bekerja?" Tanya nyonya Jung masih saja terus mematai Taehyung yang sudah duduk salah tingkah.

"Di perusahaan yang sama dengan Jimin bekerja, nyonya" jawab Taehyung sopan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak asing dengan wajahmu" ungkap nyonya Jung.

"Mungkin dari pemberitaan yang sedang ramai sekarang" Yoongi berbicara, tapi matanya terus mematai Jimin yang dibalas Jimin dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Nyonya Jung mengangguk. Mungkin saja dia merasa tidak asing dengan wajah Taehyung karena wajah Taehyung tengah ramai dibicarakan belakangan ini.

"Pasti sial berurusan dengan artis seperti si Jeon itu" komentar nyonya Jung.

Jimin mengangguk membenarkan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum samar. Nyonya Jung benar, sejak bertemu Jungkook, Taehyung jadi sial. Tidak ada kehidupan tenang yang bisa dia jalani sejak Jungkook muncul.

Nyonya Jung berdiri, membuat mereka yang ada disana terkejut dan kebingungan. Perlahan nyonya Jung mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berada paling sudut. Seorang bayi kecil dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang menggendongnya, yang jelas bukan Taehyung.

"Hosiki?" nyonya Jung meninggikan suaranya.

Yoongi menatap ibu-nya dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung sama seperti Jimin, tapi tidak dengan Taehyung, Taehyung ingat siapa nyonya Jung sekarang.

"Anda Ibu Hoseok hyung?" Taehyung membolakan matanya.

"Kau Taehyung mantan pacar Hosiki?" nyonya Jung bertanya balik.

Sekarang Taehyung ingat. Secara tidak langsung, nyonya Jung merupakan salah satu alasan kenapa Taehyung memutuskan hubungan dengan Hoseok dulu. Tidak salah nyonya Jung, hanya saja, Hoseok selalu berkelit kalau Taehyung minta di kenalkan dengan orangtua Hoseok saat itu dan hal itu membuat Taehyung ragu pada Hoseok yang selalu mengatakan kalau dia serius dengan hubungan mereka.

"Ah, nyonya, selamat sore" Taehyung buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada nyonya Jung. "Kim Taehyung imnida" sekali lagi Taehyung membungkuk sangkin segannya.

"Kau yang berani-beraninya memutuskan anakku kan?" tuding nyonya Jung.

Jimin membolakan matanya menatap Taehyung yang sudah berdiri gemetar di dekat Jimin.

"Eomma, kau membuatnya takut" Yoongi memperingatkan.

"Yah, Kim Taehyung, bagus sekali aku bertemu denganmu sekarang. Katakan, kenapa kau memutuskan Hosiki ku?" tuntut nyonya Jung.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Taehyung rasanya ingin menangis. Dalam sehari dia sudah di damprat dua kali.

"Nyonya Jung, aku rasa..."

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Taehyung, Park Jimin" potong nyonya Jung. "Katakan, kenapa kau memutuskan Hosiki? Apa karena Jungkook?" tuntut nyonya Jung.

"Eomma..." Yoongi memijit pangkal hidungnya. Ibu-nya ini sering tidak melihat situasi kalau sedang marah.

"Kami... kami memang sudah tidak cocok lagi, nyonya. Jadi..."

"Jadi kau merasa lebih cocok dengan Jungkook?" tembak nyonya Jung.

"Bu-bukan begitu" elak Taehyung. "Aku dan Hoseok hyung memang sudah sepakat untuk berpisah, dan itu sudah cukup lama terjadi" jelas Taehyung.

Saat sedang disidang, ponsel milik Taehyung berbunyi. Ada nomor telepon asing yang masuk. Dengan perasaan sangat egan, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya di atas meja.

"Loudspeaker" perintah nyonya Jung.

Yoongi hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dengan sikap Bossy ibu-nya ini.

"Annye..."

"Kalau kau berani mengganggu hidup anakku lagi, aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu!" belum sempat Taehyung selesai memberi salam, teriakan marah itu keluar dari ponsel Taehyung dan membuat mereka yang ada disana membolakan matanya.

"Siapa ini?" Tanya Taehyung sopan, meskipun sudah menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! aku sudah melemparkan uang untukmu, gunakan itu untuk menutup mulutmu dan berhenti mencari perhatian media!"

Taehyung merasa tangannya bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca dan ada rasa malu yang sangat besar sedang ditahan oleh Taehyung saat ini. Di depan sahabat dan dua orang asing di depannya, Taehyung di hina.

"Nyonya, aku..."

"Tutup mulutmu dan kalau sampai kau berani bertingkah lagi, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya! Kau dengar itu?" suara geram marah itu membuat Taehyung gemetar. Diia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus seperti apa dia menghadapi tamu di rumahnya saat ini.

Merasa sudah cukup, Taehyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menangis meutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Jimin bergegas mendekat, memeluk Taehyung, mengusap punggung bergetar itu pelan-pelan dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Taehyung malu.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah pada Taehyung setelah mendengar umpatan kemarahan yang Taehyung terima tadi. Bagaimana pun, Yoongi dan Hoseok-lah yang menjadi dalang semua kekacauan ini.

Sebagai seorang ibu, nyonya Jung merasa tidak tega. Perempuan berwatak keras itu mendekat pada Taehyung, memeluk Taehyung yang menangis dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Nyonya Jung paham, Taehyung pasti takut dan malu saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapikau boleh menangis" nyonya Jung mengambil Taehyung dari pelukan Jimin, memeluk Taehyung erat seperti dia memeluk anaknya.

Taehyung benar-benar terbantu, dia butuh sosok ibu sekarang. Tangan taehyung bergerak memeluk pinggang nyonya Jung dan menangis meraung-raung.

"Bukan aku... hiks.. bukan aku yang menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengakui anakku, nyonya, bukan aku..." Taehyung mulai meracau. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sekarang.

Nyonya Jung hanya diam dan terus mengelus kepala Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap dia kembali... hiks... aku.. aku tidak pernah nyonya Jung" isak Taehyung lagi.

Jimin merasakan air mata sudah lolos dan membasahi pipinya. Dia merasa sedih dengan keadaan Taehyung sekarang, sementara ada seseorang lain yang sedang membuang pandangannya karena merasa bersalah.

Diam-diam, Yoongi mengambil ponselnya, mengetik beberapa kata dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celana-nya.

 **Yoongi** : Hoseok, hapus semua pemberitaan soal Taehyung dan Jungkook di media. Sekarang!

Tidak sampai satu menit, Yoongi sudah menerima balasan pesannya dari Hoseok dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

 **Hoseok** : Mustahil. Kau tidak tahu pemberitaan diluar sudah sangat gila. Aku tidak bisa meredam pemberitaan lagi. Ini diluar kendaliku. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Jungkook akan mengaku secepat ini?

 **Yoongi** : Sial. Bagaimana sekarang? Taehyung mendapatkan ancaman dari keluarga Jungkook. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

 **Hoseok** : kau tau dari mana hyung?

 **Yoongi** : aku di apartemen Taehyung bersama eomma dan Jimin, sekarang. Taehyung sedang menangis dipeluk eomma.

 **Hoseok** : What the food! Hyung, sepertinya kita harus bertemu nanti. Otakku buntu. Aku butuh berpikir untuk meredakan masalah ini.

Yoongi memaki dalam hati saat melihat Hoseok pun sama buntu-nya dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

Setelah tangis Taehyung mereda dan ibu Taehyung datang, nyonya Jung, Yoongi dan Jimin permisi untuk pulang.

Mereka mengantarkan nyonya Jung lebih dulu ke kantor Appa Jung, kemudian Jimin diantarkan ke flat kecilnya.

Jimin terlihat lebih banyak diam sejak dari rumah Taehyung tadi. Alisnya berkerut seperti sedang berpikir keras. Yoongi yang melihat itu, lagi-lagi merasa bersalah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin pelan saat menaiki tangga menuju flat Jimin.

"Aku sangat sedih dengan keadaan Taehyung, hyung" ungkap Jimin.

Yoongi hanya diam, enggan merespon jawaban Jimin. Saat sampai di depan pintu flat Jimin, keduanya terdiam dan berdiri berhadapan.

"Hyung, mampir?" tawar Jimin.

"Kalau kau terlalu lelah aku bisa pulang sekarang"

"Ani. Ayo masuk" ajak Jimin.

Keduanya mendudukan diri berdampingan di depan TV. Lagi-lagi keduanya hanya terdiam dengan Jimin bersandar di bahu Yoongi.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne?"

"Aku merasa jadi teman yang tidak berguna sekarang" mulai Jimin. "Selama aku dalam keadaan sulit, selalu ada Taehyung yang membantu. Dan saat Taehyung mengalami masa sulitnya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku jadi merasa tidak berguna"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung harus merespon apa ucapan Jimin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Taehyung harus mengalami hal ini. Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek Jeon itu! sudah ku bilangkan, dia menyebalkan!" mendadak Jimin berubah emosi.

"Hey, jangan marah-marah" Yoongi memperingatkan.

"Aku hanya kesal. Kenapa ada orang yang tega seperti itu" omel Jimin.

Yoongi diam-diam merasa makin bersalah.

"Hyung?" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi dari samping.

"Ne?" Yoongi balas menatap kea rah mata Jimin.

"Lapar" rengek Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, rasanya cukup bersyukur karena Jimin akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dari Taehyung.

"Mau makan apa? Kita pesan makanan saja"

" _Jjangmyeon_?"

"Kau tidak bosan makan itu terus?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Tapi baby maunya makan itu" rajuk Jimin.

Yoongi mematung sedetik melihat Jimin ber-aegyo, ingin rasanya Yoongi lari dan melompat dari lantai dua sekarang. Jantungnya lemah melihat Jimin yang seperti ini.

"O-oke" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan merogoh ponselnya dikantong celana.

Jimin makan sangat lahap, bahkan Jimin tidak mengizinkan Yoongi mencicipi Jjangmyeon miliknya sedikitpun. Terhitung sudah dua mangkuk Jajangmyeon yang Jimin makan sendirian. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri menatap makanan didepannya.

"Makan pelan-pelan saja. Tidak akan ku minta" Yoongi memperingatkan.

Jimin menatap Yoongi, matanya menghilang karena tersenyum.

Selesai makan, Jimin pergi kekamar. Dia butuh mandi sekarang, sementara Yoongi sedang menghubungi Hoseok untuk bertemu di rumahnya saja. Kalau mereka membicarakan soal Taehyung di rumah orangtua mereka, bisa sangat berbahaya. Apalagi kalau nyonya Jung sampai tahu, habislah mereka berdua.

Selesai bicara dengan Hoseok, Yoongi masuk kedalam Jimin, mendudukan diri di kursi belajar mantapi jejeran komik yang tersusun rapi diatas meja.

Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi membaca salah satu komik kesukaannya dengan alis yang bertekuk.

"Hyung suka komik?" Tanya Jimin semangat.

"Tidak juga" jawab Yoongi jujur dan meletakkan kembali komik yang dipegangnya barusan.

"Oh.." Jimin ber-oh ria. "Hyung.." panggil Jimin lagi.

"Ne?"

"Temani aku tidur, ya" pinta Jimin malu-malu.

"Asal jangan membahas Taehyung lagi, aku setuju" Yoongi memberi syarat.

Jimin terkekeh. Setelah di pikir-pikir, Jimin baru sadar kalau Yoongi benar-benar cemburu pada Taehyung selama ini.

"Kalau membahas sedikit saja?" goda Jimin.

"Sedikit tidak masalah, asal jangan marah kalau tidak ku respon"

Jimin kembali terkekeh.

"Sepertinya aku butuh mandi. Aku pinjam bajumu" ucap Yoongi dan dengan santai mengambil handuk yang ada ditangan Jimin.

Jimin sudah menunggu diatas tempat tidur sambil berkirim pesan dengan Taehyung untuk memastikan sahabatnya itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Saat Yoongi selesai mandi, Jimin menyerahkan baju piyama miliknya pada Yoongi.

"Aku malas pakai baju" tolak Yoongi yang memilih hanya memakai piyama tidur milik Jimin.

"Tapi hyung..."

"Wae?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" Jimin menggeleng dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari badan pucat Yoongi. Dia malu. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur hyung" Jimin menidurkan diri memunggungi Yoongi yang masih duduk dipinggi tempat tidur kecilnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Jimin merasa kurang nyaman karena dia tidak memaki baju. Tapi, kapan lagi Yoongi bisa menggoda Jimin-nya?

"Katanya minta ditemani" Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya diperut Jimin yang tidur memunggunginya, menyamankan posisi tidurnya disamping Jimin.

Jimin bisa melihat tangan pucat Yoongi yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan Jimin merayap kearah tangan Yoongi, mengelus-elus urat nadi ditangan Yoongi yang terlihat menonjol.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku memeluk dari depan?" cicit Jimin pelan.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi memutar badan Jimin, membuat keduanya langsung berhadapan. Jimin buru-buru menutup matanya. Dadanya berdebar karena terlalu dekat dengan Yoongi.

"Selamat tidur" guman Yoongi dan mengecup kepala Jimin yang sudah menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga tidur menghadap dada Yoongi. Wangi sabun milik Jimin yang terasa di badan Yoongi membuat Jimin merasa nyaman dan memeluk Yoongi makin erat.

"Hyung, sudah mengantuk?" Jimin tersenyum kecil saat merasakan kecupan di dahinya lagi.

"Belum. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya" jawab Jimin. Tangannya bergerak naik memeluk leher Yoongi untuk semakin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin lagi.

"Wae?"

Yoongi merenggangkan pelukannya, menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Jimin yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Jimin mengecup dagu Yoongi lembut, tidak ada maksud apapun disana. Dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Tapi Yoongi jelas tidak akan terima kalau hanya dagunya saja yang di cium. Perlahan Yoongi memutar badan, membuat Jimin berada dibawahnya.

"H-hyung..." Jimin berubah gugup.

"Hanya dagu-ku saja?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata Jimin yang tidak berani menatap padanya. "Bibirku bisa cemburu kalau begitu" sambungnya.

Jimin yakin seyakin-yakinnya pipinya sudah merah karena Jimin bisa merasakan pipinya yang menghangat karena malu.

"Kenapa tidak berani menatapku, Park Jimin?" Yoongi masih terus menatap Jimin dengan intens. Sementara Jimin yang berada didalam kukungan tangan Yoongi makin merasa gugup.

Jimin menatap mata Yoongi sedetik dan dengan cepat menundukan pandangannya lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap mata Yoongi. Rasanya Jimin ingin lari saja sekarang.

Saat merasa badan Yoongi makin turun, Jimin menutup mata untuk menunggu Yoongi menciumnya. Tidak sampai satu detik, Yoongi benar-benar melakukannya.

Tangan Jimin bergerak mengalung di leher Yoongi, jarinya bergerak mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan lembut.

Ciuman kali ini benar-benar membuat Jimin nyaman. Tidak ada kesan buru-buru, semuanya mengalir begitu saja dan membuat Jimin betah di cium berlama-lama.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi gemas saat lidah Yoongi bermain-main didalam mulut Jimin. Jimin tersenyum malu saat dia mencoba memberanikan diri membuka mata saat ciuman itu berlangsung Yoongi juga sedang membuka matanya.

Keduanya bertatapan lama sampai Jimin menutup kembali matanya, menikmati ciuman lembut dari Yoongi.

Keadaan berubah saat Jimin dengan berani mengelus dada Yoongi hingga keperut. Jimin menuntut lebih, sementara Yoongi sudah berhasil membuka semua kancing piyama milik Jimin.

Ciuman itu terlepas, Jimin menatap Yoongi dibalik poninya yang mulai lembab karena keringat. Mata sayu dan bibir yang basah milik Jimin membuat Yoongi menelan ludah susah payah. Dia tidak berani melangkah lebih jauh kalau Jimin belum memberikan lampu hijau.

Ingat buku 'cara menjinakkan anak anjing' pemberian ibu-nya. Yoongi tidak boleh angresif, nanti Jimin takut.

"H-hyung..." guman Jimin pelan.

"Ne?"

"Mau..." suara Jimin terdengar merajuk.

Merasa bingung, Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dengan alis yang terangkat keatas.

"Ne?"

Jimin benar-benar malu sekarang. Yoongi sepertinya tidak paham maksud ucapan Jimin.

Dengan menekan rasa gugup dan malunya, Jimin mengalungkan lagi tangannya di leher Yoongi, mencium Yoongi lebih dulu. "Hyung, bajuku mengganggu" bisik Jimin di depan bibir Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum licik, dengan senang hati membantu Jimin melepas piyama tidurnya yang kancingnya sudah berhasil Yoongi lepas. Keduanya kembali berciuman panas setelah baju Jimin terlepas dan kemudian di susul dengan celana piyama Jimin yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung tidak pulang atau belum pulang?" sekali lagi Hoseok bertanya memastikan.

"Saya rasa tidak pulang lagi mala mini, tuan" pelayan Yoongi memperjelas ucapannya.

Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Hoseok menghubungi ponsel Yoongi tapi Yoongi tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya. Hoseok menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di ruang tamu Yoongi, memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut karena lelah bekerja.

"Hosiki?"

Hoseok terlonjak dari tidurnya diatas sofa saat mendegar suara eomma-nya didekatnya.

"Eomma?"

"Dimana hyung-mu?" nyonya Jung mendudukan diri di sofa seberang Hoseok.

"Tidak tau. Aku juga mencarinya" Hoseok melepas dasi dan jasnya, meletakkan begitu saja diatas sofa.

"Hosiki..."

"Ne, eomma?"

"Kau dan Kim Taehyung..."

"Wae?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

"Tidak jadi saja." Ucap nyonya Jung.

"Ada apa Eomma?" Hoseok makin penasaran.

"Kau tau, ini soal Kim Taehyung" mulai nyonya Jung.

"Kenapa?"

"Nikahi dia ya"

"WHAT?"

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun ditengah malam, dia haus. Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang tertidur lelap disampingnya, dengan hati-hati Jimin mengambil celana piyama milik Yoongi yang tergeletak dilantai, memakainya asal dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

Selesai minum, Jimin tidak langsung tidur. Jimin memperbaiki posisi komiknya yang miring diatas meja, selesai membereskannya, Jimin tidak sengaja menatap kearah ponsel Yoongi yang menyala, ada pesan masuk disana.

 **Hoseok:** hyung, kau dimana? Cepat pulang. Kita harus bicarakan soal Taehyung segera! Kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang kita buat ini segera!

Jimin menaikkan alisnya, memencet kembali tombol bulat diponsel Yoongi hanya untuk membca ulang isi pesan itu, sampai Jimin menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa semua masalah yang terjadi pada Taehyung itu ulah Yoongi hyung?" Jimin terdiam cukup lama didepan meja belajarnya.

TBC

sudah di update ya, kakak yorobun...

XD

ternyata ini uda hampir sebulan ga di update...

maafkan akoeh, eaa...

*RunrunSmall


	23. Chapter 23

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa Jimin saat melihat Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut Yoongi berantakan, bajunya terpasang seadanya, dan matanya yang terlihat setengah terbuka.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jam tujuh, hyung" Jimin tersenyum lebar, berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sedang duduk didepan TV dengan secangkir kopi hitam ditangannya.

"Masih jam tujuh..." guman Yoongi, menidurkan diri kembali di sofa dengan lengan menutup matanya.

"Sudah jam tujuh, hyung, bukan masih jam tujuh." Jimin terkekeh, meletakkan cangkir kopi ditangannya diatas meja dan mendudukan diri didekat kepala Yoongi berbaring. "Aku akan berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi, hyung mau tetap disini atau...?"

"Astaga!" Yoongi mendudukan diri tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin tersentak, membolakan mata kearah Yoongi.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Hoseok. Aku lupa" ucap Yoongi sambil berdiri.

"H-hyung.." panggil Jimin, tapi Yoongi sudah berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" pamit Yoongi sambil menenteng kunci mobil ditangannya. "Mau ku antar?"

"Oh, tidak perlu, hyung. Aku akan bawa mobil sendiri" tolak Jimin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Yoongi buru-buru.

"Hyung, tunggu" panggil Jimin dan berjalan cepat kearah Yoongi yang sudah didekat pintu.

"Ne?"

"Apa nanti kita bisa bertemu?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa menghubungiku nanti setelah selesai bekerja. Aku akan menemuimu"

"Baiklah. Nanti sore akan ku hubungi" Jimin membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi karena namja pucat itu sedang memasang sepatunya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa"

"Hyung, tunggu..." panggil Jimin lagi.

"Ne?"

"Eum.. bisakah... bisakah kau mencium keningku sebelum pergi?" pinta Jimin malu-malu.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi menarik Jimin pelan, mencium dahi Jimin dan menggusak rambut Jimin pelan. "Aku akan senang kalau itu menjadi kebiasaan kita setiap hari" Yoongi terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Jimin. "Ada lagi?"

"Tidak, hyung. Sampai bertemu nanti sore" ucap Jimin tanpa berani menatap Yoongi.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Hoseok, kau sibuk?" Yoongi berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Hoseok yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kita berjanji semalam, bukan pagi ini" sindir Hoseok.

"Aku lupa" Yoongi terkekeh, melemparkan jas miliknya asal ke sofa ruang kerja Hoseok dan mendudukan diri didepan Hoseok.

"Bagus, sekalian saja kau lupa ingatan selamanya" kesal Hoseok.

"Hey, ayolah. Kakak iparmu sedang manja semalam, aku perlu menemaninya"

"Terserah saja." Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana soal Taehyung?" mulai Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, Eomma memintaku menikahinya!" ucap Hoseok dengan nada tinggi.

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Taehyung!" geram Hoseok. "Yah, Min Yoongi, kau belum minum kopi pagi ini?"

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Hoseok.

"Kau pikir apa yang bisa kuberikan sebagai jawaban pada Eomma?"

"Tentu saja harus iya." Yoongi berucap santai. Tahu betul tabiat ibu-nya yang tidak bisa mendengar kata 'tidak' untuk semua perintahnya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini" Hoseok menggusak rambutnya kasar. "Hyung, pemberitaan soal Taehyung bisa-bisa makin menggila di media kalau aku menikahinya"

"Sepertinya kau berminat untuk menikahi Taehyung?" tebak Yoongi.

"Aku masih mencintainya, puas?" kesal Hoseok.

" _So sweet_..." Ejek Yoongi. "Pantas saja kau setuju melakukan hal ini, ternyata kau juga punya niat terselubung. Dasar brengsek"

"Terserah apa katamu. Lalu, bagaimana sekarang? Mungkin aku bisa meredam beberapa kantor berita untuk berhenti memberitakan soal Taehyung dan Jungkook, tapi aku rasa itu tidak akan cukup." Hoseok menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

"Kau benar. Beritanya sudah ada dimana-mana. Bahkan orang-orang tidak berhenti membicarakannya diinternet" Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka si Jeon itu punya nyali yang besar juga"

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Otakku buntu hyung"

"Ya menikah saja dengan Taehyung" jawab Yoongi cuek. "Aku rasa kalau kau menikah dengannya segera, pemberitaan akan beralih padamu."

"Kau pikir semudah itu" Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Lalu apa? Untuk meredam berita yang besar, kau perlu membuat berita lain yang lebih besar, Jung Hoseok"

Hoseok terdiam lama. Setelah dipikirkan, apa yang Yoongi katakan ada benarnya.

"Kau tahu, orangtua Jungkook melabrak Taehyung secara langsung. Aku tidak tahu secara detail, tapi intinya, Taehyung diminta untuk menjauhi Jungkook. Orangtua Jungkook juga memberikan uang agar Taehyung tutup mulut."

Hoseok menatap serius kearah Yoongi. "Apa kau pikir aku benar-benar harus melakukannya hyung? Taehyung tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Semuanya tergantung kalian. Lagian, kalau Taehyung menikah denganmu, setidaknya si menyebalkan itu tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Jimin-ku"

Hoseok memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung membolakan matanya saat mendapati Jungkook sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Dengn panic, Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook masuk kedalam. Dia takut ada wartawan yang berkeliaran disekitar ttempatnya tinggal.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" geram Taehyung saat pintu apartemennya sudah terkunci.

"Aku ingin bertemu Taeyong"

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja menghilangkan rasa egois dalam dirimu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook kesal.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku"

"Berhenti menyebutnya begitu!" teriak Taehyung. "Kau egois, Jungkook. Kau egois!"

Jungkook terdiam, matanya hanya menatap pada mata Taehyung yang mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Berhenti menghancurkan hidupku, Jungkook, ku mohon..." pinta Taehyung. "Biarkan aku dan Taeyong hidup tenang. Jangan ganggu kami lagi... ku mohon... pergilah"

"Dimana Taeyong?" seolah tuli, Jungkook mengabaikan semua ucapan Taehyung dan berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen Taehyung.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook kasar, menatap mata Jungkook yang terlihat kosong dengan tajam.

"Apa, Tae? Kau juga ingin menjauhkanku dari Taeyong? Sebenarnya siapa yang egois diantara kita? Aku yang ingin bersama dengan anakku, atau kau yang selama ini menyembunyikan anakku?"

"Taeyong anakku..."

"Ya, anakku juga. Anak kita!" tegas Jungkook.

Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya yang sudah diujung lidah. Dia ingin sekali memaki pria di depannya ini, tapi suaranya seolah tertahan. Mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Jungkook, membuat ada perasaan hangat yang Taehyung rasakan didadanya.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku, Tae." Jungkook berlutut didepan Taehyung. Bisa Taehyung lihat bagaimana lelahnya wajah Jungkook yang sedang berlutut di depannya saat ini. "Biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku pada kalian, ku mohon" ucap Jungkook lemah.

Saat isakan Jungkook terdengar, Taehyung merasa pertahanan dirinya runtuh dalam sekejap mata. Taehyung hanya terdiam di depan Jungkook, ikut menangis bersama pria yang pernah sangat dia cintai.

"Cukup untukku menjadi pria yang sangat brengsek untukmu. Aku menyesalinya, Tae. Sangat. Tidak seharusnya aku meninggalkanmu saat itu hanya demi ambisiku sendiri. Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Tolong cintai aku sekali lagi seperti dulu," Jungkook menangis tanpa suara, air matanya lolos begitu saja tanpa isakan. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan diri agar tidak menangis, tapi rasa bersalah yang melahapnya saat ini tidak lagi bisa Jungkook tahan. Dia menyesali, semuanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Tae, sangat..." guman Jungkook pelan.

Saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Jungkook, Taehyung menghambur memeluk pria itu erat. Dia melihat lagi Jungkook-nya yang dulu. Jungkook yang selalu ada disampingnya. Jungkook yang selalu melindunginya, Jungkook yang selalu memberikan Taehyung tempat ternyaman, Jungkook miliknya.

"Maafkan aku" isak Jungkook keras dan memeluk Taehyung sangat erat, seolah takut Taehyung akan pergi jika dia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya untuk kita, Tae. Aku berjanji. Tolong bersabar sedikit lagi" isakan Jungkook terdengar makin menyedihkan ditelinga Taehyung.

"Jangan hindari aku lagi, jangan lakukan itu lagi... aku bisa gila kalau kehilangan kalian" aku Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk kencang dipelukan Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Jangan makan _Jjangmyeon_ lagi" Yoongi memperingatkan Jimin saat mereka akan makan malam disebuah restoran khusus masakan Korea.

"Tapi, hyung..."

"Cobalah makan nasi sedikit, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan makan itu, Jim. Tidak baik untuk _baby_ " Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan.

Jimin menunduk menatapi menu diatas meja yang menunjukan foto semangkuk _Jjangmyeon_. Jimin menelan ludahnya. "Kalau sedikit saja?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata penuh harap.

Yoongi tersentak menatap mata Jimin yang seperti anak anjing minta dikasihani. "S-sedikit saja" Yoongi mengalah.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. " _Gomawo, hyung_ " ucap Jimin girang.

Setelah memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, Jimin berkali-kali mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Pria pucat didepannya ini jika sedang diam, auranya sangat menyeramkan.

" _Hyung_..." panggil Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menaikkan pandangannya, menatap tepat kearah Jimin dengan kedua alis yang menaik keatas.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" mulai Jimin. Sejak semalam, pesan Hoseok yang masuk ke ponsel Yoongi benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Dan Jimin tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan lagi. Dia sudah lelah berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Dia butuh jawaban pasti.

"Ne?"

"Semalam aku melihat pesan Hoseok-ssi di ponselmu hyung"

Yoongi tersentak, tanpa sadar duduk dengan tegak di kursi, seperti sedang mengantisipasi apapun hal yang akan Jimin katakan selanjutnya.

"Kalian membahas soal Taehyung..." ucap Jimin. Matanya menatap pada mata Yoongi yang menyorot dingin dan datar. "Apa semua hal yang terjadi pada Taehyung belakangan ini ulah kalian, hyung?"

Yoongi terkejut dan detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. "Kau sedang menuduhku, Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi santai.

"Bu-bbukan begitu, hyung.. aku.."

"Bukannya sudah jelas semua yang terjadi pada Taehyung karena Jungkook?" potong Yoongi.

"Tapi kalian membahas Taehyung!"

Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar nada tinggi yang Jimin gunakan padanya. "Lalu?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Taehyung?" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi. Ada rasa kesal yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam diri Jimin melihat reaksi Yoongi yang terlalu santai dan terkesan sepele pada Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Tidak semua hal yang kulakukan harus ku beritahu"

Jimin tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi, dada Jimin berdebar keras menahan emosi. "Aku pulang!" Jimin berdiri cepat, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam dikursinya.

"Sial!" maki Yoongi dan berdiri untuk menyusul Jimin keluar restoran.

"Jimin tunggu" panggil Yoongi sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Jimin yang mengabaikannya. "Jimin, ku bilang tunggu" Yoongi menarik bahu Jimin dan dengan cepat dihempaskan Jimin begitu saja.

"Lepas!" Jimin menepis tangan Yoongi dengan kasar saat pria pucat itu berusaha menggapai tangannya.

"Maaf" sesal Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?" tantang Jimin.

"Disini dingin, kau bisa sakit. Ayo ke mobil" bujuk Yoongi.

Jimin menepis lagi tangan Yoongi dengan kasar saat pria pucat itu ingin menggandeng tangannya. "Aku bisa pulang naik bus"

"Tidak ku izinkan"

"Aku tidak perlu izinmu" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, melepas jas miliknya dan memakaikannya dibahu Jimin. "Kalian bisa sakit" Yoongi melunak.

Jimin membuang pandangannya dari Yoongi. Meskipun kesal, Jimin harus akui kalau dia tersentuh dengan perhatian yang Yoongi berikan untuknya. "Kita ke mobil, oke?" bujuk Yoongi.

"Tidak" Jimin berkeras.

"Oke. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi Park Jimin, apapun itu yang terjadi, apapun yang sedang aku rencanakan dengan Hoseok mengenai Taehyung, ini semua untuk kebaikan Taehyung"

Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi. "Lalu apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, karena kami belum memiliki rencana apapun" Yoongi beralasan.

"Oh ya?"

"Iya." Yoongi menarik Jimin agar mendekat padanya, mengusap kedua pipi Jimin dan menatap mata Jimin lama. "Kita makan sekarang." Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mau pulang"

"Kau bisa makan _Jjangmyeon_. Aku tidak akan melarang" Yoongi berusaha membujuk. Bagaimanapun Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Jimin melewatan makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak lapar lagi"

"Tapi kalian harus makan. Setidaknya makanlah sedikit untuk _baby_."

Jimin menatap Yoongi lama, mencari entah apa dari mata yang selalu menyorot dengan sorot mata licik itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa masih marah?"

Jimin melunak, memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu pria pucat itu. "Jangan bicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu lagi padaku, hyung"

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak suka" Protes Jimin.

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi." Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin. "Kita makan. Aku dan _baby_ sudah lapar"

Jimin mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan pipi yang memerah samar. " _Baby_ ada di perutku, darimana hyung tau dia lapar?"

"Aku Appa-nya"

Jimin terkekeh, menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya dibahu pria pucat itu dan mengecup pipi Yoongi sekilas. "Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan kami"

"Sudah tugasku" Yoongi menggusak kepala Jimin pelan, merangkul bahu Jimin dan membawnaya masuk lagi ke dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Eomma: Jim, eomma ingin bertemu dan bicara langsung dengan Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC

Yak, beberapa chap lagi bakal END...

*RunrunSmall


	24. Chapter 24

"Kau apa?" Tanya Jimin memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Aku berbaikan dengan Jungkook" ucap Taehyung cepat.

" _Pardon?"_

"Aku berbaikan dengan Jungkook" ulang Taehyung lagi.

Jimin terdiam sesaat untuk mencerna informasi baru yang terasa mimpi baginya.

"Kau sudah kehilangan akalmu, Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin tenang.

"Dia minta maaf" bela Taehyung.

"Kau memaafkan begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi padamu? Oh wow, bodoh dan baik ternyata berjalan beriringan. Kemana saja aku selama ini" ucap Jimin sinis.

"Jim, aku..."

"Apa? Terbawa suasana? Kau memaafkannya karena kau merasa dia bisa kau jadikan sandaran atas semua yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini? Begitu?" cecar Jimin.

Taehyung terdiam, menundukan pandangannya.

"Dia sumber masalah dalam hidupmu, Kim Tae. Sumber masalah tidak bisa kau jadikan sandaran!" Jimin berdiri, meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang merenungi ucapan Jimin barusan.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Jimin mendudukan diri di kursinya, menatap penasaran pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat serius membahas sesuatu.

"Jim, kau darimana saja?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dari ruangan Taehyung. Ada apa? Ada gossip baru lagi ya? apa?" Jimin menggeser kursinya yang beroda kesamping Baekhyun dan menatap serius pada keduanya.

"Soal Jeon Jungkook" mulai Kyungsoo. "Ini gossip antar wartawan saja. Tidak dipublikasikan karena ini menyangkut pada 'elit' industry hiburan"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin makin penasaran dan mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Jeon Jungkook ternyata di _backing_ oleh orang penting untuk membuat kau tau... kehebohan yang terjadi belakangan ini" ucap Baekhyun.

Jimin mengernyit kebingungan.

"Pertama, agensinya melakukan _media play_ untuk menutupi imej Stevi Kim dengan membuat rumor mereka berkencan. Lalu dia muncul dengan gebrakan menghebohkan dengan tertangkap membawa Taehyung-ssi menginap dan tidak lama setelah itu dia mengakui anak Taehyung-ssi sebagai anaknya. Benar-benar pencari perhatian" sambung Baekyun.

"Hubungannya dengan 'elit' industry hiburan?" Tanya Jimin masih bingung.

"Kau tau dia artis JH-Ent kan?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu siapa investor terbesar di JH-ent?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mana ku tahu..." Jimin mengangkat bahunya. Sebisa mungkin terlihat tidak tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan kali ini.

"JH-ent itu milik Jung Hoseok, investor terbesarnya itu Min Yoongi! Orang yang sama yang terlibat skandal dengan Stevi Kim. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Stevi Kim _dijual_ agensi JH-ent untuk mendapatkan 'uang' lebih dari Min Yoongi" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Nah, dikalangan wartawan sedang beredar berita kalau Min Yoongi tidak suka dengan _media play_ yang dilakukan JH-ent terhadap Stevi Kim dan Jeon Jungkook, jadi dengan sengaja JH-ent membocorkan kehidupan pribadi Jungkook ke public. Lebih gampangnya, semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, otak dibalik skandal-skandal Jungkook yang bermunculan, itu Min Yoongi" sambung Baekhyun.

Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar keras. Tangannya mendingin tiba-tiba mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sampai dia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa penjelasan keduanya.

"Itu masih rumor. Tapi aku bisa jamin tidak aka nada satupun media berani menaikkan berita soal ini" Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Jelas saja, secara tidak langsung, Min Yoongi sudah memberi wartawan seperti kita 'makanan lezat'untuk disantap. Harusnya kita berterimakasih padanya, karenanya kita punya bahan berita" Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Jimin tersenyum kaku. Sebisanya menyembunyikan semua emosi yang sedang Jimin rasakan.

"Ya... meskipun karena ini, Taehyung-ssi jadi korban keganasan para wartawan" Baekhyun mencibir. Bagaimanapun galak-nya Taehyung pada mereka, tapi Taehyung adalah leader yang baik di divisi mereka.

"Kau benar" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Pasti sulit jadi Taehyung-ssi. Setiap pagi harus datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, pulang kerja pun harus melakukan hal yang sama, pasti benar-benar tertekan"

"Kau benar. Berurusan dengan artis memang tidak ada untungnya. Belum lagi amukan dari fans si Jeon.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan menjadi Taehyung-ssi" Kyungsoo menaikkan bahunya. Merinding.

"Kudengar kau akan izin besok, Jim?" Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit bangkunya untuk menatap Jimin yang sejak tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Huh? Apa?" Tanya Jimin kaget.

"Kau melamun?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, maaf" Kekeh Jimin.

"Kau akan pergi besok?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ne. nanti malam aku akan pulang ke Busan bertemu Eomma"

"Oh.. semua baik-baik sajakan? Eommonim baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. semua baik-baik saja. Aku permisi ke toilet dulu" Jimin berlari kencang. Rasa mual tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggusak rambut Jimin pelan.

Keduanya sudah berada di flat milik Jimin, ingin berangkat ke Busan untuk menemui nyonya Park.

"Kenapa masih pakai baju tidur?" Yoongi mengeryit saat mendapati Jimin tidak bersiap-siap.

"Hey?" Yoongi mengusap pelan kepala Jimin dan terkejut saat Jimin menghalau tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Min Yoongi?" Tanya Jimin dingin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin kebingungan. Tadi pagi mereka masih baik-baik saja. Mereka masih mesra. Hanya ditinggal beberap jam, Jimin sudah berubah dan menolak sentuhannya.

"Semua yang terjadi pada Taehyung, kau yang melakukannya kan?" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi. Sorot matanya terlihat marah dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jimin, aku..."

"JANGAN MEMBODOHIKU TERUS!" teriak Jimin marah. "Kau... kau keterlaluan Min Yoongi! Kau tidak berhak mempermainkan hidup orang seenak hatimu hanya karena kau punya kuasa!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi berusaha menarik Jimin dekat padanya, tapi lagi-lagi Jimin menepis kasar tangannya.

"TAEHYUNG DAN JUNGKOOK!" teriak Jimin keras. "Kau sudah merusak kebahagian dan ketenangan Taehyung hanya untuk kepuasan egomu. Kau tidak punya hati!"

"Apa kau pernah sedikit saja memikirkan keadaan Taehyung karena ulahmu? Apa kau pernah berpikir rasanya jadi Taehyung? Kau tidak tau luka seperti apa yang pernah Taehyung rasakan! Kau mempermainkan hidupnya dan membuatnya berantakan, bahkan banyak orang membencinya!" Jimin menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

"Jimin, tolong tenang, kita harus bicara"

"Apa? Huh? Apalagi rencanamu kali ini? Setelah membuat Taehyung hilang harga diri di depan orangtua Jungkook, apalagi sekarang? Apa itu belum cukup?" tantang Jimin.

"Tapi mereka sudah berbaikan kan?"

"Jangan membuat pembenaran dari kelakuanmu, Min Yoongi!" geram Jimin. "Kau hanya orang asing yang terbiasa menggunakan kekuasaan untuk kepuasanmu!"

"Kau tidak punya hati" tuduh Jimin.

"Jimin, kita..."

"Keluar dari rumahku" ucap Jimin dingin.

"Apa?"

"Keluar dari rumahku sekarang" ucap Jimin sambil menatap marah pada Yoongi.

"Kita benar-benar harus bicara, Jimin" Yoongi kembali mendekat, tapi Jimin berjalan mundur.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi. Keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah muncul lagi. Kau memuakkan, Min Yoongi" Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin padanya.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Yoongi membuka paksa kamar Jimin dan menemukan Jimin sedang menangis ditempat duduk didepan meja belajarnya. Yoongi berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Jimin erat meskipun Jimin sudah meronta bahkan mencakar leher Yoongi agar melepaskannya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" Yoongi meringis saat Jimin masih terus memberontak dipelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau monster, Min Yoongi!"

"Jimin, maaf..." Guman Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hiks... aku percaya padamu, tapi kau bertindak keterlaluan kali ini hiks... bukan aku yang seharusnya mendengar maafmu, tapi Taehyung!" Jimin melemah, tangannya menggantung disisi tubuhnya, tidak membalas pelukan Yoongi padanya.

"Aku tau, maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi dan menghujani kepala Jimin dengan kecupan. "Jimin, aku minta maaf"

"Kau tidak melihat bagaimana hancurnya Taehyung, hyung. Kau tidak melihat perjuangannya membesarkan anak sendirian... hiks... Taehyung sudah banyak terluka... aku sudah berusaha menjaganya agar tidak lagi terluka... hiks..."

"Maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi makin bertambah karena Jimin terlihat putus asa.

"Selama ini... hiks.. selama ini dia hanya ingin hidup tenang, hyung. Dia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan Jungkook, dia berusaha berdamai dengan masalalu-nya, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya? dia terjebak lagi dengan si brengsek itu, hyung... hiks... Jungkook tidak baik untuknya..." isak Jimin.

"Maafkan aku..." tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa Yoongi katakan selain maaf. Dia juga tidak ada niat untuk membela dirinya.

"Taehyung... hiks... dia.. hiks tidak akan bahagia jika bersama Jungkook, hyung" isak Jimin lagi.

"Maaf..."

"Sudah cukup, hyung..." Jimin berusaha merenggangankan pelukan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi makin menariknya lebih erat. "Lepaskan aku... kita akhiri saja. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Bersamamu hanya akan membuatku makin merasa bersalah pada Taehyung..." guman Jimin ditengah isakannya yang tertahan.

"Tidak akan. Bahkan sekalipun kau memohon padaku, aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian" Yoongi menggeleng keras.

"Kalian ya..." Jimin mendesis remeh. "Aku sampai lupa kalau kita punya anak ini"

"Jimin, maaf..."

Jimin menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Bahkan aku lupa, kau juga sudah menghancurkanku tanpa aku sadar" Jimin terkekeh sinis. "Punya anak diluar pernikah, memalukan..."

"Jimin, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan tanggung jawabkan..." mohon Yoongi.

"Bisa kau bayangkan menjadi aku, hyung? Kalau aku bersamamu, aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu Taehyung, selamanya"

Yoongi menutup matanya erat, mencium bahu Jimin yang merosot lemah dipelukannya. "Aku akan memperbaiki ini, aku janji..."

"Memperbaiki seperti apa? Karenamu Taehyung direndahkan, fans Jungkook memakinya tanpa henti di social media, hidupnya terusik... bagaimana kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya, hyung?" ucap Jimin pelan. Matanya menatap kosong pada lantai.

"Jimin,beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi..." mohon Yoongi.

"Aku sudah pernah memberikan kepercayaanku padamu, hyung. Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa percaya pada penipu berkali-kali..."

"Jimin, ku mohon..."

"Kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi, hyung. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil anak ini saat dia lahir."

"Jimin, aku ingin kalian..."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak tahan lagi denganmu, hyung"

Yoongi menggeleng keras. "Sekali lagi Jimin, sekali saja..." mohon Yoongi.

"Jangan merendahkan harga dirimu, Min Yoongi. Memohon pada orang biasa sepertiku, kau bisa ditertawakan rekan bisnismu" ucap Jimin lemah.

"Pergilah. Ku mohon tinggalkan aku" mohon Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam lama, kepalanya seolah beku tanpa tau harus bagaimana lagi dia mempertahankan Jimin disampingnya.

"AKu butuh istirahat agar anakmu baik-baik saja..." guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menguraikan pelukannya. Ucapan Jimin terdengar mengerikan ditelinganya. "Dia anak kita, Jimin..." ucap Yoongi lemah, menatap penuh permohonan pada Jimin.

"Tidak, dia anakmu" balas Jimin. Tatapannya terlihat kosong saat menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata Jimin yang terlihat kosong, hatinya mencelos saat Jimin tidak mengakui anaknya. Mungkin ini imbas dari kemarah Jimin padanya dan Yoongi memilih untuk pergi sementara daripada mendengar penolakan Jimin lagi soal anak mereka.

"Aku akan kembali... kalau kau butuh sesuatu atau ingin makan sesuatu, hubungi aku" ucap Yoongi pelan dan mengecup bibir Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan menunduk keluar dari kamar Jimin, dia tidak pernah membayangkan penolakan dari orang yang paling dia inginkan terasa begitu mengerikan untuknya.

Saat suara pintu depan tertutup, Jimin terjatuh kelantai, menangis meraung-raung dengan rasa sakit yang menyebar didadanya. Jimin menyambar ponselnya diatas tempat tidur, menelepon ibu-nya yang pasti dengan menunggunya disana.

Saat sambungan telepon mereka tersambung, suara tangisan Jimin yang lebih dulu menyambut Ibu-nya.

"Eomma... hiks... aku kesakitan... tolong aku..." isak Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kalau cucuku perempuan, aku akan memberi nama Rinchae. Terdengar unik kan?" Nyonya Jung tersenyum bangga menatap pada Hoseok yang hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau cucuku laki-laki, namanya..."

"Eomma belum memikirkan nama anak laki-laki?" Hoseok menaikkan alisnya.

"Belum. Soalnya anak laki-laki tidak berguna seperti kau dan hyung-mu" ucapnya santai.

Hoseok hanya bisa terkekeh kosong tanpa bisa membantah.

"Kira-kira nama apa yang bagus?" Tanya nyonya Jung pada Hoseok.

"Yoomin? Yoongi dan Jimin" saran Hoseok.

"Kampungan" komentar nyonya Jung.

Hoseok berkedip tak percaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung-mu akan ke Busan mala mini bersama Jimin kan?"

"Ne. katanya begitu" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Hosiki, apa eomma perlu menelepon ibu-nya Jimin? Kau tau kan hyung-mu itu tidak bisa diandalkan, setidaknya eomma memberikan pengertian lebih dulu sebelum hyung-mu kesana"

"Apapun yang eomma lakukan, pasti itu yang terbaik"

"Tentu saja! Kau bicara dengan Lee Chaerin, anak muda" Nyonya Jung mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kipas bulu ditangannya.

"Oh iya, Hosiki, bagaimana soal penawaran eomma soal kau dan Taehyung?" mulai nyonya Jung.

"Masih kupikirkan" jawab Hoseok pelan. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak eomma, aku belum sempat bertemu Taehyung"

"Begitu, ya. mau eomma bantu tidak?"

"Tidak perlu eomma, terimakasih. Aku perlu bicara berdua dengan Taehyung" ucap Hoseok.

"Kalau dia menolakmu, eomma akan menjambaknya, tenang saja" Nyonya Jung berkedip meyakinkan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkekeh kosong. Kadang dia merasa bingung kenapa dia bisa menerima perempuan ini sebagai ibu sambungnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Da update ya kakak yorobun... jangan di hantui lagi...

*Runrunsmall


	25. Chapter 25

Sudah seminggu Jimin lari dari Yoongi dan menghidari namja pucat itu mati-matian. Mulai dari tidak kembali ke flat setelah pulang dari Busan bertemu ibu-nya, tinggal berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lain selama seminggu ini, mengganti nomor ponselnya dan menerima pekerjaan di luar kantor sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menipiskan kemungkinan Yoongi menemukannya di kantor.

Jimin termenung menatapi jalanan di depannya, mengabaikan jus dan Hyungwon yang duduk di depannya. Kedunya baru saja selesai liputan dan memilih untuk makan lebih dulu sebelum kembali ke kantor dan membuat laporan.

"Menginap di tempatku lagi, kan?" ucap Hyungwon memecahkan lamunan Jimin.

"Ani. Aku akan ke rumah Kyungsoo nanti" jawab Jimin dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pucat" komentar Hyungwon.

"Mungkin karena lelah saja" Jimin mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Jimin kembali terdiam, dia banyak pikiran sekarang. Masalah Yoongi dan juga soal Taehyung yang tidak berani Jimin temui lagi.

"Kau sedang melarikan diri dari seseorang ya?" tebak Hyungwon. "Min Yoongi?" sambungnya.

Jimin tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng kecil. "Aku lapar, Hyungwon"

"Selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan" Hyungwon memutar bola matanya"

Sejak semalam Jimin menginap di flat-nya setelah memaksa menginap di rumah Baekhyun sebelumnya, Hyungwon sudah mengintrogasi Jimin, tapi sayang, Jimin malah tidur saat Hyungwon menanyainya dan setelahnya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Taehyung-ssi" ucap Hyungwon sambil mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas meja.

Jimin terlihat was-was dan gugup tiba-tiba.

"Ne, Taehyung-ssi _?"_ Hyungwon menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

" _Kau liputan?"_

"Ne."

" _Bersama Jimin, kan?"_

Hyungwon melirik Jimin yang duduk gugup di depannya sebelum menjawab. "Ne"

" _Kalian dimana?"_ Tanya Taehyung semangat.

"Akan ku kirim alamatnya sekarang. Ku tutup teleponnya" ucap Hyungwon.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Jimin penasaram.

"Dia hanya menanyakan alamat."

"Dia tidak bertanya soal aku, kan?" Jimin memastikan.

"Tidak" Hyungwon berbohong.

.

.

.

DEVIL IN a BLACK COAT

.

.

.

"Kenapa Jimin tiba-tiba tidak ingin menikah denganmu?" nyonya Jung menatap nyalang pada Yoongi yang terduduk di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Mejanya penuh dengan map yang perlu Yoongi periksa, pekerjaan seminggu ini yang tidak Yoongi sentuh sama sekali.

"Apa yang eomma katakan?"

"Ibu Jimin menelepon eomma. Jimin sudah memutuskan untuk menolak menikah denganmu. Apa yang terjadi?" nyonya Jung berupaya lebih sabar karena Yoongi terlihat begitu aneh dimatanya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Anak sulungnya ini seperti hilang arah.

"Jimin sudah tau semuanya" guman Yoongi pelan dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Tau apa? Tau kalau kau brengsek? Bukannya sudah dari dulu? Kenapa baru memutuskan sekarang?"

Yoongi hanya menatap malas kearah Ibu-nya.

"Eomma serius, Min Yoongi. Ada apa?" tuntut nyonya Jung.

"Soal Taehyung…" guman Yoongi. "Dia sudah tau kalau aku yang membuat Taehyung terkena masalah"

"Karena membeberkan fakta? Cepat atau lambat, si Jeon itu memang harus tau, kan? Mau sampai kapan di sembunyikan. " ucap nyonya Jung bingung

"Iya, tapi karena itu Taehyung terkena imbas buruknya" guman Yoongi lagi.

"Benar juga. Dasar brengsek kau" maki nyonya Jung.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu dengan Jimin? Okelah kalau dia tidak ingin menikah denganmu, pilihannya sudah tepat. Tapi soal anak kalian, bagaimana? Kalian perlu bicara, kan?" sambung nyonya Jung.

"Dia menghindariku, bagaimana bisa aku bicara padanya, eomma" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya frustasi. Dia sangat sadar sejak pulang dari Busan, Jimin menghidarinya mati-matian.

"Dia tetap memberimu izin, kan?" Tanya nyonya Jung penasaran.

"Dia bahkan ingin memberikan anakku Cuma-Cuma"

"Itu kejam…" nyonya Jung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana supaya dia menemuiku, eomma. Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya" ucap Yoongi putus asa.

"Soal Taehyung, Eomma sudah meminta Hoseok mengurusnya. Kau urus saja Jimin"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. bagaimanapun aku yang membuat masalah ini terjadi" ucap Yoongi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu membeberkan masalalu si Jeon dan Taehyung?" Tanya nyonya Jung penasaran.

"Aku cemburu" aku Yoongi.

"Cemburu? Pada siapa? Si Jeon itu?" nyonya Jung mengernyit.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Pada Taehyung"

PLAK!

"Dasar anak bodoh! Apa-apaan kau!" nyonya Jung dengancepat melepas sepatunya, mempertemukan tapak sepatu dengan kepala anaknya. "Kalau kau cemburu pada si Jeon itu masih masuk akal!" omel nyonya Jung.

"Astaga, kenapa anakku bodoh-bodoh semua" nyonya Jung memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Cari Jimin dan bicara padanya!" perintah nyonya Jung pada asistennya yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang kerja Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kemari kau!" Taehyung menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Jimin saat Jimin hendak lari saat melihat Taehyung muncul di depan pintu café. Dasar sial, acara melarikan Jimin terpaksa gagal karena sepatunya yang tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Yah! Lepaskan!" Jimin meronta saat Taehyung berhasil mencengkram kerah bagian belakang bajunya.

"Kalau kau kabur lagi, akan ku patahkan kakimu. Kemana saja kau seminggu ini!" bentak Taehyung.

"Aish.. lepaskan dulu…" kesal Jimin.

Hyungwon hanya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Malu dengan tingkah Jimin dan Taehyung yang kekanakan.

"Awas kalau kau kabur!" ancam Taehyung dan mendudukan diri di samping Jimin.

"Kemana saja kau, huh? Kau sengaja menghindariku kan? Apa kau marah karena aku berbaikan dengan dia?" cecar Taehyung.

"Aku pergi saja. Aku masih ada urusan" Hyungwon pamit dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin dan Taehyung di café.

"Aku tidak menghindar" elak Jimin.

"Oh ya? lalu apa namanya yang kau lakukan selama seminggu ini kalau bukan menghindar?" cecar Taehyung.

"Tae, aku banyak tugas di luar, bukan menghindar"

"Alasan! Buktinya kau mau kabur saat melihatku. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada"

"Kau bohong!" tuduh Taehyung.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Tae, aku…"

"Kim Taehyung!" Jimin dan Taehyung menatap kearah yang sama dimana suara berat yang memanggil nama Taehyung terdengar.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Yoongi ada disana, berjalan ke arah meja mereka dan duduk tepat di depan Jimin.

"Yoongi-ssi?" Taehyung mengernyit bingung, menatap bergantian antara Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku ingin bicara" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin yang menunduk dalam.

"Denganku?" Taehyung menunjuk dirinya ragu.

"Ne" Yoongi mengangguk pelan dan menatap Jimin lama. Dia rindu dengan pembangkang di depannya ini.

"Yang terjadi padamu belakangan ini, ulahku" mulai Yoongi.

Taehyung mengernyit bingung, sementara Jimin sudah membolakan matanya ketakutan.

"Maksudnya?" Taehyung menatap Jimin yang menunduk disampingnya dan Yoongi yang terus menatap Jimin dengan tatapan rindu.

"Berita-berita itu. itu ulahku" aku Yoongi.

Taehyung tersentak. Matanya berkedip tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Yoongi. Tidak bisa Taehyung pungkiri ada rasa marah yang terselip dalam dadanya. Tangannya mendingin diatas pahanya.

"Aku minta maaf" sambung Yoongi.

Taehyung masih dalam kondisi terkejut, dia bingung harus merespon seperti apa ucapan Yoongi.

"Jim, kau tahu soal ini?" Tanya Taehyung tak percaya.

"Ini salahku" ucap Yoongi.

"Jim, bicara. Apa kau tau soal ini?" desak Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Dia baru tahu. Kalau kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kau hanya perlu menyalahkanku" ucap Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Taehyung merasa dadanya berdebar mengerikan saat mengetahui fakta-nya. "Apa hal yang pernah ku lakukan padamu sampai kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku minta maaf" sesal Yoongi.

Taehyung merasa nafasnya memendek. Emosi bercampur baur di dalam dadanya. Bingung harus bagaimana dia menghadapi keadaan sekarang.

"Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi setelah kau membeberkan semuanya?" cicit Taehyung dingin. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku menghadapi pemberitaan diluar sana? Apa kau tau bagaimana penderitaan anakku yang terpaksa pindah sekolah dan bersembunyi karena hal yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau boleh memukulku atau apapun yang kau inginkan, aku pantas men…"

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Jimin sudah lebih dulu mengenai pipi Yoongi. Jimin menamparnya.

"Jim…" Taehyung membolakan matanya menatap Jimin.

"Kau tidak pantas mengotori tanganmu, Tae" guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi terdiam kaku. Matanya menatap kebawah tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf" guman Yoongi lagi.

Taehyung kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan Taehyung untuk melakukan kontak fisik apapun pada Yoongi semarah apapun yang Taehyung rasakan sekarang.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Jimin.

Saat Jimin berdiri, Taehyung dengan paksa menarik tangan Jimin sampai terduduk kembali di kursi. "Aku tidak mau masalah ini menggantung" guman Taehyung.

Jimin menatap bingung pada Taehyung dan duduk kembali di depan Yoongi yang menatap Taehyung tanpa emosi apapun dimatanya.

"Aku sangat marah, Yoongi-ssi. Kau tidak akan bisa memperkirakan semarah apa aku padamu" mulai Taehyung. "Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau berani.. ani.. sangat berani mengakui hal ini padaku. Aku sangat menghargai itu. Tapi dengan minta maaf, tidak ada penyelesaian sama sekali" ucap Taehyung.

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan hubungan kau dan Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah buruk dan aku berharap, itu bukan karena aku dan masalah ini" ucap Taehyung dan menatap lurus pada Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

"Jadi kalian bertengkar karena aku? Kau juga menghindariku karena ini, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam lagi.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar karena aku. Kau dengar aku, Jim?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan kernyitan tak setuju di wajahnya.

"Jangan membantahku. Jangan bertengkar karena aku. Aku tidak akan senang jika kau dan Yoongi-ssi berpisah karena masalah ini Jim. Kita bersahabat, bukan berarti kau harus mempertaruhkan anakmu dan hubungan kalian karena aku. Aku tidak akan bisa menerima hal itu Jim"

Jimin sudah hendak membantah, tapi Taehyung dengan cepat menahan Jimin agar tidak bicara.

"Jangan egois. Anakmu butuh orangtuanya." Ucap Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam lagi.

"Aku masih marah. Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan lagi. Semua sudah tau soal Taeyong dan akku juga tidak bisa membantah lagi. Tapi Yoongi-ssi, tolong beri tahu caranya bagaimana hal ini harus ku akhiri." Taehyung menatap Yoongi serius.

.

.

.

"Hey" sapa Jungkook senang saat melihat Taehyung muncul di apartemennya. Tanpa permisi, Jungkook langsung mengecup pipi Taehyung dan membawanya menuju sofa.

"Jungkook, kita perlu bicara" ucap Taehyung pelan.

"Akan ku dengarkan. Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook senang. Badannya menghadap samping untuk melihat Taehyung dengan jelas.

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan kita" mulai Taehyung.

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudnya?"

"Hubungan ini..." Guman Taehyung pelan, menunduk dalam tidak berani menatap Jungkook. "Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi" sambung Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Tae?" Tanya Jungkook takut.

"Aku atau orangtuamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau tidak bisa memilihnya kan?" Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Aku memaafkanmu, tapi untuk kembali lagi, maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya.

Taehyung tersenyum, menyentuh pelan pipi Jungkook dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kita sudah pernah bersama dan gagal. Tidak perlu mengulang sesuatu yang pasti akan gagal berkali-kali. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengingankanmu lagi. Sudah sejak lama. Sejak kau mencampakkanku demi gadis itu dan karir-mu." Ucap Taehyung tenang membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Tae, tapi kau sudah…"

"AKu salah mengambil langkah. Aku terbawa suasana." Taehyung tersenyum saat mengingat ucapan pedas Jimin padanya. "Bagiku kau sumber masalah, Jeon Jungkook. Aku sudah dewasa dan matang dalam berpikir. Aku lebih memilih menjauhi masalah daripada berhadapan lagi dengan masalah baru yang berpusat padamu. Aku ingin hidup tenang" ucap Taehyung.

"Tae, tapi Taeyong membutuhkan kita" Jungkook berusaha membujuk.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah membutuhkanmu."

Ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar tenang itu bagaikan tamparan keras ditelinga Jungkook.

"Selama ini dia hanya membutuhkanku. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mengakuinya. Tapi kalau kau pikir dia membutuhkan orang sepertimu, kau salah. Taeyong hanya butuh aku"

"Dia anakku, Tae. Aku bisa menuntu hal asuhnya"

"Sekalipun kau menuntut hak asuh, aku akan melayani tuntutanmu dan mempertahankan Taeyong sekuatku. Perlu kau ingat kalau orangtua-mu tidak menyukai kami. Jadi tolong mengerti. Kalau kau ingin Taeyong bahagia, lepaskan kami" Taehyung tersenyum, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam kaku di sofa.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
